


Аляска, сэр!

by talesofwhales



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Multi, OOC, Obscene lexicon, ОЖП - Freeform, болтовня про наркотики, все плохо, все хорошо, детки пёсики и страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харта полностью устраивала его жизнь. Жаловаться было не на что - у него была высокооплачиваемая работа, семья, дом в центре Лондона и внушительный счет в банке. Просто ему вдруг захотелось чего-то новенького, не опостылевшего, оригинального.<br/>Он летит на Аляску.<br/>И получает, в итоге, совсем не то, чего хотел. Или - то, чего на самом деле хотел больше всего на свете?<br/>А получает он одну большую проблему, решение которой рискует затянуться на годы. И имя этой проблемы - Гэри Анвин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Невероятные приключения Гарри Харта за полярным кругом

Гарри Харта полностью устраивала его жизнь. Более чем, на самом деле. Жаловаться было не на что. Просто ему вдруг захотелось чего-то новенького, не опостылевшего, оригинального. Он же живой человек и имеет право на прихоти, правильно? Правильно.   
Поэтому он летит на Аляску. Правда, после того, как уже в Джуно, столице штата, он пересаживается на третий по счету самолёт, начинает казаться, что это была не лучшая его идея. Мягко говоря. Даже при условии того, что аляскинское месторождение, посещение которого и является целью поездки, приносит им просто неприлично огромные деньжищи.   
Харт смотрит из иллюминатора вниз, там – сплошное бело-голубое полотно, снег и беспорядочно раскиданные тут и там водоёмы - на сколько хватает глаз, на горизонте – слитая воедино серость неба и океана. Ему становится как-то совсем тоскливо и хочется обратно в Лондон. Ещё больше ему хочется обратно, когда он узнаёт наименование того милого местечка, в которое они летят. Называется оно Мёртвая Лошадь.  
Повторимся – в жизни у Гарри Харта всё было хорошо. Всегда. Детство и юность единственного отпрыска богатых родителей, на которого, конечно же, возлагаются большие надежды. Эталонное школьное и университетское образование. Работа вместе с отцом, постепенное освоение навыков, которыми должен облагать руководитель крупного подразделения огромной нефтегазовой компании. Создание собственной семьи. Двухэтажный особнячок в Лондоне, красивая и умная жена, выводок милых детишек.   
Жизнь по заранее подготовленной программе. Конечно, если не любоваться фасадом, а заглянуть глубже, тут же станет понятно, что всё не так просто. Дела он вёл так, будто всё это – постоянные совещания, встречи, бюджеты, доскональное изучение проектов, разработок и бизнес-планов, которые нужно утвердить - не составляло для него особого труда. На самом деле, первые годы на посту руководителя были сущим адом. Он пробыл первым помощником отца почти десять лет, прежде чем сменить его на этом посту, но всё равно не сразу свыкся с такими объёмами работы. В последствии работы не стало меньше, и легче она тоже не стала, просто он привык.   
Ну, и семья его, конечно же, выглядела образцовой – брак, которому уже пятнадцать лет и никаких скандалов, измен, появление на всех приёмах исключительно вместе с женой. Его коллеги только качали головой и утверждали, что кто-то из них – Гарри или его жена – точно продали душу Дьяволу за такую гармонию. «Да», - смеясь, отвечал на это Гарри, - «поэтому и живём в согласии, с одной-то душой на двоих». На самом же деле, секрет их прекрасных отношений был чрезвычайно прост и заключался в том, что они никогда не любили друг друга.  
Они познакомились ещё в университете, на какой-то шумной и беспросветно нудной вечеринке, где оба оказались против своего желания. Друзья, по вине которых они скучали на этом сборище, решили познакомить двух главных зануд вечеринки. Зануды быстро нашли общий язык, смотались под шумок и в ту же ночь оказались в одной постели. Ни один из них не стремился к такому исходу, оно как-то само собой получилось… и получилось неплохо. И следующие пару лет их отношения, построенные на умных разговорах и отличном сексе, стабильно развивались. Гарри закончил обучение, Тилли на семестр уехала в Париж по обмену. Вернулась и познакомилась с родителями Гарри – это получилось почти случайно. Гарри уехал в Норвегию на пару месяцев. Вернулся. Они решили, что шутки ради и Гарри стоит познакомится с родителями Тилли –посмотреть на людей, которые в здравом уме назвали свою дочь Матильдой…   
Потом они решили, что женитьба в их случае – не самая плохая идея. Они – хорошая партия друг для друга, оба – единственные отпрыски в богатых семьях, со схожими интересами и взглядами на жизнь. Ну а накануне свадьбы ещё и выясняется, что Тилли беременна.  
-Удачно, - пожимает плечами Гарри, когда она сообщает ему об этом, - нас донимали вопросами о браке, а сразу после начали бы донимать вопросами о детях.  
-Да, я прямо слышу – как же так, Матильда, тебе уже двадцать пять! Когда я была в твоём возрасте, ты уже пошла в школу, - передразнивает Тилли, смешно морща нос, - теперь это нас минует.  
-Аминь, - фыркает Гарри.   
Они поженились, на свет появились близнецы – когда выяснилось, что вместо одного ребёнка будет сразу два, и Гарри и Тилли были сперва несколько обескуражены, но потом решили, что так даже лучше – на двух ведь вполне можно остановится. Правда, через пять лет у близнецов появляется сестра. Ну, потому что младенцы прикольные. А ещё Тилли хочет ребёнка, которого ей можно будет наряжать в платья, потому что мальчишек в платья злобный муж наряжать не разрешает.  
Конечно, со временем их отношения меняются – не в лучшую или худшую сторону, просто меняются. Это же неизбежно. Они становятся родными друг другу людьми, семьёй – для этого не всегда нужна любовь - они оба убеждены, что она часто только мешает. Во всей этой возне с детьми, с завалами работы у Гарри и выставками у Тилли, они как-то не замечают, как кое-что постепенно уходит из их отношений. Через восемь лет брака между ними не остаётся совсем никакой страсти. Но им легко жить вместе. У них похожие вкусы, похожие характеры и взгляды на жизнь. Они уже давно понимают друг друга с полуслова. Тилли бесконечно восхищается тем, чем занимается Гарри, не уставая повторять, что она бы точно так не смогла. А Гарри любит то, что создаёт Тилли – она и художник, и организатор выставок – своих и чужих, и дизайнер, и архитектор (и их дом от начала до конца построен по её проектам), а ещё – мать его детей.  
Близнецам семь, малышке два, а они решают, что настал тот момент, когда им пора завести себе по любовнику. Ну, или по любовнице. На личное усмотрение каждого. Они не прячут своих избранников друг от друга, зато скрывают внебрачные связи от всех остальных. И продолжают жить душа в душу. Даже когда Гарри заводит себе парня вместо девушки, Тилли только бессовестно потешается над ним, шутя про кризис среднего возраста.  
-Господи, Ли, - закатывает глаза Харт, - мне нужно тебе объяснять, что подобными вещами я начал заниматься ещё в школе?  
-Вот поэтому я и против того, чтобы близнецы шли в школу для мальчиков! – фыркает жена, щелкая его по носу, а потом звонко чмокает в лоб.  
Тилли тридцать три, с момента их знакомства прошло одиннадцать лет и Гарри кажется, что она вообще не изменилась. И что она – лучшая женщина в его жизни. Без оглядки на всякие там условности вроде любви, страсти и прочую чепуху, на которую обычно ориентируются люди.   
Вот такая вот странная у Гарри жизнь, которая его полностью устраивает. А на Аляску он решил полететь потому, что там он ещё не был. Там, и ещё в Южной Америке. В Южной Америке ему делать было нечего, а вот на Аляске находилось единственное из месторождений вверенного ему северного региона, которое он не посещал лично. Когда он только поделился своей идеей о рабочей поездке с отцом, тот одобрил, но улыбался как-то странно, слишком уж лукаво. И теперь, когда самолёт заходил на посадку, Гарри понимал, почему. Это же грёбаный снежный ад.   
«Ничего», - успокаивает себя Гарри, - «это всего на пять дней».  
Он выходит из самолёта, садится в потрёпанного вида джип и под аккомпанемент болтовни водителя они отправляются вперёд по обледеневшей, не внушающей никакого доверия дороге.   
Начинается день первый.  
Изначально планировалось, что Гарри будет жить в гостинице рядом с аэропортом, прямо в Дэдхорсе. Но потом ухудшается погода, начинаются снегопады, в гостинице летит отопительная система и ему приходится согласиться на совсем другой вариант – пожить у одного из инженеров, работающих на месторождении и проживающего в Прадхо-Бей, в пяти минутах езды непосредственно от центральной станции и офиса. Его заверяют, что условия жизни в обжитом доме всё же гораздо лучше, чем в гостинице, а ещё не нужно будет каждый день ездить из Дэдхорса до Прадхо-Бей – и Харт понимает, что это неоспоримые плюсы - но всё равно мысль о том, что ему придётся жить под одной крышей с кем-то совсем незнакомым, как-то не вдохновляет. Одно дело – жить в гостинице, где до тебя никому больше нет дела, и совсем другое – жить у кого-то в доме. Но теперь, когда джип подпрыгивает на ухабах и уходит на льду в лёгкие заносы на поворотах, Гарри думает о том, что он согласен потерпеть чьё-то, возможно, весьма назойливое соседство, чтобы не ездить по этой дороге дважды в день.  
-Ну вот, приехали, - тормозя у небольшого одноэтажного домика, сообщает водитель, - первая дверь как всегда открыта, наверное – а вот во вторую вы стучитесь громче, Гэри вечно не слышит. Завтра заеду за вами в десять утра по аляскинскому.  
Гарри благодарит, подхватывает с заднего сидения дорожную сумку с вещами и выходит из машины, направляясь по узкой расчищенной от снега тропинке к дому. За домом, кстати, больше ни одной постройки – только лес, лес, лес. Лес в тройной степени.  
Поднявшись по ступенькам, Харт тянет на себя первую дверь, которая и вправду оказывается не заперта и ведёт на застеклённое крыльцо, коротко и совсем тихо стучит, и собирается уже повторить – но тут слышит приглушенное «открыто, заходите». Открывает дверь и оказывается в прихожей, отделённой от остального дома ещё одной дверью. Он задумался было о том, к чему вообще нужно столько дверей – не от грабителей же? Но покалывание в замёрзших пальцах помогло ему быстро сообразить – всё из-за того, что тут адская холодина. А так сохраняется больше тепла. И грабители тут вовсе не причём. Он разувается, минует последнюю дверь, и застывает на пороге – вместо хозяина дома радушную встречу ему оказывают две громадные, лохматые собаки – смотрят на него, радостно вытряхнув из пасти языки и размахивают своими мохнатыми хвостами.  
-Эй, кому я сказал лежать на месте?  
А вот это уже хозяин появляется из одной из комнат, и Гарри второй раз выпадает в осадок. Где-то в сумке у него лежало личное дело Гэри Анвина, вот только он так и не удосужился его открыть – времени не было совсем. И ему Гэри Анвин представлялся этаким типичным работягой лет тридцати пяти-сорока - не в лучшей физической форме, с ранней сединой, в дурацкой клетчатой рубашке… в общем, в воображении Гарри выглядел он как типичный пьянчуга с окраин Лондона.  
Вот только перед ним стоит светловолосый мальчишка лет двадцати трёх, очень уж бледный - Гарри даже отсюда видит венки, просвечивающие через кожу на висках, но в остальном – вполне симпатичный. Ну, хотя бы с рубашкой не ошибся. Мальчишка как раз натягивает рубашку в зелёно-синюю клетку. Эталонно-дурацкую.  
-А ну-ка, - шикает Анвин на собак и те, понурившись, послушно возвращаются на свои лежаки в углу комнаты, - простите, они слишком общительные, - обращается он уже к Гарри, улыбаясь, - но в остальном совершенно безобидные. Так что вы не бойтесь.   
-Я не испугался. Просто это было неожиданно, - чуть улыбнувшись, отвечает Гарри, прекращая удивленно пялится на мальчишку и разглядывая комнату. Она была совсем небольшой, но совмещала в себе кухню, столовую и гостиную - две кухонные тумбы, плита, небольшой холодильник, маленький круглый столик с двумя стульями и двухместный диванчик, накрытый дурацким пледом в цветочек, и удачно уместившийся между двумя дверьми, ведущими, очевидно, в спальни.   
-А вас не предупредили? Это странно, – хмурится Гэри. – Вы проходите. Ваша комната за этой синей дверью, свет включается справа на уровне плеча. Шкаф в вашем полном распоряжении. Кровать тоже, в общем-то. А больше там ничего и нет. Если что – я буду где-то здесь.   
-Хорошо, Гэри. Спасибо.  
-Не за что, мистер Харт, - улыбается мальчишка.  
Вот так вот. Даже знакомится не надо.  
Комнатка совсем маленькая, из мебели только кровать и шкаф, но свободного места всё равно почти не остаётся, окно выходит как раз на тот самый лес, который кажется бесконечным. Он разбирает сумку с вещами, переодевается в домашние брюки и футболку, ёжится и натягивает поверх ещё и джемпер. Перелёт выдался очень долгим и утомительным, в Лондоне сейчас уже полночь, здесь только три часа дня, но за окном будто бы уже сумерки. Харт хмурится задумчиво, вытаскивает из сумки папку с документами и лезет в кровать, под одеяло. Правда, папка с документами ему скорее для успокоения совести, потому что он даже не собирается её открывать. Он собирается спать. Потому что – грёбаный джет лаг.  
Когда он просыпается и тянется к телефону, то искренне полагает, что проспал лишь пару часов. А, нет, ошибочка вышла. Десять вечера по Аляске, семь утра по Гринвичу. Он бы, на самом деле, так и продолжил спать, если бы не замёрз.   
Интересно, здесь действительно так холодно, или это он – нежный цветок?.. Гарри фыркает и трёт ладони друг о друга, выходя из комнаты.   
-Доброе утро? – раздаётся сбоку – из соседней комнаты выглядывает Гэри. Взъерошенные волосы, внимательный взгляд, улыбка – едва трогающая уголки губ, но крайне хорошая. Тёплая.  
-Утро, - кивает Гарри, сдержанно улыбнувшись в ответ, - которое вечер.  
-Такое бывает. Замёрзли, да? – интересуется Анвин и получается у него ну очень сочувственно.  
-Есть немного, - сознаётся Гарри, - и как вам не холодно в футболке?  
-Я занесу вам в комнату ещё одно одеяло и обогреватель. Этого должно хватить. Просто я сам недавно приехал, сезон ведь только начался. Дом не до конца прогрелся, а тут ещё и эти морозы. А мне не холодно потому, что я уже привык.  
Говоря, Гэри выходит из своей комнаты, усаживается на полу около собак и принимается теребить по ушам ту, что палевая и чуть поменьше. Серая тоже лезет ему под руку.   
-Вы сами-то ночью не замёрзнете? Всё-таки обычно здесь теплее?  
-Я не замёрзну – эти лохматые бандиты меня погреют. Обычно я не разрешаю им лезть на кровать, но иногда же можно делать исключения, - он обнимает обоих псов, одуревших от счастья с таких проявлений нежности, и какое-то время занимается тем, что со смехом отбивается от их попыток облизать ему лицо. Отдаёт на откуп руки, а сам оборачивается к Харту, - ну, в это время обычно градусов на десять потеплее, да. Для минус двадцати ещё рановато. Но всякое ведь бывает, - Анвин пожимает плечами и, меняя тон на командный, обращается уже к псам, - всё, ребята, заканчиваем облизывать меня как лоси соль, - и прячет руки за спину.  
-Ну, смотрите, - тянет Гарри неуверенно, и невольно улыбается, наблюдая за вознёй Анвина с питомцами, - я не слишком разбираюсь в собаках, но точно могу сказать, что таких ни разу не видел… Что это за порода?  
-Это маламуты. То есть вот Йети, - Гэри указывает на серого, - маламут. А Йода – помесь маламута и ещё кого-то, - Гэри треплет по ушам палевого, -он щенком приблудился и вышел ко мне из леса. Никто его так и не хватился, поэтому теперь мы вместе. Такие дела. В Лондоне таких, наверное, мало. Вы же из Лондона, правильно?  
-Правильно, - подтверждает Гарри, - вы тоже, судя по вашему английскому.  
-Ага, - кивает Гэри, - но я давно там не был. Странно, что мой английский ещё не превратился в американский.   
Гарри хочет было спросить, почему Анвин давно не был в Лондоне, но вовремя себя одёргивает. Это ведь вовсе не его дело. Это вообще не должно его интересовать. И он, между прочим, волновался, что его сосед окажется слишком болтливым и будет докучать разговорами, а в итоге сам выполняет роль этого болтливого соседа. Что за нахрен, спрашивается?  
Харт мужественно берёт себя в руки и интересуется лишь тем, где ему можно найти ванную комнату.   
-Зелёная дверь, - отвечает Анвин, тыкая пальцем в сторону действительно зелёной двери, - горячая вода есть, её просто нужно немножко подождать. Я там вам положил бежевое полотенце. Если вы не против чужих полотенец.  
-Мне начинает казаться, что я создаю для вас слишком много хлопот, - качает головой Гарри.  
-Бросьте вы, - отмахивается Гэри, - выделить вам полотенце, одеяло и обогреватель – не невесть какие хлопоты.   
-Ну смотрите, - тянет Харт и скрывается за зелёной дверью ванной.  
Когда он выходит из ванной после примерно получасовых водных процедур – дом пустует. Судя по тому, что псов тоже нигде не наблюдается – Гэри ушел с ними гулять. В комнате Гарри уже лежит ещё одно одеяло и стоит обогреватель. Он поднимает с кровати мобильник – в Лондоне уже начало девятого утра и можно позвонить и жене, и в офис – но механических голос любезно сообщает, что данный вид связи ему не доступен. Анвин застаёт Харта ходящим по общей комнате с телефоном в вытянутой вверх руке с крайне озадаченным видом. Потому что как это – не доступен?..  
-Телефон не ловит? – тут же осведомляется мальчишка – тяжело дышащий и раскрасневшийся от мороза. Гарри утвердительно кивает. – Не удивительно. Тут нет вышек лондонских операторов. Позвоните с моего.  
-Дорого, - тут же отзывается Гарри.  
-Мистер Харт, - фыркает Анвин и смотрит на Гарри весело, - ваша компания оплачивает связь всем сотрудникам.  
-Она не моя. Но да, тут вы правы. Действительно оплачивает.  
-Уверен, у вас есть процент акций… или как это там называется, - Гэри протягивает мужчине свой мобильник.  
-Не без этого. Спасибо, Гэри. Про интернет можно и не заикаться, да?  
-В точку, мистер Харт. Так… минут через сорок будет ужин, так что имейте в виду.  
-Вы ещё и кормить меня будете?   
-Ну это же очевидно. Не голодом же вас морить, - хмыкает Анвин с таким видом, будто Харт сморозил глупость. Так оно и есть, впрочем.   
А спать вам не пора? – очевидно, не желая останавливаться на одном глупом вопросе, продолжает Харт.  
\- У меня бессонница, так что в кровать не спешу. Не беспокойтесь. Идите, делайте свои дела.  
Гэри подсыпает собакам корма и принимается хозяйничать в кухонной зоне, и Гарри не остаётся ничего, кроме как послушаться и идти делать свои дела. Он притворяет дверь в комнату и набирает номер жены.  
Говоря с Ли, он рассеянно листает папку с документами и на глаза ему попадается то самое личное дело Анвина, ознакомиться с которым у него так и не нашлось времени. Что ж, теперь время у него есть, тем более что вся информация умещается на одном развороте. Гэри Ли Анвин (Гарри тут же хмыкает и сообщает жене, что второе имя человека, у которого он разместился, совпадает с сокращением её имени), 24 года, выступления на международных соревнованиях по спортивной гимнастике в юности, хороший средний балл в школе, поступление в колледж… ничего особенного, и когда он добирается до раздела, в котором обычно раскрывают все известные «скелеты в шкафу», он ожидает увидеть прочерк… но вот тут-то он третий раз за день выпадает в осадок. Брови ползут вверх, они очень целеустремлённые и, кажется, хотят воссоединиться с волосяным покровом на голове. Он прощается с Ли и тут же набирает номер своего драгоценного первого заместителя, будь неладен он и вся его грёбаная Шотландия.   
-Объясни одну вещь – какого черта ты даже не сообщил мне о том факте, что я буду жить с героиновым наркоманом? Как он вообще попал к нам на работу?!  
И видимо, Гарри всё-таки говорит слишком громко. Потому что отвечает ему Анвин.  
-Бывшим наркоманом. И всё дело в связях, мистер Харт. Мой отчим работает в вашем юридическом отделе и когда он захотел отправить бедового пасынка куда-нибудь подальше, ему немного посодействовали. И обо всём этом вы просто могли спросить меня. И я бы ответил. А теперь идите есть, пока всё не остыло, потому что микроволновки среди доступных благ цивилизации в этом доме не наблюдается.  
Гарри сбрасывает вызов ещё в начале тирады Анвина и поворачивается лицом к раскрытой нараспашку двери – наверное, какой-то из псов сунул в комнату свой любопытный нос, пока Гарри был увлечен разговором с Ли. Даже ясно, какой – Йети сидит на пороге комнаты с самым добродушным видом и виляет хвостом. Анвин говорит, не удостаивая его ни единым взглядом, а потом принимается накрывать на стол, всё так же упорно не смотря в его сторону. Гарри никогда не испытывал сожалений или мук совести за те вещи, которые говорил – а он мог быть очень грубым, жестким и злым. Тем ещё засранцем, в общем. Но вот сейчас он чувствует укол совести. Может, потому, что слова-то предназначались совсем не мальчишке, а человеку на другом конце провода. Но Анвин тоже их услышал.   
Харту очень хочется извиниться. И чувство у него внутри схоже с тем чувством, которое настаёт, когда он случайно задевает своими словами Ли или детей. Очень неприятное. Только вот Анвин – не его жена и не его дети. С ним он познакомился около десяти часов назад и, по идее, ему должно быть плевать на чувства человека, с которым они навсегда расстанутся через несколько дней.   
Но почему-то Гарри не плевать. Такое с ним впервые. Черт знает, что за цирк с аттракционом по раздаче чувства вины от Гарри Харта всем желающим.   
-Эта слишком грубая реплика предназначалась не вам. Я не планировал обижать вас, - как-то совсем коряво формирует свои извинения Харт. Конечно, проще было извиниться напрямую, но до такого Харт ещё просто не эволюционировал.   
-Я понимаю. Забудьте. Вы не виноваты в том, что вас не информировали. Всё это дерьмо давно в прошлом, - Анвин, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит упрямо и немножко зло - только злоба эта направлена не на Гарри, она вообще ни на кого не направлена.  
-И вы бы предпочли там его и оставить? – осторожно предполагает Гарри.  
-Точно. И начать ужинать.  
Анвин с размаху плюхается на стул и тот жалобно скрипит. Гарри садится напротив и с некоторой подозрительностью изучает содержимое тарелки.   
-Из чего это сделано?.. – робко интересуется Харт. Кажется, он хотел спросить, точно ли Анвин не обижается, но еда странного вида отвлекла.   
Судя по тому, с каким весельем тот смотрит на него – не обижается совершенно точно. Зато вовсю потешается.  
-Картошка, консервированная говядина, консервированная томатная паста с овощами и соевый соус. Вуаля!  
-А почему всё консервированное? – настораживается Харт. - У вас проблемы с финансами?   
-Ох, мистер Харт, - Анвин пытается сдержаться, но у него не получается – и он продолжает уже со смехом, - с финансами никаких проблем, платят отлично и вовремя. Просто вы же только сегодня с утра проделали длинный путь до Дэдхорса, верно? – Гарри утвердительно кивает. - Ну вот и подумайте, какие продукты в основном завозят в такой отдалённый населённый пункт, где не так уж много жителей? Правильно, в основном – консервы.  
-И больше совсем ничего?  
-Ну нет, конечно... – Анвин задумчиво чешет правую бровь. - Я на днях поеду в магазин, можете присоединиться. Ознакомитесь с ассортиментом.  
-Я бы съездил. В познавательных целях. Если честно, я морально готовился ко многому, но не ожидал, что этот Прадхо-Бей… такая дыра.  
-Вот и отлично, - улыбается Анвин, принимаясь за еду. Он смешно держит ложку и это вдруг кажется Харту очаровательным, - не такая уж и дыра, если привыкнуть.  
-Если привыкнуть – всё не дыра.   
-Ну, не скажите. Вот некоторые районы Лондона вроде северного Камдена или особо запущенных уголков Ист-Сайда, дырой были и останутся. Сколько не привыкай.  
-Возможно, вы правы. Я не компетентен в таких вопросах.  
-Ваше счастье, - фыркает Анвин.  
Когда время переваливает за полночь, они расходятся по комнатам. Гэри, обложенный с двух сторон тёплыми мохнатыми тушками, засыпает на удивление быстро; Гарри даже не надеется на то, что ему удастся ещё поспать, но смиренно ворочается под двумя тёплыми, тяжелыми одеялами. После пары часов возни он всё-таки засыпает.  
…А ближе к шести утра его будит шум, создаваемый двумя пятидесятикилограммовыми собаками, которые очень хотят гулять. Он подавляет в себе приступ раздражения, что, вообще-то, само по себе – не такое уж лёгкое мероприятие. Он не любит просыпаться от шума. Особенно когда за окном непроглядная темень. И холод. И вообще. Его уверяли, что полярная ночь в этих краях ещё не наступила… Соврали?   
«Уволить. Уволить всех к чертовой матери», - думает душка Гарри Харт, накрываясь одеялами с головой. С улицы хорошо слышен радостный лай и окрики мальчишки. Повторному засыпанию это никак не способствует, но вылезать из-под одеял Харт не намерен. Нет, он будет лежать и раздражаться. Потому что раздражаться в тепле приятнее, чем в холоде.  
Так начинается день второй.  
Покидать тёплое убежище всё же приходится. Будильник, поставленный на девять утра, назойливо пищит, за окном светлее не стало – вообще никакого намёка на рассвет. Анвина уже нет – он погулял с собаками и уехал – Гарри всё слышал. И как тот вытирал собакам лапы, и как собирался, напевая что-то под нос, и как тарахтела машина, пока он её прогревал. Отвратительно хорошая слышимость.  
На столе лежат ключи и записка, поясняющая, какой ключ от какой двери. Под этой запиской ещё одна – в которой Гэри сообщает, что уехал на суточную смену, просит смело разорять запасы провизии, основная часть которой находится в прихожей и предупреждает, что вечером он заедет, чтобы погулять с собаками.  
Гарри кивает записке, умывается, одевается потеплее, с тоской признавая тот факт, что ни одни его брюки не походят для двадцатиградусного мороза. Что он весь целиком для него не подходит, вообще-то. Рассвета за окном всё ещё не наблюдается. Погрузившись в чувство безысходности по самую макушку, Харт съедает банку консервированных персиков. Ровно в десять раздаётся пронзительное бибиканье. Ну, хотя бы с пунктуальностью у людей всё в порядке. Это не особо утешает, но является достаточным стимулом для того, чтобы поднять свои подмёрзшие кости со стула, обуть их и одеть в пальто и выйти навстречу совсем недружелюбному миру.  
До офиса ехать пять минут, но всё равно страшно. Гарри интересуется, будет ли рассвет. Водитель – всё тот же, вчерашний, обещает, что будет. Часов в одиннадцать утра. Ну, хоть так.  
Весь день проходит во встречах - с директором месторождения, его замами, главными инженерами и прочими, прочими. Они обедают в столовой, продолжая разговоры о поставках нового оборудования и необходимости корректировки бюджета. Харт отвечает по существу, а сам думает о том, что Анвин определённо готовит лучше. Его возят по главным цехам предприятия, а завтра грозятся довезти до океана. Точнее, до моря Бофорта, которое потом превращается в океан, поэтому Гарри со спокойной душой признаёт его океаном. В шесть вечера его отпускают восвояси, вручив пачку каких-то документов и ещё – мобильник, который не откажется звонить в Лондон. Ну, хоть будет чем заняться холодным одиноким вечером.  
-А у кого вы остановились? – интересуется мистер-самая-банальная-фамилия-Смит, собственно, заведующий всем этим безобразием, когда они идут по длинному-длинному коридору в направлении выхода.  
-У Анвина. А что, вы знаете всех своих подчинённых?   
-Не всех, конечно. Но тех, кто работает больше трёх лет, запомнить способен. И Анвина помню, он тут уже пятый сезон. Славный малый, всё на лету схватывал. Хоть и были у него кое-какие проблемы, но башка у него варит. Не общительный особо, тут такие, которые особняком держатся, редкость. Но вы, наверное, уже поняли, - улыбается в усы мужик. О да, Харт понял. Каждый, с кем он сегодня общался, считал своим долгом рассказать внушительный кусок своей биографии. Своей и ещё чьей-нибудь. И вот мистер Смит тоже. И он ещё на закончил. – Собак его видели? Подобрал обоих где-то, добрая душа. Того, что поменьше, нашел в лесу с раскуроченной лапой и раной на боку. Звонил мне, спрашивал, где тут ветеринара искать. А у нас единственный на округу ветеринар по образованию работает в продовольственном магазине в Лошади и давно уже не практикует. Ну, к нему и отправил, но сказал особо не надеяться на помощь. Но Анвин как-то уговорил. Выходил собачонку, в общем. Ну вы и сами видели.  
-Видел, - кивает мужчина.  
Со Смитом они прощаются до завтра, Гарри отвозят домой. Он думал, что займётся работой - изучит содержимое увесистой папки с документами, что ему выдали сегодня, но оказывается, что кровать с двумя тёплыми одеялами манит его куда больше, чем работа.  
Просыпается он в три часа ночи по Аляске и с тоской думает о том, что по приезду в Лондон опять придётся пару недель мучиться и восстанавливать режим. Кто вообще придумал эти дурацкие часовые пояса?.. Флеминг, кажется. Будь он неладен.   
Начинается день третий.   
Гарри умывается, звонит Тилли, правда, большую часть времени говорит не с женой, а с детьми, которые отвоёвывают друг у друга телефон с боем, а Гарри пытается их примирить. Где-то на заднем плане слышится смех Ли, которая даже не пытается посодействовать усмирению детей.   
Этот шумный дурдом с вопросами о лосях, северном сиянии и злобных снеговиках делает жизнь немножко более радужной. Он даже не прогоняет Йоду, который подходит и нагло устраивает морду у него на коленях, а чешет его за ухом. Устраивается на диване поудобнее и открывает папку с документами. Голову занимает чтением, а руки - почесыванием псов.  
Сегодня за ним заезжают в восемь. Собаки провожают его таким тоскливым взглядом, что Харт не выдерживает и обещает, что их хозяин скоро вернётся. Ну вот, докатились, уже и с собаками разговаривать начал… Хотя они смотрят так, будто поняли. Привет, шизофрения!  
День проходит по той же схеме, что и вчера – тридцать процентов разговоров по делу, и семьдесят – бесполезной болтовни, поездка на станцию на берегу океана, в процессе которой Гарри наконец застаёт солнечный свет. А так – скука, скука, скука.   
Когда он возвращается, старенький пикап Анвина стоит на своём месте, но самого Гэри дома не обнаруживается. Харт начал было думать, куда делся мальчишка, но вовремя сообразил, что это, вообще-то, не должно его интересовать. Ну совсем.   
Он переодевается, мужественно игнорирует манящую его кровать и желанные тёплые одеяла, и принимается бродить по дому, листая рабочие файлы на планшете. Ходьба помогает побороть сонливость, но вот нудные выкладки данных портят весь эффект, поэтому через полчаса планшет отправляется в сумку, а Гарри устраивается в общей комнате у окна, методично уничтожая консервированные ананасы. Две фигурки – повыше и пониже – появляются на дороге как раз, когда банка пустеет. В одной из них Гарри узнаёт Анвина. Рядом с ним вприпрыжку идёт какой-то мальчишка. На подходе к дому они прощаются, мальчишка разворачивается и бежит обратно, а Гэри через пять минут входит в комнату с каким-то свертком в руках.  
-Добрый вечер. Ждали меня у окошка и нервно жевали ананасы?  
-Добрый. Вам показалось, - невозмутимо отзывается Гарри и отправляет пустую банку в мусорное ведро.  
Гэри ухмыляется и проходит в комнату, вызволяя из свёртка радиоуправляемую машинку.   
-Как вам наше месторождение и Аляска? – интересуется он, оставляет машинку на столе, уходит в комнату и возвращается с небольшим чемоданчиком, внутри каких обычно хранятся инструменты.  
-Ну, дела у вас здесь идут куда лучше, чем в Норвегии, например. Порядка больше, - Гэри хмурится сосредоточенно и кивает, принимаясь скручивать с машинки винтики, - Аляска… холодно, сегодня первый раз за три дня увидел солнце… дети спрашивали о лосях и северном сиянии, пришлось признаться, что ни того, ни того я не видел. И ещё мне показалось, что стало холоднее…   
-Световой день всего четыре часа, - пожимает плечами Анвин, разбирает машинку на две части и начинает внимательно разглядывать зелёную микросхему, - скоро будет и того короче. Холоднее не стало, просто ветер усилился… У вас дети?  
-Трое, - улыбаясь, кивает Гарри.  
-Ух ты. Неплохо, - тянет Гэри и без перехода продолжает он тем же тоном, - ага, вот ты где. Попался.  
-Кто попался? – тут же озадаченно спрашивает Гарри и Анвин наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд. И видимо Харт смотри на него совсем недоуменно, потому что Анвин улыбается даже чуть шире, чем обычно.  
-Проблемный проводок. Там у семьи через три дома от нас котёл плохо работал и не грел толком, я ходил подрегулировать. Ну, и машинка вот сломалась у мальчишки. Дети мне часто сломанные игрушки таскают. Мне дел на пять минут, а у для них – радость. Неплохо же, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
-Вы добрый, - заключает Харт, и в его взгляде Анвин вдруг видит тепло, которое, как он считает, совсем ничем не заслуженно. Поэтому он утыкается взглядом обратно в микросхему, пожимая плечами.  
-Ну, может быть, - и переводит тему, - северное сияние может застанете на днях – погода самая та. А что вы не встретили лосей – так это вам просто повезло. Их тут пачки – наглых и не пуганных.  
На этом их разговор, в общем-то, исчерпывается. После безобидной похвалы, которая, вроде бы, должна быть приятной, Гэри будто бы замыкается.  
Четвёртый день снова начинается с пробуждения в шесть утра от шума, создаваемого Гэри и собаками, желающими вырваться на свободу. Их, счастливчиков, вовсе не беспокоит то, что на улице холодно, как в аду. А Гарри беспокоит то, что он больше не может заснуть. Анвин снова куда-то уматывает с самого утра. Потом, днём уже, Гарри видит его, пока идёт следом за мистером Смитом по одному из цехов.   
Вечером Гэри появляется только для того, чтобы выгулять собак. Всё их общение ограничивается сдержанным приветствием.  
На пятый день его снова будит шум, правда, какой-то странный. Другой. Гарри требуется пять минут, чтобы понять, что это скулёж собак под дверью комнаты.  
-Ну что такое? – ворчит он, открывая дверь. В большой комнате значительно холоднее, чем в спальне, в которой часов двенадцать без перерыва работает обогреватель, а ещё между рамами завывает ветер. Это, наверное, и напугало собак, которые жалобно смотрят на него.  
-Ну вы и трусы. Какие же из вас охранники? – снова ворчит Харт, осуждающе качая головой и сторонится. – Забегайте уже, пока я не передумал, - и собаки снова как будто бы понимают.  
Он залезает обратно в постель, и в следующий раз просыпается от того, что вернувшийся Анвин обеспокоенно окликает собак. А те бессовестно дрыхнут, развалившись у обогревателя и даже в ус не дуют.  
-Они у меня, Гэри, - хриплым голосом сообщает Харт, выходя из комнаты, и отчаянно трёт глаза, в которые будто песка насыпали. Последние пять дней его сон никак нельзя назвать здоровым и спокойным.  
-Ветер гулял? – Гарри утвердительно кивает. - Они его боятся. У меня есть для вас кое-какие новости. Возможно, вы догадаетесь, какие, если посмотрите в окно…  
Гарри подходит к окну и смотрит. И догадывается.   
-Полагаю, мой последний рабочий вид отменяется…  
-Боюсь, что и ваш отлёт – тоже. В такую погоду никто не полетит.  
-Вы точно в этом уверены? – обречённо спрашивает Харт.  
-Ветер очень сильный. Дымка от мороза, гололёд и снегопад. А самолёты совсем маленькие, да и старые. Даже если кто-то отважится – я вам не советую. Опасно, - пожимая плечами, ровным тоном отвечает Гэри, - эй, трусишки, пойдёмте гулять, - окликает он уже псов  
Харт хмурится, качает головой и идёт умываться. Ну вот. Он в снежном плену в компании странного симпатичного отшельника и двух его мохнатых друзей.   
Он как раз прощается с Тилли, которой звонил, чтобы сообщить, что погодные условия не выпускают его с Аляски, когда Анвин вваливается в дом и тянет его в прихожую за рукав джемпера. Гарри так растерян этим внезапным фамильярным поведением, что даже не сопротивляется.  
-Обувайтесь скорее. Не в свои ботинки, снега наберёте. Вот в эти. И накиньте куртку.  
Гарри слушается, и выходит на улицу следом за Анвином. Тот тянет его на задний двор, перед этим прижав палец к губам, в молчаливом призыве вести себя тихо.  
-Смотрите, - шепчет Гэри, когда они останавливаются и указывает пальцем в сторону леса.  
Гарри даже ойкает. Так, по девчачьи совсем. На расстоянии метров десяти от дома в сторону леса, оставаясь совершенно безучастными к внушительной глубине сугробов, бредут два лося – один побольше, другой поменьше. Из окна бы их не было видно, а вот так видно отлично. Даже слишком.  
-Здоровенные, - тянет Гарри Харт, который ни разу не был в зоопарке. Правда-правда, - это не опасно?  
-Думаете, я стал бы выводить вас на съедение лосям? – фыркает Анвин и смотрит лукаво. Гарри ловит этот его взгляд и пожимает плечами – мол, кто тебя знает. Мальчишка фыркает ещё раз и тянет его обратно к дому. – Я сейчас поеду в Лошадь закупаться продовольствием, потому что это безобразие может послезавтра кончится, а может продолжаться пару недель и за продуктами и углём уже так просто будет не добраться.  
-Это не звучит, как предложение присоединиться, но принимая во внимание ваш стиль общения – это именно оно. Я правильно понимаю? – буднично осведомляется Харт. Всё-таки кое в чем относительно этого мальчишки он разобрался. Гэри о себе не рассказывал, и кроме того, что написано в его коротеньком личном деле Гарри ничего о нём так и не узнал. Не то, чтобы он особо хотел, просто это казалось странным на фоне того, какими болтливыми были остальные люди, с которыми он встретился здесь. И у Харта появлялось что-то вроде азарта. Да уж. Анвин был странным и делал Харта странным. Говнюк.  
-Совершенно верно, мистер Харт, - тем временем кивает Гэри, - заодно заедем в аэропорт и узнаем, как обстоят дела.   
Почему-то с Анвином ехать не страшно, хотя его пикап – та ещё колымага, а водит он как псих. Но выглядит при этом таким уверенным и сосредоточенным, что Гарри вообще не переживает, а увлечённо смотрит по сторонам. Снега очень и очень много, а над землёй застыла молочно-белая дымка, через которую пробивается тусклый свет только-только взошедшего солнца. Гарри в жизни такого не видел (во всех северных странах до этого он бывал исключительно в летние месяцы), поэтому картина кажется ему какой-то даже инопланетной. Как будто он в совсем другом мире.  
Сначала они заезжают в аэропорт. Гэри здесь, судя по всему, все знают.  
-Дней пять точно никто не полетит, - качает головой седой мужик размером с того утреннего лося, - с метеостанции уж звонили - обещают, что будет ещё несколько дней мести, - он досадливо морщится, и внезапно меняет тему. - Что-то ты опять бледный какой-то, Анвин. Оно и понятно, тут солнечного света с гулькин нос, но ты совсем как Кощей, кожа будто прозрачная.  
Мужик хмурится строго и разве что пальцем не грозит.  
-Как кто?  
-Как древний полутруп из сказки. И не переводи тему мне тут!  
-Да всё нормально со мной, - в своей обычной манере отмахивается Анвин, - я приехал ведь недавно. Первый месяц, пока привыкаю, всегда такой бледный хожу.  
-Смотри мне, - о. А вот теперь он всё-таки грозит пальцем, - вы приглядывайте за этим негодником, - неожиданно обращается он к Харту.  
Харт не находит ничего лучше утвердительного кивка.  
Анвин эту сцену вообще никак не комментирует – они выходят, садятся в машину и через пять минут паркуются у магазина, снаружи больше похожего на какой-то склад.  
Прежде всего нужно купить угля и собачьего корма – командует Анвин, оставляет Гарри знакомится с ассортиментом магазина и испаряется. Когда он возвращается – Гарри увлеченно рассматривает многообразие консервированных фруктов. Кто бы мог подумать, что столько всего можно законсервировать.   
-Вы пристрастились к ним, я посмотрю, - замечает Анвин, возникая по правую руку от него.  
-Да. Никогда не ел, а оказалось – вкусно.  
-Счастье в неведении, вот уж точно.  
В итоге они набирают очень внушительный запас провизии – но не только продуктов первой необходимости, а ещё и всяких сладостей, свежих фруктов, йогуртов и прочей фигни, которую любили поедать дети Харта. У Гэри в квартире он подобной еды не обнаружил, но мальчишка смотрит на все эти вредности в цветных обёртках такими глазами… как будто ему очень хочется, но нельзя.  
-У вас какая-то диета? – осведомляется Харт.  
-Нет, - отвечает ничего не подозревающий Гэри, - а что?  
Гарри не отвечает, просто начинает методично отправлять в корзину всё, на что Анвин смотрел этим своим голодным взглядом. Гэри сначала протестует, а потом смиряется. А затем и вовсе подключается к процессу. Расплачивается за всё это безобразие Харт, воспользовавшись тем, что Гэри снова кто-то окликает, и он отвлекается.  
-Ну нет, это никуда не годится, - возмущается Гэри, когда они уже сгружают все покупки в кузов пикапа.  
-Я у вас живу.   
-Ну и что?  
-Ну и то.  
-С вами невозможно спорить! – возмущается мальчишка.  
-На то всё и рассчитано.  
Анвин качает головой и сдаётся. Обратно они едут молча, в уголках губ мальчишки прячется едва-едва заметная улыбка. Гарри видит и от этого ему становится как-то теплее. Не снаружи, но внутри.  
Наступает день шестой, который был бы ничем не примечателен, но именно в этот день Гарри видит северное сияние.  
Вечером Гэри уходит гулять с собаками, но через пять минут прибегает обратно, распахивает дверь, ведущую в прихожую и выпаливает с порога:  
-Одевайтесь и пойдёмте.  
Гарри ничего не спрашивает, про себя только ставки делает – лоси, олени, лисы, снежный человек? Залезает ногами в сапоги, накидывает пальто и выходит следом за Анвином, который крепко держит его за запястье и ведёт по протоптанной тропинке. Они проходят куда дальше, чем с утра, останавливаются посреди заваленной снегом опушки и Гарри, который до этого смотрел под ноги, чтобы идти след в след за Гэри и ненароком не ухнуть в сугроб по колено, поднимает взгляд – и… что делает? Правильно, возобновляет свою любимую практику выпадания в осадок.  
-Вот вам и северное сияние, - довольно резюмирует Анвин.  
Небо перед ними усыпано звёздами, вот только поверх глубокой, тёмной синевы раскиданы ярко-зелёные всполохи цвета. Харту требуется некоторое время только для того, чтобы в голове уложилась мысль о том, что всё это – настоящее. Чтобы осознать, что так и правда бывает. Конечно, он знает, что это просто физика – магнитные поля Земли, энергия Солнца и всё такое. Но до чего же красивая физика.   
В общем, он ничего не говорит. Стоит и смотрит. Долго. Может быть даже с открытым ртом. Из оцепенения его выводит Гэри - аккуратно обхватывает пальцами его запястье и тянет в сторону дома. Харт послушно идёт следом. Внутри у него – пустота и спокойствие.   
Дома Гэри возиться на кухне, потом протягивает ему большую кружку обжигающе-горячего чая, улыбается как-то ободряюще и уходит в свою комнату.   
Седьмой день начинается с хорошей новости – Гарри, просыпаясь с утра, чувствует себя отлично – а это значит, что его организм свыкся со смещением времени на девять часов назад.  
А ещё он начинается с бесконечно милого зрелища, свидетелем которого Гарри становится совсем случайно. Он идёт в ванную и кидает взгляд в сторону комнаты Анвина – обычно, когда Харт вылезал из своего тёплого убежища, мальчишки уже не было дома, и он видел только застеленную пёстрым покрывалом кровать. Но сегодня он видит совсем другую картину. Гэри во сне хмурится и сопит как-то недовольно, с двух сторон обложенный и утеплённый своими питомцами, как мягкими живыми подушками – лежит на спине, раскидав руки в стороны, майка задралась, обнажая впалый живот, одеяло комком окутывает ноги и из-под него торчит возмутительно-розовая пятка.  
Гарри не знает, как к этому отнестись – не к тому, как спит Анвин, а тому, как он умиляется открывшейся картине, залипая на ней чуть-чуть. Самую малость. Минут на пять. Поэтому он решает просто не думать об этом, берёт себя в руки, отводит взгляд от начавшего ворочаться Гэри и продолжает свой путь в ванную. Полчаса, проведённые под горячим душем, помогают выскрести из головы все лишние мысли и создать внутри черепушки приятный такой вакуум.  
Наслаждаясь этим ощущением, Гарри уничтожает полбанки консервированной папайи, и приступает к приготовлению завтрака.   
Через пятнадцать минут в спальне мальчишки начинается какая-то возня, раздаются звуки борьбы, и псы, которые, судя по звуку, были беспощадно спихнуты с кровати хозяином, обиженно бредут по направлению к своим мискам. Анвин, выведший из комнаты следом за ними, выглядит куда более довольным.  
-Вы что это делаете? – заглядывая Гарри через плечо, интересуется он, пытаясь пригладить волосы и избавиться от прически в стиле взъерошенного воробья.  
-А на что похоже?  
-На завтрак.   
-Какой вы сообразительный, оказывается.  
Анвин фыркает в ответ на колкость и гордо удаляется в сторону ванной.   
Псов, просящихся на прогулку, он выпускает из дома одних, на удивлённый взгляд Гарри поясняя, что они вполне выгуляют себя сами. Он мог бы вообще никогда не выходить вместе с ними, но так бессовестно лениться себе не позволяет. Только иногда.   
-Хотите кофе? – после того, как тарелки опустошены, спрашивает Гэри. Гарри смотрит немного скептически – ну какой кофе может быть в этой дыре? Только очень дрянной. – Не такая уж отрава, как вы можете подумать.  
-Ну ладно, - с сомнением тянет Харт.   
В конечном итоге получается так, что кофе, сваренный Анвином – лучший, что он пил за всё свою жизнь. Просто нектар какой-то.   
-Вы туда сказочную пыльцу фей добавляете?  
-А среди ваших детей есть девочка, видимо, - фыркает Гэри в свою чашку. – Никакой пыльцы и прочих подозрительных порошков. С ними я завязал. Только кофе, немножко жженого сахара и щепотка любви.  
-Есть, - с улыбкой кивает Гарри, - любви, значит? – уточняет он, иронично изгибая бровь.  
-Ага. А вы бы предпочли какой-нибудь подозрительный порошок вместе неё? – серьёзно осведомляется Гэри.  
-Думаю, все подозрительные порошки безнадёжно проигрывают в сравнении с щепоткой любви, - так же серьёзно отвечает Харт.  
-Вот-вот. То-то и оно.  
Мальчишка с важным видом кивает головой и прячет улыбку за чашкой с кофе.  
А Харт смотрит на лучики, расходящиеся от уголков глаз, и понимает, что он влип.  
Анвин смотрит на улыбающегося до ямочек на щеках Харта и понимает то же самое.  
Вот такое вот взаимное попадалово.  
Это всё магнитные бури. Определённо.


	2. Несколько способов развлечься, находясь в снежном плену

Прежде всего – Анвин старается не паниковать. И вообще делать вид, что всё как обычно. У него много практики, так что получается отлично. Он даже сам себе почти верит.  
Потому что после того дерьма, которое он пережил по своей же собственной вине, он вообще зарёкся привязываться к чему-либо. Никакого никотина, никакого алкоголя, минимум сладостей с их коварными быстрыми углеводами и минимум людей. Только он, его собаки, дом и работа. Он живёт так уже почти пять лет. Нехитрая схема отработана и не должна дать сбой. Не имеет права просто.  
Он действительно сам во всем виноват.  
Всё началось в колледже, с безобидных, как ему тогда казалось, таблеток, которые как-то раз с хитрым видом сунул ему сосед по комнате в общаге. Он них становилось весело, легко и можно было тусить ночами напролёт. Спать не хочется, есть тоже, и чувствуешь себя чуть ли не Росомахой – таким крутым, всесильным, с адамантиевым скелетом. Какая к черту наркозависимость, если ты – Росомаха? Глупости какие.  
И всё было бы хорошо, если бы не одна маленькая, но важная деталь – всё-таки Гэри не был Росомахой. Им был Джеймс Хоулетт из комиксов Марвел. А Гэри был девятнадцатилетним идиотом, который после увлекательного знакомства с таблетками, травкой, марками и барбитуратами перешел на героин, а потом на спидбол**, который после героина вообще казался самой охуительной вещью на планете, да и во всей солнечной система, пожалуй. Ради него хотелось жить. А без него как-то не очень хотелось, потому что сразу становилось скучно и безрадостно.  
Ему повезло, что торчал он всего-то три месяца. Повезло, что отчим вовремя понял, что дело не ладно, когда Гэри имел неосторожность появиться дома после слишком уж бурной ночки, за которой последовала вынужденная двухдневная завязка. Денег не было, ломка была. Почему-то Анвину казалось, что он выглядит вовсе не подозрительно, а озноб, чихание и слезящиеся глаза – это просто простуда. Мама поверила. А вот отчим, вернувшийся вечером с работы – нет. На венах было всего четыре аккуратных следа – но этого хватило. Первым ударом он рассёк Гэри бровь, вторым – разбил губу и выбил кусок зуба.  
Роберт никогда не бил его до этого. Он появился, когда Гэри было двенадцать и тогда их с мамой жизнь стала лучше. К нему Роберт был строг, но никогда не ругал без причины. Требовал многого, но ничего невыполнимого. Критиковал, но не унижал. На похвалу был скуп и не разменивался по пустякам, но из-за этого его одобрение действительно много значило. Но это всё было не так важно. Главное – что он любит и не обижал маму. После семи лет, проведённых в дрянном районе Лондона, куда они переехали после смерти отца, и парочки совсем невразумительных маминых ухажеров, от которых постоянно несло пойлом и которые колотили его за милую душу, да и маму поколачивали, Гэри мог смело сказать – Роберт просто отличный мужик.  
В общем, у него была распухшая губа и заклеенная пластырем бровь и на следующий день он уже летел на Аляску. Он помнил первые часа три этого полёта со спецэффектами - судороги, методично сжимающие мышцу за мышцей и боль, закручивающую кишки в узел при любой попытке совершить хоть какое-то движение.  
Как он добрался до дома – для него до сих пор загадка. Как он в умудрился пережить ломку и остаться в здравом уме – тоже. Тело как один сплошной спазм, скрюченный комок оголённых нервов размером с человека, которому одновременно холодно, жарко, грустно, злобно, страшно и хочется сдохнуть – особенно когда начинается прекрасная пора диспепсических явлений.  
С того момента, как его скрутило, до того, как он вновь обрёл способность интересоваться окружающим миром, прошло тринадцать дней – он посмотрел в бумажном календарике, в котором ещё в самолёте обвел в кружочек дату полёта.  
Тринадцать дней, минус десять килограмм, судорога в правой руке, Аляска за дверью, которая встречает вновь-разумного- мистера-идиота-Анвина северным сиянием. Как будто бы он это заслужил.  
«Авансом», - думает Гэри, открывает все окна в доме, чтобы выветрился этот букет совершенно ужасных ароматов и принимается за уборку.  
Через три дня он появляется на своей новой работе. Его окидывают полным сомнения взглядом – выглядит он не лучшим образом, это точно - дают кипу умных книг и говорят возвращаться, когда всё будет прочитано. Книг хватает на две недели. Они понятные для Анвина, и потому скучные – о чем он и сообщает своему новому начальству. Возможно, это было нагло, зато через день у него уже начинаются настоящие рабочие смены.  
Гэри всегда разбирался в этих винтиках, болтиках и хитрых механизмах, и чем сложнее было – тем ему было интереснее. С отверткой он управлялся ловчее, чем с ложкой. До сих пор. Начиналось всё с игрушек. Потом пошли пылесосы, старые телевизоры, микроволновки, тостеры… Разобранные и собранные заново они не всегда продолжали работать, но это отчим спускал ему с рук. Даже отдал Гэри на растерзание свою старую машину. В колледж Анвин поступил на инженерную специальность, но туда он теперь вряд ли вернётся…  
Но тут круче, чем в колледже. Первые два года, когда весной рабочий сезон кончается и почти все разъезжаются – он остаётся. Ему уезжать теперь некуда – он уверен, что появись он на пороге дома – его неминуемо развернут обратно. Поэтому он примыкает к малочисленной «летней» бригаде. А на третий год, подкопив таким образом денег, едет в Ситку и покупает там себе маленький домик, по одну сторону у которого – лес, а по другую – вода, а соседний дом стоит на расстоянии пары километров.  
Раньше он мог болтать без умолку обо всем и с кем угодно, но теперь наоборот – довольно замкнут. Первым на контакт никогда не идёт, в разговорах ведёт себя дружелюбно, но сдержанно. Он тут почти самый молодой и точно – самый молчаливый, его считают странным, но все поголовно хорошо относятся. Потому что он никогда не отказывает в помощи – и сменами меняется, и денег одалживает, и когда в магазин за продуктами едет, спрашивает, нужно ли что-то купить. Если нужно кошку покормить, с ребёнком часок посидеть или пылесос починить – это тоже можно к Анвину, он поможет. Он как фея. Северная фея с героиновым прошлым.  
«Странный ты, Анвин», - как-то раз сказал ему кто-то из многочисленных коллег, – «вроде бы ничего нет за душой, а всем всё раздаёшь».  
Гэри тогда только плечами пожал.  
Правила жизни аляскинской феи Гэри Анвина просты. Не пить, не курить, не жрать тоннами шоколадные батончики, не привязываться к людям. Быть лапочкой, но бить по рукам всех, кто попытается лезть к тебе в душу и сердце своими грязными лапищами и пачкать твой симпатичный маленький мирок своими недобрыми помыслами.  
Впрочем, в отношении людей он не сразу стал так категоричен – это случилось только на третий год, в первое лето в Ситке. Он выгуливал псов и никого не трогал – как и всегда, когда к нему подошел парень с немаленьким таким рюкзаком – явно турист и спросил, можно ли погладить его очаровательных щеночков. Прямо так и спросил. Вес обоих «щеночков», к слову, уже тогда неумолимо приближался к отметке в пятьдесят килограммов. Гэри просто не смог отказать. Ну они как-то разговорились и договорились до того, что оказались дома у Гэри и в его постели. Голые и понятно, чем занимающиеся.  
И вот тут то Анвин понял, насколько ему на самом деле одиноко. И вывалил всю свою дурацкую историю на несчастного парня, который, наверное, просто развлечься хотел. Впрочем, они жили вместе потом ещё целый месяц, и жили вроде бы даже очень хорошо, и Гэри настроил себе воздушных замков, где он в свадебном платье из облаков и на ложе из тумана… а через месяц этот гад слинял со словами «спасиботыклассный» и «утебявсёбудетхорошонекисни».  
Конечно, Анвин сам себе идиот.  
Но больше он в эту херню решил не лезть и с людьми завязал. Как с алкоголем, сигаретами и углеводами.  
И у него всё прекрасно получалось! Жил себе и жил, с двумя собаками и своей левой рукой (правую всё ещё часто сводило судорогой и пальцы иногда плохо слушались, поэтому некоторые важные обязанности выполняла левая). А тут вдруг этот Харт. И Анвин, идиот, согласился, думая, что у него в соседней комнате будет жить толстопузый нудный толстосум.  
И вот тебе на, получи и распишись – шикарный, блядь, чтоб его черти драли, Гарри Харт. Как раз как он любит – высокий, худощавый, с классными лодыжками, умилительными ямочками и голосом с хрипотцой.  
А ещё с женой и выводком детишек.  
Шедервально.  
А ещё и этот погодный коллапс.  
Охуительно.  
Ну ничего. Он справится с этим. Потерпеть осталось каких-то пару дней, а потом самолёты снова начнут летать.  
И охуительность этого мужика оставит его в покое. Всё вернётся на круги своя.  
***  
-Я об чтение все глаза себе сломал, - жалуется Гарри днём девятого дня. Он, не привыкший к такому длительному безделью, да ещё и брошенный на произвол судьбы Гэри, который ушел на работу, за полтора дня успел прочитать три книги, провести несколько длинных монологов с собаками, и надоесть звонками жене.  
Анвин, отоспавшийся после суток, и только выползший из комнаты (именно выползший, потому что судя по всему – он всё-таки умудрился простудиться и чувствует себя не лучшим образом), сочувственно мычит и под подозрительным взглядом Гарри уползает обратно в комнату, откуда возвращается уже с ноутбуком.  
-Кино или прогулки под луной. Других альтернатив предложить не могу, - хрипло говорит Эггси.  
-Кино сойдёт. В сложившихся обстоятельствах я даже не буду придираться к репертуару, - хмыкает Гарри, продолжая смотреть на Анвина всё тем же подозрительным взглядом, - вы заболели.  
-В эти тяжкие времена лишений вам придётся обойтись без «Касабланки» и «Моей прекрасной леди», - бессовестно язвит Анвин с самым серьёзным лицом, - немного. Вчера полдня снаружи работали, и вот результат. Пустяки.  
-Остаётся уповать на то, что ваши предпочтения не совпадают с предпочтениями четырнадцатилетних подростков. Потому что в противном случае мне придётся склониться к прогулке под луной во избежание окончательной капитуляции моего чувства прекрасного, которое и так еженедельно страдает при походах в кино с сыновьями.  
-Уповайте, - весело фыркает Гэри, суёт в руки Харту ноутбук и направляется искать средства, которые могли бы избавить его от боли в горле, ломоты в костях и прочих тягот жизни. В процесс поиска приходится уйти в головой - в буквальном смысле.  
-Может, вам помочь? – старается как можно более нейтрально осведомится наблюдающий за процессом поисков с дивана Харт, когда Анвин исчезает в кухонной тумбе чуть ли не на половину. Задница у него в таком положении просто отличная – но в том-то и проблема…  
-А? Нет, я уже всё нашел, - отзывается Гэри и вылезает наружу, бросая на тумбу два бумажных сверточка подозрительного вида, - а вы что-нибудь нашли?  
Гарри, уткнувшийся взглядом в экран ноутбука только после того, как Анвин прекратил вилять своей задницей, плотно обтянутой серыми трениками, буквально у него перед глазами, неопределённо пожимает плечами. Судя по внушительному количеству ярлыков в папке с фильмами, этот ноутбук только ими и заполнен. Харт не был ярым поклонником кинематографа и поэтому около половины названий ему вообще не знакомы. Когда он сообщает об этом Гэри, тот оглядывается удивлённо в процессе наливания кипятка в кружку и едва не заваривает себя вместе с чаем. Хотя, судя по странному сладковатому запаху, заваривает Гэри совсем не чай.  
-Это же целый… культурный срез, можно сказать.  
-Особенно «Очень страшное кино», - хмыкает Харт, излучая скепсис как обогащённый уран радиацию.  
-Первые две части не так уж и плохи, кстати, - пожимает плечами Анвин, - а вы сноб, оказывается.  
-А у вас были сомнения?  
-Я надеялся на лучшее.  
«Вот же маленький засранец», - восхищённо думает Харт, в то время как Гэри продолжает, плюхаясь на диван рядом с ним.  
-Будем смотреть фильм про взрослого дядю, пьющего молоко и девочку с другом-растением. Знаете такой?  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой, и Анвин заявляет, что Харт виновен в преступном пренебрежении к шедеврам кинематографа.  
Впрочем, к десятой минуте фильма Гарри вспоминает его.  
-Это было двадцать лет назад, это было в кинотеатре, и я был больше увлечен не фильмом, а своей спутницей, - поясняет он.  
Анвин снова с некоторой досадой думает о том, как он докатился до того, что начал западать на сорокалетних натуралов.  
-Теперь никакие спутницы вам не мешают – так что наслаждайтесь, - отзывается Гэри, усаживаясь на диване по-турецки и потягиваясь. Харт находит, что это всё очень иронично – потому что вид сладко потягивающегося Анвина – удивительно плавный изгиб спины, соски, которые отлично видно сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, ключица, выглядывающая из-под сбившегося набок ворота - отвлекает его не меньше, чем тогдашняя спутница…  
Но, к счастью, фильм действительно хорош – и Гарри немного абстрагируется, увлекаясь происходящим на экране. А вот Анвин, похоже, заскучал – потому что к середине фильма он уже умиротворённо сопит, привалившись плечом к плечу мужчины. Тот не стал нарушать его покой – только забрал из пальцев кружку с остатками какого-то травяного отвара и отставил её на пол. Он, в общем-то, и теперь, по окончанию фильма, не особо торопится предпринимать какие-то решительные меры – досматривает титры до конца, выключает ноутбук, позволяет себе рассмотреть Анвина поближе, прежде чем легонько потрепать его за предплечье.  
Гэри, которого разморило то ли от простуды, то ли от общего недосыпа, то ли от того редкого чувства уюта, что он испытал, смотря фильм не в обнимку с собаками, а рядом с кем-то более разумным, отзывается на нехитрое прикосновение сразу – но вот мозг его включается в понимание ситуации не так быстро, как тело. Когда Анвин накрывает ладонь Гарри, мягко касающуюся предплечья своей, сжимает его пальцы в своих и несильно тянет на себя - сознание ещё мирно дремлет. Только после того, как Гарри тихо зовёт его по имени – мозги со скрипом запускаются, он открывает глаза, и натыкается на внимательный, немного немного ироничный взгляд. Они первый раз смотрят друг другу в глаза. А для Анвина это вообще первый раз за последние пару лет, когда он прямо смотрит в глаза другому человеку. Странное, странное ощущение.  
«Интересно, это всегда так, или только с теми, кто тебе нравится?» - рассеянно думает Гэри, а потом происходит нечто, что заставляет его разум перейти в ждущий режим.  
Харт его целует. Определённо именно так, именно в этой формулировке. Потому что это не Гэри подался вперёд. Разве что чуть-чуть, в последний момент – но это не в счет. И вообще, это всё не имеет никакого значения, потому что - срань Господня, Гарри-Харт-его-целует! Если бы у Анвина был свободен рот, то он бы выматерился от души. Но рот у Анвина занят, и выражение восторгов при помощи обсценной лексики определённо может подождать.  
Целоваться, сидя на диване рядом друг с другом неудобно – шея жутко затекает, поэтому Гэри нависает над Хартом, как только тот ненавязчиво тянет его за руку к себе, и устраивается поудобнее, сжимая коленями его бёдра.  
Губы у Анвина обветренные, но всё равно очень мягкие, нижняя губа, с ранкой ровно посередине, из которой еле-еле сочится соловонатая кровь. Анвин широкоплечий и только из-за этого не выглядит совсем уж тощим – а на самом деле его рёбра можно пересчитать пальцами, что Гарри с удовольствием исполняет, с нажимом скользя по бокам ладонями и прихватывая нижнюю губу мальчишки зубами. Тот приглушенно, коротко стонет, и сильно сжимает пальцы на плечах мужчины.  
В следующие пять прекрасных секунд Гэри пытается сделать над собой и своей похотливой душонкой усилие… Пяти секунд, понятное дело, решительно не хватает – потому что жизненно необходимо провести кончиком языка по кромке зубов Гарри, а ещё запустить пальцы в его волосы на затылке и чуть сжать, чтобы услышать довольное ворчание, и прижаться ближе... На то, чтобы наконец отстраниться, требуется почти минута и осознание того, что ещё немного – и никаких волевых усилий не хватит на то, чтобы прекратить это.  
-Нет. Нет-нет-нет, - шепчет Анвин в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри, выдыхает судорожно, вскакивает на ноги и поспешно ретируется выгуливать собак, ничего больше не говоря.  
Харт совершенно обескуражен таким внезапным поворотом событий. Судя по тому, как Анвин об него тёрся и с каким рвением вылизывал его рот – о, он определённо не натурал. Так что с ним не так?! «Может, его смущает наличие у тебя жены?», - язвительно интересуется голос разума. Да, действительно. О том, что Анвин может быть порядочным, совестливым душкой, не желающим участвовать в измене, он даже и не подумал… но вот только теперь все объяснения его семейной ситуации будет выглядеть как попытки уломать мальчишку на секс… то есть, жалко. Он ведь не собирается никого уговаривать. Ещё чего.  
Да уж. Неловко получилось.  
«Катастрофическая поеботина», - думает Анвин, пиная сугроб. Нет, ну о чем он думал? Во-первых, у этого Харта, каким бы охуительным он не был, жена и дети – а он тут задумал соблазнять молоденьких мальчиков, вот же негодяйский негодяй! Интересно, его жена знает о широких предпочтениях своего мужа? В общем-то, пределы знаний миссис Харт совершенно не касаются Анвина, который не желает участвовать в подобном. А во-вторых, так или иначе всё это бы добром не кончилось, будь даже Харт холостяком – потому что через пару дней он улетит, а Гэри останется здесь, в своём маленьком холодном мирке, один. И всё или снова пойдёт своим чередом, или полетит к чертям – потому что Анвин вдруг поймёт, что ему нужен кто-то рядом, хоть иногда. То есть не кто-то, а вполне определённый человек – вот этот, с ямкой на подбородке и кудряшками, которые упорно выбиваются из старательно зачесанных на косой пробор волос. И вот это будет катастрофа.  
Нет, к черту такую русскую рулетку. Слишком всего этого хочется, слишком хорошо от чужих рук и губ, слишком тепло в солнечном сплетении. Слишком много «слишком». Возможно, это трусость – но Анвин готов признать себя трусом, лишь бы не давать самому себе возможности расслабиться и ввериться в чужие руки. Потому что это для него – хуже, страшнее, чем прыгнуть в пропасть, дна которой ты даже не видишь.  
Возвратившись с почти двухчасовой прогулки с собаками, Гэри не придумывает ничего лучше, чем спрятаться в своей комнате. На следующий день, с утра пораньше, он уматывает в неизвестном направлении. Харт даже в некотором недоумении – в конце концов, это был просто поцелуй, никто никому даже в штаны не залез. Мелочи. И двадцатичетырёхлетний Анвин, вообще-то, должен понимать, что это не тянет на повод для того, чтобы впредь избегать друг друга. Ну, если только из опасения не выдержать и продолжить… впрочем, лично Гарри и в этом не видит ничего страшного, напротив, сплошные плюсы. Но этот Анвин он вообще странный, мало ли что он там себе думает… Гарри не понимает. Гарри не привык не понимать. Это даже немножко злит. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-то приводил его в такое недоумение.  
Днём Харту звонят из аэропорта и сообщают, что воздушное сообщение восстановлено и вечером уже можно будет вылетать в Джуно, если, конечно, у него не осталось незаконченных дел.  
-Чем раньше, тем лучше, - тут же отвечает Харт.  
В семь вечера у него самолёт, за час до вылета за ним заедут и довезут по аэропорта. Харт чувствует облегчение, и вместе с этим – укол сожаления. Потому что одно незаконченное дело здесь определённо осталось.  
В шесть вечера к дому подъезжает машина, Гарри треплет собак по ушам, и просит, чтобы они присмотрели за своим странным хозяином. Который так и не объявился, кстати, поэтому Харту надо придумать ещё, куда деть ключи после того, как он запрёт все двери. Оказывается, об этом он беспокоится напрасно. Потому что пикап, который стоит у дома с заведённым двигателем, явно в ожидании пассажира, определённо принадлежит Анвину. А вам Анвин ждёт его на крыльце с самым беспечным видом.  
-Меня тут попросили вас до аэропорта подбросить, - пожимает он плечами на вопросительный взгляд Гарри.  
-Вот как. Я уж было подумал, что мы с вами больше не увидимся.  
-Это бы вас расстроило? – фыркает Гэри насмешливо.  
Харт утвердительно кивает с самым непроницаемым лицом, и Анвин, как-то тут же растерявший всю свою насмешливость, вспыхивает симпатичным румянцем на скулах. Зато больше не задаёт глупых вопросов – просто идёт к машине, а Гарри идёт следом. До аэропорта они едут молча – только в середине пути Анвин просит не смотреть на него так пристально, потому что это нервирует и отвлекает от дороги. Харт хмыкает и обещает пялиться чуть более незаметно.  
Анвин паркует машину у самого входа в аэропорт и неуверенно поглядывает на Гарри.  
-До свидания? – предполагает Харт, и мальчишка наконец смотрит на него прямо, а не кидает острые косые взгляды.  
-А вы что, планируете оказаться в этих краях ещё раз? – удивленно приподнимая брови, интересуется он.  
-Кто знает, - пожимает плечами Гарри, - может быть, и так, а может, вы окажетесь в Лондоне.  
-Ну, во-первых – вряд ли я там окажусь, во-вторых – вряд ли мы там встретимся, даже если я вдруг решу туда поехать. Вероятность стремится к нулю.  
-Вы разбиваете мне сердце, - качая головой, осуждающе тянет Харт. Подзуживает.  
-Ой, бросьте вы это, - отмахивается Гэри и наконец улыбается.  
-Ну ладно. Звучит и в правду абсурдно.  
-Вот-вот, - фыркает Анвин, а потом вздыхает, тянется через коробку передач и неловко тыкается губами в уголок губ Харта. Тот удивлённо приподнимает брови, удерживает мальчишку за плечо, чтобы тот снова куда-нибудь не сбежал, поворачивает голову, скользя по его губам своими и коротко целует, не позволяя себе увлечься.  
-Пока, мистер Харт, - шепчет Гэри ему в губы, прикрывая глаза.  
-Пока, Гэри, - улыбается Гарри, гладит мальчишку по щеке и выходит из машины. У дверей в аэропорт он позволяет себе обернуться – Анвин мигает ему фарами, и он машет рукой в ответ – и только после этого входит в здание.  
Почему-то он чувствует себя как двадцатилетний влюблённый идиот.  
Это что, и есть кризис среднего возраста?  
Во всём виноват он. Определённо. 

**Спидбол - наркотик, смесь кокаина с героином. Вызывает сильный прилив удовольствия и эйфорию, суммирует эффекты двух веществ, но без ощущения тревоги и оцепенения.


	3. Пара штрихов, которые превращают жизнь в бульварный роман

В их жизнях ничего существенно не меняется. Гарри работает – не то, чтобы круглыми сутками, если честно, всего-то по восемь часов в день - халтурит откровенно, скидывая половину обязанностей на своего заместителя. Чтобы тому неповадно было в следующий раз подкидывать ему в сожители симпатичных зеленоглазых мальчишек. Лысый хитрец, конечно, говорит, что это всего лишь случайность, зыркает из-под своих суровых бровей и лукаво интересуется:  
–Ты так бесишься из-за того, что он тебя чем-то жутко не устроил, или наоборот?..  
Гарри посылает его куда подальше и заявляет, что уходит домой и все эти идиоты из аналитического отдела остаются на него, раз он такой проницательный. Марк только улыбается загадочно, и похож он в этот момент на грёбаную Джоконду, только лысую.  
Работает, смотрит мультики с младшей и возит её на конюшню, ходит на футбол и в кино со старшими, сопровождает Тилли на открытие её выставок, однажды имеет неосторожность поддаться на её уговоры и в течении месяца по два часа, а иногда и того больше, оказывается в её художественном рабстве. В качестве натурщика. Приехали.  
-Ты, между прочим, мой муж уже лет пятнадцать, а я рисую с каких-то чужих, совершенно непропорциональных типов. А идеальный вариант для натуры, живущий со мной под одной крышей, видите ли, слишком упрям… подними правую руку чуть выше.  
-Ли, я ведь уже согласился и стоически всё выношу… - закатывая глаза, тянет Харт, - и не понимаю, зачем тебе вдруг понадобилось это… у тебя отличная графика, умопомрачительные акварели, за которые люди отдают просто неприличные деньги, зачем тебе учиться рисовать людей?  
-Как это зачем? Для того, чтобы знать, что я могу. А то как-то неуютно.  
-Перфекционистка.  
-А сам-то, - фыркает жена, покусывая кончик карандаша.  
Харт, конечно, изображает жертву, но на самом деле два часа наедине каждый день – это даже хорошо. Они давненько так не общались – слишком много было у каждого дел.  
-Ты какой-то не такой после той командировки. Сначала думала, что мне кажется, но три месяца прошло, а ты всё ещё странный. Что там случилось?  
-Да вроде ничего, - пожимает плечами Харт. Себя он может обмануть и обозвать просто очередной прихотью то, что теперь он заглядывается исключительно на блондинов с зелёными глазами, но вот Матильду не обманешь – она смотрит строго и выжидающе своим колючим взглядом, как обычно зыркает на провинившихся детей, и Харт машет на неё рукой и сдаётся. В конце концов, ей он может признаться в чем угодно. Даже в том, в чем не может признаться самому себе. Он рассказывает обо всей этой нелепой ситуации между ним и мальчишкой, который почти на двадцать лет его младше, и о том, что он никак не может прекратить об этом думать, и о том, что теперь он даже на рыженьких не засматривается.  
-Ну, когда-то это должно было случиться. Я-то думала, ты совсем окаменел и рискуешь превратиться в ископаемое раньше времени.  
-Что должно было случится? – хмурится Харт.  
-Не скажу, - улыбается его порой совершенно невыносимая жена, - скажу только, что если всё так, как ты говоришь, не стоит пытаться просто забыть это. Бездействие тут не поможет. Нужно что-то делать. А сейчас повернись вполоборота, пожалуйста.  
Гарри вспоминает этот разговор, когда в мае летит в Канаду для того, чтобы подписать крупный контракт с фирмой-поставщиком. Получается так, что после пары встреч и переговоров они всё подписывают, и у Харта остаётся целых три дня, которые совершенно ничем не заняты. Три дня, полтора часа на самолёте с одной пересадкой до нужного города в Аляске, в котором он сможет найти кое-кого бледного и зеленоглазого и знатно потрепать нервы и себе, и ему.  
Ведь нужно же что-то делать. Подменить Анвина кем-то другим никак не выходит, значит надо достать оригинал.  
В общем, к вечеру Гарри Харт выходит из здания аэропорта города Ситка. На стоянке даже находится пара желтых такси, в одно их которых он и садится. Услышав адрес, его сразу предупреждают, что часть пути придётся пройти пешком, потому что автомобильной дороги на этой улице нет.  
Харт усмехается. Кто бы сомневался, что жилище Анвина окажется в очередной глуши. Впрочем, тут гораздо симпатичнее, чем в Дэдхорсе – до одну сторону тянется океан, и не Северный Ледовитый, а всего лишь мирный Тихий. В городе много зелени, симпатичные маленькие домики и деревянные церквушки, позади городского массива виднеются горы… Мирное, спокойное местечко. Харт теперь даже может понять, почему Анвин так категоричен в своём нежелании возвращаться в Лондон.  
Таксист тормозит у одной из узких улочек, объясняет, как идти дальше, Гарри благодарит, расплачивается, и направляется в заданном направлении.  
***  
У Анвина всё шло своим чередом. Он отвёз Харта в аэропорт, вернулся домой, выгулял собак, лёг спать и на следующий день пошел на работу. Следующие полгода его дни мало отличались друг от друга. Затем сезон закончился, и он вернулся в Ситку, в свой маленький уютный домик, спрятанный чуть ли не в лесу. В его отсутствие за домом следила пожилая пара, что жила по соседству (почти в километре от него). Они, собственно, и продали ему этот дом и сперва жутко переживали из-за того, что Анвин не справиться один с тем ремонтом, что там необходим. А там всего-то и нужно было, что крышу подлатать, сделать новые сливы для воды, да на крыльце старые доски поменять и покрасить перила в какой-нибудь симпатичный цвет. Конечно, Гэри управился за несколько месяцев. А потом ещё и старикам с крышей помог. А они регулярно подкармливали его чем-нибудь вкусным. Так и подружились. В городе он знал приличное количество народа, но мало с кем часто общался.  
Но в этот год что-то в голове перемкнуло, и он сам себя не узнавал. Он приехал в марте и к маю у него уже завелась пара приятелей и одна подруга, которую, в общем-то, тоже можно было записать в приятели – потому что вела она себя как пацан. Он даже иногда начал выгуливать Йоду и Йети вместе с другими собачниками – псы, понятное дело, были в восторге.  
Анвин не пытался себя обманывать – было совершенно ясно, что это и из-за чего это. Точнее, из-за кого. Он слишком часто думал о его недавнем зимнем госте, будь он неладен. Он даже перестал смотреть порно, потому что оно больше было ни к чему. Воображения вполне хватало. Воображения и фоток, которые он нашел в гугле после того, как приехал в Ситку и добрался до интернета. Харт, как оказалось, был персоной довольно светской и фотографий было не так уж мало, правда на всех он был похож на какого-то адвоката дьявола.  
В общем, Гэри немного поехал крышей по мужику, с которым они два раза поцеловались, и решил, что не спятить ему поможет только принудительная социализация и работа. С работой всё было просто – он ремонтировал бытовую технику на дому. Сам увозил и сам привозил, делал всё быстро, да ещё и дёшево. Работы было не много, но и не мало – на то, чтобы занять мысли, хватало. В общем, к концу апреля его начало отпускать, а тут ещё его сосед нашел у себя в сарае лодку со сломанным мотором и отдал на растерзание Анвину. А он никогда ещё не занимался моторками, поэтому взялся за неё с таким азартом, с каким обычно игроки спускают все свои деньги в рулетку.  
Вот и сегодня он проснулся, съездил за продуктами и заодно погулял с собаками с парке, заехал к соседям, чтобы помочь миссис Харрис разобраться с новой стиральной машинкой, после чего был беспощадно накормлен, вернулся домой, приготовил ужин, переоделся в видавшие виды серые спортивные штаны и такую же потрёпанную футболку, и, вооружившись инструментами, отправился на задний двор сражаться с механизмами моторки, оставив заднюю дверь открытой, чтобы собаки могли выходить на улицу.  
Ничего не предвещало беды.  
***  
На доме не висело таблички с адресом - ни названия улицы, ни номера дома, ни почтового ящика с именем владельца, но Харт был уверен, что это – именно тот дом, что ему нужен. Потому что эти перила кошмарного ярко-жёлтого цвета и дверь, выкрашенная в ярко-зелёный, выдавали Анвина. Свет в окнах не горел, зато с заднего двора раздавалось весёлое тявканье и какое-то тарахтение.  
Анвин провозился с мотором часа три, а перед этим ещё две недели, но зато, кажется, разобрался, в чем была проблема. Теперь мотор весело тарахтел, но разгоняться всё равно пока не спешил – потому что самой нужной железки у Гэри не нашлось. Но теперь дело за малым – завтра съездит в город и всё заведётся. Он встаёт, довольно мурлыкая себе под нос «Georgia on my mind», отряхивает руки, будто эта манипуляция сделает их чище, потягивается и поворачивается на пятках на сто восемьдесят градусов, намереваясь вернуться в дом. И замирает. Перестаёт дышать. Делает пару шагов назад, прекращая, наконец, напевать про Джорджию, к которой ведут все дороги во снах.  
-А у вас неплохой музыкальный вкус, оказывается.  
Около дома стоит Гарри Харт во плоти. Он точно не галлюцинация, и это точно не сон – Гэри уже ущипнул себя за бедро и теперь знает точно, что этот тип, что стоит у дома в тусклом вечернем свете и ухмыляется – настоящий. И тем более вся эта ситуация невероятна. Но Анвин быстро берёт себя в руки.  
-А у вас хватает наглости копаться в личных делах своих подчинённых.  
-Причем тут наглость? У меня есть полномочия, - беспечно пожимает плечами Гарри.  
-Вот как, - тянет Гэри, ухмыляясь и подходит к мужчине, останавливаясь в полушаге от него, - Ну так, чем обязан?  
-Мне говорили, что в весенне-летний период Аляска предстаёт в совершенно ином свете, чем зимой.  
-Даже знаю, кто вам это говорил, - хмыкает Анвин, пряча руки за спину и перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Он очень надеется, что выглядит сейчас расслабленным и безучастным к происходящему. Потому что внутри у него играют фанфары, пляшут попугаи, трубят слоны и всё это под обречённые стоны капитулирующего из этого дурдома благоразумия.  
-Вы, вероятно, - губы Харта растягиваются в улыбке, по которой Гэри так скучал, и ему в каком-то совершенно фанатичном порыве хочется коснуться её. Благо, все пальцы у него измазаны в мазуте и машинном масле – только это и останавливает. Он только улыбается и направляется в дом, кивком головы приглашая идти следом. Заворачивает в ванную и минут пять отмывает руки, вместе с тем пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку.  
Почему он приехал? Какого черта ему нужно? Что делать вообще? Как себя вести? Анвину срочно необходимо пособие, на обложке которого было бы написано что-то вроде «Что делать, если в один прекрасный вечер у вас на пороге внезапно объявляется человек, на фотографии которого вы истекаете слюной и прочими биологическими жидкостями в течении последних месяцев». Было бы просто идеально иметь такое пособие, но толстая книжка с ответами на все вопросы, увы, не приземляется Анвину на макушку, как дар небес. Придётся выкручиваться самому. Ладно, главное – вести себя разумно и не начать скакать по комнате и напевать Hakuna Matata. Он умывается холодной водой, смотрит в зеркало, и кивает самому себе.  
-Это – единственная причина? – проходя в гостиную, продолжает Гэри так, будто их диалог не прерывался.  
-Не совсем, если честно, - отзывается Харт. Ему плевать на Аляску – летнюю, зимнюю, весеннюю – любую. Ему нужен вот этот вот мальчишка, который стоит напротив и смотрит так, будто на самом деле ничего не понимает. Всем своим видом изображает святую простоту, да вот только глаза чуть ли не искрят от предвкушения и взгляд – колкий и внимательный. У него, наверное, вопросов не меньше, чем у самого Харта, да вот только все эти вопросы, обращённые к самим себе, совершенно неважные, оказывается.  
Важно другое.  
Жизненно необходимо сделать шаг, второй, третий, оказаться рядом, мазнуть губами по скуле, провести ладонью по спине и прижать за поясницу ближе к себе, вжаться бёдрами в бёдра. Посмотреть в распахнутые в немом изумлении глаза, почувствовать, как сильно сжимаются на плечах чужие пальцы, как сердце частит ударами в груди.  
-Так я и думал. Вам ведь плевать на Аляску, да? – облизывая губы, интересуется мальчишка.  
-Совершенно верно, - одобрительно улыбаясь, кивает Харт, и забирается ладонями под резинку спортивных штанов, сжимает ягодицы и разводит их в стороны, скользя мягкими прикосновениями пальцев в ложбинку между ними. Анвин всхлипывает и мстительно кусает его за плечо, и жмётся ближе, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, обозвать грязным извращенцем и выставить за дверь.  
Главное – вести себя разумно. Ага, как же. Со стороны Анвина наивно было полагать, что он способен на такой подвиг. Нет, нет, ни за что на свете, никаких благоразумных действий – не сейчас, когда пальцы Харта там, где им самое место.  
Когда мужчина отстраняется, Анвин на инстинкте тянется следом, но в следующий момент его разворачивают к дивану и легонько подталкивают вперёд. Штаны вместе с бельём соскальзывают с бёдер, он переступает ногами и пинает их куда-то в сторону, встаёт коленями на слишком мягкие диванные подушки и упирается локтями в спинку, прогибаясь в пояснице. Если бы его так не вело, это было бы очень, очень стыдно. Но его ведёт, возбуждение крутит сладкой болью низ живота и проходится дрожью по позвоночнику. Он чувствует на себе взгляд, который почти ощущается как прикосновение, оглядывается на Харта через плечо и вопросительно вскидывает бровь. Тот ухмыляется в ответ, кладёт раскрытую ладонь ему на поясницу, чуть давит вниз, вынуждая прогнуться ещё сильнее, смыкает пальцы второй руки на члене, двигает рукой пару раз, жестко, на сухую – и Анвин дёргается, сдавленно матерится сквозь зубы, тут же переходя на тихий скулёж и поджимает пальцы на ногах.  
-Полагаю, тебе надо кончить сейчас, чтобы самая интересная часть вечера не подошла к концу досадно быстро, - невозмутимо поясняет Харт.  
Грёбаный прагматичный ублюдок.  
-Вы – расчетливая сволочь, мистер Харт, - выдыхает Анвин.  
-Премного благодарен. Расслабься, будь добр.  
Анвин согласно мычит – расслабиться бы не помешало, вот только ситуация никак этому не способствует. Харт дрочит слишком быстро, сухо, так, будто это самое скучное занятие в его жизни и с этим нужно поскорее закончить. И если трахается он так же – то это будет главное разочарование в жизни Гэри – определённо. В конце концов Анвин не выдерживает, дёргается, перехватывая руку Гарри за запястье, останавливая и накрывая его пальцы своими.  
-Понял, - хмыкает Харт, подстраиваясь под ритм, который теперь задаёт Анвин.  
-Отлично. А то вы как грёбаный робот.  
Вот теперь гораздо лучше. Теперь можно расслабиться, уткнуться лбом в руки, сложенные на спинке дивана и толкаться бёдрами навстречу с глухими стонами. Харт каким-то образом безошибочно ловит момент приближающегося оргазма, и тут же замедляет движения, заставляя Гэри обиженно скулить и ругаться сквозь зубы. Но тем более ярким получается оргазм – такого удовольствия от дрочки Анвин точно никогда не испытывал.  
-Смазка? – подождав, пока Гэри опомнится, спрашивает Харт. Коротко и по существу, вот уж точно. Гэри поднимает голову со спинки дивана и снова оглядывается на него – стоит как был, в своих красивых зауженных брюках и рубашке, поглаживает его по пояснице, и вид у него такой, будто он сейчас деловые переговоры ведёт.  
-В ванной, - отвечает Гэри и получает такой ироничный и удивлённый взгляд, что просто не может не закатить глаза картинно, - что? Да, я ни с кем не трахаюсь, но вот дрочить насухую не люблю, знаете ли.  
-Вот как, - хмыкает Гарри, отстраняясь и направляясь в ванную. Там он смывает в рук чужую сперму, находит в ящичке смазку, и напоследок смотрит на себя в зеркало. Вроде всё как обычно, только вот дыхание чаще, волосы чуть растрепались, и глаза лихорадочно блестят. Такого предвкушения, больного, сладкого, прошивающего сознание диким желанием он не чувствовал уже давно. Безумие, чистой воды безумие.  
Нечто совершенно прекрасное.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Анвин почти в той же позе – даже майку не удосужился снять, сидит, поджав ноги под себя, положив подбородок на сложенные на спинке дивана руки и задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Харт подходит, легонько хлопает по его чудесной округлой голой заднице, и тянет майку вверх. Анвин ворчит что-то и послушно поднимает руки. На ягодице остаётся симпатичный красный след.  
Харт подхватывает мальчишку под живот и ловко возвращает его в коленно-локтевую, гладит по спине, животу, заднице, задевая кожу короткими ногтями. Сжимает пальцами мошонку – мальчишка тут же всхлипывает и прикладывается лбом о спинку дивана, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя.  
-Мы будем продолжать прямо здесь? Тут вообще-то есть спальня. С кроватью, - глухо говорит он.  
-И как, ты считаешь себя способным сейчас дойти до спальни? – интересуется Харт, скользя пальцами между ягодиц мальчишки, растирает смазку, то и дело с нажимом обводя кончиками пальцев колечко мышц.  
-Определённо нет, - со стоном выдыхает Гэри, - а раздеваться вы тоже не будете? – смотря через плечо, интересуется он.  
-Может быть позже, - отзывается Харт, - а ты так и будешь выкать?  
-Да. Мне так нравится, - хмыкает мальчишка и тут же морщится, потому что Харт начинает его растягивать. Тот сразу вопросительно приподнимает брови, и Гэри мотает головой, и толкается бёдрами назад, навстречу пальцам мужчины, - нормально. Сейчас пройдёт.  
Харт понимает, что торопится. Через минуту растягивает Анвина уже двумя пальцами, гладит внутри, разводит в стороны. Он понимает, что делает если не больно – то неприятно точно, но ему не хватает терпения. Да и мальчишка морщится, ноет тихо, но толкается бёдрами навстречу, а потом и вовсе заводит одну руку назад, оттягивает ягодицу, раскрывая себя для него и бросает короткий хитрый взгляд через плечо.  
Пальцы у Харта длинные и классные, то и дело проходятся по чувствительной точки внутри, заставляя мелко дрожать и стонать приглушенно в диванную обивку. Анвин методично подаётся навстречу, даже когда Гарри добавляет третий палец и процесс вновь становится болезненным – потому что терпеть больше невозможно. Он оглядывается на Харта – тот полностью одет, Анвин перед ним – полностью обнажен, и это немного странно. Не ясно, в ком из них сейчас больше уязвимости – в Харте, закованном в одежду и свою невозмутимость, как в броню, которую боится снять, или в Гэри, который опустил перед этим мужчиной свои барьеры – все до единого.  
Анвин улыбается и прикусывает губу, когда Гарри под его взглядом начинает расстёгивать ремень. Наблюдает, как он раскатывает по своему члену – тоже очень классному, кстати – презерватив и ноет тихо, когда пальцы исчезают и на вход давит уже головка члена. Гарри толкается внутрь аккуратно, одной рукой крепко держит за бедро, будто знает, что Анвин сейчас больше всего на свете хочет податься навстречу, и ему плевать, что больно будет обоим.  
-Отпусти, - тихо просит Гэри.  
-Почему-то я думаю, что знаю, что ты сделаешь, если тебя отпустить.  
-Всё равно отпусти, - ворчит он, виляя задницей, насколько это позволяет крепкая хватка Харта, - или сделай всё сам.  
-Будет больно.  
-Будет охренеть как хорошо, Гарри.  
Харт хмыкает, и одним резким, слитным движением входит до конца, сжимая пальцы на бёдрах мальчишки так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Анвин выгибается и стонет, это больно до искр в глазах и ровно настолько же хорошо. А когда Харт начинает двигаться – становится ещё лучше. Гэри подмахивает бёдрами, вынуждая его двигаться быстрее, безуспешно пытается сдержать стоны, кусая губы, но молчать никак не получается – он стонет, как заправская порнозвезда, наверное. Харт притормаживает его время от времени, хлёстко хлопая по ягодице и сжимая пальцы на бёдрах.  
-Не торопись, - тихо говорит он, в очередной раз притормаживая разошедшегося мальчишку. Голос у Харта сейчас тихий, хриплый и утробный, похож на рычание, и Анвину хочется, чтобы он сказал ещё что-нибудь.  
-Я хочу сильнее, - ноет он.  
-Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой, - посмеивается мужчина.  
-Какой?  
-Жадный.  
Харт гладит его грудь, сжимает пальцами соски, царапает ногтями живот и оглаживает большим пальцем головку члена, постепенно срываясь на всё более быстрый ритм. В голову приходит какая-то совершенно несвоевременная мысль о том, что надо было, всё-таки, раздеться, потому что они оба уже мокрые, и без одежды не пришлось бы старательно игнорировать ощущение прилипающей к спине промокшей рубашки.  
Впрочем, это заботит его ровно пару секунд, потому что потом все мысли перебивает ощущение подступающего оргазма. Мальчишка, который, кажется, сорвал себе голос самозабвенными стонами, ноет и матерится сквозь зубы, когда Гарри, почувствовав, как он дрожит, пережимает его член у основания, не давая кончить. Ещё несколько сильных, резких толчков внутрь - и он отпускает пальцы, отпускает себя, отпускает этот мир на все четыре стороны – и кончает. Анвин кончает ровно в тот же момент, кажется – даже секунду в секунду. Его выносит ровно с той же силой, что и Харта – до громкого, протяжного стона, до звона в ушах, до пожеланий хорошего пути вслед реальному миру.  
Когда способность воспринимать окружающую действительность возвращается, Гэри обнаруживает себя лежащим на животе, прижатым к мягкой диванной обивке тёплым, тяжелым и мерно дышащим Гарри Хартом.  
-Душ? – предлагает Харт, как только мальчишка под ним начинает ворочаться.  
-Дай мне пять минут, - хрипло просит Анвин.  
-Хорошо. Ты перестал выкать.  
-Выкать тому, кто так самозабвенно тебя трахает, оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.  
Харт только хмыкает и качает головой, а потом встаёт и начинает расстёгивать рубашку.  
-В следующий раз ты разденешься. А то это как-то совсем не здорово, - ворчит Гэри, одним глазом следя за тем, как мужчина раздевается.  
-Ты так считаешь? – расстёгивая манжеты и снимая рубашку, интересуется Харт.  
-Да. А разве нет?  
Харт только неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
Анвин сбегает из душа первым, понимая, что проведи он рядом с Гарри ещё хоть минуту – и приструнить себя не получится. Харта хочется трогать. Касаться волос, ушной раковины, шеи, плеч, ключиц, груди, живота, спины. Гладить, целовать, прижиматься ближе. Это очень похоже на какой-то фанатизм, одержимость – Анвин хорошенько прикусывает щёку изнутри и капитулирует. Гарри ничего не говорит, только смотрит вслед вопросительным взглядом, пока за мальчишкой не закрывается дверь.  
Анвин натягивает домашние штаны ужасающе-зелёного цвета и красную майку, особо не задумываясь о цветовой гамме, и растягивается на полу в спальне – прямо на мягком, тёплом ковре. Закидывает руки за голову и закрывает глаза.  
-Ты похож на рождественский подарок, - хмыкает Харт, возникающий в дверном проёме, - зачем ты лежишь на полу, когда рядом кровать?  
-На подарок? Хорошо, что не на эльфа. А это потому, что у меня клёвый ковер, - он хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, - ложись рядом и поймёшь.  
И Харт ложится. Он и так совершил за сегодня слишком много неразумного и нелогичного, так зачем уже теперь останавливаться. Можно и на полу поваляться. Тем более что ковер действительно чертовски мягкий. Мальчишка открывает глаза, косится на него хитро, быстро облизывает губы, и интересуется:  
-Ну что, добился своего?  
-Да, - кивает Харт. Он даже не пытается юлить и начать плести что-то о том, что ему нужен был вовсе не секс, как это обычно делают люди. Это ниже его достоинства.  
Такая честность подкупает. Анвин весело фыркает.  
-И как, полегчало?  
-Да что-то не особенно, - с явным недовольством хмурится мужчина, - а тебе?  
-Вот и мне не особенно. Я надеялся, что отпустит, если честно.  
-Вот и я. Но у нас ещё есть пара дней, чтобы поработать над этим.  
Анвин довольно улыбается и кивает. Какое-то время они лежат молча и смотрят в белый-белый потолок. Гэри берёт руку Харта в свою, с задумчивым видом прикладывает их ладони друг к другу, а потом переплетает пальцы. Смотрит на сплетённые вместе руки, и спрашивает тихо:  
-А жена знает о твоих предпочтениях?  
Харт хмыкает и качает головой. Странно, что этот вопрос звучит только сейчас.  
-Понимаешь ли, Гэри… у нас с женой вот уже порядка семи лет исключительно платонические отношения, - Анвин недоверчиво вскидывает брови и смотрит пытливо, и Харт продолжает, принимаясь большим пальцем поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони мальчишки, - так получилось, что в какой-то момент эта сторона отношений изжила себя, но во всём остальном мы друг друга устраивали на все сто процентов… к тому моменту у нас уже было трое детей, налаженный совместный быт и было бы глупо расходится из-за такой мелочи. Так что - у неё есть любовники, у меня есть любовники, мы прекрасно осведомлены о связях друг друга.  
-И это… нормально? И никому не обидно? – недоверчиво спрашивает Гэри. Смешной.  
-Для нас – да. Мы взрослые люди, решение было принято по обоюдному согласию и нас вполне всё устраивает. В остальном мы простая семья. Разве что с удивительно хорошими взаимоотношениями.  
-И она знает про меня?  
Гарри кивает.  
-Она знает, что в наличии имеется какой-то тип с Аляски, который вводит меня в состояние небывалого недоумения.  
-Вот как, - хмыкает Анвин. Он не может отделать от ощущения, что весь этот разговор какой-то странный, неправильный, и надо бы его прекратить, но зачем-то задаёт вопрос, который уж точно должен был остаться только в его голове. Но ведь так и подмывает узнать. Будто для того, чтобы было больнее.  
-Но ты её любишь?  
Гарри даже не пытается лукавить. Он отвечает прямо и честно – и Гэри благодарен ему за это.  
-Наверное, любовь – это немного не то слово, оно не слишком применимо к нам, но если изъясняться простыми понятиями – то и так сойдёт, - Харт, конечно, понимает, как это звучит для мальчишки, поэтому тянет ближе к себе, приобнимает и мягко ерошит ему волосы. Тот хмурится так, что между бровями появляется складочка, и Харт проводит по ней пальцем, разглаживая, - не понимаешь?  
-Нет, - качает головой Гэри, - вы же когда-то поженились. И до сих пор вместе. Так же не бывает без любви или чего-то такого, - рассуждает он, понимая, что возможно, говорит чушь. Он не слишком-то разбирался в семейных ценностях и устройстве института брака. Как там это всё работало у людей и что было главным.  
-Видимо, в нашем случае это было именно «что-то такое», а не любовь. Мы были похожи характерами, симпатичны друг другу, я нравился её родителям, а она – моим, и мы решили, что брак в нашем случае – удобно и выгодно для обоих сторон. И как итог – мы вместе почти полжизни, у нас трое детей, и она – человек, которого я бесконечно уважаю и которому я могу доверить всё, что угодно. Так понимаешь?  
-Наверное, - кивает Анвин, утыкается носом ему в плечо и сладко зевает, - нам не стоит об этом говорить, да?  
-Думаю, да. Это явно лишнее. Пойдём спать?  
-Да. Ляжешь со мной? – совсем тихо бурчит мальчишка.  
-Что? – переспрашивает Харт, который, на самом деле, прекрасно всё слышал.  
-Ты слышал, что.  
-Да. Тебе что, жалко повторить?  
Анвин только пыхтит сердито и кусает Харта за плечо.  
***  
Следующие два дня лишают Харта последней надежды на спасение. Потому что мальчишка открывается ему, обрушивает все барьеры, показывает себя настоящего, доверяет. Это совсем другой Гэри Анвин – он открыто смотрит в глаза, широко улыбается и громко смеётся, лезет целоваться прямо посреди улицы, болтает без умолку. Ведёт себя как подросток, восемнадцатилетний мальчишка с шилом в заднице. Живой, громкий, яркий. Отзывчивый, податливый, нетерпеливый. Совершенно невероятный.  
Гэри решает, что ему стоит рискнуть. Для него это крайняя степень доверия и поначалу это очень страшно. Он знает, что это всё обратится потом в самое дерьмовое дерьмо, потому что да, он быстро, очень быстро привыкает к людям, а ещё он не знает наверняка мотивов Харта, Харт явно не тот, кому стоит доверяться, и вообще всё это ни с одной из сторон не выглядит хорошей идеей. Но Гарри смотрит на него – сначала немного удивленно, а потом со всё большим и большим восхищением, и Анвин ловит на себе эти взгляды и сам пребывает в грёбаной эйфории от того, как это круто – просто побыть собой, расшевелиться, сбросить наконец этот чертов айсберг с плеч, расколоть ледяную скорлупу, побыть живым.  
В последнюю ночь они сидят у залива, почти у кромки воды, так, что набегающая волна нет-нет, да коснётся голых пяток. Молчат, слушают шуршание воды и редкие крики чаек. А потом Гэри вскакивает, стягивает толстовку, майку, штаны и в одних боксерах садится на колени лицом к онемевшему от удивления Гарри и начинает расстёгивать эти чертовы бесконечные маленькие пуговички на его рубашке.  
-Гэри, ты что творишь?  
-Раздеваю тебя.  
-Зачем?  
-За тем, чтобы не пришлось тащить тебя в воду в одежде.  
-Она же холодная! – в ужасе и изумлении восклицает Харт, на что Анвин улыбается своей самой засранской улыбкой, начиная расстёгивать его штаны.  
-Я тебя согрею. Ну же, помоги мне, - канючит мальчишка, тянет штаны вместе с бельём вниз, когда Гарри с обреченным вздохом приподнимает бёдра, выпутываясь из рукавов рубашки, - спасибо, Гарри, - шепчет он, прижимается тесно-тесно, трётся так, чтобы своими сосками задевать соски мужчины и стонет – горячий, жадный, безумный. На это просто невозможно не реагировать и Харт стягивает с него боксеры, сжимает пальцами ягодицы, разводит в стороны, гладит пальцами чуть припухшее колечко мышц – они занимались сексом только пару часов назад, мальчишку, должно быть, даже растягивать не надо… да, два пальца входят внутрь почти не встречая сопротивления, Гэри всхлипывает и стонет, толкается бёдрами вперёд, так, чтобы его член проехался по члену Гарри и смотрит ему в глаза мутным, расфокусированным взглядом. В зелёных глазах, подёрнутых дымкой желания, всё – и похоть, и веселье, и припрятанная поглубже отчаянная мольба. Гарри видит много, слишком много – и в первый раз не выдерживает чьего-то взгляда. Прикрывает глаза, упирается лбом в лоб Гэри и растягивая края мышц пальцами, толкается внутрь него уже членом. Гэри насаживается сразу до основания, ягодицы со звонким звуком шлёпаются о бёдра Харта, мальчишка откидывается назад, упираясь руками в песок и начинает двигаться.  
Прикрытые глаза, резкий излом бровей, алые, искусанные губы – вот что видит Гарри, когда открывает глаза. Он толкается бёдрами вперёд – раз, другой, третий, срывая с губ мальчишки громкие стоны – Анвину нравится быть на грани боли и наслаждения, и Харт принимает его правила – потому что не поддаться очень сложно. Тот хнычет, тянется рукой к своему члену, но Гарри не позволяет – отталкивает его руку, резким толчком бёдер вновь заставляя его почти что закричать.  
-Гарри, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, - частит мальчишка, Гарри ухмыляется, сильно сжимает пальцы под головой и с нажимом обводит её большим пальцем – и мальчишку перетряхивает, он изгибается чуть ли не мостиком и кончает – долго, громко, сладко, сжимаясь вокруг члена Гарри теснее. Харта оргазм накрывает тремя секундами позже.  
А через пять минут Анвин всё-таки тащит его в воду. Адски ледяную воду. А потом звонко смеётся, паршивец, глядя на то, как трясётся Харт, когда они выходят из воды, хотя у самого, наверное, всю задницу щиплет.  
А на следующее утро он везёт его в аэропорт. И всё так же весело болтает о какой-то чепухе, болтает всё утро, всю дорогу до аэропорта, пока они паркуются, когда выходят из машины, когда идут ко входу… Будто нашел спасение в этой болтовне.  
-Гэри, - обрывает его Харт, останавливаясь на полпути – прямо посреди полупустой парковки.  
-А? – тут же настораживается Анвин, останавливаясь рядом и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Гарри смотрит ему в глаза и всё видит. И то, что они блестят от слёз, и ту мольбу, что пряталась поглубже вчера ночью, и боль, и какую-то отчаянную надежду. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё это может быть так тяжело.  
Гарри не знает, что нужно говорить в таких случаях. Поэтому молчит, как идиот, и просто смотрит.  
-Дерьмо случается, Гарри, - пожимает плечами Анвин и кривит губы в улыбке.  
-Так и не полегчало, да?  
-Ага, - кивает мальчишка и шмыгает носом, - а тебе?  
-И мне нет.  
Гарри тянет его за руку к себе и обнимает. Анвин хмыкает и утыкается носом в шею мужчины, обхватывая его руками за пояс.  
-Ну… если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти, - чуть отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, с улыбкой говорит Анвин.  
-Ты тоже.  
-Иди. А то ты никуда не улетишь сегодня. Я дальше не пойду.  
-Хорошо, Гэри.  
-Ну что, до встречи?  
-До встречи.  
Они целуются посреди полупустой парковки, а потом расходятся в разные стороны.  
Прямо как в какой-то грёбаной мелодраме.  
В какой момент Гэри повернул не туда и почему теперь его жизнь напоминает слезливый роман для дамочек за сорок?  
Кто бы знал.


	4. Синдром отмены

Анвин мужественно терпит целых два месяца. Даже два с половиной. Изо дня в день подавляет в себе всякие недостойные порывы – написать Гарри, позвонить Гарри, купить билет и через примерно двенадцать часов оказаться в Лондоне и найти там Гарри. Нет, нет, нет, он не должен всего этого делать и не должен себя так вести. Но без Харта плохо – на физическом уровне. Анвин прислушивается к своим ощущениям и всё это похоже на абстинентный синдром. Отлично. У него ломка по Харту. Просто волшебно.  
«Ну ёп твою мать», - с досадой думает он. Хочется курить. Падать ниже уже некуда – поэтому при первой же поездке в город он покупает себе пачку сигарет и без угрызений совести выкуривает сразу четыре сигареты одну за одной. Дым дерёт горло, красный Мальборо – всё такая же дрянь, что и пять лет назад, но скребущее изнутри чувство жажды немного отпускает.  
Но через два с половиной месяца он не выдерживает и звонит. Пока идут гудки, он сидит на крыльце, подтянув колени к груди и нервно теребит в пальцах незажжённую сигарету. Гудки идут долго и уже кажется, что никто не ответит – но как только Анвин собирается прервать вызов и обозвать себя идиотом – в трубке раздаётся сонный голос Харта.  
-Милый, мне нужно напомнить тебе про часовые пояса?  
Гэри всё же обзывает себя идиотом. В Лондоне сейчас глубокая ночь.  
-Черт, Гарри, прости, - выдыхает он, и решает капитулировать, - я потом перезвоню.  
-Гэри. Ты уже меня разбудил, так что это ни к чему, - Анвин слышит шуршание, шаги и тихий звук закрывающейся двери. Видимо, Гарри вышел из спальни.  
«Интересно», - приходит в его голову совсем не своевременная мысль, - «он спит вместе с женой, или у них отдельные спальни». Впрочем, его это никоим образом не касается.  
-Гэри?..  
-Да, да. Я здесь.  
-Ты позвонил, чтобы осуждающе дышать в трубку?  
-Нет. Хотел послушать тебя. Расскажешь мне что-нибудь? – он слышит, как на другом конце провода Гарри хмыкает, улыбается и закрывает глаза, упираясь затылком в колени.  
-Конкретнее?  
-Расскажи про свою семью, - неожиданно даже для самого себя просит Анвин.  
-Ты не пьян? – интересуется Харт.  
-Иди ты, - фыркает он в ответ.  
Гарри рассказывает. Про всё. Про то, чем занимается жена, как зовут детей, сколько им лет, что им нравится, а что – нет, чем они увлекаются и про всё остальное. Анвину одновременно интересно, и, ровно настолько же он предпочел бы всего этого не слышать. Самое гадкое в том, что два этих желания абсолютно уравновешены между собой.  
Они разговаривают почти два часа, прежде чем Гарри сообщает, что ему, всё же, нужно немного поспать.  
-Я позвоню ещё?  
-Конечно. Можешь даже не ждать ещё два месяца.  
-Хорошо, - улыбается Гэри, - скучаешь?  
-Не пойми меня неправильно, но у меня не так уж много времени на это.  
-Везунчик, - завистливо тянет он. Ему чертовски нравится то, что Харт так предельно честен. Да, это задевает, но всё равно кажется на сто процентов правильным, - спокойной ночи?  
-Спокойной ночи, Гэри.  
Анвин честно старается не злоупотреблять. Звонит раз в месяц, иногда – два раза. Разговаривают они в основном о всяких пустяках, а ещё Анвин заваливает Гарри личными вопросами – про родителей, про детство, про предпочтения в еде и в музыке, про то, за какую футбольную команду он болеет, раз уж ходит на матчи вместе с сыновьями… и Харт рассказывает. Всё рассказывает, и даже ни разу не задаёт ответных вопросов Гэри, который про себя и свою жизнь не говорит вообще ничего. Может, потому что и так всё уже давно узнал, а может быть по какой-то иной причине.  
Гэри почти всегда звонит не вовремя. Либо прямо посреди совещания, либо ночью, либо с утра, когда Гарри везёт детей в школу. И Гарри всё равно всегда с ним говорит. Однажды он умудряется позвонить ему ну в совсем неподходящий момент. Первое, что он слышит – это то, как Гарри перед кем-то тихо извиняется. Ещё он слышит тихую музыку и приглушенные разговоры на фоне. Догадывается Анвин быстро.  
-Если у тебя свиданка, я потом перезвоню. Утром.  
-Ни к чему, Гэри.  
-И что ты ей сказал?.. – хмыкает Анвин.  
-Важный звонок по работе, - отвечает Харт, - и это он.  
Он был в курсе того, что Харт продолжает встречаться с другими людьми. Также он предпочитал не анализировать свои чувства на этот счет, чтобы окончательно не запутаться. Потому что у него от всей этой ситуации между ними недоумение и так давно превысило допустимый порог. Потому что если бы Харту было плевать – он бы не стал отвечать на его звонки, игнорируя любые обстоятельства. Если бы ему было плевать – он бы не говорил бы с ним так тепло и не рассказывал всё, о чем он только попросит. И ещё не одно такое «если бы», которые намекали на то, что Харту не всё равно. Не ясны были только его мотивы.  
-А они у тебя всегда разные?..  
-Нет, в основном. Это было бы слишком утомительно.  
-А сколько их? Они знают друг о друге? А о твоей жене? А почему утомительно?  
Эггси слышит, как на том конце провода Харт тихо посмеивается. Его, почему-то, веселило такое любопытство.  
-Трое. О жене определённо знают, друг о друге я их как-то не информировал. Потому что мне лень каждый раз объяснять, что в наших встречах не будет никаких романтических мотивов.  
-Только секс?  
-Да, Гэри.  
-А у нас с тобой есть романтические мотивы?  
-У нас с тобой вообще всё странно.  
Гэри согласно угукает и замолкает. Молчание длится несколько минут, но никто из них, очевидно, не горит желанием прощаться.  
-Скоро едешь работать? – нарушает тишину Гарри.  
-Да. Через две недели.  
-Звони. А сейчас, боюсь, мне пора.  
-Хорошо, Гарри. Хорошего вечера.  
По окончанию разговора, Гэри обнаруживает себя улыбающимся, как идиот. Одно слово, одно грёбаное слово, сказанное таким наставительно-менторским тоном. «Звони». И он готов растечься розовой счастливой лужицей.  
Он надеялся, что с началом работы станет легче. Зря. Почему-то, становится только хуже. И чем хуже становится Анвину, тем более странные разговоры случаются у них с Гарри. Теперь Гэри обычно звонит ему ночами, когда не может заснуть. Это время оказывается идеальным – когда на Аляске час ночи, в Лондоне десять утра – в это время Гарри уже в офисе, но не занят ничем важным – разве что ознакомлением с документами.  
-Ты не думал о том, чтобы найти себе кого-нибудь? – интересуется Харт как-то раз. Гэри поплотнее заворачивается в одеяло и хмурится недоуменно, спрашивая:  
-А зачем?  
-Ну, например, чтобы не было одиноко.  
-Но это же будет жульничество. Игра на двух полях. Я не хочу никого обманывать.  
-А если не обманывать, а сказать всё, как есть?  
Иногда Харт просто выводил его из себя. Посмотрите-ка, какой простой. Это когда ты охуенно выглядящий мужик с кучей денег, тебе могут спустить с рук что угодно. Это когда ты Гарри Харт, ты можешь подкатить к кому-то и сказать – знаешь, тут такое дело, у меня есть жена и выводок детишек, но я не прочь был бы с тобой потрахаться, как ты на это смотришь? Когда ты Гарри Харт. А не когда ты – Гэри Анвин.  
-Не сердись, - посмеивается тот самый упомянутый не самыми добрыми словами Гарри Харт, - ты смешно сопишь, когда сердишься, так что я всё слышу.  
-Ты мудила, Гарри, - не прекращая сердитое сопение, заявляет Гэри, - как я могу рассказать кому-то всё, как есть, когда даже с самим собой объясниться не в силах? Я же нихрена не понимаю, что вообще происходит.  
-Что ты чувствуешь? –спокойно спрашивает Харт. Это не похоже на Гарри. Обычно он не задаёт таких вопросов. Обычно он вообще не задаёт вопросов, а только отвечает на них. Поэтому Анвина немного тормозит. А потом он вздыхает, жмурится, будто собирается сделать что-то охуительно страшное, и говорит это.  
-У меня к тебе – синдром отмены, - он замолкает, несколько длинных секунд вслушивается в тишину на том конце провода, собирает мысли в кучу и продолжает, - каждый ёбаный раз и чем дальше – чем хуже. Ты хуже героина, Гарри. Ты хуже блядского спидбола. Ты пиздец как нужен мне.  
-Это не любовь, - отзывается Гарри.  
-Это не любовь, - повторяет за ним Анвин, - это, блядь, в сотню раз хуже.  
-И ровно настолько же лучше.  
-Да, Гарри.  
Это не любовь – и это главное, что нужно знать. Больше о чувствах они не говорят.  
Как-то раз в феврале, в самый разгар морозов и рабочего сезона, Анвин заболевает. Как-то раз во время болезни он звонит Гарри и его перегретый температурой мозг каким-то образом приводит их к беседе о сексуальных предпочтениях.  
-Женщины или мужчины, Гарри?  
-Всё же чаще – женщины, - Харт как всегда невозмутим и прямолинеен, - им легче произвести на меня впечатление, поэтому так. К мужчинам у меня слишком много запросов, зачастую.  
-И что это получается, я соответствую твоим запросам? – не скрывая удивления, интересуется Анвин. Что-то он очень сомневается.  
-Нет, ты – исключение, какие бывают. Оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.  
-Нет уж, Гарри. Это ты оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, - фыркает Гэри, перекатывается с бока на спину и высовывает одну ногу из-под одеяла. Ему одновременно жарко и холодно – дурацкое чувство, - секс в общественных местах?  
-Если машина считается общественным местом – то было дело. Но я, всё же, предпочитаю комфорт.  
-И всё? Никакого быстрого перепихона в туалетах? Ну ладно, а групповушки?  
-Нет, Гэри, - отзывается Харт и Анвин прямо-таки видит, как он морщится брезгливо, - я всегда был в состоянии дотерпеть до квартиры. Полагаю, дело в том, что у меня всегда было место, куда я мог привести любовника, - тут Гэри согласно угукает. Ему вот приходилось трахаться и в машинах, и в туалетах, и ночью в парках, и даже в кино, да простит ему тот случай великий Федерико Феллини, перед которым ему до сих пор искренне стыдно. Тем временем Гарри продолжает, - от группового секса я также не в восторге.  
-Ой, ну. А есть хоть что-то, кроме миссионерской позы, что тебя впечатляет? – ворчит Гэри.  
-Есть, конечно. И в некоторой степени ты должен быть об этом осведомлён.  
Он говорит это тихо и говорит так, что начинает приятно ныть внизу живота. Вот блядство.  
-В некоторой, - согласно отзывается Анвин, прикусывая губу и комкая одеяло свободной рукой, - мне нужно больше информации. Ограничение движений?  
-В этом есть своя прелесть. Например, связать чьи-то шустрые ручонки, чтобы быть уверенным, что этот кто-то не потянется трогать себя, когда прекрасно знает, что этого делать нельзя, - всё так же тихо, немного растягивая слова, отвечает Харт. Гэри слышит улыбку. Гэри судорожно выдыхает и закатывает глаза, облизывает губы и сжимает стояк через ткань пижамных штанов.  
-Гарри, у меня встал.  
-Ну, сейчас, так и быть, ты можешь распустить свои руки. Только не торопись.  
-Хорошо, - отзывается Гэри и с облегченных вздохом лезет рукой в штаны и начинает медленно водить по члену рукой, - флагелляция?  
-Я настолько похож на любителя БДСМ-практик?.. Что за ассоциации у тебя в голове, милый мой?  
-Я просто перечисляю знакомые мне… вот черт. Блин… ты понял. Ну так?..  
Выражать свои мысли связно становится сложно. Не ускорять движения руки – и того сложнее, но Анвин терпит, ждёт, что Харт сам разрешит ему сделать движения чуть быстрее. Хотя у него, вроде бы, никогда не было пунктика на контроле… до этого момента, видимо.  
-Только стек. С другими атрибутами не сложилось.  
-На моей заднице как-то раз прижился флоггер. Я был под наркотой и не могу сказать, из-за чего именно мне было охуительно, но охуительно определённо было.  
-На себе не испытывал, - хмыкает Харт, - ты можешь ускориться, если нужно.  
-Ох, блядь, ещё как, - стонет Анвин, начиная двигать рукой быстрее, сжимая пальцы на головке и подмахивая бёдрами.  
-Какой же у тебя грязный рот. Каждый раз, занимаясь с тобой сексом, подавлял в себе желание надавать тебе по губам.  
-Возможно, мне бы даже понравилось, - урчит Анвин.  
-Я заметил, что у тебя фиксация на боли. Почему?  
-Больно – значит правильно, - выдыхает Анвин срывающимся на шепот голосом, скулит, упираясь пятками в кровать и быстро, но всё равно слишком медленно, водя пальцами по члену.  
-Вот как, - хмыкает Харт, - сможешь ещё потерпеть?  
-Да, - тут же отвечает Анвин и жмурится, сжимая член у основания, - но есть вопрос, после утвердительного ответа на который я наверняка кончу.  
-Асфиксия?  
-Блядь, Гарри Харт, будь проклят ты, твоя проницательность и твоя невозмутимость.  
Толчок бёдрами вверх, пальцы, плотно сжимающие член, судорога удовольствия, пробегающая по телу. Грёбаный смех Харта – на низких тонах, такой бархатистый и обволакивающий. И такой же голос.  
-Только с теми, кому могу безоглядно довериться. Это довольно опасная практика.  
-Ты бы сделал это для меня? – каким-то чудом балансируя на грани оргазма, шепотом спрашивает Анвин.  
-Если бы ты позволил.  
-Это значит «да»?  
-Да.  
Анвина накрывает.  
Ох, это, должно быть, чертовски неправильно, но это просто о-ху-е-н-но.  
О чем Анвин и сообщает Гарри.  
-Поспи, - посмеиваясь, говорит тот, - и выздоравливай.  
-Хорошо, - по-дурацки улыбаясь, тянет Гэри. Вытирает руку о простынь (да ладно, всё равно никто не видит), заворачивается в одеяло и закрывает глаза.  
-Спокойной ночи, Гэри.  
-Хорошего дня, Гарри.  
Засыпая, Анвин думает о том, что он точно больной извращенец. Чертовски счастливый больной извращенец.


	5. Сэндвичи, пицца, грязный секс и другие пути к сердцу

Стоит ему выздороветь и выйти на работу, как ему объявляют, что через две недели он едет в Лондон.  
«Чё?» - думает Анвин.  
-Чё? – спрашивает он с самой светской интонацией, с которой только можно преподать подобный пассаж речи.  
На его попытки отбрыкаться от командировки никто не обращает внимания. Повышение квалификации – говорят. Новое оборудование, новые нормы безопасности на производстве. Ты же у нас светлая голова – говорят. И ещё кучу умных слов сверху накидывают.  
Анвин только обречённо вздыхает и обещает зайти после смены, чтобы оформить все документы.  
Ну, на самом деле, он бы откосил, если бы постарался. Но он не старается. Потому что в Лондоне Гарри, а ещё потому, что он не видел маму и сестру уже почти шесть лет. Он писал им письма – не электронные, а самые обыкновенные, которые нужно отправлять по простой почте – потому что сестра была в восторге каждый раз, когда они из Аляски наконец добирались до Лондона, звонил иногда, мать не раз и не два предлагала не только приехать в гости, но и вернуться – а он всё отказывался. Считал, что прошло недостаточно времени. Попросту трусил. Наверное, пора бы уже прекращать вести себя как трепетная барышня.  
Впрочем, когда он выходит из Хитроу, то понимает, что вся его решимость, очевидно, потерялась где-то в воздушном пространстве США. И что он снова как принцесса на горошине, ну или ещё какая-нибудь особо капризная особа. Но делать нечего. Он минут десять стоит на улице и дышит тяжелым, влажным лондонским воздухом, мешая его с сигаретным дымом, решает, что на третьей сигарете пора бы уже остановится и направляется в сторону такси. То есть не такси, а кэбов. Ради бога, он же в Англии.  
Боялся он зря. Никто не смотрит на него как на убийцу маленьких миловидных щеночков. Сестра виснет у него на шее, мать утирает слёзы, и всё сетует на то, что он страшно тощий, а отчим отвешивает подзатыльник за то, что Анвин умудряется нервировать свою мать, даже находясь на Аляске. Но потом всё же хвалит, что у него хватило дури взяться за ум.  
Харту он не звонит. У него есть все основания полагать, что тот прекрасно осведомлён о факте пребывания Анвина на территории Соединённого Королевства.  
Тем более что завтра с утра их загонят в одну из переговорных офиса и нудные лекции начнутся именно со встречи с руководством. И они в любом случае увидятся.  
Из-за решения не звонить Харту нудное утро Гэри становится чуть более радужным. Он сидит, развалившись на стуле и расстёгивает-застёгивает пуговицу на манжете рубашки, слушая болтовню вокруг, но по обыкновению не вмешивается. Вот дверь открывается и в кабинет входит Харт. Представляется, ясное дело, начинает что-то болтать, обводя взглядом сидящих на столом людей… и спотыкается взглядом на Анвине.  
Другие, наверное, не заметили, но Гэри-то прекрасно уловил это мимолётное выражение изумления, тенью промелькнувшее на лице этого безупречного напыщенного гада. Он прячет довольную улыбку за ладонью и только вопросительно вскидывает брови, а Харт, и так непозволительно долго задержавшийся на нём взглядом, едва уловимо качает головой и осматривает присутствующих дальше.  
Своей нудной болтовни он, кстати, так и не прерывал.  
Гарри ловит его вечером, как раз, когда Анвин направляется к выходу из этого ада, выстроенного из стекла, бетона и бюрократии. Ну или не ловит, а просто вовремя оказывается в холле. С выражением вселенской тоски на лице (спрятанным под вежливой улыбкой, разумеется) пожимает руку какому-то седому хлыщу, и равняется с Анвином, который как раз проходит мимо.  
Анвин не выдерживает первым, и тихо, и, наверное, очень глупо хихикает:  
-Ты был удивлён. Это было забавно.  
-Всыпать бы тебе как следует, - цедит сквозь зубы Гарри. А в следующую секунду нацепляет лучезарную улыбку и прощается с дамочками на рецепшене. Анвин аж воздухом давится от возмущения. Вот же ж лицемерный гад!  
-Что, разве это был плохой сюрприз? – как только они оказываются на улице, интересуется Гэри с самым невинным видом.  
-Отвратительный, - хмыкает Харт, не сбавляя шага. Направляется он, очевидно, на парковку. И останавливаться для того, чтобы поболтать, не собирается. Правда разозлился, что ли? Или не хочет, чтобы их видели вместе?  
-Зануда ты, Гарри, - всё так же беспечно отзывается Анвин и в следующую секунду с размаху впечатывается спиной в стену – так, что дыхание выбивает. Харт сжимает в кулаке ворот его рубашки, комкает выглаженную ткань, нависает тенью сверху, злобно сверкая глазами. Только вот правильной, логичной реакции в виде страха он не добивается. Потому что Анвин точно уже головой поехал и вместо испуга чувствует, как низ живота сводит сладкой судорогой. Он притирается членом к бедру Харта и нахально улыбается, глядя ему в глаза.  
-У вас фиксация на боли, мистер Анвин. Это нездорово, - прикрывая глаза и качая головой, усмехается Харт и тут же расслабляется. Разжимает пальцы, отступает на шаг и исподлобья смотрит на Гэри.  
-И на власти, ага. Зато ты больше не злишься. На меня же невозможно злиться, я же душка, - болтает он, прикусывая губу. Делает шаг вперёд, намереваясь отхватить себе ещё кусочек тактильного контакта, но Гарри качает головой и отступает на полшага, мстительно улыбаясь и заявляет с как будто бы искренним сожалением:  
-Увы, сегодня я не смогу помочь тебе разобраться с твоими проблемами.  
Разворачивается и идёт дальше.  
-Вот ты гад, - присвистывает Гэри, направляясь следом, - ну хоть до дома подбросишь?..  
-Залезай, - с напускной обреченностью вздыхает Гарри, доставая брелок сигнализации и нажимая на кнопку. Совсем рядом с Гэри приветственно пикает симпатичный блестященький мустанг. Гэри присвистывает ещё раз и забирается на пассажирское сиденье.  
Харт заводит двигатель, но не трогается. Гэри поворачивается к нему лицом, поджав одну ногу под себя. При более внимательном рассмотрении обнаруживается, что у мужчины, на самом деле, очень усталый вид. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы тут же начать переживать.  
-У тебя всё хорошо? – тут же растеряв всю язвительность и злорадство, спрашивает Анвин.  
-Не самая лёгкая неделя. Пустяки, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
-Прости, - бурчит Гэри, опуская взгляд, и ругает себя всякими нехорошими словами, принимаясь скрести ногтём брючную ткань и не замечая удивленного взгляда, которым прожигает его Гарри.  
-Глупый, - налюбовавшись на светлую макушку Анвина, в конце концов хмыкает Харт, и мальчишка тут же вскидывает на него взгляд. Собирается возмутиться уже, но видит улыбку Гарри и то, как он смотрит, и сразу передумывает. И сам невольно улыбается, когда получает короткое объятие, пусть и с лёгким подзатыльником в довесок.  
-Я думал, ты знаешь.  
-Ну в самом деле, Гэри, я же не бодхисатва какой-нибудь. Куда тебя везти?  
Гэри называет адрес и разваливается на удобном сиденье.  
Гарри паркуется около небольшого парка в квартале от дома – по прикидкам Гэри там сейчас должны гулять мама и сестра. Весь путь до места назначения они помчали – Гарри смотрел на дорогу, а Гэри – на Гарри, ведущего машину.  
-Ты неплохо смотришься в рубашке и брюках, но что за ужасающая идея обуть кеды?.. – опуская руки с руля, интересуется Харт, окидывая Анвина внимательным взглядом.  
-А, по-моему, очень даже ничего, - улыбается Анвин, готовый от похвалы (да-да, даже вот такой) раздуться как рыба-ёж. Крайне довольная собой рыба-ёж.  
-По-моему, ужасающе.  
-Вы безнадёжно устарели, мистер Харт. Это кэжуал, - с умным видом выдаёт Гэри, который, вообще-то, сам мало представляет, что такое этот «кэжуал». Гарри только качает головой и смотрит с таким умилением, с каким обычно люди смотрят на глупых, но милых щеночков.  
Анвину по всем правилам приличия уже надо выметаться из машины, но ещё ему очень надо спросить у Гарри, не найдётся ли у него на этой неделе пары свободных часов на то, чтобы встретится с одним мальчиком с Аляски… Но как про такое спрашивать – он не знает. Или знает, но мнётся и стесняется, как будто ему снова пятнадцать, и он пытается пригласить в кино самую классную девочку в классе.  
Вот только ему двадцать пять и вместо девочки – Гарри Харт.  
-В субботу с утра. Я напишу тебе во сколько и где, - со вздохом говорит он и Анвин разве что радугой над головой не обзаводится от счастья.  
-Хорошо, Гарри.  
Он всё-таки изловчается и чмокает его звонко в уголок губ и ретируется из машины, пока не получил по ушам. У входа в парк на него с объятиями и визгом «Эггсииииии!» нападает сестра.  
Харт, наблюдающий за этой сценой из машины, невольно улыбается.  
***  
В субботу с утра Гарри отвозит дочь на конюшню, помогает разобраться со всей амуницией, щёлкает по носу, сдаёт преподавателю и едет забирать Анвина. Паркуется через дорогу от места встречи и высматривает в толпе снующих туда-сюда людей мальчишку. Тот стоит со скучающим видом, привалившись спиной к ограде Гайд-парка, рассматривает людей, вертит в пальцах зажигалку и дымит сигаретой. Засранец.  
Харт, который и так уже опоздал, не торопится вылезать из машины. Он смотрит на мальчишку, и в очередной раз думает о том, чем же его вдруг так зацепило. Вот же он – самый простой молодой парень, в Лондоне таких пачки. Пройди они мимо друг друга в утренней толпе людей, спешащих на работу – Харт бы не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Потому что Анвин отвратительно среднестатистический. Не высокий и не низкий, не худой и не толстый, не страшненький и не безумно красивый. Да ещё с такой предосудительной манерой одеваться. Оказывается, кеды с брюками – не такое уж преступление. Серые найковские треники, кеды, белая футболка с каким-то невнятным принтом и ветровка. Стиль «мальчик без мамы». Как будто за сигаретами в магазин выбежал, ей богу.  
В общем, Гэри Анвин был оскорбительно обыкновенным. Но проблема в том, что он был таким лишь с наружной части себя. А вот внутри он был странный. Неправильный. Сломанный. Харту не нужно было лезть глубоко внутрь, чтобы понять, но Харту требуется достаточно времени на то, чтобы признать, что он повёлся именно на это. Анвин был чертовым вольнодумцем с какой-то совершенно иной, чем у большинства людей, картиной мира. Со своими странными причудами, правилами и пристрастиями. Загадка без ответа, уравнение без неизвестных, лабиринт без выхода. Лента Мёбиуса в человеческом обличье.  
Ну как мимо такого пройти.  
Когда Харт подходит, Гэри как раз закуривает третью подряд сигарету. Замечает приближение Гарри он слишком поздно, дёргается было, намереваясь убрать руку с сигаретой за спину, но понимает, что его раскрыли. Вздыхает и затягивается ещё раз – а потом Гарри Харт весьма бесцеремонно вырывает сигарету прямо из его губ.  
-Нервы, - с самым невинным видом пожимает плечами Анвин в ответ на убийственный взгляд мужчины, - прости, папочка, - добавляет он, немного погодя.  
Харту очень сложно побороть в себе желание отвесить этому наглецу звонкий подзатыльник. Или за уши оттаскать, чтобы неповадно было.  
-Пачку давай сюда, - подавив в себе порывы к членовредительству, говорит Харт. Анвин послушно отдаёт ему пачку мальборо, которая отправляется в урну вместе с недокуренной сигаретой. Гэри только пожимает плечами и принимается жевать мармеладных мишек, которых ему вручила сестра перед выходом из дома, извлекая их из кармана ветровки.  
Харт смеряет его всё таким же убийственным взглядом, разворачивается и направляется обратно к машине. Анвин следует за ним.  
-А как же доброе утро, Гэри? Рад тебя видеть, Гэри?  
-Если бы у тебя хватило ума одеться поприличнее и не дымить, как паровоз, всё было бы. А так – не заслужил. Я бы даже в машину тебя не пустил, но это было бы слишком невежливо.  
Гэри фыркает и лезет на пассажирское сиденье.  
-Если ты уже сейчас такой сварливый, каким же ты в старости будешь? И подумать страшно.  
-Это не то, о чем тебе стоит беспокоится, - хмыкает Гарри, заводя машину, - открой окно, будь добр. Не выношу запах дешевого табака.  
Анвин недовольно пыхтит, но просьбу выполняет.  
Вообще-то он думал, что они будут прогуляются по Лондону и Харт испарится улаживать свои бесконечные дела. Но судя по тому, что они едут уже почти час, и город остался позади – планы Харта, всё же, оказались более интересными.  
-Куда мы едем? – когда любопытство всё же берёт верх, интересуется Анвин.  
-Потерпи десять минут.  
Через несколько минут Гарри паркуется у спуска к галечному пляжу. Суёт в руки Анвину какой-то пакет с заднего сиденья и велит выметаться из машины, что тот с энтузиазмом выполняет. Сбегает вниз, проходится по приятно шуршащей гальке до кромки воды, оглядывается на неспешно приближающегося Гарри, даже не пытаясь скрыть широкой довольной улыбки.  
-Это даже романтично, мистер Харт.  
-Не обольщайся, - хмыкает в ответ Гарри.  
В пакете оказывается плед, контейнер с сэндвичами и термос. Гэри плюхается на плед, стягивает кеды вместе с носками, зарывается ступнями в прохладную гальку и сообщает, что не обольщаться в данной ситуации ну очень сложно. Гарри только качает головой, посмеиваясь и пододвигает сэндвичи поближе к Анвину.  
-Ешь, - говорит.  
Гэри улыбается и начинает жевать. Его долго упрашивать не надо. Жуёт вкусный сэндвич и разглядывает Гарри.  
Тот выглядит совсем непривычно. Он в бежевых чиносах, белой рубашке и тонком черном джемпере поверх неё. А обут и вовсе в лакостовские тенниски. И ещё кудрявые волосы, аккуратно зачесанные на косой пробор после поездки с открытым окном чуть растрепались и торчат завитками в разные стороны. И вообще вид у него расслабленный и очень уютный. Гэри придвигается поближе, чтобы было можно привалиться плечом к его плечу и тихо вздыхает.  
-Я думал, ты уделишь мне пару часов и укатишь по своим делам.  
-Я свободен до двенадцати часов утра завтрашнего дня, - сообщает Харт. Анвин смотрит на него, хлопает глазами и выглядит, наверное, совсем глупо. Впрочем, заданный им вопрос звучит ещё глупее.  
-Что, правда? Совсем-совсем?  
-Правда, Гэри, - посмеивается Харт, - совсем-совсем, - он наливает чай из термоса и протягивает Гэри, - пей.  
-Ты привёз меня на побережье, кормишь сэндвичами с индейкой и поишь эрл греем с молоком. Это точно свидание, Гарри.  
-Возможно, - с улыбкой отзывается Харт, снова переводя взгляд на воду и Гэри весело фыркает.  
-Ты сам-то не голодный?  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой.  
-А сэндвичи сам готовил?  
Утвердительный кивок.  
-Черт, не был бы ты женат, предложил бы тебе выйти за меня.  
-Из-за сэндвичей?  
-Ага.  
-Довольно опрометчиво. Да и я бы отказался.  
-Вот как значит? Ну всё, я оскорблён в лучший чувствах. Подожди, доем вот только, а потом демонстративно уйду, - сдерживая смех, обещает Анвин.  
-Ладно. Жду, - кивает Гарри с самым серьёзным видом.  
-Гад.  
-Ты сам это начал.  
Анвин пихает его плечом и Гарри смеётся.  
-Я не слишком много идиотничаю?  
-Всё хорошо, Гэри.  
Тёплая ладонь Гарри ложиться ему на макушку, слегка ерошит волосы, скользит прикосновением вниз, по затылку и шее. Мужчина обнимает его за плечи и прижимает поближе к себе и Анвин окончательно плавится от того, как это хорошо, тепло и вообще чертовски мило.  
-У парка, когда я тебя подвозил…  
-Сестра, - кивает Гэри, перебивая, - а Эггси – это моё странное прозвище, из-за которого я так плохо откликаюсь на своё имя.  
-А разве плохо?  
-Да. Я до сих пор иногда не сразу соображаю, что зовут меня, когда зовут по имени. Сколько себя помню, я всегда был «Эггси». Потом уже, после переезда на Аляску, перестал так представляться, чтобы не было лишних вопросов, на которые надо отвечать.  
-А мне ответишь, что это за странное прозвище такое?  
-А я и не знаю. Меня так папа называл с малолетства, мама на него ругалась, потому что ей иногда приходилось мне объяснять, что зовут-то меня, всё-таки, Гэри. Но в итоге оно прицепилось ко мне прочно, и мама смирилась. Ну а спросить у папы, откуда он его взял, я как-то не успел.  
-Из-за чего он погиб?  
-При исполнении, - пожимает плечами Гэри, - морская пехота. В следующем году мне будет столько же, сколько было ему. Только у него на тот момент уже был дом, жена и ребёнок, а я вот какой-то неправильный.  
-Кто тебе сказал, что ты неправильный?  
-Я сам так решил, - хмыкает Анвин.  
-Глупости, Гэри.  
-Эггси.  
-Глупости, Эггси.  
-Как скажешь. И мне нравится, как это звучит с твоим отвратительно-правильным произношением, - улыбается мальчишка, тем самым прерывая внезапный порыв откровенности со своей стороны. Гарри как всегда ни на чем не настаивает. Только по носу щёлкает за колкость.  
Через два часа нос и пальцы у Гэри, расхаживающего по гальке босиком, становятся совсем ледяные и Харт командует, что пора возвращаться. Анвин ноет и заявляет, что вовсе не замёрз, хоть и понимает, что за чистую монету такое откровенное враньё Харт не примет.  
-Можно я поведу? – зашнуровав вторую кеду, спрашивает Эггси, смотря на Гарри с самым кротким выражением лица, на которое только способен.  
-Можно, - кивает Харт. Эггси довольно улыбается, наваливается на него с объятиями, стягивает из кармана штанов ключи и вприпрыжку направляется к машине.  
«И вот ЭТОМУ двадцать пять лет», - закатывая глаза и направляясь следом, думает Харт, - «никогда бы не подумал».  
Анвин, ведущий машину по почти пустой трассе, похоже, искренне наслаждается процессом. Отстукивает по рулю ритм пальцами и мурлыкает себе под нос какую-то песенку. Гарри кажется, что это la vie en rose, но он никак не может состыковать в своей голове образ мальчишки (лондонская гопота обыкновенная, одна штука) и вот такой вот музыкальный вкус. В его воображении Анвин сейчас должен заложить крутой дрифт и выдать что-то из репертуара Эминема… нет уж, лучше пусть всё остаётся, как есть.  
Потому что в конце концов, Анвин, тянущий «еveryday words seem to turn into love songs» просто очарователен.  
Они заезжают к Гэри, чтобы тот переоделся, потому что Харт говорит, что в этих жутких штанах его не пустят ни в одно приличное заведение.  
-Зато, - говорит Анвин, хитро сверкая глазами, - эти штаны очень быстро снимаются, - он подмигивает и вылезает из машины, - десять минут.  
В десять минут он не укладывается – нужно сообщить маме, что он уходит на ночь и уклончиво ответить на весь поток вопросов, нужно покатать сестру на спине, а после этого – создать на голове подобие порядка. В общем, обратно он возвращается почти через полчаса.  
-Прости. Родственники одолели.  
-Бывает, - окидывая мальчишку придирчивым взглядом, отзывается Гарри. Анвин, на самом деле, всего лишь сменил треники на джинсы, но и на том спасибо.  
Гарри садится за руль, потому что Эггси выражает опасение, что в центре города он может создать аварийную ситуацию.  
-Слушай… - по прошествии десяти минут, подаёт голос Гэри, - а мы можем не идти никуда, а просто заказать пиццу там, или что-то такое? Готов поспорить, тебе осточертело ходить по ресторанам.  
Гарри хмыкает и кивает. Что за чудесный мальчик.  
В итоге они сидят в квартире, которую Эггси обозвал «конспиративной», и ждут курьера с пиццей. Точнее Гарри сидит, потягивая виски, а Анвин ходит из угла в угол и то и дело прилипает к окну, которое чуть ли не с него размером.  
-Она, наверное, бешеных денег стоит, - предполагает Эггси, имея в виду стоимость квартиры, - это чтобы производить впечатление на цыпочек?.. Готов поспорить, пиццу сюда нечасто доставляют. И кто это всё дело убирает, если здесь никто не живёт?  
Благо, что поток дурацких вопросов от Анвина прерывает звонок в дверь. Гарри расплачивается и собирается уже нести коробки на кухню, но не тут то было.  
-Ну нет, только не говори, что собираешься есть пиццу там, где положено есть.  
-Именно это я и собираюсь делать, Эггси.  
\- Ну нет, это концептуально неверно! Она же создана для того, чтобы есть в неположенных для этого местах, - болтает он, отбирая у Харта коробки и заворачивая в гостиную.  
В течении следующего часа Гарри пытается осознать глубину своего морального падения. Он сидит в квартире, расположенной неподалёку от Букингемского дворца, которая и вправду стоит бешеных денег, на кожаном диване, который тоже стоит неприлично дорого… и ест пиццу под аккомпанемент мультиков и болтовни Анвина. Ест без приборов. Руками. Прямо из коробки. И запивает отличным односолодовым.  
Да, такое с ним точно впервые. А вот Эггси совсем ничего не смущает – он уже давно залез на диван с ногами, развалился поудобнее, притеревшись плечом к плечу Гарри и облизывает пальцы после каждого съеденного куска пиццы. Старательно, самозабвенно и с неподдельным удовольствием.  
-Катастрофа, - вслух подводит итог своих размышлений Гарри. И даже не удивляется, что Анвин сразу понимает, о чем это он.  
-Да ладно тебе, Гарри. Когда у тебя ещё будет шанс там возмутительно пренебречь всеми правилами приличия? Слушай, у тебя тут нет чего-нибудь безалкогольного? Кока-кола для этой локации – слишком плебейский напиток, да?  
-Тут ты прав. Только в твоём обществе, - хмыкает Харт, - боюсь, что самый низкоградусный напиток, что я могу тебе предложить – это Шато Лафит.  
-Это какая-то газировка для элиты?  
Серьёзно, Харт даже не знает, стоит посмеяться или сочувственно погладить Анвина по голове.  
-Это вино, Эггси.  
-А. Нет, не катит, - мотает головой мальчишка.  
-Что б ты знал, никотин гораздо быстрее вызывает привыкание, чем алкоголь. Так что ты уже всё равно нарушил своё собственное правило. И мир всё ещё не рухнул, хочу заметить.  
-А ты что это, хочешь меня споить?  
-Ни в коем случае, - качает головой Гарри.  
-Ну вот. Если бы ты ответил утвердительно, я мог бы согласится, а потом во всём обвинить тебя.  
В конце концов, немногим позже, после пиццы и душа, они всё же уговаривают бутылку красного сухого на двоих. Не всю, конечно - Анвин, завернутый в мягкий и уютный халат Гарри, начинает сонно хлопать глазами, даже не допив первый бокал.  
-Допивай и иди ложись, - с улыбкой глядя на мальчишку, говорит Гарри.  
-Чертовски хороший виноградный сок, - посмеивается Анвин, послушно вливая в себя остатки тёмно-красной жидкости, - а ты?  
-Схожу в душ и тоже приду.  
-Я буду ждать, - стекая со стула и неуверенным шагом направляясь в сторону спальни, обещает Эггси. Гарри с некоторым сомнением смотрит вслед мальчишке, которого заносит на поворотах.  
Но Эггси правда дожидается. От вина в голове непривычно легко, мысли текут как-то особенно медленно и лениво, но ничего настораживающего в этом ощущении нет. Гарри застаёт Анвина сидящим поверх одеяла в одном белье, и с отсутствующим видом смотрящим в окно. Мальчишка, сидящий посреди большой кровати, выглядит совсем потерянным и почему-то одиноким и Харт вдруг чувствует какую-то беспредельную нежность – она тысячей иголок колется в солнечном сплетении, сжимается внутри тугим комком ноющей боли. Это ощущение нельзя отнести к приятным даже с большой натяжкой – но может быть, всё дело в том, что Харт просто не привык чувствовать так остро.  
Он решает, что подумает о таких внезапных душевных порывах потом, садится позади мальчишки и обнимает. Анвин выдыхает шумно, откидывается спиной на его грудь и упирается затылком в плечо, горячо дышит в шею, почти касаясь кожи губами.  
-Мне не по себе от мысли, что ты перетрахал кучу народу на этой кровати. Нашел, о чем думать, да? – тихо говорит Эггси, усмехаясь.  
-Мальчик мой, с чего ты вообще решил, что я вожу в эту квартиру любовников? – интересуется Гарри, принимаясь гладить мальчишку по животу. Тот реагирует моментально – дыхание учащается, скулы розовеют и мышцы непроизвольно напрягаются под прикосновениями.  
-Не знаю. А зачем ещё нужна конспиративная квартира?  
-Конкретно эта квартира большую часть времени пустует, - Харт ведёт пальцами по дорожке светлых волос вниз, слегка оттягивает резинку боксеров, мягко поглаживает под ней. Анвин тихо ноет и легонько кусает мужчину за шею.  
-Мистер Харт, вы сбиваете меня с мысли, - ворчит он, но сам подаётся бёдрами вперёд, когда мужчина гладит его стояк через ткань трусов, - а зачем она тогда нужна? Где ты встречается с остальными? Почему меня сюда привёз?  
-Это потому, что у тебя слишком много вопросов, - хмыкает Гарри, стягивает с мальчишки бельё и довольно жестко сжимает пальцами мошонку, - затем, что это – удачное вложение средств. На нейтрально территории, и никогда не остаюсь на ночь. Потому что.  
-Потому что – это не ответ!  
-Да уймёшься ты в конце концов или нет, - вздыхает Харт, перед тем как подхватить мальчишку под бёдра и уложить его на спину поперёк кровати.  
-Ладно. Хорошо, - Анвин ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее и шире разводит ноги, - думаю, тебе удастся меня отвлечь. Но я запомнил вопрос.  
Гарри улыбается и качает головой.  
Он растягивает мальчишку очень, очень медленно. Внутренняя сторона бёдер блестит от смазки, между ягодиц то и дело влажно хлюпает, Анвин тихо ноет, жмурится и кусает губы, но ничего не говорит, не ругается, не подгоняет. Вообще ведёт себя на удивление тихо. Хороший, послушный мальчик. Даже руки завёл за голову и сцепил пальцы в замок – чтобы не было искушения потрогать себя. Потому что знает, что нельзя.  
Только когда Харт проталкивает внутрь четыре пальца, Эггси дёргается, охает и распахивает глаза, упираясь в Гарри шальным взглядом.  
-Блядь. Блядь, Гарри, ты меня порвёшь, - хрипит он, но вопреки высказанным вслух опасениям толкается бёдрами навстречу и громко, протяжно стонет. Это больно, потому что мышцы вокруг пальцев мужчины, кажется, натянуты до предела, но это чертовски хорошо. Наверное, будь на месте Харта кто-то другой – Анвин бы капитулировал. Но это Гарри, а у него к Гарри – глупое, безоглядное доверие.  
-Хорошо?  
-Хорошо-о-о, - тянет Анвин на выдохе.  
-Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
-Я знаю, Гарри, - улыбается Анвин и в следующую секунду заходится стоном, срывающимся на вскрик, потому что Харт разводит пальцы внутри.  
И Эггси кончает. От пальцев. Ни разу не прикоснувшись к члену.  
Вот же блядь.  
-Вот же блядь, - только-только очухавшись, выдаёт Эггси. Гарри, стирающий сперму с его живота влажным полотенцем (что очень мило, кстати), усмехается, - как ты это делаешь?  
-При чем тут я, Эггси?  
-Ну, это же твои пальцы были у меня в заднице. Я в жизни не кончал только от пальцев. Даже когда мне было четырнадцать, и я мог спустить в трусы от дрочки через одежду.  
-Вот как… - хмыкает Харт, отбрасывая полотенце на прикроватную тумбу, - в любом случае, не могу сказать, в чем причина.  
-В тебе, наверное, - улыбается Эггси, ловит мужчину за руку и тянет на себя. Проводит ладонями по лопаткам, по спине вдоль позвоночника, поддевает пальцами резинку трусов, тянет вниз и чувствует, как по внутренней стороне бедра проезжается горячий стояк Харта, - блядский боже, у твоего терпения есть вообще предел?  
-Судя по тому, что я всё ещё не надавал тебе по губам – нет, - хмыкает Харт. Анвин извивается под ним, цепляется пальцами за бёдра, трётся членом о член. Снова становится тем же жадным, горячим мальчишкой. Просит трахнуть его наконец, но когда Харт тянется было за презервативом, перехватывает его руку, смотрит в глаза и просит:  
-Можно без него? Пожалуйста.  
Гарри хмурится. Он не позволяет себе такого – потому что слой латекса делает всё безопаснее, чище, и до степени менее интимно. Он предохраняется всегда. Но Анвину, черт бы его побрал, он отказать не может.  
-Почему?  
-Так… ну, понимаешь, ближе. Я чист, так что об этом не беспокойся…  
Харт вздыхает, прикрывает глаза, признаваясь самому себе, что в конец растерял всё своё благоразумие где-то по пути, и кивает. Эггси шепчет тихое «спасибо», и в следующую секунду стонет, когда Гарри входит в него сразу на всю длину.  
Внутри горячо, влажно и тесно – будто бы Харт и не мучал вовсе его почти час до этого, медленно растягивая. Он загоняет член до конца, до влажного шлепка бёдер о ягодицы и затем полностью выходит. Анвин подтягивает одну ногу к плечу, подхватывая под коленом – раскрывается сильнее, отзывается стоном на каждый резкий толчок, смотрит неотрывно этим своим больным взглядом. А потом ловит его руку, сжимает пальцы вокруг запястья и опускает его ладонь себе на горло.  
Харт вскидывает брови и вопросительно смотрит на Эггси, поглаживая шею и чувствуя под пальцами пульс, отбивающий бешеный ритм. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль о том, что мальчишка либо просто не понимает, о чем просит, либо настолько ему доверяет. Слишком, слишком сильно.  
И похоже, дело именно в доверии. Потому что в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд Анвин улыбается и одними губами шепчет тихое «пожалуйста».  
И когда это он научился быть таким вежливым?  
Харт сжимает пальцы на горле мальчишки, постепенно усиливая давление, но следит за тем, чтобы не перекрывать доступ кислорода полностью. Эггси прикрывает глаза, сглатывает – кадык проходится туда-сюда под ладонью мужчины – и начинает дышать реже, но глубже. Адаптируется, маленький хитрый засранец.  
Теперь он толкается в мальчишку реже, но более резко, так, что тот каждый раз всхлипывает (на стоны не хватает воздуха) и непроизвольно сжимается вокруг его члена. Ничего не говорит, но смотрит умоляюще, и ещё брови так болезненно изламывает.  
-Нет, мальчик, терпи, - качает головой Харт, ухмыляясь. Отпускает пальцы, сжимающие горло, позволяет сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и вновь сжимает – уже сильнее, так, что Анвин давится воздухом на середине выхода и испуганно распахивает глаза, когда понимает, что вдохнуть он уже не может, - тише. Всё хорошо, не бойся так.  
Эггси едва заметно кивает и прикрывает глаза, а Гарри подхватывает его свободной рукой под бёдра и начинает двигаться быстрее. Вновь ослабляет хватку на шее, даёт сделать несколько вдохов – правда, Эггси больше стонет, чем дышит, и сжимает пальцы снова – и уже не отпускает до самого оргазма, когда мальчишка закатывает глаза, выгибается дугой, и кончает с полузадушенным стоном, мелко дрожа всем телом.  
Если бы Анвина спросили, на что это похоже – он бы не смог найти адекватных аналогий. Может быть, это как если бы тебя выкинули в космос без скафандра и там, в мерзлоте и невесомости, оттрахали чуть ли не до потери пульса. Или что-то такое – в любом случае, достаточно безумное и нереальное.  
Потому что как только Харт смыкает пальцы на его шее – границы мира сужаются до шума в ушах, ощущения давления на горло, и острого удовольствия, простреливающего низ живота и стелющегося теплой волной вдоль позвоночника, которое становится тем сильнее, чем меньше воздуха остаётся. Потому что чем сильнее жжёт лёгкие, тем больше адреналина выбрасывается в кровь и под конец Эггси, наверное, колотит крупной дрожью – потому что ему нереально, чертовски, просто космически хорошо от этой помеси боли и удовольствия, потому что низ живота скручивает таким спазмом, будто где-то там внутри только что сверхновая взорвалась, и это отзывается таким диким удовольствием во всём теле, что Эггси, кажется, вырубает. То ли от переизбытка чувств, то ли от недостатка кислорода.  
Наверное, это совсем, совсем нездорово. Но кого это волнует, когда это настолько охуительно прекрасно?  
-Эггси.  
-М? Я здесь, – лениво тянет он, возвращая себя по кусочкам в реальный мир. Потому что реальный мир явно требует его содействия. Потому что судя по тому, что по внутренней стороне его бёдер всё ещё не течет сперма – кое-кто из них двоих так и не кончил. А это, вообще-то, серьёзный такой вызов для Эггси, - только не говори мне, что ты ещё не кончил. Я настолько плох?  
-Тебя вырубило, - хмыкает Гарри и Эггси открывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на него. Выглядит насмешливым, но смотрит обеспокоенно, - нужно ли объяснять, что перспектива продолжать половой акт с безвольным телом меня не особо вдохновляла?  
Анвин беспечно смеётся, толкает Харта в плечо, укладывая его на лопатки и нависает сверху.  
-Я собираюсь исправить эту досадную оплошность, - заявляет он, сползает по кровати ниже и берёт в рот прежде, чем Харт успевает что-то сообразить.  
Сосёт Анвин так, будто только для этого и был рождён. Харт не склонен преувеличивать, но он действительно думает об этом, когда губы мальчишки плотно смыкаются на его члене, а язык проходится вокруг головки, задерживаясь на уздечке. Мальчишка смотрит вверх, глаза так и искрят озорством, он берёт за щеку, ловит руку Харта и кладёт её себе на затылок и начинает медленно насаживаться на его член ртом. Расслабляет горло, берёт до конца и сглатывает. Где-то на этом моменте у Харта всё-таки рвёт крышу, и он стонет, сжимая пальцы в волосах мальчишки и толкаясь членом в его горло. Анвин только урчит поощрительно, от этого в горле у него вибрирует и через три сильных, резких толчка Харт кончает. Он уже не держит Анвина за волосы – но тот отстраняется только после того, как глотает всю сперму. Облизывает головку напоследок широким движением и с удовлетворённым вздохом падает на кровать рядом с внезапно запыхавшимся Хартом.  
-У меня ещё много талантов, о которых ты не знаешь, - с хитрой улыбкой чуть ли не нараспев сообщает он, - это только один из них.  
-Не сомневаюсь, - отзывается Гарри. Он даже думать не желает, о каких ещё специфических талантах говорит мальчишка, потому что не хочет рисковать своим душевным равновесием ещё больше.  
\- Лучший секс в моей жизни, серьёзно, -перекатываясь на живот и устраивая голову у Харта на груди, с самым довольным видом сообщает мальчишка, - я так и не понял, меня вырубило от нехватки кислорода или настолько снесло оргазмом?  
-Именно поэтому подобные практики опасны. Не стоит увлекаться, - серьёзно говорит Харт, приподнимая голову Анвина за подбородок и оглядывая его шею, - вполне возможно, что это я не доследил. А гипоксия плохо влияет на мозг. Лежи, я сейчас.  
Гэри согласно мычит и смотрит вслед Гарри. И думает о том, что у него отличная задница. Так и хочется как следует помять её. Анвин немного зависает на этой мысли. Даже очень зависает, потому что пропускает тот момент, когда Харт возвращается и накидывает ему на шею просто ледяное полотенце.  
-Нужно приложить холод, иначе завтра ты рискуешь прийти домой с симпатичными синяками на шее, - поясняет Харт.  
-О. Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси. Да, синяки были бы не кстати, - Гарри?  
-Да?  
-Это правда было очень круто. Спасибо.  
-Ты подозрительно вежлив сегодня, - хмыкает Харт, запаковывается в штаны и футболку и садится на кровать. Эггси тут же удобно устраивает голову у него на коленях. Он одеваться не спешит.  
-Может, это ты хорошо на меня влияешь? Ну, или я умею быть вежливым, когда мне что-то нужно, - вовсю улыбаясь, болтает Анвин, не обращая внимания на то, что горло неприятно саднит и голос то и дело норовит сорваться на хрип, - не смотри на меня так серьёзно. Я понял, что этим не надо увлекаться. Да и едва ли я ещё кому-то смогу позволить… такое.  
-Но мне ты доверяешь. Почему?  
-Не знаю, Гарри, - тут же серьезнеет Эггси, - я головой-то понимаю, что это совсем не то, что следует делать, но… оно само, - Эггси какое-то время молчит и хмурится, пытаясь высказать свои мысли в более-менее вразумительной форме, - будто доверие к тебе – это нечто само собой разумеющееся. Незыблемая истина такая.  
-Звучит опасно.  
-Ага. Может быть, дело в том, что ты был первым человеком за много лет, перед кем я открылся. Потому что ну, знаешь, ты заявился такой ко мне на порог и не стал врать про вечную любовь, а просто признал, что приехал меня трахнуть. Ты честный. Ты не будешь врать, что бросишь всё, разведёшься с женой, уедешь со мной на Аляску, где мы поженимся, заведём ещё стаю собак и будем воспитывать их, как своих детей. Не настроишь кучу воздушных замков, чтобы сдуть их потом, как наиграешься. Тебе не страшно верить, потому что ты не обманываешь. Вот так, наверное. Я даже сам немного разобрался, - Эггси улыбается, ёжится зябко и Гарри дотягивается до края одеяла, чтобы укрыть его, - полагаю, на встречный вопрос о том, зачем я тебе сдался, ты не ответишь?  
-В точку.  
-Ну ладно, - легко соглашается Анвин, даже не пытаясь прикидываться расстроенным.  
-Вот так просто?  
-Ты и так много мне рассказываешь, и не требуешь никакой информации в ответ. Так что да, вот так просто, - пожимает плечами мальчишка и сладко зевает, - и вообще. Давай спать.  
На следующее утро Гарри подвозит его до дома, и честно говорит, что сомневается, что на неделе у него найдётся хоть сколько-то свободного времени, чтобы они смогли ещё раз увидеться.  
-Ничего страшного, Гарри. Мы всё ещё знаем, как друг друга найти, - улыбаясь, отвечает Эггси, - спасибо за вчера, передавай привет жене, пока-пока, - тараторит он, чмокает мужчину в щёку и ретируется из машины.  
***  
После этого они лишь пару раз сталкиваются в офисе. В пятницу вечером Эггси улетает обратно. Прилетает, отчитывается перед начальством, завершает рабочий сезон традиционной проверкой всего оборудования, чтобы что-нибудь ненароком не рвануло, забирает собак и возвращается в Ситку.  
И снова пытается начать новую жизнь, без никотина и Гарри Харта, осознавая, что идёт уже на какой круг?.. Второй? Третий?  
Неважно.  
В чем проблема на этот раз? Всё просто. У Гарри Харта есть семья. У него в бумажнике фотографии жены и детей, на заднем сидении машины лежит плюшевый медведь и учебник по английской литературе, в бардачке – россыпь леденцов и зверюшки-оригами, сложенные из цветной бумаги. А ещё как-то раз Эггси видит Гарри с сыновьями. Они похожи друг на друга, и оба как две копии своего отца – такие же высокие, долговязые, с теми же чертами лица. Только волосы так не кудрявятся и глаза, кажется, другого цвета. Это двое болтают что-то наперебой, Гарри смеётся, треплет их по волосам по очереди и выглядит таким… отцом, что Анвину становится не по себе.  
Эггси тогда прошел мимо, поздоровавшись с Гарри («добрый вечер, мистер Харт») и со сдержанной улыбкой кивнув мальчишкам. Вышел на улицу, прошел метров двести или триста, прежде чем приваливаться к какой-то стене спиной и легонько стукнуться об её надёжную твёрдость затылком.  
У Гарри Харта есть семья. У него есть целый дом родных ему людей, такое волшебное место, где всегда тебя ждут. Куда хочется возвращаться. Его сыновья скоро поступят в университет, женятся и заведут детей и Харт вместе с женой будут нянчиться с внуками. Переедут куда-нибудь в пригород, а может – в соседнее графство, будут жить в фамильном поместье, окруженные аристократическим пафосом, гортензиями, морем, и любовью, олицетворённой кучей пищащих детишек.  
Всё точно так и будет – и у Гэри в этой истории жизни очень и очень эпизодическая роль. Он ничего не значит.  
У Гарри Харта есть семья.  
А единственный по-настоящему родной Анвину человек – его мать – смотрит на него, и каждый раз он видит в её глазах только безграничную боль и горечь потери. Они спрятаны очень глубоко, но Гэри всё равно видит – потому что это его мама. Она смотрит на него – и видит его отца, которого она потеряла почти двадцать лет назад. Потому что Гэри как две капли воды похож на Ли. На того Ли, с которым они были вместе со школы. На того Ли, который был самым добрым человеком на свете. На того, которому никогда не исполниться больше двадцати шести.  
Его отца давным-давно нет в живых. А своей матери он причиняет одну только боль.  
У Гарри Харта есть семья.  
У Эггси Анвина нет никого.


	6. Про ремиссии и рецидивы

Курить бросить легко, а вот звонить Харту – куда сложнее, но он справляется и с этим.  
Начинает делать зарядку по утрам, бегать по вечерам и ходить в бассейн. Пытается нормально питаться, продолжает общаться с людьми и даже находит себе вроде-как-девушку. Они знакомятся в бассейне – эта очаровательная особа подплывает к Анвину, сообщает, что он плавает, как курица, и предлагает что-то делать с этим.  
Эггси не обижается. Потому что он и правда очень плохо плавает. Его стиль плавания можно охарактеризовать как беспорядочно барахтанье руками и ногами в воде в скупой надежде не утонуть к чертовой бабушке.  
Линда учит его правильно дышать и двигать руками и ногами так, чтобы это не было похоже на эпилептический припадок на воде, а после они идут в кондитерскую и объедаются пирожными.  
Линда маленькая и тоненькая, на полголовы ниже Гэри, у неё тёмные прямые волосы до плеч, смуглая кожа, веснушки на щеках и невероятные светло-серые глаза с черной каёмкой. Эггси даже спрашивает, не линзы ли это.  
-Не, - качает головой девушка, - это мама наполовину нэтив и папа скандинавских кровей.  
-Неплохо, - хмыкает Эггси.  
-А то.  
Линде двадцать три, она закончила университет в Джуно и вернулась обратно в родной город, к родителям и трём младшим братьям, но она полна решимости переехать куда-нибудь «поближе к цивилизации и теплу».  
-Серьёзно?! Ты из Лондона? Что ты забыл в этой дыре? – с самым искренним недоумением и очень громко интересуется она, когда Анвин рассказывает, откуда он такой взялся.  
-Ну, работа, всякое такое. И мне здесь нравится.  
-А мне вот за двадцать годков уже осточертели эти природные парки, шум океана, кристально чистые озёра и прочая отвратительно-экологически-чистая фигня.  
-И куда ты планируешь? В Майами к пальмам?  
-Да-да, куда-нибудь в ту сторону. Пальмы, сёрфинг, никакой грёбаной зимы.  
Линда на самом деле очень славная, пусть и характер у неё просто ужасающий. С ней можно бесконечно чесать языками про кино – правда, обычно это заканчивается громкими спорами, потому что они оба из тех, что дерутся о вкусах, а вкусы в кино у них совершенно не совпадают. С ней можно гулять по полдня – и неважно, что иногда, когда ей скучно, она приходит к Анвину, заставляет бросать его все дела и тащит на улицу. Зато она знает на их острове каждый укромный уголок, каждую красивую поляну в лесу, каждую возвышенность, с которой открывается отличный вид. С ней можно вместе выгуливать его собак и её братьев, это очень удобно – отдал собак детям (или детей собакам) и часа два свободного времени тебе обеспечены. Она может быть милой, а может материться так, что даже Анвин уважительно присвистывает, когда слышит некоторые пассажи её речи. И берёт себе на заметку, конечно же. У неё хороший, отработанный удар левой, и плавает она так быстро, будто бы она и не человек вовсе, а какая-то русалочка.  
Долбанная индейская Ариэль, ага. И вот, вот у кого на самом деле грязный рот.  
-Анвин, моя прабабушка и то быстрее тебя плавает, ну. Что ты как мешок, набитый грязными носками?! – вопрошает она, доплывая до конца дорожки и обнаруживая, что Эггси ещё барахтается на середине пути. Подтягивается на бортике, усаживается на край бассейна и болтая ногами в воде, с выражением вселенской скуки на лице наблюдает за приближающимся Анвином.  
-Даже не знаю, - кое-как отдышавшись, говорит Эггси, усаживаясь рядом с ней, - как я вообще тебя до сих пор терплю.  
-Из-за большой любви, конечно же, - хмыкает Линда, и влажно чмокает его в щёку, прежде чем спрыгнуть обратно в воду, - давай, собирай свои кости обратно в скелет и ещё разок туда-обратно.  
-Мммм, - неопределённо мычит Анвин, - может, я тут посижу?  
-Ой, не будь бабой.  
-В этот раз прежде чем издеваться, вспомни, кто тебя кормит, - ворчит он, с самым страдальческим видом спрыгивая с бортика в бассейн, - и что я отомщу.  
Линда абсолютно безнадёжна во всём, что хоть как-то касается приготовления пищи. Её максимум – это сэндвич с арахисовым маслом, и то это гарантированно безопасно только в том случае, если хлеб уже порезан.  
А вот Эггси за несколько лет самостоятельной жизни научился очень даже неплохо готовить и подкармливал подругу, постоянно зависающую у него, скрываясь от родителей и братьев, которые нарушали её душевное равновесие. Линда каждый раз грозилась забрать его в кухонной рабство. И просила добавки.  
В общем, они вроде-как-встречались. Вроде как – это потому что они целовались пару раз, но этот опыт показался обоим очень и очень сомнительным.  
-Черт, как будто у меня появился старший брат и я только что его поцеловала, - кривится Линда.  
-И не говори. Отвратительно, - отзывается Эггси с не менее кислой физиономией.  
-Ты классный, но мы не будем этого повторять.  
-Аминь, - смеётся Эггси, - кажется, я всё-таки по мальчикам, - добавляет он. «Точнее, по взрослым семейным мужикам», - думает он про себя.  
-У меня в Джуно есть парочка друзей-геев. Можем смотаться к ним на выходные.  
-Спасибо, нет. Лимит моей социализации исчерпан на ближайшие полгода после знакомства с твоими родителями.  
-О, это аргумент, - смеётся Линда. Уж ей ли не знать, что у неё очень, слишком общительные родители.  
В общем, они вроде-как-встречаются. Проводят много времени вместе, спят в одной кровати, когда Линда у него ночует, переодеваются друг при друге, не видя никаких причин для того, чтобы стесняться, ходят за ручку по улице. Сладкая парочка, ага. А когда никто не видят, они устраивают гладиаторские бои на подушках, пытаются утопить друг друга в бассейне и соревнуются в том, кто придумает самое витиеватое оскорбление. Смотрят кино, едят вредную еду и запивают пивом (Гэри - безалкогольным). Эггси думает, что у него никогда ещё не было такого классного друга. В конце концов, они договариваются о том, что если вдруг через десяток лет никто из них ещё не заведёт семью, то они, так уж и быть, поженятся. Может, даже ребёнка заведут. Благо, в современном мире им для этого даже не обязательно заниматься сексом.  
К середине лета по выходным Эггси стабильно ужинает у Линды дома, в кругу семьи, в который был вписан по умолчанию незадолго после знакомства с её родителями.  
-Они наивно думают, что я могу никуда не уехать из-за того, что появился ты.  
-А я коварно содействую тебе в поиске работы.  
-Как подлый енот.  
-Ага. Почему енот? – хмурится Эггси, оглядываясь на девушку, которая сидит посреди комнаты и расчесывает прибалдевшего Йети.  
-Ну еноты они милые такие, но на самом деле – жуткие пакостники. Вот и ты такой же, Эггси-невинные-глазки, - пожимает она плечами о добавляет уже куда тише, - Эггси-я-люблю-постарше.  
-И зачем только я тебе рассказал, - закатывает глаза Анвин.  
-Потому что жить с такими вещами в голове один на один сложно, - улыбается девушка, - а я вполне способна тебя понять. Но не подкалывать тебя – выше моих сил.  
Эггси фыркает и бросает в неё подушку с дивана.  
Всё как всегда заканчивается дракой.  
К концу октября, когда Эггси пора уезжать на работу, Линда заставляет его зарегистрироваться на фейсбуке, найти в этой дыре на конце света (в Прадхо-Бей, то есть) интернет и писать ей как минимум раз в день.  
-Или я приеду и самолично надеру тебе задницу, пещерный ты человек, - грозится она.  
-Да ладно тебе, Лин. Признайся, что я заставил твоё сердце растаять и приедешь ты только потому, что соскучишься.  
-Нет. Исключительно для того, чтобы тебя побить, - упрямо отзывается Линда.  
Эггси уезжает работать, Линда после Рождества навещает его, а потом улетает аж в Калифорнию. Жить и работать – внимание – учителем. Когда Эггси об этом узнаёт, у него аж челюсть отваливается. И с жизнерадостным клацаньем убегает под стол.  
-Ну а что? Благодаря моим младшим братьям-дармоедам я отлично умею командовать детьми. И я педагог по образованию.  
-Да, ты будешь зашибенной училкой, - смеётся Эггси.  
-Буду грозой этих маленьких ублюдков, - крайне нежно тянет Линда.  
На память у них остаётся куча глупых совместных фотографий.  
Эггси справляется. Правда справляется. Он уже почти не думает о Гарри, и порывы позвонить или написать сходят на нет. Его нездоровая одержимость утихомиривается, уже не печёт неприятным тоскливым чувством в солнечном сплетении, а прячется где-то под рёбрами. Иногда мешает дышать, иногда будит слишком реалистичными снами, но в остальном – не трогает его. Оставляет в покое.  
Ну а потом всё портит случай.  
Как всегда.  
Это был самый обыкновенный день. Скучный, тёмный и холодный – как и все дни здесь в начале февраля. Эггси, бездельничающий на рабочем месте, только-только влил в себя третью кружку кофе, и концентрация кофеина в организме наконец оказалась достаточной, чтобы почувствовать себя чем-то большим, чем неотъемлемой частью кровати (с которой он, кстати говоря, встал уже часа три назад). Он широко зевнул, потянулся и встал, намереваясь отметить это событие четвёртой чашкой кофе, но в кармане со зловещим шипением ожила рация, напоминая ему о том досадном факте, что он, всё-таки, на работе. И сообщая голосом второго главного инженера, что в соседней секции очередной бунт машин, с которым они никак не могут разобраться.  
Между делом Анвин как-то незаметно для себя стал главным инженером. Когда он обнаружил этот факт и поинтересовался у отдела кадров, какого, собственно, черта, ему сообщили, что он на этой должности уже четвёртый месяц. Упс. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как смирится.  
Его коллегу звали Ричард и сейчас он самозабвенно матерился в рацию и просил Анвина поскорее тащить свой ленивый зад к ним.  
-Иду я, иду, - ворчит Гэри, - наверняка ведь ничего серьёзного.  
-Да эта хрень на предельном давлении и ведёт себя так, будто вот-вот рванёт.  
-Ты гонишь, - скучающе тянет Анвин. Ответом ему служит очередной поток ругательств.  
Но это оказывается правдой. Ну, то есть не до конца, конечно – потому что проблема в одном из отсеков газопровода, и если бы это был настоящий взрыв, то разнесло бы половину цеха и их бы собирали по кусочкам среди обломков. К счастью, существуют полумеры. И Эггси, который отмахивается от обеспокоенно кудахчущего Ричарда, берёт инструменты и идёт спускать давление вручную, в общем-то знает, чем это чревато. Поэтому когда раздаётся громкий треск и у него перед глазами вспыхивает белым – он с готовностью жмурится, а когда его отбрасывает и он боком с размаху прилетает в какую-то железку – вовсе не удивляется. Думает только о том, что мог бы приземлиться на что-нибудь помягче… на Рича, например.  
Который вот он, кстати. За плечо трясет и говорит что-то.  
-Отста-а-ань, - тянет Анвин, принимая сидячее положение и потирая ушибленный бок, который ужас как болит, - нормально всё. И смотри, я починил!  
-Ты чуть себя не сломал и нас в придачу, идиот.  
-Я же не знал, что оно так бахнет, - отмахивается он, - пойду проверю в соседних секциях, не собирается ли там тоже чего-нибудь рвануть. А тут надо поменять предохранитель.  
-Поменяем. Ты бы лучше в санчасть сходил.  
-Да брось, зачем? Чтобы мне мазь от синяков дали?  
Рич качает головой, Гэри кривит рожу и гордо уходит в закат, припадая на одну ногу и потирая ушибленный бок.  
Через час боль не проходит и начинает назойливо колоть где-то под левой лопаткой. Через полтора часа начинает кружится голова и мутить. Через два часа, когда картинка перед глазами начинает напоминать произведение импрессионизма, написанное крупными мазками, Анвин всё-таки решает наведаться в медпункт.  
Когда Эггси заканчивает крайне путано излагать жалобы на своё самочувствие, Добрый Доктор, имя которого он забыл, как только тот представился, хмурится и цыкает неодобрительно.  
-Я помню вас, Анвин. Три года назад вы две недели ходили на работу с пневмонией. Опять за старое, значит?  
-Да я ничем и не болею же.  
-А с боком что? Не смотрите на меня как на провидца, вы его трёте каждые полминуты.  
-Ударился, - пожимает плечами Гэри и тут же морщится от боли в лопатке.  
-Снимите-ка кофту, - тут же как-то посерьезнев, просит… да как же его зовут-то?  
Эггси послушно стягивает кофту. Брови его доктора тут же взлетают вверх, поэтому Анвин тоже решает посмотреть, что же там у него такое. Честное слово, лучше бы не смотрел. Потому что на левом боку у него расцвела просто сверхъестественно большая гематома. Он, вроде, не так уж и сильно ударился… или нет?  
-Болит только бок?  
-Ещё под лопаткой. И плечо, - отзывается Анвин и совсем по-девчачьи ойкает, когда доктор пальцами сильно давит на бок. Сильно и долго. С крайне задумчивым видом. Как будто бы это не просто большой синяк. Ну, ему-то лучше знать.  
А пока он проделывает это своими пальцами, Эггси, чтобы отвлечься, его рассматривает. Высокий, долговязый, с тёмными волнистыми волосами, в очках ещё этих, в черной роговой оправе… очень напоминает кое-кого. Только помоложе, но ненамного. Это же идеальный вариант. И где он раньше прятался?..  
-Гэри. Гэри, вы здесь?  
-А? Я – да. Как вас зовут?  
-Генри.  
«Господи Боже ты мой, ну ёп твою мать. Это ж, как её там, судьба», - путано думает Анвин, прикрывая глаза. Клон Гарри Харта с почти что его именем. Может, хоть этот окажется без жены и выводка детишек?  
-Гэри. Не отвлекайтесь.  
Гэри снова выпутывается из своих мыслей, в которые он сегодня уходит как-то особенно глубоко и переводит взгляд на доктора. Тот улыбается так, что у Эггси щекочет в солнечном сплетении.  
-Ага. Я тут. Само внимание.  
-Хорошо. Слушайте меня. Мы с вами сейчас собираемся, очень быстро едем в аэропорт и летим в больницу. Скорее всего, у вас внутренне кровотечение после разрыва селезёнки от удара. Как вы протянули на ногах два часа, ума не приложу, но, по-видимому, вы очень упрямы, - крайне вкрадчиво говорит Генри, в процессе помогая Анвину одеть кофту обратно.  
Наверное, должно быть страшно. «Внутреннее кровотечение» звучит очень паршиво. Но этот Генри, что б его, улыбается так, что Анвину становится как-то спокойно и плевать, в общем-то, на свои селезёнки и прочие внутренности.  
-А вы полетите со мной? – когда они уже подъезжают к аэропорту, интересуется Эггси с заднего сиденья. За двадцать минут он успел дважды отключится, весь левый бок прошивало резкой болью через каждые две минуты, и вот теперь-то ему начинало становится страшно. И совсем не хотелось никуда лететь. Одному – так уж точно.  
-Естественно, Гэри. За вами нужно присмотреть.  
-Тогда ладно, - даже не пытаясь скрыть вздоха облегчения, отзывается Анвин.  
-А куда полетим? Фэрбенкс? – интересуется он, когда они ковыляют в сторону медицинского самолёта.  
\- Анкоридж. Подальше, конечно, но всего на полчаса, а больница там лучшая в штате. Тем более что я работаю в ней, когда не ссылают к вам на базу, и смогу за вами присмотреть. Мне нужно ваше постоянное место жительства и больница, к которой вы приписаны.  
-О. Спасибо, док. Это мило, - улыбается бескровными губами Анвин, - Ситка. Там, вроде, одна больница.  
-Так, с этим разобрались. Группа крови и аллергия на препараты?  
-Четвертая положительная. Вроде бы, никакой аллергии.  
-Ну и на том спасибо, - смешно ворчит Генри.  
В самолёте Генри командует ложиться и расслабляться, укладывает ему на живот пару пакетов со льдом и показывает, куда нужно нажимать пальцами, чтобы окончательно не истечь кровью изнутри.  
-Милые у вас формулировки, - хмыкает Эггси, послушно выполняя указания.  
-Всё как есть. Не хочу вас пугать, но если кровотечение началось сразу после удара, там уже натекло достаточно. Уж не знаю, почему вы до сих пор в сознании.  
-Ну, я же упрямый. И живучий. И что со мной будут делать по прилёту?  
-Оперировать, разумеется, - спокойно отвечает Генри и Эггси смотрит на него совсем уж испуганно, - ну вы не бойтесь, лишнего не отрежут.  
-Вы проследите? – жалобно тянет Анвин. Ему, вообще-то, ни разу в жизни не делали ни одной операции.  
-Конечно, - улыбается Генри и гладит его по волосам. Анвин думает о том, чтобы сделать ему предложение руки и сердца прямо здесь. Но решиться не успевает, потому что живот скручивает спазмом…  
В общем, большую часть полёта Анвина знатно выворачивает наизнанку, а Генри сидит рядышком с ворохом бумажных пакетиков, гладит его по спине и придерживает за плечо, помогая приподниматься и тихо и успокаивающе приговаривает:  
-Ну-ну, всё хорошо, всё равно все такие операции нужно делать на пустой желудок. Так что вы молодец.  
В какой-то момент Эггси всё-таки вырубается. Перед этим подумав о том, что ему определённо стоит сделать этому Генри предложение. Когда он приходит в себя, его уже везут по коридору больницы.  
-…сделаем надрез посередине живота под общим наркозом, уберём кровь, и посмотрим, как дела у селезёнки, - слышит он справа сверху чей-то голос через шум в ушах.  
-Не так уж хорошо, судя по всему… - тихо отзывается Анвин, не открывая глаз. И слышит, как уже слева Генри весело фыркает и бурчит себе под нос что-то про болтливость и живучесть.  
-В случае чего мы избавим её от страданий, - уверяет он.  
Это, в общем-то, последнее, что слышит Эггси.  
А в следующий раз он просыпается уже в палате. Тихо, темно и пусто, голова тяжелая, конечности ватные – судя по всему, он накачан обезболивающими по самую макушку. Поэтому он решает ещё поспать. Данный сценарий повторяется раза три. На четвёртый в палате оказывается Генри, который, беспечно напевая, делает что-то в районе его живота… от этого холодно и щекотно, и ощущение такое, что что-то двигается под кожей. Совершенно ужасающее своей странностью ощущение, поэтому Эггси использует все доступные средства вербальной и невербальной коммуникации, чтобы выразить недовольство. Ноет и дёргается, то есть. На большее он пока не способен  
-Проснулся, что ли?  
-Вроде как… - хрипит Эггси. Во рту так сухо, как будто там поселилась маленькая модель Сахары. С крошечными верблюдиками и бедуинами, - что вы там делаете с моим животом такое странное? – узнаёт он и немного погодя задаёт ещё один вопрос, - я долго спал, да?  
-Полтора дня. Уже почти два. Ну, вкратце – у вас в животе дренажная трубка, через которую внутрь поступают антибиотики и уходит всякая лишняя гадость. Её нужно протирать иногда. Чем я и занимался только что, - поясняет Генри, а Анвина передёргивает, стоит ему только представить, что что-то гибкое и пластиковое находится внутри него, а он при этом в сознании. Вниз смотреть вообще не хочется.  
-Больницы – это всегда такая ёбаная криповая хрень?  
-Не всегда, но в вашем случае, когда в брюшную полость выливается полтора литра крови и это вместе с разобранной на кусочки селезёнкой и трещинами в двух рёбрах, это неизбежно, - крайне жизнерадостно сообщает Генри и протягивает ему стакан с водой, - пить?  
-Ох, звучит паршиво. В таком случае, я чувствую себя на редкость хорошо… - Эггси не без труда приподнимается на локтях и тянется было к стакану, но Генри сам подносит стакан к его губам.  
-У вас в обоих руках по капельнице, так что пока не совершайте лишних телодвижений, - поясняет он с улыбкой.  
-Спасибо, - выдыхает Анвин, допив воду, и плюхаясь обратно на подушку, и всё-таки осматривает себя. На сгибах обоих локтей по катетеру, от которых тянутся трубки капельниц, из живота и правда торчит трубка и выглядит это пиздецки-жутко. Даже кожа, стянутая аккуратными стежками швов, которые начинаются посередине живота под трубкой и тянутся почти на двадцать сантиметров вниз, чуть ниже пупка, выглядит менее пугающе. А этот здоровый синяк на боку и вовсе кажется очаровашкой, - и как всё прошло? Что со мной делали вообще? У вас есть время посвятить меня в судьбу моих внутренностей?  
-У меня предостаточно времени. Но сперва вам придётся ответить на пару вопросов.  
-Это почти шантаж, но так уж и быть, - тянет Эггси, ёрзая на кровати и принимая полулежачее положение, чтобы лучше видеть мужчину. На него смотреть в разы приятнее, чем на свою тушку, похожую на жертву множественных тайных правительственных экспериментов.  
-У вас в личном деле, что хранится на станции, в списке экстренных телефонов пусто. Написано только контактный телефон людей, которые, в случае чего, присмотрят за собаками, - Анвин ждёт, что Генри продолжит, но тот замолкает и вопросительно смотрит на него.  
-Ну, всё так, - кивает Эггси.  
-Родственники?  
-Мать. В случае летального исхода её бы предупредили так и так, случаями менее важными я не намерен её беспокоить. О мохнатых же позаботились? – он вдруг понимает, что совсем забыл про собак. Бросил в запертом доме одних и улетел прохлаждаться на противоположный берег штата.  
-Вот как… ну, если всё же захотите кого-то известить – зарядку для вашего телефона я добыл. Собак, насколько я знаю, ваши коллеги отправили по указанному адресу. В Ситку, то есть.  
-Ну слава Сатане, - выдыхает Эггси и слышит смешок со стороны Генри. Он уже давно договорился со своими милыми пожилыми соседями в Ситке, что в случае чего они присмотрят на собаками. О судьбе этих дурашливых комков шерсти он волновался куда больше, чем о своей, - спасибо, док. Теперь расскажете мне?  
-Теперь расскажу. Прежде всего – жить вы будете. Правда, без селезёнки, потому что её всё-таки пришлось убрать. Но вам оставили маленький кусочек и есть вероятность, что орган потихоньку нарастёт.  
-Как печень?  
-Точно. А пока – витамины, анализы каждый месяц, внимание к себе. С последним у вас явно проблемы, но иммунитет первые месяцы будет ни к черту. Как и гемоглобин. Но если будете умницей, всё образуется.  
-А что в меня вливают? А отпустят когда?  
-Немного витаминов, немного лекарств, немного глюкозы. Всё в компании с физраствором. Завтра сделаем вам последние две капельницы и вынем трубку. Дня через три, если будете стабильны, отпустим. Естественно, в Ситку. После такой травмы восстанавливаться вам месяц-полтора, с диетой и ограничением физических нагрузок. И с физически сложной работой вообще стоит повременить… Что ещё я забыл?  
-Надеюсь, ничего, потому что это и так звучит крайне скучно, - весело фыркает Гэри и Генри смотрит на него строго, - но я буду стараться.  
-Вот и хорошо, - тут же улыбается мужчина, принимаясь вытаскивать трубки опустевших капельниц из катетеров и сматывать их, в то время как Анвин снова начинает зевать, - ну, поспите ещё немного.  
-Ага. Вы придёте ко мне завтра?  
-Приду. Спокойной ночи, Гэри.  
-Спокойной ночи, док.  
Эггси засыпает и ему так хорошо, что он даже не обращает внимания на то, как противно зудит шов.  
Он просто обязан забрать этого человека себе.  
К следующему вечеру его избавляют от катетеров, торчащих из вен и ещё одного, о наличии которого Анвин почему-то не догадался до последнего, убирают эту странную трубку и добавляют к шву ещё пару стежков.  
А ещё он наконец умывается, чистит зубы и чувствует себя почти человеком. Почти – потому что в душ ему лезть пока не разрешают.  
-Если есть силы и желание, можем одеть вас в симпатичный больничный халат и прогуляться по коридору туда-обратно. Или до столовой, если вы проголодались, - проскальзывая в палату после короткого стука, предлагает Генри.  
-А где ваш белый халат?.. Я согласен, только можно мне вместо халата мою кофту, и вместо тапочек кеды?  
-Уговорили, собирайтесь. А мой белый халат я ношу только в рабочее время, а что?  
-Ну… он чертовски вам идёт, - улыбаясь, сообщает Гэри, сползает с кровати, плюхается на стул и с кряхтением начинает обуваться. Нагибаться больно, поэтому он задирает ноги и старательно шнурует кеды на весу, - а сейчас вы уже не на работе? То есть, вроде как, мой посетитель?  
-Вот как. Сочту за комплимент. И да, вроде как посетитель.  
-Это он и есть, - ещё шире улыбается Анвин, когда расправляется с обувью. Натягивает кофту и ковыляет к выходу, - это чертовски мило, Генри. Я голоден, но не уверен насчет еды. Живот болит.  
-Ну, я подумал, что вам будет скучно тут, если вас никто не будет навещать. А никто не будет. Вы же никому так и не позвонили? – со вздохом интересуется мужчина. - Живот болит, скорее всего, из-за того, что он пуст третьи сутки… ну и с желудком первое время могут быть кое-какие проблемы, но если соблюдать диету, то ничего страшного.  
Они медленно бредут по коридору, Генри слегка придерживает его за локоть, поэтому у Эггси нет нужны смотреть под ноги, и он откровенно пялится на мужчину. А тот делает вид, что вовсе этого не замечает.  
-Написал подруге. Она живёт в Калифорнии. И она знатно меня обматерила. И заценила трубку, торчащую из живота. И сказала, что так мне и надо, - фыркает Эггси, - главное, чтобы не повторилось то же, что было в самолёте. Я и так скомпрометирован перед вами.  
-Какая милая у вас подруга, - хмыкает Генри, и смеётся на следующую реплику Анвина, - да ладно, Гэри. Обычное дело, с кем не бывает. Я медик, поэтому и не такое видел.  
-Она правда прелесть. Маленькая, злобная и колючая прелесть. Ну мне всё равно как-то неудобно.  
-Я видел вас голым. Вас и ещё сотню других людей, - беспечно пожимая плечами, самым повседневным тоном сообщает Генри, - всё ещё неудобно?  
-Ещё хуже, - смеётся Анвин, но тут же ойкает, хватаясь за бок – трещины в рёбрах ещё не согласны на бурные выражения эмоций, - но я, вроде, неплох, так что ладно уж…  
Генри – настоящий душка. Носится с Эггси ещё три дня, пока его держат в больнице – заходит с утра, приносит ему завтрак (господи боже, первый мужчина, который приносит завтраки ему в постель!), наведывается днём, чтобы выгулять его после обеда, который Гэри пока что старательно игнорирует, а потом приходит вечером, ведёт ужинать, провожает в палату и укладывает спать.  
Гэри выясняет, что Генри разведён, детей нет, только кошка, которая на период его отсутствия обитает у соседки. Он, кажется, всё-таки натурал, но когда такая мелочь была проблемой?..  
В общем, Анвин почти что влюблён.  
В день выписки Эггси просыпается поздно – он полночи не мог заснуть из-за того, что страшно зудел шов. По-дурацки так, аж до боли. В итоге к трём часам ночи он сдался и пошел жаловаться на свою тяжелую судьбу дежурной медсестре, та сделала ему какой-то волшебный укол и отправила спать.  
С трудом продрав глаза, Анвин ковыляет до ванной, умывается и пытается снизить коэффициент лохматости. Получается не очень успешно. На столе у окна обнаруживается завтрак. Поверх стаканчика с гадким вязким йогуртом, который жуть как полезен для организма и жуть как мерзок, лежит конфета в цветной обертке. Сладости не положены по диете, но Анвину совершенно понятно, как эта конфета здесь оказалась - ведь только вчера вечером он ныл Генри о том, как хочет сладкого.  
Это чертовски мило. О чем Эггси и сообщает Генри посредством смс-ки, отправляя конфету в рот и тем самым уничтожая вещественные доказательства преступления против диеты. Да, он успел узнать телефон Генри, а ещё – добавить в друзья на фейсбуке. Этот фейсбук просто дьявольски-полезная хрень. Благодаря ему, например, он узнаёт точный возраст Генри (37), как зовут его кота (Кексик. Серьёзно, Кексик?!), дату его рождения (22 июня) и то, что он любит обниматься с мужчинами (судя по фотографиям). Надежда определённо есть, мда.  
Эггси весело фыркает себе под нос, усаживается на кровать спиной к входной двери и принимается строчить сообщения Линде, в процессе поедая йогурт и заедая яблоком. Беспроводной интернет в больнице – это просто благословение какое-то. И Линда, которая делает скучное и грустное утро без Генри, но с гадким йогуртом немного лучше – тоже.  
Когда на середине переписки в палату стучатся, Эггси думает, что это Генри.  
-Не заперто, - громко сообщает он в ответ на стук, суёт ложку с йогуртом в рот, неловко оборачивается ко входу, в процессе набирая сообщение… и прямо так, с ложкой во рту и телефоном на весу застывает.  
Потому что никакой это не Генри.  
Это грёбаный Гарри Харт.


	7. Спасение от непокорного картофеля и прочие способы примирения

-Привет, Эггси, - как ни в чем не бывало бодро здоровается Харт, - я могу пройти?  
Анвин, всё ещё сидящий с чертовой ложкой во рту, кивает, ошалело хлопая глазами. Последний укол ему сделали вчера ночью, таблеток он пока никаких не пил, да и чувствует себя нормально – значит, это не галлюцинация. А жаль.  
Харт выглядит как-то непривычно – как будто бы взволнованным. Подрастерявшим свою невозмутимость где-то по пути. Смотрит очень внимательно и взгляд такой тёплый, будто бы и не его вовсе. И все кудри растрепались. У Эггси колет где-то под рёбрами и сердце бьётся как бешеное, раза в два быстрее, чем минуту назад.  
Он наконец вынимает ложку изо рта и хочет спросить, какого хрена Гарри здесь забыл. Хочет попросить Гарри выйти по причине того, что его присутствие вызвало у него внезапный приступ тахикардии. Выйти, доехать до аэропорта, сесть на самолёт и проваливать обратно в Лондон. Выйти, дать Анвину прийти в себя, войти обратно и никогда больше никуда не улетать.  
Но Эггси слишком долго размышляет над тем, что именно следует сказать, вместе с этим пытаясь унять заходящееся в истерике сердце. Ситуацию спасает Генри, возникающий в палате после примерно семи минут их с Гарри молчаливой игры в гляделки. Гэри с облегчением выдыхает. Ему уже начало казаться, что Харт заглядит его до смерти этим своим непривычно-небезразличным взглядом.  
-Доброе утро, Гэри. Не помешал?  
Анвин только улыбается и отрицательно качает головой, с облегчением переводя взгляд с Харта на Генри.  
-Ну что, меня выпускают на свободу?  
-Выпускают. Рад, что ты перестал упрямится и сообщил о своём состоянии хоть кому-то из близких, - с улыбкой продолжает Генри, а Анвин округляет глаза и хочет уже было уточнить, про каких таких «близких» он говорит, но потом его взгляд падает на Харта, который, как ни в чем не бывало, устраивается на стуле, и все вопросы отпадают сами собой. Хотя нет, не все. Теперь Анвина интересуется, кем представился Харт. Его папочкой?..  
В общем, Гэри отзывается неуверенно-утвердительным мычанием и зыркает на Харта убийственным взглядом, пока Генри удаляется мыть руки.  
-Мне передали, что у тебя вчера ночью были жалобы. Давай я посмотрю, как там дела у твоего шрама, проведу длинную лекцию по списку таблеток и порядке посещения врача и отпущу с миром, - сказав это, он оборачивается к Харту, - не оставите нас ненадолго?  
-Пусть остаётся, - ворчит Гэри, укладываясь на кровать и задирая кофту. Пока Генри осматривает его, привычно пробегаясь прохладными пальцами по шраму и с нажимом обводя гематому, которая и не думала становится меньше, Анвин украдкой косится на Харта. А тот даже не замечает, потому что как-то совсем уж пораженно смотрит на живот Гэри. Ну, надо признать, что выглядит он и правда жутковато.  
-Ну, зуд был из-за того, что нити, которыми сделаны швы, раздражают кожу. Ничего страшного, через неделю они рассосутся и всё пройдёт. Главное – не расчесывай, - наставительным тоном говорит Генри, закончив, - а в остальном у тебя всё в полном порядке.  
-То есть их не надо будет убирать? Сами исчезнут? – недоверчиво спрашивает Эггси, одёргивая кофту вниз и садясь.  
-Точно. Такая вот магия, - хмыкает Генри, а потом жестом фокусника достаёт из папки, что принёс с собой, список лекарств. И начинает объяснять – что для чего, по сколько таблеток и в какое время. Набирается две мази – для шрама и для гематомы, и семь штук разных таблеток, которые надо пить – о ужас! – по часам.  
-И, понятное дело, диета. Никакого алкоголя, никотина, жирного и сладкого. Ну, сладкого только совсем чуть-чуть, - поправляет сам себя Генри после того, как Анвин хитро улыбается, - ограничение физических нагрузок. Собак на себе не таскать, бегом и прыжками не увлекаться. Впрочем, твои рёбра тебе и этак того не позволят пока что. Не переохлаждаться, не пить холодное, не находится подолгу в людных местах. Иммунитет у тебя сейчас очень хилый. Если чувствуешь, что что-то как-то не так болит – ради всего святого – сразу к врачу, а не как обычно. Через две недели идёшь в свою больницу – сдашь кровь и сделаешь рентген - тебе скорректируют приём лекарств и посмотрят, как дела у твоих рёбер. Следующие полгода сдавать кровь каждый месяц. У меня всё. Вопросы?  
-Как с этим жить и не подохнуть от скуки? – посмеиваясь, интересуется Анвин.  
-Это чтобы в следующий раз тебе неповадно было, милый, - с улыбкой отвечает Генри, - вы уж присмотрите за ним, - обращается он уже к Харту. Тот ухмыляется и кивает.  
В общем-то, на этой странной ноте Эггси и прощается с Генри. Обещает каждые три дня присылать ему фотку своего шрама и синяка, чтобы тот знал, как они поживают и вообще не скучал. Генри оказывается совсем не против. Они даже обнимаются на прощание и – о! Ему показалось или он только что увидел ревность во взгляде Харта?..  
Когда они остаются наедине, тахикардия снова оказывается тут как тут. Харт, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но Эггси ещё определённо не готов. Поэтому вскидывает руку и просит со вздохом:  
-Позже, ладно?  
Губы Гарри сжимаются в тонкую нить – недоволен, явно. Но кивает и молча протягивает Эггси дорожную сумку, внутри которой оказывается одежда. Та, которая явно из дома в Ситке. Значит, Харт уже и там побывал?.. Но Эггси ничего не спрашивает, а молча начинает одеваться. Получается это у него очень неуклюже.  
Тимберленды Харт зашнуровывает ему сам, игнорируя возражения и недовольное сопение. Опускается перед Эггси на колено, заправляет джинсы в ботинки, ловко затягивает шнуровку и завязывает два аккуратных бантика. И это, черт подери, непозволительно мило. Просто какой-то вынос мозга.  
До аэропорта они едут молча. И первые два часа полёта тоже молчат. Гарри что-то быстро печатает на ноутбуке, Эггси сидит, прикрыв глаза и расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла. Но на третий час полёта Гарри закрывает ноутбук – Эггси слышит тихий щелчок, и смотрит на него. Эггси даже не надо открывать глаза, чтобы убедится в этом. Он чувствует на себе этот тяжелый взгляд.  
-Почему ты не позвонил, когда это случилось?  
Эггси не выдерживает и фыркает.  
-А какое тебе до меня дело, Гарри? Ты за год ни разу не позвонил, не написал, вообще не подал никаких признаков жизни, - он открывает глаза и смотрит на мужчину, - логично было предположить, что уж тебе-то точно плевать, даже загнись я где-нибудь в процессе. Ты бы ведь даже и не узнал об этом, если бы к тебе на стол не попали бумаги о страховом случае из-за аварии на производстве, которые требовали твоей обязательной подписи, и с которыми ты по счастливому стечению обстоятельств ознакомился, прежде чем её ставить. Я не шибко разбираюсь в этой херне, но я же правильно понимаю?  
Харт смотрит на него по-другому, да. Но по-прежнему не юлит – и утвердительно кивает.  
-И зачем ты здесь, если тебе всё равно? Не пойми меня неправильно, это, конечно, чертовки мило с твоей стороны, но, блять, совершенно нелогично. Так в чем твоя проблема?  
-Ты – моя проблема, - говорит Харт.  
А Анвин страшно желает, чтобы этот самолёт рухнул в океан прямо сейчас к чертям собачьим. Потому что, он, по ходу, действительно заперт внутри повествования какого-то дешевого бульварного романа, в котором герои не могут быть вместе из-за каких-то обстоятельств непреодолимой силы, и страдают, страдают, страдают и иногда трахаются. И ведут разговоры, ввинчивая в них патетичные фразы вроде вот этой вот. Анвин готов явиться на ковёр к святому Петру и умоляя о пощаде, просить вытащить его из этого повествования. Он бы пообещал не пить, не курить, не принимать наркотики, ходить в церковь каждое воскресенье и спать только с женщинами. Хотя нет – вообще ни с кем не спать, чтобы уж наверняка! Быть лапушкой и ангелочком, петь в церковном хоре и пить тёплое молоко на ночь.  
Обдумав все эти весьма фантастичные перспективы, Эггси вздыхает и интересуется:  
-И когда ты это понял и сколько утаивал это знание?  
-Примерно в тот момент, когда я позвонил в больницу и узнал, что ты был доставлен туда накануне днём в состоянии, близком к критическому, и прооперирован. Потому что если бы мне было плевать, я бы даже не стал выяснять, в какую именно больницу ты попал.  
-Стоило мне только попытаться отбросить коньки, и я тут же стал на удивление востребованным мальчиком? А если бы я умер, ты бы вообще любил меня до конца своей жизни? – хмыкает Эггси. Наверное, говорить такое – довольно жестоко, но он зол, а Харт – заслужил. Никаким внезапным озарением об истинных чувствах он не откупится. Да и все эти озарения всё равно ничего не изменят. Потому что ничего не стоят.  
-Не берусь рассуждать насчет смерти, но в остальном - выходит, что так, - легко соглашается Харт, пожав плечами.  
Нет, Анвин крупно ошибся, когда подумал, что в Харте что-то поменялось. Он всё такой же невозмутимый самодовольный засранец. Это хроническое.  
И вот теперь Анвин не зол. Он просто в бешенстве.  
-Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Гарри? Ты воспринимаешь всех людей как само собой разумеющееся. Ни они, ни их чувства для тебя ничего не стоят. Потому что ты горделивый богатый ублюдок и можешь себе это позволить. И при этом у тебя есть дом, где тебя всегда ждут, и семья, которая тебя любит. Хотя ты этого нихрена не заслужил. А у тех, с кем ты встречается, всё так же гладко? Нет? Наверняка нет – они либо одиночки, либо разведены, либо с горой семейных и иных проблем на плечах. Но тебе нравятся такие – поломанные. Ты как будто грёбаный мессия, дарующий им надежду, хотя на самом деле – просто кошка, играющая с мышью, прежде чем сожрать её, - Эггси переводит дух, вдыхает глубоко, морщась от боли в рёбрах и, не давая Харту, который смотрит на него в равной степени удивленно и заинтересованно, времени на то, чтобы вставить своё веское циничное слово, продолжает, - и знаешь, что ещё? Я для тебя – тоже ничего не стою. Такое же пустое место, забавный сломанный мальчик, у которого в жизни – ошибка на ошибке и в голове – проблема на проблеме. Занятная игрушка, но не настолько интересная, чтобы снисходить до неё и проявлять хоть какую-то инициативу, если она так преступно пренебрегает твоим вниманием. А вот эффектное и неожиданное появление на пороге больничной палаты как раз перед выпиской – это то, что надо. Выставить себя героем и заодно показать глупой игрушке, как она ошибалась, когда целый год игнорировала тебя. Самооценка-то всегда должна быть на высоте, чтобы можно было продолжать быть таким же самодовольным засранцем.  
Эггси выдыхается. Хочет что-то ещё сказать, но отмахивается сам от себя, скрещивает руки на груди и замолкает, утыкаясь взглядом в картинку в иллюминаторе.  
Харт молчит. Эггси некоторое время чувствует на себе его взгляд – но не оборачивается, а только дёргает плечом нервно, вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
***  
Вообще-то, Эггси думает, что после такого Гарри довезёт его до дома и оправится восвояси. Но, к собственному удивлению, он ошибается.  
По пути из аэропорта они заезжают в аптеку – Гарри достаёт из сумки список, выходит из машины и возвращается обратно через десять минут с пакетом с кучкой лекарств. Такси высаживает их в привычном месте у стоянки на конце автомобильной дороги, Эггси находит глазами свой дряхленький пикап, заботливо укрытый брезентом, вздыхает и улыбается. А потом медленно и неуклюже направляется следом за Гарри. С трещинами в двух рёбрах и здоровенным синяком на боку крайне сложно быть изящным. Да и вообще затруднительно совершать какие-либо телодвижения. Хорошо получается только сидеть и лежать. И Генри грозился, что лучше станет только недели через полторы-две… да он к этому времени уже мхом покроется, честное слово…  
Сначала они заходят к соседям и забирают собак. Эггси с готовностью плюхается на коленки прямо на крыльце, чтобы лохматые бандиты в порыве радости не напрыгивали своими передними лапами на его многострадальные бока и треплет их по ушам, пока те радостно повизгивают и лезут облизываться. Потом благодарит Элизабет и Френка за то, что присмотрели за собаками и на все расспросы о самочувствии уверяет, что всё просто прекрасно.  
Судя по тому, что в доме включено отопление, нет ни следа пыли и холодильник забит продуктами – Гарри провел здесь как минимум день, прежде чем полететь за Гэри в больницу. Он коротко поясняет, что взял ключи у соседей, Анвин угукает и скомкано благодарит его. И ретируется в душ. Потому что душ – это то, о чем он мечтал целую неделю.  
Гарри, судя по всему, совсем не спешит уезжать. Эггси не возражает, но всё равно жуть как злится на него.  
Они почти не говорят. Гарри много работает - сидит за ноутбуком и говорит по телефону, из-за разницы во времени - в основном по ночам, начиная часов с восьми-девяти вечера и уходя спать после того, как просыпается Анвин. Первый раз он собирается устроится на диване, который явно не рассчитан под таких длинных типов.  
-Ты с ума сошел? – тихо интересуется Гэри. – Иди в кровать, не издевайся над спиной.  
Гарри не спорит.  
Помимо работы Харт ещё много чего успевает. Гуляет с собаками – точнее выпускает их гоняться во дворе, но иногда бросает им палку или мячик – Гэри пока что даже не способен кинуть атрибуты игр с собаками подальше. Следит за тем, чтобы Эггси вовремя принимал таблетки – пишет своим возмутительно-ровным почерком на альбомном листе их названия, время приёма и количество, и вешает на дверь спальни со стороны гостиной, а ещё берёт у Гэри телефон и ставит кучу будильников, чтобы уж наверняка. По-прежнему с самым невозмутимым видом помогает ему зашнуровывать ботинки. Дотошно изучает рекомендации по диете, варит овсянку и бульон из индейки. А ещё пичкает Эггси отварной брокколи. Тот кривится, но ест.  
Молчание в доме длится три дня.  
На больший срок праведного гнева Эггси не хватает. Ну да, он хронический идиот и слишком добр к людям со всем их косяками. И может быть, он действительно был слишком резок. Справедливо резок – потому что Гарри сам виноват, но всё же…  
Перемирие начинается из-за картошки. В течении пары дней Эггси успел заметить, что у Гарри не возникает проблем только с приготовлением завтрака… а вот со всем остальным какие-то трудности. Даже с бульоном из индейки. Но Эггси до готовки Гарри упрямо не допускает.  
И Эггси начинает подозревать что у скудности их меню в последние три дня причины немного иные, чем его диета. Его подозрения подтверждаются, когда вечером третьего дня он ковыляет на кухню, чтобы стащить яблоко и съесть его и видит, как Гарри сражается с картофелем. То есть, пытается его почистить. И картофель определённо побеждает в этом неравном бою. Анвин честно старается не смеяться, но у него не получается. От смеха болят рёбра, но возмущённый взгляд Харта того стоит.  
-Ох, беда ты, мистер Харт, - он встаёт рядом, легонько отпихивает мужчину бедром чуть в сторону, достаёт из ящика ещё один нож и начинает чистить картошку, - расслабь кисть и дело пойдёт быстрее.  
-Из вас двоих беда явно не я, - ворчит Харт, внимательно следя за руками Гэри.  
Харт, кажется, собирался подвергнуть мятежный картофель варке, но Гэри забраковывает эту идею, вываливает картошку на противень, посыпает сыром и суёт в духовку, напоследок заявляя ей, что она виновна.  
-А сыр тебе можно? – хмурится Гарри.  
-Диетический – можно, - убеждённо кивает Гэри, принимаясь собирать очистки и отправлять их из раковины в мусорное ведро. Закончив с этим и вымыв руки, он опирается о столешницу одной рукой и поворачивается к мужчине, - Гарри?  
-Да?  
-Прости, что я наболтал тебе в самолёте… ну, всякого нехорошего, - мямлит он, рассматривая свои носки в красно-белую полосочку. Харт отзывается тихим смешком, а потом кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, зарывается пальцами в порядком отросшие волосы и тянет к себе. Эггси привычно утыкается носом ему в шею и ему тут же становится невероятно спокойно и уютно.  
-Наболтал. Но я не могу сказать, что ты во многом ошибся. У меня паршивый характер, Эггси, и я рад, что ты это понимаешь.  
-То есть вот так, да? Ты признаёшь это, но даже не пытаешься ничего поменять? – фыркает Эггси.  
-А зачем? – Харт почти невесомо начинает водить ладонью по его спине.  
-Чтобы не быть такой задницей?  
-Как ты справедливо заметил при разговоре в самолёте, даже при учете моего дрянного характера есть люди, которые меня любят, со всеми оговорками, - тянет Гарри и Эггси, даже не глядя на него, может поклясться – лыбится этой своей ну-как-ты-не-понимаешь-глупый улыбкой, - и это взаимно. Кроме того, будь я душкой-занудой – едва ли я бы тебе понравился.  
-Ох, возможно, оно было бы и к лучшему, - хмыкает Гэри, - значит, ты не злишься?  
-Не злюсь.  
-А я вот всё ещё злюсь, так что учти это, - деловито сообщает Эггси, за что тут же получает по заднице раскрытой ладонью. Правда, совсем легонько.  
-Маленький наглый паршивец.  
-Скучал по мне просто ужас как, наверное, да? – хитро сверкая глазами, предполагает Эггси.  
-Может быть совсем чуть-чуть, - отзывается Харт за что тут же получает укус в плечо.  
После ужина Эггси идёт в душ, а Гарри – выгуливать псов. По возвращению он застаёт Гэри в спальне перед зеркалом – тот стоит на холодном полу босиком, одетый только в тонкие домашние штаны, и нахмурившись, рассматривает своё синяк в отражении.  
-Эггси. Ты уже забыл, что тебе нельзя мёрзнуть?  
-Не-а. Я только вышел. Не успел ещё, - отзывается мальчишка, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения. Гарри невольно упирается взглядом в длинный шрам на его животе.  
-Носки хотя бы надень. Они не могли сделать надрез поменьше? – интересуется он.  
-Вряд ли. Мне же в живот рукой залезали, чтобы до селезёнки добраться. Времени деликатничать не было особо, - пожимает плечами Анвин, с улыбкой смотря на Гарри, - в любом случае, мне его размеры никаких неудобств не доставляют. А тебе обидно, что меня подпортили, что ли?  
-Наглец, - качая головой, тянет Харт.  
-Ага, - отзывается Эггси, крайне довольный собой, - не волнуйся, он, когда заживёт до конца, не будет таким устрашающим. Тебе не кажется, что синяк вообще не становится меньше?  
-Такие гематомы проходят долго, - пожимает плечами Гарри. Подходит ближе, останавливается у Эггси на спиной, тот улыбается ему, глядя в отражение и протягивает мазь.  
-Поможешь? Чертовски неудобно дотягиваться за спину.  
Гарри кивает, берёт из его рук мазь и начинает аккуратными движениями наносить её на гематому. Эггси выдыхает, удовлетворённо улыбается и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь назад, и упираясь лопатками в грудь Харта.  
Харт та ещё сволочь и самодовольный гад. Но почему-то только рядом с ним Анвин чувствует такое умиротворение и спокойствие. Он чисто из вредности решает, что не озвучит этого вслух, но когда губы Гарри лёгким поцелуем касаются его виска, кое-что всё-таки говорит.  
-Мне этого не хватало, - со вздохом признаётся он.  
-Мне тоже, Эггси.  
-Врёшь, – то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Анвин, приоткрывая один глаз и смотря на Гарри в отражении. Тот улыбается ему и отрицательно качает головой. – Тогда не понимаю, что мешало тебе самому позвонить, не дожидаясь, пока из меня что-нибудь вырежут, - снова закрывая глаза, ворчит он.  
-Ты сам озвучивал причину не так давно.  
-Потому что ты самонадеянный гордый гад?  
-Точно, - кивает мужчина, возвращая мазь Анвину и аккуратно поглаживая большим пальцем край шрама, - ты как будто бы стал шире в плечах. Но всё ещё тощий.  
-Зарядка по утрам, бег по вечерам, плавание. И я даже немного поправился за этот год на булочках, пицце и шоколаде, но, полагаю, эта чертова диета вернёт меня к началу, - фыркает Эггси.  
-Ты, вроде бы, говорил, что ужасно плаваешь?  
-Ага. Меня научили, и теперь я не так уж плох в этом.  
Анвин хитро зыркает на Гарри, и гадает – спросит он, кто же это его научил, или поборет в себе любопытство и сделает вид, что ему всё равно.  
-Ты всё ещё стоишь босиком на холодном полу, - вместо ожидаемого вопроса вздыхает Гарри, отстраняет от себя Эггси и легонько толкает его в сторону кровати. Тот забирается на неё с ногами, усаживается по-турецки и смотрит на Гарри, который становится напротив, снизу вверх.  
-Не спросишь даже, кто меня научил? – недовольно тянет он, принимаясь теребить край футболки мужчины в пальцах.  
-Инструктор? – предполагает Гарри. Тянется к тумбочке, где помимо вороха лекарств лежит ещё его ноутбук, их телефоны и расческа, берёт последнюю и начинает причесывать Эггси.  
-Не-а.  
-Значит, завёл себе подружку? – Эггси с крайне довольным видом кивает, Гарри улыбается и шикает на него, чтобы не мешал ликвидировать беспорядок на голове. У Харта, в отличие от Эггси, получается сделать так, чтобы непослушные пряди лежали как положено, а не торчали в разные стороны. Правда, с этим косым пробором Анвин выглядит до неприличия приличным. И ужасающе… сладким.  
-Фу, Гарри, ужас какой, я же не тебе не элитный мальчик на одну ночь, - смеётся он, и разлохмачивает волосы обратно, на что Гарри качает головой и начинает заново, - а как ты понял, что именно подружку?  
-У тебя в шкафу целая полка с женскими вещами.  
-О, мистер Харт, вы что, рылись в моём шкафу?  
-Собирал сумку тебе в больницу, не более того, - невозмутимо отзывается Харт, и откладывает расческу, - так лучше?  
-Ладно-ладно. Так вот, её зовут Линда и она классная, - сообщает Эггси и смотрит в зеркало, - да, так определённо менее слащаво. Кстати, Гарри. А когда ты приехал в больницу, что ты сказал Генри по поводу того, кем ты мне приходишься?  
Эггси уползает подальше на кровать и откидывается на подушки, и тянет Харта за руку на себя.  
-Охотно верю, - говорит тот, садясь рядом, - любовником.  
-Чего-чего? – неверяще вылупляется на него Анвин.  
-Я сказал ему, что я твой партнёр, - повторяет Харт, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как шокировано хлопает глазами мальчишка, - а что? Он особенно-то не удивился.  
-Гарри, ты, блять, просто… - Анвин не может найти подходящего слова, машет на Харта рукой и качает головой.  
-Не понимаю, что в этом такого, если это, по сути, правда. Или у тебя были на него планы?  
-Ну вообще-то он вроде как натурал, но если бы ты не появился, я бы занялся этой проблемой, - хмыкает Эггси, - но ты так и так всё испортил. И вполне доволен собой, как я посмотрю. Не любишь, когда твоё достаётся кому-то ещё?  
Гарри сдержанно кивает и легонько хлопает его по руке, когда он начинает чесать шрам.  
-Только вот я – не твоё.  
-Я со своей стороны так не считаю, - всё так же сдержанно оповещает Харт. Вот же сволочь. Прекрасная, изумительная, наглая сволочь.  
-Ты просто невозможен, Гарри. У тебя сволочизм в терминальной стадии.  
Харт в ответ на это только улыбается. А потом целует его.  
О, это определённо то, что может заставить Эггси смирится с безграничным сволочизмом этого человека.  
Эггси хнычет тихо ему в губы, раскрывает рот навстречу языку, кусается, вылизывает, цепляется пальцами за футболку и тянет ближе к себе – делает всё так судорожно, торопливо, сумбурно, будто бы это их первый и последний поцелуй.  
-Эггси, тише. Я никуда не денусь, - улыбаясь, шепчет Гарри ему в губы.  
-Ты уже говорил что-то вроде этого. И наврал, - шепотом же отвечает Эггси. Гарри проводит ладонью по его животу, скользит пальцами под резинку штанов, гладит по внутренней стороне бедер. Эггси стонет тихо, жмурится, подставляется под прикосновения, - черт, Гарри, мне не нельзя… - жалобно тянет он, впрочем, продолжая притираться твёрдым членом к его ладони.  
-Если ты будешь спокойно лежать и не двигаться – то можно.  
-И как же это у нас получится? – интересуется Эггси. Впрочем, в следующую секунду ему уже плевать на то, как – потому что Гарри сжимает пальцы на его члене и с нажимом проводит большим пальцем по головке. Эггси откидывается на подушки и стонет. Похрену как, главное, чтобы как-нибудь. Горячо, близко и охуительно хорошо будет в любом случае. По-другому с Хартом никогда и не было. Даже если Харт просто ему отдрочит – он будет вполне доволен.  
Но у Харта немного другие планы. Весьма неожиданные для Эггси. Гарри стягивает штаны вместе с бельём ему на бёдра, сжимает своими длинными пальцами его яйца, Анвин слишком сильно отвлекается на это болезненное, но странно-приятное ощущение и поэтому упускает кое-что – и дергается от неожиданности, когда Харт широко и влажно проводит языком по его члену – от мошонки вверх и смыкает губы на головке.  
Блядский боже. Гарри Харт взял у него в рот. Удовольствие проходит по позвоночнику волной дрожи, Эггси громко стонет на резком выдохе, судорожно вдыхает, и стонет снова – потому что Гарри впускает его член в свой рот целиком.  
Эггси загнанно дышал, грудная клетка ходила ходуном и из-за этого рёбра простреливало болью на каждом вдохе – но ему было совершенно плевать на эту боль. Потому что рот Харта был чертовски хорош. По этой же причине это просто не могло продлиться долго. Анвин совершенно блядски стонал на каждом выходе, ёрзал по кровати, цеплялся пальцами за покрывало и чувствовал, как внизу живота в тугой комок скручивается болезненное удовольствие. Он честно старается продлить это, но Харт делает своим языком что-то невероятное, сжимает губы сильнее и Эггси всхлипывает, дёргает, всё-таки, бёдрами и хочет предупредить Гарри – но у него нет на это ни воздуха, ни лишней крупицы разума. Но Харт есть Харт – он особо не нуждается в подсказках и выпускает член Эггси изо рта за секунду до того, как он кончает. Ярко, долго, сильно и хорошо.  
-Ты виновен, - лениво тянет Эггси, сыто улыбаясь, когда немного приходит в себя. Гарри, который стирает салфеткой сперму с его живота (что чертовски мило), смотрит на него и вопросительно вскидывает брови, - ты и твой рот. В растлении моего праведного гнева, направленного на твою персону.  
-Вот как, - хмыкает Гарри, подтягивая на нём штаны и касаясь лёгким поцелуем края шрама. Который ему, кажется, приглянулся.  
-Ага, - кивает Эггси, лениво поднимая части тела, из-под которых Гарри вытягивает покрывало вместе с одеялом и накрывает ими Эггси уже сверху, - ты будешь работать?  
-Немного, - утвердительно кивает Гарри.  
-Останешься здесь?  
-Хорошо.  
Гарри устраивается на другой половине кровати с ноутбуком, Эггси довольно улыбается, подползает поближе и медленно засыпает под мерный стук клавиш и тихое шипение.  
***  
Проходит ещё неделя. Нитки швов и правда пропадают сами, без них шрам почти не чешется и становится как будто бы чуть тоньше – но всё равно остаётся очень заметным. Синяк на боку наконец-то начинает светлеть на краях и потихоньку уменьшаться. Гэри становится чуть менее неуклюжим, но зато более вредным.  
Но вредность его в основном из-за того, что они никак не могут нормально потрахаться, из-за этой горы таблеток, которые нужно принимать по часам, ребер, которые продолжают ныть, странного и всё ещё непривычного ощущения пустоты в левом боку, и дурацкой диеты, которую Харт дотошно заставляет соблюдать. Особенно из-за диеты. Эггси в жизни не придерживался никаких диет. Да, он старался есть меньше сладкого и вредного, да и то в последний год он знатно плевал на это своё правило. Вот только ограничение себя в чем-то не означало запрета. А вот диета – это явно запрет всех радостей жизни.  
-Серьёзно, Гарри. Я не буду есть этот чертов бульон. И брокколи. И овсянку. Мне надоело, - насупившись и скрестив руки на груди, заявляет Эггси, сидящий за столом.  
-И чем же ты планируешь питаться? Объявишь голодовку? – интересуется как всегда непробиваемо-спокойный Харт. Ну, у него трое детей, поэтому подобные капризы ему не страшны. Годы тренировок, да.  
-Ну я бы съел пиццы. Шоколада. Отвратительно вредную и греховно вкусную булку с корицей, - мечтательно начинает перечислять Гэри, - но, видимо, придётся голодать, - с горестным вздохом заключает он.  
Впрочем, Анвин не ребёнок, хоть и ведёт себя сейчас так, что это утверждение смело можно подвергать сомнению. И его можно проучить. Чем Харт и собирается заняться. Чтобы неповадно было.  
-Ладно. Хорошо, - со вздохом говорит Харт, - одевайся и поехали в магазин.  
-Правда? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Эггси.  
-Иди уже, пока я не передумал.  
Они едут до супермаркета, закупаются там вредной едой, которая столь желанна для Анвина, и после недолгой прогулки по парку возвращаются домой. Харт с вежливым интересом наблюдает за тем, как дохрена довольный Эггси поедает вторую шоколадку подряд.  
-Что?  
-Ты бы поумерил аппетит. И тебе пора пить витамины.  
Эггси упрямо мотает головой, встаёт и идёт за таблетками, по пути стягивая со стола круассан. Харт вздыхает и качает головой. Главное, чтобы не пришлось везти этого маленького идиота в больницу.  
Расплата за упрямство и вредность настигает Эггси в третьем часу ночи. Полощет его знатно, три часа к ряду.  
Потому что никакому организму не понравится, когда его после двух с лишним недель диеты загружают жирами и сладким по самое не хочу. А уж если этот организм без селезёнки, пусть даже в остальном молодой и здоровый – то печень не простит таких выкрутасов и подавно. Не нужно быть медиком, чтобы понимать это.  
Харт понимал, а вот Эггси – нет.  
-Всё хорошо? – интересуется он после того, как крайне помятый и бледный Эггси под утро направляется из ванной в спальню мимо Харта, который с ноутбуком привычно расположился на диване в гостиной.  
Эггси останавливается, смотрит на него, а потом щурится подозрительно.  
-Ты знал и специально мне потакал, - севшим голосом заключает он.  
Харт утвердительно кивает.  
-Ты вёл себя просто отвратительно. Препираться с тобой я устал, и предпочел обратиться к самому действенному способу, - поясняет он, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести, - надеюсь, теперь ты понял, что твоё решение пренебречь предписаниями врача и моими разумными доводами было глупым?  
Эггси хмурится недовольно, фыркает, но кивает. Гарри выключает ноутбук, закрывает его и направляется на кухню, перед этим говоря мальчишке:  
-Ложись, я сейчас приду.  
Эггси полулежит, завернутый в одеяло, как в кокон, и мелко дрожит. Гарри садится на край кровати рядом с ним, протягивает стакан воды и таблетку. Тот без вопросов её выпивает, оставляет стакан на тумбочку и хмуро смотрит на Гарри.  
-Нормально себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Гарри, наклоняется и касается губами его горячего лба.  
-Насколько это возможно, - сипит Гэри, - манипулятор.  
-Ты сам виноват.  
-Знаю, - хмурится Эггси.  
-Засыпай.  
-А ты что, не будешь ложится?  
-Выпущу собак погулять. Чтобы они через два часа не начали тыкать в тебя носами и требовательно скулить.  
-А. Да. Хорошо, - кивает Эггси, ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее и закрывает глаза.  
На следующий день Анвин просто шелковый. Просыпается почти в час дня, бледным приведением идёт в ванную мимо Гарри, который ходит по гостиной из угла в угол и разговаривает с кем-то по телефону (судя по тону и количеству колких замечаний – со своим этим лысым шотландским заместителем). Через двадцать минут бредёт обратно в спальню, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем.  
-Я пойду полежу ещё, - поясняет он на вопросительный взгляд мужчины, останавливаясь в дверном проёме спальни и приваливаясь плечом к косяку.  
-Тебе нужно поесть.  
-Ладно, - кивает Эггси и бредет на кухню.  
Копается в тарелке с овсянкой он долго, но съедает всё без малейших возражений. Гарри сидит за столом напротив него, продолжая разговаривать по телефону, и внимательно наблюдает. Потом забирает тарелку, протягивает ему яблоко, показывает на часы и шепотом напоминает про таблетки. Эггси кивает и уныло похрустывая яблоком уходит в спальню.  
Когда через пятнадцать минут, закончив телефонный разговор, Гарри заглядывает в спальню – Анвин уже снова спит.  
Через несколько часов Гарри выходит прогуляться с собаками, а вернувшись, застаёт очаровательную картину. Эггси сидит за столом, подперев голову рукой, и с самым скорбным видом рассматривает соцветие брокколи, наколотое на вилку.  
-Не такая уж она и не вкусная, чтобы так смотреть, - замечает Гарри, проходя на кухню и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать мальчишку в висок.  
Анвин пытается сохранить самый траурный вид, но уголки губ сами по себе поднимаются и образуют улыбку. Потому что Гарри, просто Гарри, одетый в просто джинсы и просто свитер, приходящий с прогулки с собаками и пахнущий морозом и хвоей, и просто целующий его в висок, прежде чем подойти к плите и поставить чайник – это так чертовски уютно и по-домашнему, что не улыбаться просто невозможно.  
-Мне кажется, я сам скоро превращусь в брокколи. Буду зелёный, как Халк, но ещё более устрашающий. Потому что Халк – это всего лишь большой мускулистый зелёный великан, а я буду огромной разрушительной брокколи.  
С этими словами Анвин отправляет брокколи себе в рот.  
-Тобой будут пугать непослушных детей, - хмыкает Гарри.  
-Да я сам себя буду пугать, - прожевав, отзывается Эггси.  
Поев, Эггси пытается изобразить хоть какую-то деятельность – но на его попытки вымыть посуду, всеми возможными частями тела опираясь о столешницу, больно смотреть.  
-Эггси, иди в постель, - просит Гарри, забирая у него из рук тарелку.  
-Ты придёшь? Мне одному скучно бока отлёживать, а снова заснуть вряд ли получится.  
Харт обещает прийти через десять минут.  
Эггси, так и не удосужившийся застелить кровать, лежит на боку в ворохе одеял, подтянув колени к груди и уложив ладонь под щеку и смотрит на Гарри. Полчаса, наверное, уже смотрит и молчит, пока тот опять строчит что-то в ноутбуке.  
-А у тебя вообще выходные бывают?  
-Сегодня – формально выходной. Так что минут через десять я закончу.  
Эггси кивает и замолкает, пока Гарри не выключает ноутбук.  
-А то, что ты здесь уже две недели почти… это нормально? – осторожно интересуется он. Гарри начинает говорить про то, что на работе никакой катастрофы, вроде бы, не произошло, но Эггси его перебивает, - я не об этом. Я о семье.  
Гарри с самым будничным видом пожимает плечами  
-Жена в курсе того, что произошло и знает, где я. Дети проинформированы о том, что у отца командировка. Так что никаких проблем.  
-И часто у тебя такие… командировки? – мрачно усмехнувшись, интересуется Анвин. Да, он глупо, по-детски ревнует Гарри ко всем его предполагаемым любовникам. И к семье бы тоже ревновал, но осознаёт, что это было бы не только глупо, но и не справедливо.  
-Нет, Эггси. Обычно они действительно связаны с работой, - отвечает Харт. Он бы мог сказать Анвину, что ему уже не к кому ревновать. Потому что он не встречается ни с кем уже три месяца или около того – все его любовники вдруг начали казаться невыносимо скучными, а секс с ними – невыносимо обыкновенным. Потому что никто из них, увы, и близко не был похож на Анвина, который был многослойным, как какой-то чертов свадебный торт. В этом мальчишке было странным образом перемешано столько всего – и доброта, и язвительность, и страхи эти его глупые, и инфантильность, и необыкновенная зрелость, которую, он, конечно, прятал за дурацким своим поведением, но она показывалась наружу изредка – в решениях и поступках. Эта его безграничная подозрительность ко всем и абсолютное доверие к единицам. И из-за этого даже секс с ним был другим. Потому что Анвин доверял. Открывался перед ним до предела. И тем самым просто вынуждал делать то же самое.  
Возрождал в нём эти гадкие «лучшие чувства», от которых вечно одни проблемы. Засранец.  
Но Харт просто не мог от него отказаться. Он честно пытался. И у него бы получилось, если бы Анвин не вздумал вдруг попасть в больницу. И жили бы они долго и счастливо, друг о друге особо не вспоминая. Но нет.  
Когда Харт сообщил жене, что он, кажется, собирается сделать самую неразумную вещь в своей жизни, та только улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
-Надо ведь когда-то начинать, - сказала.  
У них был свой уговор. Вырастить вместе всех детей, обеспечив им тем самым нормальное, счастливое детство, отправить их по университетам, и уже потом только расходится, если вдруг получится так, что кто-то из них встретит эту свою «судьбу».  
Впрочем, ни один из них не верил в эту чепуху. Но Харт знал, что у Ли вот уже года четыре постоянные отношения с владелицей одной из частных художественных галерей в центре Лондона. У той тоже была семья и дети, но им это особо не мешало. И Ли, как будто бы, действительно была счастлива.  
Так что ну, всякое может быть.  
-Земля вызывает Гарри, эй, - вырывает его из раздумий голос Эггси, который уже успел подползти поближе и теперь с крайне хитрым видом устраивал свою лохматую голову на его коленях, - о чем это ты так задумался? – интересуется он, залезая ладонью под его футболку. Гарри молча качает головой. – Ну конечно. Глупо было думать, что ты так всё мне и расскажешь, - фыркает Эггси.  
-Эггси. Руки.  
-Ну Гарри. Ну наверняка ведь уже можно.  
-Нет, милый. Через два дня мы пойдём к врачу, и если он скажет, что можно – значит, можно. Три дня назад ты всё-таки забрался мне в штаны, а потом полночи ныл о том, что у тебя страшно болят рёбра.  
-Ну, зато я наконец тебе отсосал. Оно того стоило, - с до крайности озорной улыбкой заявляет Эггси. Но руки из-под его футболки послушно убирает.  
Через три дня, впрочем, он получает свой секс. Немного неуклюжий, но всё равно отличный. Гарри осторожничает, а Эггси как всегда хочет больше, быстрее и сильнее, но в итоге оказывается прижатым грудью к кровати, прочно удерживаемый в этом положении крепкой хваткой Харта, который методично втрахивает его в матрас.  
Нельзя сказать, что кто-то из них остаётся недоволен.  
После они в обнимку лежат на кровати и смотрят в полоток, Гарри гладит его по животу, прослеживая пальцами выпуклость шрама, Эггси путается пальцами в его волосах.  
-Когда тебе нужно уезжать? – спрашивает он.  
-К концу недели.  
Эггси тягостно вздыхает и утыкается носом в его шею.  
-Связать тебя и спрятать в шкаф, - бурчит он.  
-Сил не хватит, - посмеивается Гарри, но очень быстро серьезнеет – он так умеет, - я знаю, что ты сейчас будешь упрямиться, но всё же подумай о том, чтобы перевестись в офис.  
-Ну Гарри, ну ещё более неподходящее время для этих разговоров ты не мог выбрать? - морща нос, тянет Эггси.  
-Эггси.  
-Да понял я, понял. Но зачем? Мне и тут неплохо, а мысль о возвращении в Лондон вызывает у меня страшный мандраж. Да и чем я там заниматься буду? Я не разбираюсь в этой вашей офисной работе. Мне как-то с техникой покомфортнее. С ней не надо разговаривать.  
-Затем, Эггси, что здесь у тебя никаких, в общем-то, перспектив. А голова на плечах у тебя есть, и эта голова, несмотря на некоторые твои поступки, хорошо соображает, вообще-то. Перевести тебя в отдел снабжения – и со всем ты там прекрасно разберёшься. Да, это будет Лондон, но зато это не минус двадцать, один продовольственный магазин на сотни километров вокруг и ближайший пункт оказания медицинской помощи в получасе лёта.  
-Да плевал я на эти перспективы, Гарри. И минус двадцать и отсутствие цивилизации меня вполне устраивают. И если хочешь просто сделать так, чтобы я был поближе и меня можно было потрахивать на более регулярной основе – так бы и сказал, - ёрничает мальчишка, тут же переходя в нападение.  
-Я не давлю на тебя, - пропуская последнюю реплику Эггси мимо ушей, со вздохом говорит Харт, - просто прошу подумать об этом. Подумать, Эггси. А не сразу впадать в отрицание. Хорошо?  
-Ладно, - бурчит Анвин. Он никогда не признается – но сама мысль о переменах нагоняет на него абсолютно иррациональный страх. А ещё внутри у него сидит глупый страх того, что как только он станет ближе к Гарри и, соответственно, доступнее для него – тот сразу растеряет весь интерес. Причем моментально.  
Хотя это как раз может быть и к лучшему.  
-Хорошо, Гарри. Я подумаю, - ещё раз повторяет он.  
-Обычно подобные кадровые перестановки оформляются в начале лета.  
-И это, по-твоему, не давление?! – возмущается Анвин.  
-Целых три месяца на раздумья, Эггси. Какое уж тут давление?  
-Иногда ты такой гадкий, что я начинаю думать о том, где же ты прячешь всех своих миньонов, - качая головой, сообщает Гэри.  
-Миньонов?  
-Серьёзно, Гарри? У тебя же куча детей, и ты не знаешь про миньонов?!  
Этой ночью Гарри Харту приходится посмотреть три абсолютно невразумительных мультипликационных произведения про маленькие желтые бобы с глазами.  
А через четыре дня Эггси всё-таки приходится отпустить Гарри в Лондон.  
-Одевайся по погоде, не забывай пить таблетки, не налегай на сладкое… - читает нотацию Харт с утра пораньше, пока они гуляют с собаками.  
-А ты не делай вид, что тебе не наплевать, - закатывая глаза, тянет Гэри, машет перед носом у Йети мячиком и замахнувшись, кидает его в сторону деревьев.  
-К сожалению, я не делаю вид, - отзывается Гарри, на что Эггси фыркает, - если вдруг снова попадёшь в больницу, позвони мне сразу, будь так добр. И подумай о работе.  
-Да-да, ладно, хорошо, - закатывает глаза Анвин, - но если ты опять пропадёшь с радаров – хрена с два я выполню хоть какую-то из твоих просьб.  
-Справедливо, - хмыкает Гарри. Эггси улыбается, наваливается на него с объятиями и принимается облапывать его чудесную снобскую задницу.  
-Ненавижу тебя, - с улыбкой сообщает он.  
-Я тоже от тебя не в восторге, что б ты знал, - отзывается Харт, прежде чем поцеловать этого невозможного, наглого, безалаберного и странного мальчишку.  
Прощаясь, оба думают о том, как же феерически они попали.  
И почему из этого дерьма так сложно выбраться.  
Ах да. И ещё почему люди называют эту прилипчивую дрянь, что творится между ними, разными красивыми словами.


	8. Перемены, которым не стоит противиться, и слова, которые лучше не произносить вслух

Надо сказать, на этот раз отъезд Харта проходит для Анвина вообще безболезненно. Он некоторое время пытается разобраться в причине такой смены настроений, но ни к чему толком не приходит. Ну да и ладно. В конце концов, лучше – не хуже. Тут уж не поспоришь.  
Жизнь в основном состоит из таблеток, прогулок с собаками, походов в больницу, адово-смешной переписки с Линдой, которая подло шлёт ему фотографии абсурдно-солнечного по сравнению с любым местом на Аляске Лос-Анжелеса. А ещё ему иногда звонит Генри, чтобы поинтересоваться, как его здоровье и вообще, как дела. И это очень мило. И звонит он, кстати, куда чаще, чем этот лондонский злодей-без-миньонов. Гарри, то есть. О чем Эггси ему как-то раз и сообщает.  
-Мне Генри звонит чаще, чем ты пишешь.  
-Наверное, у твоего Генри просто на порядок больше свободного времени, чем у меня, - невозмутимо отзываются на том конце провода.  
-А может, это потому, что он лапушка, а ты нет, - высказывает предположение Анвин. Не то, чтобы его действительно так сильно волновало то, кто из этих двоих уделял ему больше внимания. Он просто провоцировал Харт.  
-Тебе виднее, - не снижая градуса нейтральности, отвечает Харт.  
Хотя на самом деле злится – и ещё как. Генри? Генри, значит?  
«Дождёшься ты, маленький ушлый гадёныш», - думает Харт. Гарри никогда не был мстительным, и уж тем более – ревнивым. И никогда не вёлся на такие откровенные провокации. До этого.  
Незадолго после этого разговора Анвину звонит Смит (тот самый, который главный на месторождении) и сообщает, что Гэри переводят в Лондон.  
-Что, простите? – переспрашивает Анвин, которого этот звонок застал в самом разгаре игры с собаками. Те с радостным лаем прыгают вокруг Авина, который как раз собрался бросить им мячик, но так и застыл, не начав замахиваться.  
-Я, наверное, немного не так выразился. На перевод, естественно, нужно твоё согласие. Но запрос поступил.  
-Конкретно на меня? – уточняет он, всё-таки вспоминая о мячике в руке и бросая его вперёд.  
-Им нужен кто-то из главных инженеров, желательно изначально родом из Лондона, достаточно молодой и без пристрастия к алкоголю. Ты же понимаешь, что один подходишь под все критерии?..  
-А кто их, эти критерии, выдумывает? - интересуется Эггси, хотя и так прекрасно знает, чьих подлых рук всё это дело.  
-Да я почем знаю. Руководство, наверное, - беспечно отзывается Смит.  
-Я могу отказаться?  
-Естественно. Но я бы, на твоём месте, хорошенько подумал, прежде чем делать это, - тут же добавляя в голос ворчливо-наставительных ноток, говорит Смит.  
-И сколько у меня времени? - тягостно вздыхает Гэри.  
-Недели полторы есть точно. Я ни в коем случае не вмешиваюсь, но у тебя светлая голова, Анвин. Ни к чему тебе прозябать здесь всю жизнь из-за каких-то ошибок молодости.  
-Ага. Да, - окончательно стушевавшись, отзывается Гэри, - я вам перезвоню.  
Очень хочется позвонить Харту и высказать ему всё, что Эггси сейчас о нём думает. В красках рассказать, какой он подлый говнюк. Потому что Анвин ни капли не сомневается в том, что это происки Харта – не знает только, с чего это вдруг тот начал такие активные телодвижения.  
Эггси, в общем-то, и звонит. Только вот телефон у Харта выключен. Поэтому он фыркает сердито, говорит что-то очень неприличное автомату, сообщающему о недоступности абонента, пинает траву и идёт в дом, чтобы взять ноутбук и по скайпу вызвонить Линду и пожаловаться ей на свою тяжелую судьбу.  
Вот только эта жестокая женщина и не думает его жалеть. Она, черт подери, вообще не на его стороне!  
-Анвин, душа моя, вынь голову из задницы, - вкрадчиво просит она. Сидит в этой своей тёплой Калифорнии в одной майке и коротких шортах и поедает мороженое столовой ложкой. Предосудительно довольная жизнью.  
-Ты, между прочим, должна быть на моей стороне! – возмущается Гэри, кутаясь в плед по самый нос. Аляске было плевать на то, что уже начало мая. Она самозабвенно всех морозила.  
-Я на ней и есть! – взмахивая ложкой, восклицает девушка. – Это ты не на своей стороне! Собирай своё шмотьё и проваливай поближе к цивилизации. Серьёзно, Анвин, ты что, всю жизнь планируешь провести на Аляске, по полгода кукуя в глубоком заполярье?  
-А чего бы и нет? – упрямо сводя брови к переносице, фыркает Гэри.  
-Так бы и пнула тебя, - всплеснув руками, заявляет Линда и принимается ходить туда-сюда по комнате, мельтеша перед камерой.  
-То, что здесь не нравилось тебе, не значит, что здесь не нравится всем, - ворчит он.  
-Я и не говорю ничего такого! Наслаждайся нетронутой природой и дикой холодиной, сколько тебе влезет, только вынь голову из задницы и подумай о том, что ты будешь делать дальше. Ну, то есть двигаясь вперёд – смотри вперёд, а не как ты это делаешь сейчас.  
-А как я делаю сейчас?  
-Спиной вперёд пятишься, - рявкает Лин, как она это умеет, но тут же смягчается, бросив взгляд на скорбную анвинову морду. - И не смотри на меня так обиженно. Сам прекрасно знаешь, что я тебя люблю и хочу только добра.  
-Угу, - мрачно бурчит Эггси.  
-И к этому своему обожаемому старому извращенцу поближе будешь.  
-Угу. Он не старый. И не извращенец. А если ему станет не интересно? – говорит он, становясь ещё мрачнее.  
-Значит – в жопу его, - оптимистично заявляет Линда, - ну всё, пупсик, не кисни. Новость о том, что я приеду в конце месяца, исправит это твоё лимонное выражение лица?  
-Правда? – тут же улыбаясь и смотря щенячьим взглядом, переспрашивает Эггси.  
-Точно. Привезу отличного рома и напьёмся так, что Йода и Йети покажутся прямоходящими по сравнению с нами!  
-Но мне, вроде бы, нельзя пока что особенно налегать на алкоголь… - неуверенно тянет Анвин.  
-Ну, значит работай над этим. И подумай про работу. Вот тебе и домашнее задание, а мне пора бежать на тусовку.  
-Не кури травку и не трахайся с кем попало, - дружелюбно напутствует Гэри.  
-Ой, не занудствуй, что ты как сорокалетний, - отмахивается девушка.  
Гэри только качает головой, машет рукой в камеру и идёт запускать в дом собак, которые, судя по скулежу под дверью, уже вполне себе нагулялись.  
Следующие два дня эта рабочая дилемма занимает его мысли целиком. Серьёзно, целиком и полностью – из-за этого он два утра подряд упорно пытался намазать колбасу на хлеб… В итоге он вынужден признаться самому себе в том, что Линда права. Да, ему надо вынимать голову из задницы, брать самого себя за шкирку и выкидываться из зоны комфорта. Потому что первые пять лет после переезда были смиренным хождением по замкнутому кругу из собственных мыслей, страхов и чувства вины, но сейчас он понимает, насколько всё изменилось. Насколько он изменился. И самое страшное в том, что это начало происходить после появления Харта. Он захотел что-то. Кого-то. Почувствовал азарт, вспомнил, как это – доверять, понял и передумал много вещей в своей голове. В жизни как будто бы стало немного больше смысла, когда границы его личного мирка с «я и собаки» расширились до «я, Гарри и собаки». А потом появилась Линда. И Генри. И с каждым человеком, с каждым маленьким шажком за пределы своей паранойи, мир становился чуточку лучше.  
И жизнь уже не казалась таким серым бессмысленным дерьмом, как в первые годы.  
И, наверное, был смысл попробовать.  
Харт соблаговолил перезвонить на третий день уже почти завершившихся раздумий. Через два дня после звонка Эггси. Какая невероятная любезность.  
-Да ладно, Гарри, мог бы подождать ещё недельку, - не тратя время на приветствия, язвительно тянет Эггси. Харт на том конце провода тягостно вздыхает.  
-Не веди себя как капризный ребёнок. Это начинает надоедать. Что ты хотел?  
-Да так, только узнать, какого хрена ты говоришь мне подумать о переводе, а потом мне звонят и постфактум сообщают, что все бумаги уже на столе у руководства.  
\- Компания расширяется, требуется больше персонала, я не могу ждать вечно, пока ты решишь.  
-Поэтому ты как всегда всё решил сам? – фыркает Анвин.  
\- На них нет твоей подписи, Эггси. Ты можешь отказаться, - с очередным усталым вздохом отвечает Гарри.  
-Ну да, конечно, - ворчит мальчишка, но смягчается. Ему всегда непривычно даже слышать Харта усталым. Как-то сразу жалко его становится, даже несмотря на то, что он раз за разом поступает как настоящий гад, - вот только мне в Лондоне жить негде.  
-Жильё тебе подберут, это не проблема.  
-Что, у вас и куча скупленной недвижимости по Лондону?  
-Естественно, - отзывается Харт и Эггси слышит улыбку, - значит, всё-таки решился?  
-Общественность меня заставила, - ворчит мальчишка, но всё равно улыбается, - если мне не понравится, я сбегу обратно. И собак я здесь не оставлю.  
-Никто тебя и не заставляет этого делать. Значит, нужно предупредить, что предпочтительнее дом, а не квартира, и рядом с парком, где можно выгуливать собак?  
-Ага. Как-то так, наверное. И подальше от центра. Чтобы не было этого жуткого шума. Я пользуюсь своим положением, да? – посмеивается Эггси.  
-Имеешь право, - отвечает Гарри и Анвину требуется вся его воля, чтобы не зафырчать довольно. А, нет. И всей его воли недостаточно. Поэтому он именно это и делает – фырчит в трубку. И тем самым заставляет Харта смеяться, - передам твои пожелания в отдел персонала. С твоей стороны нужна подпись на документах о переводе и электронная почта, чтобы тебе могли скинуть варианты жилья.  
-Хорошо. Не знаю, зачем ты устраиваешь из-за меня столько суеты для самого себя, но спасибо.  
-Эггси, что за глупости? Я всё делаю только из-за себя и для себя, - не пытаясь скрыть иронию, говорит Харт.  
-Ах да. Как я мог забыть свои же слова, - фыркает в ответ Эггси, понимая, что правы, в общем-то, они оба. Потому что да, Гарри делает это для себя. Но никак нельзя сказать, что при этом он не заботится и о Гэри тоже. Такой вот альтруистический эгоизм.  
-Как ты себя чувствуешь? – без перехода интересуется мужчина.  
-Да всё хорошо. Синяк почти прошел. Мне разрешили есть всё, что угодно. Вот. И я всё равно буду злиться на то, что ты взял меня в оборот таким наглым и подлым способом. У тебя не получится заговорить мне зубы, так и знай.  
-О, я и не надеялся, милый. Рад, что у тебя всё хорошо. Как там Генри?  
-Ничего, - отвечает Эггси, пытаясь сохранить будничный тон, хотя и порядком удивлен вопросом. С чего это Харту переживать насчет Генри? Если он, конечно, не ревнует… Впрочем, есть действенный способ это проверить, - в наших краях недавно был, на чай ко мне заезжал, да.  
Самое прекрасное то, что Анвин не врёт. Генри действительно был в Ситке и заезжал к нему.  
-Вот как. И как чай?  
О. Да Харт, по ходу, действительно ревнует. Вот же грязный собственник!  
-Ну, он всё ещё натурал.  
-Рад слышать.  
-Какой же ты гад, Гарри, - смеётся Анвин.  
И к своему ужасу понимает, как жутко он скучает.  
***  
На всё про всё – оформление документов, поиск жилья и прочую мишуру уходит три недели. В начале июня Анвин находится на стадии крайне неспешного сбора вещей – самолёт только через неделю и торопится некуда. Тем более что из вещей у него – один чемодан, и тот не слишком большой. Только одежда и ноутбук. Остальное он оставляет на своих местах – дом он продавать не намерен.  
Линда, приехавшая, как и обещала, в конце мая, помогает ему сделать его сборы ещё более неспешными – каждый раз, как Анвин со вздохом берётся за чемодан, утаскивает его – погулять, поплавать, нанести визит вежливости родителям, пойти объесться пиццей, посмотреть фильм. И вообще отвлекает от всяких тягостных мыслей, которых в голове у Эггси, на самом деле, целая куча. Потому что ему, всё-таки, немного страшно. Да нет, ему просто охуительно страшно, на самом деле. Правда, он сам толком не понимает, от чего именно.  
-У тебя опять лимон вместо лица, мистер Невинные Глазки. Прекрати это.  
Линда сидит, с ногами забравшись на стул, в майке и смешных трусах в маленький арбузик, и жуёт тост, намазанный вареньем так щедро, что оно лениво стекает по её пальцам. Это их третье утро вместе и четвёртый по счету день, в который они снова собираются сидеть дома, есть, смотреть глупые и не очень фильмы, обсуждать их до хрипоты, и больше ничего не делать. Волшебное время.  
Анвин хмыкает, достаёт из кармана домашних штанов телефон, чтобы запечатлеть эту очаровательную картину, Лин мило улыбается и показывает в камеру средний палец.  
-Ты – просто чудо, - хмыкает он, и проходя мимо, шумно чмокает девушку в щеку, - даже тостов сама наделала, умница какая. Самостоятельная жизнь вынуждает прогрессировать в развитии?  
-Лень и находчивость, Эггси. Лень и находчивость, - загадочно тянет Линда.  
-И что бы это значило? – хмыкает Анвин, усаживаясь рядом и похрустывая тостом. Утреннюю хандру от осознания того, что судный день стал ещё ближе, как рукой сняло. Линда в этих своих смешных трусах – отличный антидепрессант.  
-Моя соседка, с которой мы снимаем квартиру, очень паршиво просыпается по утрам и никогда не успевала завтракать. До тех пор, пока не появилась Линда-на-белом-коне, которая с утра запросто лепит огромную гору сэндвичей. Она обозвала меня своим спасителем и кормит обедами и ужинами в расплату за завтраки. Круто, да?  
-А кто научил тебя делать вкусные сэндвичи? – хитро тянет Эггси. Линда улыбается и тыкает его в щёку пальцем, измазанным в джеме.  
-Ты, енотик.  
-Точно. А это значит, что я классный.  
-Определённо. Смотри только не зазнайся окончательно, пока я хожу за тёмными очками, чтобы спасти свои глаза от сияния твоего эго.  
Эггси утыкается лбом в стол. На то, чтобы унять приступ смеха, уходит минут пять, не меньше.  
Никакой утренней хандры не остаётся и в помине.  
***  
В середине июня Гэри машет Аляске ручкой и летит в свой родной противный пафосный Лондон, по центру которого сейчас наверняка ровным слоем размазаны толпы туристов. Как масло по тосту.  
Самой сложной частью переезда ожидаемо оказывается транспортировка двух паникующих собак. Никому не понравится, когда тебя суют в клетку, а потом ещё и в багажное отделение запихивают. Но деваться некуда. В конце концов, и Йети и Йода вполне неплохо переживают это потрясение.  
Анвин долго настаивал на том, что ему нужно что-то попроще и подальше. Но почему-то на мейл ему исправно присылали фотографии каких-то претенциозных монстров. Ради бога, он не собирается жить в грёбаном музее. С пятого раза милая леди, которую он мучал своей привередливостью, всё-таки поняла, чего ему надобно и прислала ему два совершенно идеальных варианта, сообщив, что это две совершенно безнадёжных лачуги, которые чудом остались в базе. А Эггси искренне недоумевал, что этим пафосным нефтяным ублюдкам не нравилось в таких очаровательных домиках. Хотя да, было очевидно, что проблема-то вовсе не в домиках. Ну да и пусть подавятся своими пентхаусами в центре, а Эггси будет наслаждаться подобием тишины в этой чудесной лачужке, некоторая потрёпанность которой только придаёт ей шарма. В почти часе езды на метро до офиса, с парком в пяти минутах ходьбы. Только вот не ясно, зачем ему одному столько комнат – кухня со столовой, гостиная, две спальни и здоровая ванная.  
В следующие несколько дней Эггси обустраивается, устраивает Линде скайп-экскурсию, наносит полный внезапности визит родителям, которым он ни словом не обмолвился о переезде, и, собственно, сообщает, что он, вроде как, навсегда.  
Едет вместе с мамой и сестрой в какой-то здоровый торговый центр, чтобы купить себе вещей для работы. Только никаких пиджаков и ботинок. Парочка симпатичных брюк, ворох ничего таких рубашек, парадные джинсы, парадные кеды. Серьёзно, он не собирается мучать себя ещё и дресс-кодом. Рубашки пять дней из семи он ещё переживёт, брюки, так и быть – три из семи. Но это и так – большие жертвы. Ботинки не переживёт точно. И никаких пиджаков, разумеется.  
В общем, он вроде бы окончательно обосновывается. И начинаются полные мучений трудовые будни. Подписывая документы, он упустил одну очень важную вещь. Свою должность. Он искренне полагал, что будет самым обыкновенным линейным сотрудником. Поэтому факт того, что он заместитель руководителя отдела технического снабжения и закупок (да это даже звучит неебически страшно!), крайне его изумляет. Ему дорогого стоит сдержаться и не выматерится как следует. Но он же в приличном обществе, черт возьми.  
-Чему вы так удивлены? – интересуется девушка из отдела кадров, мило и как-то ласково даже улыбаясь. – Вы же подписывали документы.  
-Я искренне полагал, что должность будет попроще. Я же на производстве работал, разве можно сразу вот… так? – жалобно интересуется Анвин.  
-Ну, давайте посмотрим… Помимо ремонтных работ, у вас было много обязанностей, связанных с аналитикой и диагностикой, как я понимаю, - Эггси хмурится и кивает, - а все запросы с базы вы посылали именно в отдел технического снабжения. Они анализировали данные и обеспечивали вас необходимым. Иными словами, вы теперь просто по другую сторону той же самой работы. Поэтому да. Можно.  
-А. О. Вот как. Спасибо, я понял, - улыбаясь, благодарит Анвин, - тогда это, возможно, не так уж страшно. И куда мне теперь идти? – с опаской интересуется он.  
-Шестнадцатый этаж, мистер Анвин, - улыбается девушка, - из кабинета повернете налево и сразу окажетесь у лифтов, так что не потеряетесь.  
-Очень на это надеюсь. А то на сегодня хватит. Спасибо, - ещё раз широко улыбаясь, он прощается и выруливает из кабинета навстречу новой жизни.  
Мда уж.  
Всё оказывается не так уж страшно, но всё равно – страшно. Потому что в течении первой рабочей недели набегает слишком уж много «слишком». Слишком много новой информации, слишком много новых людей, слишком жарко (да-да!), слишком шумно, да ещё и грёбаная пятидневка – самый ужасный на свете график. По мнению Анвина тот, кто его выдумал, должен очень долго и качественно гореть в аду. Добавьте к этому необходимость каждое утро и каждый вечер выгуливать собак на поводке, когда в течении всех прошлых лет Анвин просто выпускал их во двор и все были счастливы, тот факт, что Харт не удостаивает его своим вниманием и не находит в себе совести даже позвонить, чтобы поинтересоваться, как Анвин устроился на новом месте, и то, что до кучи последний анализ крови был внезапно хреновым и ему опять понавыписывали таблеток – и вы получите крайне недовольного своей судьбой Анвина.  
В общем, Эггси устаёт, расстраивается и злится. Но только на Гарри. Это же он его во всё это втянул по своей прихоти! Значит, он и виноват. Ещё и не звонит, сволочь эдакая. А когда они в конце недели всё-таки сталкиваются в бесконечных коридорах офиса, только улыбается вежливо, когда их друг другу представляют, сообщает, что им, кажется, уже приходилось встречаться, жмёт руку и уплывает дальше по коридору невозмутимым облаком лоска, сволочизма и снобизма.  
«Вот так, значит?! Приходилось встречаться?!», - Эггси внутри себя кипит похлеще адских озёр. Нет уж, теперь он точно не будет сам звонить этому говнюку.  
Он ведёт себя как настоящий душка. Молчаливый, милый и плюшевый. Очаровательно улыбается, по сто раз благодарит за всё, за что только можно благодарить, шутит смешные шутки и ловко отвешивает комплименты. И вокруг него все такие неожиданно-классные и совсем не нудные, что к концу второй недели он уже вовсе не молчаливый – болтает со всеми и обо всём – в коридорах, в кабинетах, в столовой, на рецепшене... Но всё такой же милый и плюшевый, конечно же.  
А Харт во всей этой беготне и забыл, что в середине июня должен приехать Анвин. Не слишком вежливо с его стороны, конечно, но – очередное расширение нескольких отделов, пара крупных сделок, дни рождения дочери и жены, следующие друг за дружкой… Чертовски много дел, в общем. Поэтому, когда они в первый раз сталкиваются в офисе – он даже удивляется, правда, вида не подаёт. Анвин тоже как будто бы подыгрывает, но глядит из-под светлый бровей очень осуждающе. Впрочем, стоит им разойтись в разные стороны – Харт снова благополучно забывает обо всём, потому что ещё как минимум неделю или полторы он – человеческое воплощение той несчастной белки, что в колесе. Ну или лошади в мыле.  
Когда Харт наконец разбирается с длинным списком дел и встреч и возвращается к относительно-спокойной работе непосредственно в офисе, после недолгого наблюдения и пары часов общения с коллегами оказывается, что Анвин завоевал расположение чуть ли не всего офиса. За две с небольшим недели. Чертовщина какая-то.  
Харт начинает наблюдать. И это не тот мальчишка, с которым он познакомился три года назад – тихий, почти не улыбающийся, какой-то безгранично печальный и не адекватно реагирующий на любую похвалу в свой адрес. Нет – он болтает всегда, когда Харту случается его увидеть, улыбается самой широкой своей улыбкой и кажется, способен очаровать даже что-то неодушевлённое. Например, диван. Или начальника их охраны. С чем он тоже успешно справился, судя по всему.  
А ещё этот засранец плевать хотел на дресс-код – заявляется на работу в кедах, а иногда и вовсе в джинсах. И, конечно же, никаких пиджаков. Но выглядит он просто отлично. Харт даже начинает заглядываться. Потому что вот эти светло-серые льняные брюки, так отлично обтягивающие его задницу, белая рубашка и девственно-чистые белые конверсы делают его таким блядски-сексуальным парнем из Сохо, что даже Харта пронимает. Получается, у Анвина даже был вкус, который он старательно прятал за найковскими трениками и дурацкими майками.  
Харт заглядывается, а мальчишка, заметив на себе пару раз этот пристальный взгляд, начинает откровенно провоцировать. Разными способами, но совершенно не изощрённо. А Харт всё равно ведётся, потому что это оказывается неожиданно сильнее него.  
Первый раз это случается в раздевалке спортзала, который расположен здесь же, в офисе. Анвин, наплескавшись вдоволь в бассейне после тяжелого трудового дня, выходит из душа в раздевалку, напевая что-то себе под нос. А через несколько секунд в раздевалку из зала заходит Харт. Они смотрят друг на друга, наверное, с минуту. Эггси окидывает взглядом мужчину в совсем нетипичном для него спортивном прикиде, Гарри изучающе шарит взглядом по уже хорошо знакомому, красивому телу, задерживаясь на шраме на животе… заканчивается всё очень быстрым, но всё равно отличным сексом в душе.  
Потом совершенно случайно получается так, что они самозабвенно трахаются на заднем сиденье хартового мустанга.  
-Черт, Гарри, а тебя не смущает, что ты в этой машине своих детей возишь? – немного отдышавшись, охрипшим голосом интересуется Эггси. Мужчина только пожимает плечами. – Ты точно извращенец.  
-Не было похоже, что тебя это смущает, - хмыкает Гарри, закончив приводить себя в порядок и теперь занимаясь внешним видом Эггси, который отчаянно ленился двигаться.  
-Не смущало, пока я не подумал об этом.  
Мустанг страдает от их нерастраченной сексуальной энергии ещё пару раз. И кабинка в душевой спортзала тоже. А потом каким-то образом получается так, что он оказывается у Харта в кабинете. И самозабвенно трахаются у него на столе. Рот Эггси зажат ладонью мужчины, и когда он кончает, то со всей силы вцепляется зубами ему в ребро ладони.  
-Бля. Это точно нездорово, - отдышавшись, заявляет Эггси, наткнувшись взглядом на рамки с фотографиями, стоящими у Гарри на столе. С семейными фотографиями, конечно же. Передёргивает плечами и отворачивает их ко входу. Потом сгребает к себе руку Гарри, рассматривает красный след от полукружья зубов и слизывает выступившие кое-где на нём капельки крови.  
-Это просто фотографии, - пожимает плечами Харт.  
-Почему я не удивлён, - закатывает глаза Анвин.  
Харт искренне недоумевает по поводу того, что с ним происходит. Да он в жизни не испытывал восторга от идеи заниматься сексом там, где приспичит. А ещё ему уже сорок пять, он взрослый, серьёзный, разумный человек. У него не должно моментально вставать, стоит только какому-то наглому белобрысому мальчишке обтереться задом о его бёдра.  
Но у него, блядь, встаёт.  
Каждый чертов раз.  
Времени на нормальный секс нет ни у одного из них ещё целый месяц.  
Но как-то раз в пятницу Эггси заявляет, что заебался (Гарри многозначительно хмыкает) и намерен забрать его к себе. По пути Харт несколько раз проклинает Эггси за то, что тот зачем-то забрался в такую глушь, когда была возможность благополучно обосноваться где-нибудь в центре. За его ненависть к цивилизации, в общем.  
Потом они замечательно, но по сложившийся за месяц привычке слишком быстро, занимаются сексом на горизонтальной поверхности, именно для этого и предназначенной. На кровати, то есть.  
-Я всё ещё зол на тебя, что б ты знал, - лениво сообщает Анвин, развалившись на Харте сверху.  
-Я заметил, - хмыкает мужчина в ответ, - так зол, что то и дело пытаешься откусить от меня кусок.  
Три дня назад Анвин снова до крови прокусил ему ребро ладони.  
-Ты осознавал степень риска, когда зажимал мне рот, - не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести, отвечает Эггси, - в любом случае – хуже было бы, если бы нас засекли. Просто подумай, что стало бы с твоей репутацией.  
-Ничего, - хмыкает Гарри. Эггси поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд и мужчина со вздохом поясняет:  
-Увольнение с приличным выходным пособием творит чудеса, Эггси.  
-Да у тебя всё схвачено, я смотрю.Ну а если бы, чисто гипотетически, нас бы вдруг спалил этот твой злобный шотландский заместитель? Его бы ты тоже уволил? – Эггси фыркает и щурится на мужчину хитро – думает, что подловил.  
А вот и нет.  
-Он и так знает, - совершенно нейтральным тоном сообщает Харт.  
А вот Анвин вовсе не нейтрален. Он крайне отрицателен. Отрицательнее самого отрицательного катода.  
-Да ты в конец охренел, - скатываясь с мужчины и укатываясь поближе к краю кровати, возмущается Гэри, - я-то думаю, что он палит на меня так странно! С ним ты не спишь, нет? А то может меня в скором времени ждёт дуэль, а я ни сном, не духом?!  
На последней фразе Эггси уже стоит на ногах, воплощая собой крайнюю степень голой и затраханной воинственности (ну то есть не очень убедительной такой) и сердито сверкает глазами на Харта.  
-И почему вдруг тебя это так беспокоит?.. – в искреннем непонимании хмурится Харт, - то, что он знает, а не то, что мы с ним спим. Чего мы не делаем, кстати.  
-Потому что я предпочитаю, чтобы всякие совершенно посторонние мне люди были не в курсе того, что меня трахает их босс!  
-А мне удобнее, чтоб Марк был в курсе того, кого и в какие дни недели я обычно трахаю, - всё ещё оставаясь абсолютно невозмутимым, отвечает Харт, - налицо конфликт интересов.  
Эггси всё так и стоит, сложив руки на груди и насупившись, но поглядывает исподлобья несколько заинтересованно.  
-То есть, он знает про всех? – уточняет он после небольшой паузы.  
-Да. Но тебе ничего не расскажет, - с улыбкой отвечает Харт, поняв, к чему клонит мальчишка, - ни тебе, ни кому-то ещё.  
-Ты так в нём уверен? – Харт утвердительно кивает. – Значит, мне не стоит даже пытаться выяснить хотя бы количество побочных линий помимо меня?  
Эта реплика заставляет Гарри перевести удивлённый взгляд на мальчишку. Надо же. Тот и вправду до сих пор абсолютно уверен в том, что есть ещё кто-то… впрочем, откуда ему знать. Харт благосклонно решает просветить его в этом вопросе.  
-Ни одной, Эггси.  
Он, конечно, не верит. Щурится подозрительно и закусывает губу изнутри. Молча шарит взглядом по Гарри минуты две, а потом интересуется осторожно:  
-Ты серьёзно?  
-Да.  
Он надеется, что Анвин не будет придавать этому слишком большое значение. Он видит, как меняется взгляд мальчишки и понимается, что надеется зря. Потому что да. Для Эггси это важно. Охуительно важно. Потому что это меняет если не всё, то что-то – точно.  
Ему хочется спросить, что заставило Гарри поступить так. Но он никогда не спросит об этом. Вместо этого он улыбается, поворачивается и направляется в ванную, виляя своей замечательной округлой задницей.  
-Душ. А потом продолжим.  
Харт хмыкает, встаёт с кровати и направляется следом, лениво раздумывая над тем, как легко иногда заставить мальчишку сменить гнев на милость.  
Эггси никогда толком не рассматривал Гарри. Он ловит себя на этой мысли только сейчас, когда наблюдает, как мужчина встаёт под струи воды, закрывает глаза и проводит ладонями по лицу вверх, убирая назад волосы. Ему постоянно мешало что-то. Сначала он просто не горел желанием откровенно пялиться на совершенно постороннего ему человека, который с какого-то перепугу страшно ему понравился – потому что боялся себя раскрыть. А потом, когда закрутилась эта карусель их совершенно непонятных взаимоотношений – времени на это и не осталось. Потому что он либо дико хотел Харта, либо был жутко зол на него. А пограничные ситуации между хочу трахнуть и хочу убить случались у них очень и очень редко, увы.  
Из них двоих Харт был более равнодушен, разумен и уравновешен. И по тому, как часто и как пристально тот рассматривал его – Эггси каждый раз ощущал эти его взгляды почти физически – можно было предположить, что Гарри уже примерно запомнил расположение родинок на его теле и точно помнил все его шрамы. И в случае чего опознал бы его бренное тело куда быстрее, чем мать Эггси. Какая ирония.  
Эггси же просто знал, что Гарри красив. Это сразу же было принято, как данность и доказательств не требовало. Небо – голубое, трава – зелёная, шмель – это насекомое, Гарри Харт – красивый. Как-то вот так.  
Но сейчас один из моментов на зыбкой границе спокойствия. Эггси опирается спиной о стенку душевой, смотрит на Харта из-под ресниц – эти его длинные до бесконечности ноги-руки и сам он такой длинный-длинный, худой, но чертовски сильный – Эггси знает, потому что Гарри может прижать его одной рукой к кровати так, что не вырвешься, как ни старайся. У него очень мало родинок и почти нет шрамов, а ещё он скрупулёзно избавляется от волос на теле – грудь, подмышки и пах у него всегда гладкие-гладкие. Серьёзно, даже блядской дорожки нет. Эггси это кажется немного странным, потому что он сам никогда не следил за этим, но в конце концов –у всех свои причуды. И Гарри никогда не высказывал никакого недовольства по поводу наличия у Эггси волос в местах, в которых сам их убирал… Эггси решает, что обязательно поинтересуется, что это за пунктик такой. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он проводит ладонью по его груди вверх, гладит пальцами по горлу, обводит четкую линию подбородка и большим пальцем с нажимом проводит по нижней губе – так, что подушечкой пальца проезжается по кромке зубов – тоже абсолютно ровной. Харт позволяет - только смотрит внимательнее, и Эггси ему улыбается, продолжая прикосновение вверх по скуле - разгладить бороздки морщин на лбу, проследить пальцами бровные дуги и дотянуться губами до лучистых морщинок в уголках глаз. Эггси осторожно касается их и чувствует, как его губы щекочут ресницы Харта. Чуть отстраняется, смотрит на него, путается пальцами в мокрых тёмных волосах, и думает - каким он был лет двадцать назад?.. Должно быть, чертовски красив – ровная светлая кожа, непослушные вихры волос, яркие губы – совсем не такие тонкие, как сейчас, ироничный и внимательный взгляд светло-карих глаз. Наверное, начиная лет с четырнадцати ему в штаны хотел залезть каждый второй мальчишка из его частной школы, а когда он поступил в университет – ещё и каждая девчонка. Это была красота совершенно иного сорта, чем сейчас… Потому что сейчас ему хотелось отдаваться, а вот тогда – о, определённо, тогда его хотелось брать. И, наверное, он кому-то даже позволял.  
Почему-то от этой мысли становится очень и очень жарко. Эггси смотрит на Харта, хмурится неуверенно и кусает губу.  
-Что такое? – тихо интересуется тот и тянется рукой себе за спину, чтобы выключит воду.  
-Когда ты последний раз был снизу? – почти шепотом спрашивает Анвин.  
Ему удаётся удивить Харта – он изгибает бровь, уголки губ приподнимаются в лёгкой улыбке, взгляд – удивленный, ироничный и почему-то одобрительный.  
-Года за четыре перед рождением детей. То есть, лет двадцать назад. Такая практика была нечастой, хотя не могу сказать, что неприятной. Но это немного не в моём характере, - спокойно отвечает Гарри, выходя из душевой кабины и увлекая на собой Анвина и укутывая его в полотенце.  
-Трахал тех, кто хотел трахать тебя? – ухмыляясь, уточняет Гэри.  
-В основном да, так и происходило, - кивает Харт, вытирая волосы и накидывая полотенце на плечи.  
-И что нужно было, чтобы тебя убедить?  
-Очень мне понравиться. Это было непросто, - хмыкает Харт, всё более заинтересованно смотря на Анвина, который, в свою очередь, прожигал взглядом его.  
-Ты бы позволил мне… сделать кое-что? – облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы, после недолгой паузы выдаёт Анвин. А то пока молчал, почти успел передумать. Харт смотрит на него с некоторым сомнением. Впрочем, интерес из его взгляда тоже никуда не делся. – Я не буду делать ничего такого… ну, что ты обычно делаешь со мной. Обещаю. Оставим это твоей прерогативой.  
-Хорошо, Эггси, - кивает Гарри, - полагаю, ты не намерен посвящать меня в свои планы более детально?  
-Скоро сам узнаешь, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Эггси, улыбается, кидает своё полотенце прямо на пол, берёт Гарри за руку и тянет за собой в спальню, по пути избавляя от полотенца и его.  
На самом деле, он сам не ожидал, что когда-нибудь решится попросить у Гарри о чем-то таком. И уж тем более – что он согласится. Он старается не волноваться слишком сильно, тем более что Харт – абсолютно спокоен, как всегда. Растягивается на кровати, тянет Эггси к себе, а когда тот садится сверху на его бёдра, гладит его по спине и вовлекает в медленный, тягучий поцелуй. Такой, что когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, Эггси алеет скулами и дыхание у него безнадёжно сбито.  
-Мне нужно сесть немного по-другому. Иначе ничего не получится, - не поясняет даже, а скорее просит он, уткнувшись лбом Харту в плечо. Тот даже не говорит ничего – отстраняет его от себя, и через несколько секунд Анвин уже оказывается сидящим между разведённых ног мужчины. И – ох, ему определённо нравится этот ракурс. Эггси скользит ладонями по ногам Харта, от лодыжек к бёдрам, гладит пальцами по их внутренней стороне, улыбается, глядя на абсолютно расслабленного Харта.  
-Я боялся, что тебе будет не по себе от этого, - решает поделится своими соображениями Эггси. Ну да, конечно, самое время… Но ему самом не по себе, и поэтому ему надо болтать. Он всегда болтает, чтобы успокоится.  
-Доверие за доверие, - просто отвечает Гарри, заставляя мальчишку улыбаться шире.  
-А кто был последним? Были особенные причины, или просто так сложилось? – решая урвать ещё кусочек информации, спрашивает Анвин. Тянется за смазкой, и под внимательный взглядом Гарри начинает растирать её по пальцам.  
-Тебе это не понравится, - хмыкает Харт, - Марк.  
-Тот, о котором я думаю? – вскидывает брови Анвин.  
-Именно.  
-То есть, ты и твой злобный шотландский падаван всё-таки трахались. Ошибки молодости?  
-Нет, вполне осознанное решение. Верное, учитывая, что с тех пор он ни разу так и не подвёл моего доверия.  
-И что заставило тебя прекратить?  
-Слишком много вопросов, Эггси, - с улыбкой качает головой Харт, - делай, что собирался.  
-Понял, - улыбается Эггси в ответ, старательно подавляя в себе абсолютно неуместную сейчас обиду, - боюсь, мне придётся попросить тебя перевернуться.  
Харт пожимает плечами и делает это. Матерь Божья. У Эггси на несколько секунд дыхание перехватывает и сладко ноет внизу живота. Гарри возится, устраиваясь поудобнее, смотрит через плечо на отчаянно кусающего губы Эггси и хмыкает иронично, сволочь такая.  
Анвин фыркает на него, тянется за подушкой, которую подкладывает Харту под бёдра, гладит его по спине – от лопаток до поясницы и обратно, чувствуя, как напряжены все мышцы, понимая, сколько напускного во внешней расслабленности и вальяжности Харта, который, на самом деле, и не снижал градуса контроля. Но это ничего. Эггси как раз и хочет добиться того, чтобы Харт наконец перестал всё контролировать. И себя – в первую очередь. Он за этим всё и затеял.  
Когда он влажными от смазки пальцами скользит между ягодиц Харта – тот напрягается ещё сильнее – и Эггси коротко гладит его по спине, в молчаливой просьбе расслабится хоть немного, наклоняется и касается губами кожи прямо между двух ямочек на пояснице – он, кстати, мало у кого видел их такими замечательными и четко выделенными. А потом разводит ягодицы мужчины в стороны, сильнее сжимая пальцы и проводит между них языком.  
Гэри об этом читал, но никогда не практиковал. Но вполне очевидно, что всё довольно просто – куда проще минета так уж точно. И охренительно интимнее.  
Он слышит, как Харт сдавленно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, видит, как напрягаются мышцы на спине, и лижет ещё раз – широко, влажно, с нажимом. И Харт сдаётся. Прогибается в пояснице сильнее – и Эггси благодарно гладит его по бедру, прежде чем продолжить.  
У этой смазки химический вкус то ли банана, то ли ванили – черт разберёшь, на самом деле, да и плевать он хотел на это. Он разводит ягодицы в стороны сильнее, несколько раз проводит языком вокруг колечка мышц, вылизывает короткими, отрывистыми движениями, вслушиваясь в то, как Харт рывками выпускает воздух из лёгких, а затем на пробу проскальзывает самым кончиком языка внутрь. Совсем чуть-чуть. И Харт с тихим стоном подаётся бёдрами назад, ему навстречу. Анвин сейчас очень жалеет о том, что, вылизывая его прекрасную задницу, не может видеть его лица. Наверное, стоит обзавестись зеркалом в спальне – проскальзывает мысль где-то на границе сознания, пока он толкается языком глубже, облизывает по кругу медленно и с почти маниакальной тщательностью. Отстраняется на пару секунд, чтобы смочить язык слюной и снова вылизывает – от мошонки до копчика, вжимаясь лицом в прекрасную, чистую задницу и с удовольствием слушая уже совсем не сдержанные стоны – каждый раз, когда его язык проходится по анусу.  
Харт идеален. Его задница идеальна. Анвин бы, пожалуй, благоговейно вылизывал её каждый день, лишь бы слышать эти прекрасные стоны и требовательное ворчание каждый раз, когда он прерывается больше, чем на пять секунд. Вот как сейчас.  
-И кто же тут постоянно твердил о терпении… - мурлычет Эггси, проводит пальцами между ягодиц – там очень мокро от слюны, пальцы скользят легко и Харт, совершенно расслабленный и разморенный лаской подаётся навстречу прикосновению – наверное, даже не совсем осознанно. Анвин бы мог сейчас толкнуться внутрь него пальцами и не встретил бы никакого сопротивления – но он не собирается делать то, чего обещал не делать. Нет. Он лучше вылижет Харта хорошенько ещё раз, доберётся языком до промежности с пошлым хлюпаньем, сожмёт в ладони его твёрдые яйца, прежде чем начать толкаться языком внутрь колечка мышц резкими движениями.  
Он проникает языком глубже, большим пальцем с нажимом гладит по промежности прямо за мошонкой – ему самому до одурения нравится давление на это место, но он не знает, приятно ли так Харту. Но, судя по тому, как Гарри перетряхивает и что колечко мышц сжимается вокруг языка Эггси сильнее – очень даже. Харт стонет раз, второй, третий – синхронно с тем, как Эггси всё глубже и старательнее загоняет свой язык внутрь него, а потом напрягается всем телом и с громким, протяжным, охуительно-блядски-прекрасным стоном кончает – долго и сильно.  
Анвин с довольным урчанием трётся щекой о ягодицу Харта, а потом нагло растягивается на нём сверху, ерзает, пока не упирается удобно своим стояком прямо между его ягодиц и удовлетворённо выдыхает. Харт под ним абсолютно расслаблен, дышит ровно, а когда Эггси принимается гладить его по руке, ловит его ладонь, и касается губами её тыльной стороны.  
-Это было хорошо, - поворачивая голову так, чтобы видеть Эггси, с улыбкой замечает Гарри. Он, такой абсолютно спокойный и расслабленный, как будто бы выглядит моложе.  
-Согласен, - растягивая слова, отзывается Анвин, - я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы ввести это в постоянную практику. Если ты не против, конечно.  
-Тебе действительно так это нравится? – немного недоверчиво спрашивает мужчина. – Не подумай, что я имею что-то против, просто… праздное любопытство.  
-Да, Гарри. Это совершенно охуительно. И ты, стонущий в матрас, совершенно охуительный. И твоя гладкая, чистая, вкусная задница, - начинает откровенно и очень искренне пошлить Эггси, - я сам чуть не кончил, серьёзно.  
-Я чувствую, - посмеивается Харт, и ёрзает бедрами. Да так метко, что Анвин всхлипывает и прикусывает кожу на его плече с тихим ворчанием. А потом мстительно улыбается и толкается бёдрами вперёд – член легко скользит по хорошо смазанной слюной ложбинке и Эггси удовлетворённо выдыхает, повторяя незамысловатое движение бёдрами ещё раз.  
-Мне кажется, ты меня домогаешься, - замечает Гарри, впрочем, не оказывая никакого сопротивления.  
-Да ну что ты. Никаких домогательств, я просто об тебя дрочу, - отзывается Анвин и Гарри смеётся, обзывая его засранцем и чуть прогибается в пояснице. Так, что в очередной раз скользя членом между его ягодиц, Анвин головкой упирается аккурат в колечко мышц, которое до степени поддаётся давлению и плотно сжимается вокруг.  
-Блять. Вот же блять, - выдыхая резко, ругается Анвин. Он правда не хотел ничего такого, это Харт вдруг взялся его провоцировать. Он так и замирает, упираясь головкой члена, сочащегося смазкой в совсем нерастянутый анус Харта, изо всех сил подавляя в себе желание толкнуться дальше, глубже, сильнее. И кончить уже наконец.  
-Эггси. Ты вполне можешь сделать это. Я не обижусь, - говорит Харт, и судя по интонации – лыбится бессовестно. Гад. Гадский гад. Замечательная сволочь. Эггси хочет сказать что-то про то, что это будет больно, про то, что он не собирается так нагло пользоваться ситуацией, но он никогда не обладал сильной волей, а сейчас так и вовсе пойман в плен тех своих желаний, о которых сам даже не подозревал. Серьёзно, почему ему вдруг так дико захотелось трахнуть Харта, если раньше он даже и не думал об этом?  
Эггси прикрывает глаза и осторожно толкается глубже – Харт, оказывается, отлично умеет принимать в себя – не напрягается ни на секунду, наоборот, кажется, ещё больше расслабляется – и головка члена проскальзывает внутрь удивительно легко, учитывая почти полное отсутствие подготовки. Анвин утыкается лбом Харту в плечо и стонет тихо и протяжно, выходит из него и толкается снова – проникая чуть глубже и захлёбываясь стоном на выдохе, когда Харт, чтоб его черти драли, подаётся бёдрами навстречу его движению.  
-Гарри, не надо, - всё-таки просит он, потому что это, должно быть, чертовски больно – но Харт только вскидывает бёдра ещё раз – и Эггси входит в него почти что до основания. Ему самому больно – но ещё тесно, жарко и очень хорошо - до маленьких цветных фейерверков перед глазами. Поэтому он кончает, наверное, даже быстрее, чем через минуту – несколько предельно аккуратных толчков, которые в итоге оказываются совсем не такими, потому что Харт упрямо подмахивает бёдрами, дрожь, приходящаяся электрическими зарядами как будто бы по всему телу, сладкая судорога внизу живота и яркий оргазм, который накрывает Анвина сразу же после того, как он выходит из Гарри.  
Он торопливо собирает себя по кусочкам в одну вполне состоявшуюся личность, заваливается набок рядом с мужчиной и проводит пальцами по каплям спермы, размазывая их по спине Харта.  
-Ну зачем ты так? – со вздохом спрашивает он. – Больно же.  
-Захотелось, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Харт – и выглядит вполне довольным жизнью, кстати, - не слишком-то и больно, - он тоже поворачивается набок, так, чтобы быть лицом к Гэри, улыбается ему и легонько щёлкает по носу, - ты так мило переживаешь за меня, хотя этого совсем не стоит делать.  
-Ну что это за глупости такие, - сердито сопит Эггси, тут же хмурясь, - ещё как стоит. Я же тебя… - начинает он и тут же осекается, жмурится, забирает себе руку Харта и утыкается ему в ладонь.  
-Ты меня что? – следует вполне закономерный вопрос.  
-Ничего. Просто волнуюсь за тебя, представляешь, ужас какой? – отшучивается Анвин. Иисусе. Он только что чуть не признался Харту в любви. Вот это неприятность так неприятность. Откуда эти слова в его голове-то вообще завелись?  
-Ясно, - Харт смотрит на него немного недоверчиво, но расспрашивать не начинает, - сейчас тебе не о чем волноваться. Всё хорошо. Ну, помимо того, что ты размазал мне по спине свою сперму, зачем-то.  
-А ты испачкал мою подушку своей, - тут же отговаривается Анвин.  
-Ну тут уж ты сам виноват.  
-Ты тоже!  
-И в чем же это?  
-В своей преступной красоте, конечно же, - окончательно сбросив в себя оцепенение после осознания того, что он только что чуть не упомянул страшное слово «люблю» всуе, бойко выкручивается Анвин.  
-Хитрец, - с улыбкой качает головой мужчина.  
-Чего это? Я всего лишь излагаю факты. Но так уж и быть, я сейчас всё исправлю.  
Эггси потягивается, сползает с кровати и нетвёрдым шагом направляется в ванную, откуда возвращается с полотенцем, намоченным тёплой водой. Оправляет испачканную подушку на пол, тщательно вытирает Харту живот и спину, не удержавшись, проводит пальцами между ягодиц, поглаживая чуть припухшее колечко мышц.  
-У меня есть одна хорошая мазь… - начинает он, и ловит на себе иронично-вопросительный взгляд Харта, - ну что? Да, иногда мы с тобой перебарщиваем и приходится прибегать к некоторым средствам. И не хмурься так недовольно, я тоже не разрешаю тебе об этом волноваться, раз уж ты не разрешаешь мне! – не давая и слова вставить, продолжает Анвин. – Можно?  
-Если тебе будет спокойнее от этого.  
-Будет, - кивает Анвин, уходит обратно в ванную, не глядя кидает полотенце в сторону стиральной машинки и берёт мазь из шкафчика над раковиной.  
Вернувшись, отбивается от Харта и сам мажет его этой самой мазью, предупреждая, что может немного щипать, потом целует в бедро и улыбается довольно.  
-Гарри… - когда они уже устраиваются в обнимку под одеялом, подаёт голос Эггси.  
-Да?  
-Это была единичная милость или мне можно рассчитывать на повторение? – хитро улыбаясь, интересуется он.  
-Посмотрим, Эггси. Не раньше, чем ты перестанешь говорить одно, хотя на самом деле хотел сказать другое.  
Вот жук.  
-О, поверь, ты не хочешь этого услышать. Более того – я не хочу это слышать, - фыркает Анвин, утыкаясь носом мужчине в шею.  
-Ты не можешь знать наверняка, что я хочу слышать, а что - нет.  
-Могу, - упрямо заключает Эггси и сладко зевает. Гарри улыбается, гладит его по волосам, целует в скулу и шепчет:  
-Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
Сегодня из-за этого мальчишки он послал к чертям ещё парочку своих принципов. Но это вовсе его не волнует. Зато его немного волнует другое.  
Он знает, что хотел сказать ему Эггси.  
И он рад, что тот вовремя замолчал.


	9. Пустота и полность

Их отношения (да, увы, это всё-таки именно что отношения) – как какие-то чертовы качели, летающие туда-сюда по дуге и зависающие либо в состоянии «всё просто волшебно» или «всё пиздец как плохо». И это жуть как выматывает. Анвина, по крайней мере. Харт-то всегда выглядит как грёбаная Леди Совершенство. От шпильки до булавки, от туфелек до шляпки, ага. Мужская и в разы ужесточенная версия леди Мэри, он плевать хотел на все эти мирские проблемы – разлады в отношениях, глобальное потепление и живодёрский забой бельков.  
А вот Анвин сильно от этого устаёт. И бельков ему жалко.  
Их ссоры всегда происходят совершенно неожиданно. Каждый раз ничего не предвещает беды, а заканчивается катастрофой, исходом которой обычно становится Эггси, наговоривший Гарри такого, за что после примирения приходится извиняться. То, что за каждой их ссорой неизбежно будет следовать примирение – факт, доказательств не требующий. Но легче от этого не становится.  
Причины ссор у них самые разные, но они далеки от самых очевидных и тривиальных. Анвину и в голову никогда не приходило обвинить Гарри, например, в том, что тот уделяет слишком много времени семье, и мало – ему, и закатить на этой почве скандал. Несусветная глупость. Зато поссорится из-за того, что Харт бесяче-нейтрально себя ведёт – это запросто, да.  
Театр абсурда, а не отношения.  
Ну, по крайней мере с перемириями у них всё предельно понятно. Когда они ссорятся из-за того, что Эггси ведёт себя как распоследняя истеричка – он первым и появляется на горизонте с белым флагом. Когда Гарри поступает как высокомерный мудак – то уже он через какое-то время извиняется и признаёт, что был не прав. Или не признаёт. На самом деле, чаще – не признаёт, но уж ладно, и так сойдёт...  
И ещё, извиняясь, Гарри каждый раз думает о том, как же так получилось, что ему не плевать на то, обижен Анвин или нет.  
Ну, а потом они, обычно, трахаются.  
Правда, сегодня всё пошло по совершенно иному сценарию.  
Этим субботним ноябрьским утром закончилась их очередная ссора – Эггси позвонил и нагло заявил, что Харт должен проявить милосердие и спасти его и собак от голодной смерти. Ну и заодно простить его за сцену, что он устроил две недели назад. Потому что да, он понимал, что Гарри хотел проявить заботу, предложив лечь в больницу в настойчивой и даже жесткой форме. Но Эггси из-за очередных непоняток с его анализами крови был как на иголках и сорвался. Совсем недостойно себя повёл. И был не прав, когда сказал, что Гарри хуже самого плохого Далека.  
Помимо примирения это значило, что Эггси снова нужно было ехать в магазин за продуктами. А для этого он часто эксплуатировал Гарри – потому как ближайший супермаркет был не ближним светом, а пакеты с кормом для двух пятидесятикилограммовых собак были закономерно огромными. Гарри каждый раз ворчал что-то о том, что он Анвину не личный водитель, предлагал злостно эксплуатировать кого-то другого, но всё равно каждый раз откликался на его просьбы, если было свободное время. Или несвободное, но такое, которое можно освободить.  
-А о том, чтобы купить себе машину, ты, конечно, не думал? – спрашивает Гарри, когда они, уже загруженные продуктами, едут обратно к дому Эггси. Тот, вроде бы, выглядит лучше, чем в прошлую их встречу – и Харту становится немного спокойнее. И неспокойнее одновременно – потому что он понимает, что все две недели он где-то на краю сознания думал о самочувствии Анвина.  
-Ну Гарри, - вздыхает Гэри, с крайне довольным видом откидываясь на спинку сиденья, - во-первых, быть пассажиром в разы прикольнее. Сидишь себе такой, в окно смотришь… Во-вторых, я не могу ездить в Англии с американскими правами. А может и могу, я не знаю. Но только юридически. Потому что в-третьих – вспомни дороги на Аляске и количество машин на них и сравни тот чудесный минимализм с лондонским дорожным адом. Да я в первую же машину на перекрёстке впишусь.  
-Какое-то время ты в любом случае будешь привыкать к интенсивности движения, - пожимает плечами Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, - но можно было бы начинать с менее загруженных дорог. И постепенно выезжать в центр. Я бы помог тебе с этим.  
Знает, гад такой, чем взять.  
-На всё готов ради того, чтобы отвязаться от меня? – тянет Эггси, хитро щурясь.  
-У меня нет отрицательных мотивов, но думай, как тебе хочется, - оставаясь абсолютно бесстрастным, отзывается Харт, на что Эггси тут же фыркает сердито. Ох уж этот Харт, опять за старое. Хотя Эггси сам сказал глупость – ведь совершенно очевидно, что Гарри не хочет ничего плохого. Так что в расчете.  
-Ладно. Я подумаю, - ворчит он, и дотягивается, чтобы чмокнуть Харта в щеку. Тот пытается сохранить серьёзность, но уголки губ всё равно приподнимаются в лёгкой улыбке.  
Когда они совсем не изящно заваливаются в прихожую с ворохом пакетов – Харта ждёт уже ставшее привычным приветствие от собак – они радостно повизгивают (лаять собаки этой породы просто не умеют) и вьются под ногами до тех пор, пока не будут поглажены – Анвин, всё-таки, хорошо их воспитал – у псов нет привычки от радости напрыгивать на людей передними лапами. Но сегодня что-то не так. Потому что сегодня сквозь жизнерадостное бормотание псов до Гарри доносится противно-писклявые звуки, похожие на лай. Источник звука путается между лапами Йоды и Йети, которые как раз получает от Харта свои поглаживания.  
-Эггси, что это?  
«Это», вероятно, звучит из уст Гарри очень презрительно, потому что Эггси поджимает губы и смотрит на него своим этим осуждающим взглядом. Потом вылавливает этого несуразного вида щенка из-под ног у старших псов и гладит его большим пальцем между ушей, приговаривая:  
-Ну-ну, малыш, этот злобный дядька вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть.  
-Зачем тебе третья собака, Анвин? – менторским тоном начинает Гарри.  
-Ой, ну не начинай нудеть, даже не разобравшись в ситуации. Пойдём я тебя покормлю и посвящу в детали.  
-Чай.  
-Ну чай так чай, - закатывая глаза, со вздохом соглашается Эггси.  
Пока Эггси, устроив щенка у себя за пазухой, негодующе пыхтит и разбирает пакеты, Гарри заваривает чай, разливает его по чашкам, усаживается за стол и выжидающе смотрит на парня, который даже своей спиной выражает осуждение.  
-Хорошо, хорошо, я не прав, - вздыхает Харт, - а теперь, ради всего святого, сядь и объясни мне всё по порядку.  
Срабатывает. Эггси тут же поворачивается, плюхается на стул рядом с Хартом и начинает на автомате поглаживать Йоду, который, стоит только Анвину сесть, тут же укладывает голову ему на ногу. Щенок мирно сопит где-то внутри толстовки. Ему нет дела до проблем этого бренного мира  
-В общем, моя сестра захотела собаку. Насмотрелась на моих и захотела себе. Но отчим – ну, то есть, ей он отец, только мне отчим - он категорически против животных в доме. Вот. Поэтому мы с Дейзи пошли на хитрость. Она выбрала себе собаку, но поселилась её собака у меня. Обычно теперь по три-четыре раза в неделю Дейзи по вечерам привозят ко мне. Возимся с собаками, доделываем её уроки, говорим про всякое, с утра я провожаю её в школу, а потом еду на работу – кстати, поэтому я так злостно опаздываю последние две недели… Ну, и применение лишней комнате появилось. Теперь это комната Дейзи.  
-Ну, в таком случае, этот пёс не так бесполезен, каким кажется на первый взгляд, - чуть улыбнувшись, признаёт Харт и Эггси фыркает на него. Но уже не слишком-то сердито, - мне казалось, вы не слишком близки с сестрой, - осторожно замечает он. Анвин по-прежнему не слишком откровенничал с ним, но Гарри заметил, что если задавать некоторые интересующие вопросы в форме предположений – то парню как будто бы легче открываться.  
Вот и сейчас срабатывает.  
-Это не совсем так. Она с детства до одури любит меня, и это взаимно. Просто так получилось, что у неё брат, из-за идиотизма которого у неё почти семь лет не было брата… но она вроде как даже вовсе не обижена на меня за это. Я сам на себя обижен куда больше. Потому что знаешь… она такая классная. Книжки всякие умные читает уже. В театральной студии занимается – давно и успешно, как я могу судить по стопке её грамот. На неделе вот пойду на их постановку. Да. А ещё… - Харт даже брови поднимает от удивления – Анвин редко, когда был столь многословен, когда дело касалось его - его семьи, его чувств, его друзей, - что?  
-Всё хорошо, Эггси. Продолжай.  
-Ну… - тянет парень, всё же, немного стушевавшись, - знаешь, ей тринадцать, и я-то думал, она совсем ребёнок ещё… а она уже и не ребёнок совсем. Суждения уже такие серьёзные и мнение своё на всё.  
Анвин выглядит действительно немало удивлённым таким открытием. И таким очаровательно-растерянным, что невозможно удержаться от того, чтобы не взлохматить ему волосы на макушке и притянуть в себе, обняв за плечи.  
-Моей дочери тринадцать, и я понимаю, о чем ты. Стареешь, Гэри.  
-Ой, да иди ты, - фыркает парень, - скажи ещё, что у тебя в моём возрасте уже были де-е-е-ети и всё такое.  
-Вообще-то, да. Когда мне было двадцать семь, близнецы только-только родились, но всё же.  
-Зато, готов поспорить, у тебя не было крутого любовника с женой и тремя детьми. И трёх собак, - хохотнув, отвечает Анвин.  
-Верно, - тщетно пытаясь сохранить хоть крупицу серьёзности, кивает Харт.  
-Ох, ну хоть не намерен душеспасительные беседы начать вести, и на том спасибо, - с облегчением выдыхает Эггси, рассмотревший улыбку, спрятавшуюся во взгляде мужчины, - мне хватает мамы с её намёками про внуков.  
-Серьёзно? От тебя требуют внуков?  
-Ага. Вот бы она удивилась, если бы узнала, что единственный чел, с которым я трахаюсь – не только мужчина, но ещё и ненамного младше её самой, - от души веселится Анвин, - но она не узнает, потому что я не хочу расстраивать её своим существованием ещё больше. И так не сын, а катастрофа…  
-Гэри. Ты снова за старое… - с укоризной начинает Харт, который считает, что мальчишка иногда чересчур строг к себе. Анвин только машет на него рукой, но ничего не говорит больше. Замолкает, угрюмо насупившись.  
-Что за порода у этой мелкой несуразности? – после нескольких минут молчания интересуется Харт. Пальцами забирается под толстовку и футболку Гэри и гладит по коже вдоль ключицы, отчего тот заметно расслабляется.  
-Мопс. Дейзи нравятся мопсы.  
-И что он может?  
-То же, что и я. Быть милым и выполнять несложные команды.  
Харт хмыкает, а потом всё-таки смеётся. У Анвина вообще со сверхъестественной лёгкостью получается его смешить. Обычно Харт тот ещё зануда, не понимающий шуток. Но на самом деле это не он скучный, а шутки тупые.  
А вот у Эггси с юмором всё в порядке. У него вообще со многим всё в порядке, кроме самооценки и того, что он запал на женатого мужика с тремя детьми…  
-У тебя сегодня свободный день? – ни с того ни с сего вдруг интересуется Харт. Эггси, который задумчиво вертит в руках чашку с остывшим чаем, поднимает на него удивленный взгляд.  
-Да. Родители с сестрой уехали в Кент, от коллегиальной попойки в пабе я откосил по причине своего непонятно в каком состоянии находящегося здоровья… А что?  
-Коллегиальная попойка, значит?  
-Ну да. Не обижайся, но больших боссов на них не приглашают. Всё едва ли прилично. Три недели назад я целовался с Трейси на спор. И она лезла мне в штаны. Еле отбрыкался.  
-Трейси?..  
-Эм… Точно не знаю, чем она занимается, но ты часто с ней о чем-то говоришь с серьёзным видом, - Гарри хмурится пуще прежнего, - ну же, Гарри. Небольшого роста, наполовину азиатка, шатенка, каре, прямые волосы.  
-Миссис Эдвардс. Ладно, я мог прожить и без этого знания. У тебя тяга к миниатюрным девушкам с богатой нациями родословной, тёмными волосами и каре?  
-Она ещё и миссис? – хмыкает Эггси и тут же корчит рожу. – Гарри, ну сколько раз тебе говорить, что Линда – мой друг? И вообще, ты как будто бы ревнуешь, что ли?  
Харт, конечно же, отрицательно качает головой. Кто бы сомневался.  
-Ну и хрен с тобой. Вообще, прекращай анализировать мои сексуальные предпочтения в области женщин и выкладывай, зачем тебе моё свободное время.  
-Я ничего не говорил о сексуальных предпочтениях…  
-Ой, заткнись, - закатывает глаза Анвин.  
-Хотел съездить с тобой кое-куда. Могу я рассчитывать, что ты переоденешься во что-то чуть более приличное?  
Эггси сощуривается и заинтересованно смотрит на Харта. Вид у него такой, что Анвину становится страшно любопытно, что же тот задумал.  
Он послушно переодевается, они с Гарри садятся в машину и едут куда-то в сторону Сити. Поворачивают, не доезжая минут десяти до самого центра, и теперь едут по какому-то пафосному, но милому жилому району. Харт Молчит, Эггси любопытно глазеет по сторонам. Вопросительно смотрит на мужчину, когда тот останавливается около одного из домов. Недоуменно – когда нажимает какую-то кнопку на связке ключей и проезжает через открывшиеся ворота во двор этого самого дома.  
А потом понимает. И теперь ему не страшно любопытно. Теперь ему просто страшно.  
Потому что это грёбаный идеальный дом грёбаного идеального Гарри Харта.  
А что это значит? Это значит, наступил пиздец.  
Харт окончательно ебанулся и привёз знакомить своего молодого любовника со своей семьёй.  
-Нет, Гарри. Даже не думай, что я, пребывая в здравом уме, выйду из машины, - скрещивая руки на груди, заявляет Анвин. Гарри вздыхает, глушит двигатель, смотрит на парня долгим, внимательным взглядом.  
-Эггси. Пожалуйста.  
-Это запрещённый приём, Гарри. Нечестно, - жалобно говорит Анвин, который не в состоянии отказать, когда Харт просит так. И он, сволочь, это прекрасно знает. Поэтому повторяет ещё раз, закрепляя результат:  
-Пожалуйста.  
-Хрен с тобой. В конце концов, это тебе будет стыдно за меня, - фыркает Анвин и выходит из машины. Дожидается, пока мужчина обойдёт мустанг и направляется следом за ним к крыльцу, попутно рассматривая дом и размышляя. Он не знает, какие мотивы преследует Харт, приводя его сюда. Чем руководствуется? Что тем самым хочет доказать Эггси или самому себе? Что это - желание – сознательное или подсознательное – показать, что в его жизни и так всё идеально и Эггси для него не более, чем развлечение? Он мог бы просто сказать. Почему-то все варианты, что первыми приходили на ум, были именно в этом ключе. Анвин не видел позитивной мотивации в том, чтобы знакомить своего молодого любовника со своей женой и детьми. И это было вполне логично.  
Харт, останавливающийся перед дверью и мимолётным касанием поглаживающий Эггси по ладони, прежде чем позвонить в дверь, и сам не понимал своих мотивов. Знал только, что ничего плохого в них не было. Наверное, это что-то вроде доверия. Эггси не был осведомлен о том, что, семья – это та часть жизни Гарри, которую тот ревностно оберегал. Он не пускал туда кого попало, не приводил в свой дом всех без разбору – своих приятелей, коллег и деловых партнёров. В общем-то, в стены этого дома за все годы был допущен лишь Марк и ещё один их общий друг, с которыми они – Гарри, Марк, Тилли - были знакомы с университета.  
Когда он понял, что мысль о том, чтобы пустить за эти двери Анвина, не вызывает ни малейшего отторжения – то решился тут же. Плевать на то, как это выглядело.  
-Ума не приложу, зачем ты это делаешь. И зачем на это иду я, - с глубоким вздохом и полным обреченности голосом сообщает Анвин, прежде чем перед ними открывается дверь.  
Харт только надеется, что Эггси всё поймёт сам. И поймёт правильно.  
***  
То, что у Харта окажется идеальный дом, идеальная жена и идеальные детишки – было вполне ожидаемо. Но Эггси рассчитывал на нечто именно нудно-идеальное, слишком эталонное и из-за того скучное. Но что-то ему подсказывает, что всё не так. Например - ребёнок, похожий на хиппи, абсолютно безумная гостиная в бохо-стиле, красное вино в бокалах близнецов, которым, насколько Эггси помнит, ещё нет восемнадцати, жена Харта, которая улыбается ему так мило и открыто, будто она вовсе и не знает, что он трахается с её мужем. Но вот только она знает, и, судя по всему, это её совершенно не колышет. Да она как вереск в штиль.  
В общем, та ещё семейка. Для Эггси это неожиданное и весьма приятное открытие.  
Но это, увы, никоим образом не помогает ему побороть ужасающее смятение. Они всей честной компанией сидят за столом, и Анвин хочет сползти по стулу вниз и спрятаться под этим надёжным, толстым, крепким, да просто замечательным куском дерева. Вместо этого приходится задумчиво смотреть на салат – чтобы не пялиться на окружающих. И потому что надо хорошенько обдумать всё по поводу этого салата. Ему сейчас вовсе не хочется есть, и эта симпатичная оранжевая морковь встанет поперёк горла – но если совсем не есть – то это будет невежливо. Но если он сейчас в своей обычной манере (то есть как четырёхлетний, всеми пальцами разом) сгребёт вилку в руку – это будет просто катастрофа. Черт, да он в жизни не думал о своих манерах столько долгих секунд подряд!  
Благо, что у Анвина есть вполне послушная левая рука, которой он и берётся за вилку и тут же ловит на себе быстрый удивленный взгляд Гарри, который уже и смирился с тем, что Эггси не умеет нормально держать столовые приборы. Анвин как-то не посвящал его в то, что его правая рука слишком капризна, но левая вполне сойдёт за дублёра. Должна же оставаться в нём хоть какая-то загадка. Вроде той, что он латентный левша. Он этого особо и не скрывал, но в некоторых ситуациях Харт просто не имел возможности заострить внимания на том, какая из двух рук делает ему хорошо. А это, к слову, чаще была левая.  
Но, черт подери, за столом в окружении не одного, а целых пяти Хартов, это – последнее, о чем стоит думать…  
Этот супер-неловкий для Анвина ужин является таковым, видимо, только для него. Харты, окружившие его со всех сторон, спокойно ведут беседу о всяком, пока Эггси изучает разновидности салатных листьев в своей тарелке и старается не отсвечивать. Такова его стратегия выживания.  
Которую он успешно проваливает, когда разговор заходит про учебу и по контексту становится ясно, что сыновья Харта уже учатся на первом курсе. Эггси говорит раньше, чем думает:  
-А не рановато для первого курса-то?  
И мысленно отвешивает себе звонкий подзатыльник – как только захлопывает свой болтливый рот. Судя по смеющемуся взгляду Гарри – тот оценил гамму эмоций на лице Анвина.  
-Нам будет восемнадцать весной, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Оливер – тот из двоих, что сразу понравился Эггси – милый, растрёпанный, и в смешном пёстром джемпере, - решили не терять год. Лучше раньше, чем позже.  
-И то верно, - несмело улыбается Анвин и тихо тает, когда этот мальчишка совершенно замечательно улыбается ему в ответ, - разные специальности, полагаю?  
-Естественно, - фыркает Томас – тот из братьев, что сверкает насмешливым взглядом из-под своей идеально зачесанной набок волнистой челки. Только полоумный мог бы подумать, что у этих двоих есть хоть что-то общее кроме почти идентичной внешности. Очевидно, кому в полном объёме передался весь гадский характер Харта. Только от Томаса, кроме всего прочего, веет просто непереносимым высокомерием, за которое хочется отметелить как следует. Гарри тоже был высокомерным и обладал кучей предубеждений – но, в силу возраста, видимо, очень умело маскировался в подчеркнуто вежливого сноба.  
-Томми учится на том же факультете, что и папа когда-то, ну а я, счастливо освобождённый от груза ответственности, подался в лингвистику, - почти сразу же следом за братом, который явно решил ограничится одной репликой, поясняет Оливер.  
-Кому нужны твои знания языков, если кроме них ты ничего не знаешь, - ворчит Томас, за что подучает от Оливера тычок под рёбра и возмущенное:  
-Я, между прочим, в компьютерах разбираюсь. Хрен я тебе помогу, когда ты в следующий раз угробишь свой ненаглядный ноут.  
-Олли, - как-то и строго, и мягко одновременно одёргивает сына жена Харта (почему-то Эггси не может заставить себя называть её по имени. Даже про себя).  
-Прости, мам. Но он и правда засранец, - улыбается Оливер.  
Судя по всему, подобные короткие перепалки – совсем не редкость.  
-Лингвист, который чинит компьютеры? – уточняет Эггси.  
-Немножко разбираюсь. Самую малость, - скромно отвечает Оливер, и, вроде бы, собирается о чем-то спросить Эггси, вот только его перебивает брат:  
-Ну а вы по какой специальности закончили университет, Гэри?  
\- Ну, если честно, я его не заканчивал. Даже не пытался, - беспечно сознаётся Анвин.  
-То есть как это? – недоуменно вскидывает бровь Томас. Немного недоумения, немного осуждения, чуть-чуть снисходительности. Надо сказать Гарри, чтобы он был готов к тому, что рано или поздно его сына нехило поколотят за то, как он себя ведёт.  
-Ну вот так. Поступал в колледж, но у нас с ним как-то не сложилось. Скучно было. Поэтому я сбежал работать. На Аляску.  
У Томаса был такой обескуражено-осуждающий вид, будто известие о том, что не все люди, способные составить слова в сложное предложение, имеют высшее образование, перевернуло его картину мира с ног на голову. Он даже больше не задаёт каверзных вопросов. Зато активизируется младший участник этого мероприятия, которое с каждой минутой становится всё страньше и страньше.  
-Это вы показывали папе лосей и северное сияние? – любопытно смотря на Анвина своими большими карими глазами, спрашивает девочка.  
-Может быть был и кто-то ещё, но я определённо был первым, да, - улыбается ей Эггси.  
-А правда, что за полярным кругом зимой так холодно, что даже ресницы инеем покрываются?  
-И такое бывает. Надо аккуратнее дышать.  
Едва-едва он успевает ответить на один вопрос, как у неё тут же появляется ещё.  
-А ещё папа говорил, что у вас две большие-большие собаки, каких почти нет в Англии. Они у вас как из мультика про Балто? А в упряжке они умеют ездить?  
-Вилли, милая, заболтаешь нашего гостя до полусмерти, - с улыбкой качает головой жена Гарри, на что тот тут же замечает, что Анвин сам кого хочешь заболтает.  
-Он прав, - подтверждает Гэри, - меня трудно сразить болтовнёй. И да, они почти как в том мультфильме. Но в упряжке не ездят. Этому ведь надо учить. А они и на поводке-то ходить не желают, какие уж там упряжки. Ты же, вроде бы, занимаешься верховой ездой? Мне твой папа рассказывал, - девочка кивает, - ну, лошадей, наверное, тоже надо приучать к всем этим штукам типа удил и вожжей, чтобы они слушались?  
-Их надо приучать к тому, чтобы они слушались тебя и без всякой сбруи вообще, - ту же посерьезнев, поясняет девочка, - но да, просто так ничего они одеть на себя не дадут.  
-Вот и с собаками так же. Давно занимаешься, да? Я вот ничего не понимаю в лошадях. Знаю, что они любят морковь и сахарок.  
-Давно. Папа считает, что это плохое занятие для девочки – потому что это якобы очень опасно. Но они очень умные и добрые животные. Просто иногда ещё и очень своенравные. Но это чувство, которое ты испытываешь, когда понимаешь, что твой конь тебя слушается – оно ни с чем не сравниться.  
-Даже со всеми вывихами и растяжениями, полученными, чтобы добиться этого послушания, - ворчит Гарри. Анвин может понять его волнение – потому что ему самому страшно представить, как такое маленькое тощее сознание может управится с огромной лошадью в полтонны весом. Но он может понять и его дочь, которой даже можно позавидовать немного – потому что судя по тому, как она рассказывает о своём занятии – она очень рано нашла для себя дело всей жизни.  
-Да ладно, Гарри, это куда более полезное и куда менее опасное из увлечений, что обычно выбирают для себя подростки, - говорит Анвин, зная, что Харт-то поймёт, о чем он.  
-Тоже верно, - со вздохом соглашается мужчина и Эггси подмигивает Виоле. Та широко улыбается. Оливер, наблюдающий за ними, тихо хихикает в кулак, а Томас закатывает глаза.  
Харт, вроде и гад тот ещё, но двое из трёх его детей просто невообразимо милы. Ну и третий был бы ничего, если бы не был таким засранцем.  
Благодаря болтовне для Эггси всё становится не таким уж невыносимо неловким – остаток ужина он рассказывает про Аляску, выспрашивает у Оливера, сколько языков он знает, а когда тот отвечает, что более-менее сносно – четыре помимо английского, округляет глаза и интересуется, куда в его голове всё это помещается. Перекидывается вполне безобидными язвительными репликами с Томасом, отвечает на нескончаемый поток вопросов от Виолы и вообще почти окончательно расслабляется.  
До того момента, пока не получается так, что по завершению ужина они с миссис Харт остаются в столовой один на один. Гарри звонят с работы, и он уходит разговаривать в другую комнату, Виола с Оливером на кухне берутся за мытьё посуды, Томас тоже где-то там – правда, в обнимку с ноутбуком, в которым с крайне серьёзным видом чего-то печатает и ругается на брата, который то и дело исподтишка брызгает на него водой.  
А Эггси как идиот стоит напротив Матильды Харт, трёт шею и не знает, о чем таком можно говорить с женой человека, которого видел со своим членом во рту…  
-Я понимаю, что это, должно быть, невероятно сложно – но вы не должны чувствовать себя неловко, - улыбаясь этой своей совершенно ангельской улыбкой, говорит женщина.  
-О, это не просто невероятно. Это немыслимо невероятно. И непостижимо ещё, пожалуй, - смущённо улыбается Эггси, - не знаю, зачем он вообще это придумал. Садист.  
-Я хотела посмотреть на человека, которому удалось за неделю с небольшим разрушить крайне стойкую невозмутимость моего мужа. И поддерживать эффект сколько уже? Года три? Так что, можно сказать, это была моя идея, - признаётся она.  
-Ужасная идея, миссис Харт, - посмеиваясь, искренне сознаётся Анвин, - но я всё равно был рад познакомится. У вас совершенно очаровательные дети. Даже Томас, хоть он по градусу высокомерия превосходит даже своего отца, и его непреодолимо хочется немножко поколотить. И да. Года три. Сам удивляюсь, как меня угораздило, - хмыкает он. Ему очень интересно спросить про то, что же не так стало с Хартом после того, как они познакомились – но он не решается вот так вот сразу.  
-Никаких «миссис», прошу вас, - смешно морщит нос Матильда, - Тилли, Ли, да хоть Матильда. Что крайне нежелательно, но всё равно лучше, чем «миссис Харт». Томми не такой уж несносный, каким сперва кажется. Он всегда ёрничает с незнакомыми людьми. Наш местный ёж.  
-Замётано, - кивает Эггси, понемногу всё-таки расслабляясь.  
-Вот и хорошо.  
Тут в столовой нарисовывается Гарри, избавляя Эггси от тягостной необходимости думать о том, что ещё можно было бы сказать его жене.  
Через ещё полчаса Гарри всё-таки реагирует на жалобные взгляды Анвина, которые тот украдкой бросает в его сторону и сообщает, что ему пора доставить их гостя домой, так как там ждут целых три не выгулянных собаки.  
Эггси никогда раньше не подозревал, что собаки – это не только куча меха, слюней и счастья, но и отличная отговорка.  
Первый минут пятнадцать они едут молча. А потом Харт всё-таки не выдерживает.  
-Так и будешь молчать?  
-Да.  
-А если всё-таки нет?  
-А если нет – то они все чертовски милые и теперь я ещё больше не понимаю, за каким хреном вообще тебе сдался.  
Гарри вздыхает и качает головой. Глупый, глупый мальчишка. Так ничего и не понял.  
-Потому что ты ничуть не хуже?  
-Ой, да ладно, Гарри. Ты хочешь сказать, что я для тебя где-то наравне с твоей семьёй? Глупости, - отмахивается Эггси. Он искренне надеется, что это не так. Потому что – да кто он такой, чтобы ставить Харта перед выбором между ним и его совершенно замечательной семьёй? Вот именно. Никто, - ради всего святого, скажи мне, что это не так, - жмурясь и закрывая лицо ладонями, просит Анвин.  
-Не совсем. Не переживай, Эггси. Я достаточно разумен, чтобы у меня не возникло желания сбежать с тобой на другой конец света, - хмыкает Харт, опуская ладонь на его колено и поглаживая пальцами.  
-Так гораздо лучше. Спасибо, - совершенно искренне благодарит парень.  
-Они славные, - спустя несколько минут снова подаёт голос Эггси, - особенно Оливер. Просто душка, - мечтательно тянет он.  
-О нет. Даже не думай, Анвин, - предостерегающе тянет Харт, правда, всё равно улыбается, - он несовершеннолетний и ещё - он мой сын.  
-Ну, то, что твой несовершеннолетний сын попивает винишко, тебя не смущает.  
-Полбокала хорошего вина ещё никому не вредили, - пожимает плечами Гарри, - и ещё никого не привели к алкоголизму.  
-Ну так немного хорошего секса тоже никому ещё не навредило, - с совершенно невинной рожей замечает Эггси.  
-Я бы предпочел, чтобы он остался натуралом. И вообще предпочел бы не говорить с тобой о том, что ты хочешь сделать с моим сыном. Это ужасно, Эггси. Даже не думай.  
-Ладно, ладно. Я шучу, Гарри. Но свой номер телефона он мне дал, - Эггси поигрывает бровями, получает свой подзатыльник, и с весёлым фырканьем дотягивается до Гарри и чмокает его в щёку.  
Перед тем, как попрощаться, они долго-долго целуются, и Эггси понимает, что если они продолжат в том же духе, то Гарри, как приличный человек, просто обязан будет его трахнуть. Но и Харту надо возвращаться, и ему давно пора выгуливать собак, поэтому приходится с тяжелым вздохом отстраниться, прижаться лбом ко лбу мужчины, посмотреть ему в глаза и с удовлетворением отметить, что не только ему будет сейчас жаль вылезать из машины и направляться домой.  
-Через четыре дня улетаю в Норвегию. Помнишь?  
-Помню, - со вздохом отзывается Эггси, - до этого не увидимся?  
-Боюсь, что только на работе.  
-А когда вернёшься?  
-Недели через две.  
-Смотри не найди себе там какого-нибудь симпатичного норвежца.  
-А ты не совращай моего сына.  
-Мы будем просто дружить. Обещаю. Но признай, было бы забавно, если бы мы с Оливером поженились. Ты бы стал моим… зятем? И я бы взял вашу фамилию, - от души веселится Эггси.  
-Ты ужасный, ужасный, ужасный человек, - со смехом сообщает ему Харт.  
-Поэтому я тебе так нравлюсь, - заключает Эггси и последний раз целует Гарри перед тем, как они наконец прощаются друг с другом.  
«Итак», – думает Эггси, поздно вечером того же дня сидя на полу в гостиной с кружкой ужасающе-сладкого какао с зефирками, со всех сторон обложенный собаками, и переписываясь с Линдой, - «что мы имеем?»  
Что мы имеем?  
Жена Гарри, которая открывает им дверь, привычно приобнимает его, а он мимолётно касается губами её скулы – такой совершенно естественный, годами повторяющийся, наверное, ритуал приветствия. Это, почему-то, жутко смутило Эггси, и он на секунду отвел взгляд, а когда посмотрел снова – эта женщина улыбалась ему так, будто они тоже знакомы вечность. И он неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
Она была красивой. Высокая для женщины, одного с Гэри ростом, а может даже на пару сантиметров повыше. Короткие тёмно-рыжие волосы, пара высветленных прядей на челке, тёмные брови и ресницы, и светло-янтарные глаза. Желтые почти что. Таких Анвин ещё ни у кого не видел. И ещё она совершенно не была похожа на англичанку.  
Дочь Гарри, выглядывает из-за дверного проёма, стоит им только снять верхнюю одежду. Улыбается, подходит к Гарри и обнимает его за пояс с тихим «привет, папочка», потом с деловитым видом протягивает руку Анвину и представляется.  
Её зовут Виола, но все зовут её Вилли, и она настоящий ребёнок цветов. Длинные прямые волосы, две тоненькие косички, в которые вплетены ленты, куча фенечек на худых запястьях, россыпь веснушек по щекам и смешная едва заметная шепелявость. Маленькая смелая укротительница лошадей.  
Сыновья Гарри встречаются им уже в столовой – увлеченные спором, не сразу обращают внимание на вошедших. Они – ответ на недавний вопрос Эггси о том, как Харт выглядел в молодости. И наглядная иллюстрация того, как непохожи могут быть два абсолютно идентичных человека (словно под копирку снимали!). Один – с вихрастым художественным беспорядком на голове, в смешном джемпере, с длинными ногами, сложенными по-турецки прямо на стуле и активно жестикулирующими руками, живущими своей непостижимой жизнью. Второй – с укрощёнными кудрями, аккуратно зачесанными волосок к волоску, в наглухо застёгнутой тёмно-синей рубашке, с такими же длинными ногами, скрещенными и вытянутыми под стол и выражением крайнего скептицизма на красивом лице.  
-Тот, что растрёпа – Оливер. А причесанный – Томас. Они скоро закончат, - поясняет Гарри, не прерывая словестной перепалки. Судя по всему, такие споры совсем не редкость.  
И только когда Оливер показывает Томасу язык, что ознаменовывает конец дискуссии, оба обращают внимание на вошедших. Оливер широко улыбается, Томас подозрительно щурится, а Эггси почему-то вспоминает о двуликом Янусе, хотя он-то был совсем не про это...  
Сам Гарри в окружении семьи выглядит неуловимо-другим.  
Эггси закрывает глаза, вспоминает этот день снова и снова и думает о том, что сегодня за пару часов Харт показал ему больше, открылся сильнее, чем когда-либо за предыдущие три года.  
Моральная дилемма имела бы место быть, но да, всё именно так, как сказал Гарри – он слишком разумен, чтобы бросать свою семью ради какого-то мальчишки, который вдруг запал ему в душу по непонятной причине. От этого и грустно – потому что Эггси ведь просто человек и он, увы, не лишен привычки мечтать о несбыточном, некоторого романтизма и капельки себялюбия, но от этого и спокойно – потому что ну черт подери, он бы никогда себе этого не простил.  
Этой ночью абсолютно беспричинно-несчастный Эггси засыпает тут же, на полу в гостиной, в обнимку с собаками.  
«Наверное», – думает он, постепенно проваливаясь в тёплую дрёму, - «без Гарри было бы куда легче. И непереносимо пусто».  
В нём слишком, слишком, слишком много Гарри. Мыслей о нём. Чувств к нему. Дурацких несбыточных мечтаний.  
Избавится от этого – и всё вернётся к началу.  
Засыпая, Эггси с ужасом понимает – он больше не хочет быть один, как раньше. Никогда.


	10. Новая надежда

Харт постоянно задерживается в командировках. Случаи, когда он возвращался в Англию в обозначенные сроки, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Поэтому Эггси даже не удивляется, когда на исходе второй недели своего отсутствия Гарри пишет ему, что в Осло у него дел ещё на неделю – точно. А может и на все две.  
Анвину, в общем-то, почти что всё равно. Так даже лучше. Он всё ещё пребывал в состоянии крайнего смятения и, если честно, не очень-то хотел видеть Гарри. Настал тот момент, когда для него всё стало слишком сложно. Жаль, что не получилось продолжать эти взаимоотношения в прежнем ключе отличного, незамутнённого высокими чувствами секса.  
Ему совсем не хочется любить Гарри. Это неудобно, больно и ни к чему не приведёт. Совершенно бесполезно, то есть. Но мироздание таково, что его не интересует мнение Анвина по этому поводу. Мироздание делает всё так, как ему вздумается. Будь оно неладно.  
***  
Они с Дейзи решают назвать мопса Люк. Почему бы и нет, если Йода у них уже есть?  
Линда как всегда – воплощение заботы и тактичности. Говорит Анвину, что если он и дальше будет изображать из себя героиню мелодрамы, то она приедет и надаёт ему воодушевляющих пинков. Всё равно у её личной роты детей перед Рождеством начинаются каникулы, а это означает, что она может ехать на все четыре стороны, пока эти спиногрызы отъедаются конфетами, и ловят Санту на печенье с молоком.  
Но когда она не дожидается привычной реакции в виде смеха и посыла куда подальше – то настораживается.  
-Серьёзно, Эггси. Я могу приехать.  
-Это было бы очень кстати. Как и воодушевляющие пинки, - со вздохом сознаётся он.  
-Договорились. Как раз успею к Рождеству.  
-А родители? – неуверенно спрашивает Гэри.  
-А что родители?  
-Не обидятся?  
-Шутишь, что ли? – вскидывает брови Линда. – Я же к тебе еду. Скажу, как тоскливо тебе там одному, как злая работа не отпускает морозить задницу на Аляску – и последние возражения, если они вообще будут, отпадут.  
-Ну ладно. Тогда покупай билеты, - наконец-то улыбается Анвин.  
-Ну вот так-то лучше. Готовься к веселью и избавляйся от этой кислой рожи.  
-Есть, капитан!  
Оливер исправно строчит ему смс-ки. Он просто прелесть. Странный немного – но человек, который в семнадцать знает пять языков, если считать английский, и не может быть нормальным. Опрометчиво-доверчивый такой – на вторую неделю общения сознаётся Анвину, что ему нравится девушка из соседнего потока и интересуется, что делать-то теперь вообще? Анвин уверяет, что он – точно не тот, у кого стоит спрашивать совета во всём, что касается сердечных дел. Говорит только, что точно знает, что не надо трусить.  
«Потому что ну, Оливер, ты же очаровашка. Да кто в своём уме тебе откажет?»  
Оливер на это отвечает, что у него нет сведений, на основе которых можно было бы вести статистику положительных и отрицательных ответов. Раньше его как-то больше интересовали языки и внутренности компьютеров. А ни те, ни другие отказывать не умеют.  
Да у Гарри в огороде настоящий невинный цветочек. Прелесть какая.  
Эггси уверяет, что вот он бы Оливеру точно не отказал, чем, похоже, окончательно смущает бедного мальчишку. Но они решают начать его статистику именно с потенциального согласия Эггси. Статистика, таким образом, получается стопроцентно положительной. Теперь-то можно действовать с полной уверенностью.  
Через неделю Харт всё ещё торчит в Норвегии. Эггси знает это не потому, что Харт заваливает его сообщениями, а потому, что его сын очень и очень болтлив.  
«Ну вот пусть там и остаётся, в своём этом Осло», - мстительно думает Эггси. Едва ли Гарри там развлекается – наверное, и правда так много работы, раз командировка рискует затянуться до Рождества – но хотя бы одно сообщение написать мог бы…  
В субботу этот самый болтливый сын Харта вдруг решает ему позвонить. Эггси, с полминуты только нашаривающий телефон, упрятанный где-то в складках одеяла, теперь с недоумением смотрит на дисплей. Почему-то в голову приходит мысль о том, что могло случится что-то плохое – и внутри неприятно холодеет.  
-Доброе утро, - хриплым после сна голосом отвечает-таки на звонок Эггси.  
-Ой. Я тебя разбудил? Прости, - смущённо бурчит Оливер.  
-Всё равно минут через десять за тебя это сделали бы собаки. Так что ничего страшного, для разнообразия можно иногда проснуться от звонка, а не от того, что тебе облизывают щёки, - он садится в кровати и трёт глаза, которые категорически не согласны открываться, - что-то случилось?  
-Да. То есть нет. То есть ничего такого…  
-Оливер, ради бога, - посмеивается Анвин, - говори давай.  
-Я уже передумал.  
Анвин со страдальческим стоном откидывается обратно на подушку и интересуется:  
-Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
-Нет.  
-Тогда не выноси мне мозг и скажи, что хотел.  
Ну что за детский сад. Надо отдать его Линде на воспитание.  
-У нас сломался бойлер. Ну, такая большая штука в подвале, которая воду греет и батареи тоже. Люди приходят какие-то совсем неумные и говорят, что починить не могут, потому что не понимают, в чем дело. Двое таких было уже. Вчера вечером и сегодня утром. Ну я и подумал, что ты-то в этом разбираешься… - тараторит Оливер, будто желая побыстрее отмучится. Эггси только улыбается от уха до уха. Ну какая прелесть, он прямо супермен с гаечным ключом наперевес.  
-Хочешь, чтобы я приехал и посмотрел?  
-Ага, - еле слышно отзывается мальчишка.  
-Через пару часов. Пойдёт?  
-Ага. Спасибо.  
-Пока ещё не за что. До скорого, Олли.  
-Ага, - в третий раз бурчит Оливер и прерывает вызов.  
Вообще-то надо было извинится и отказаться, сославшись на кучу неотложных дел. Потому что всё это от начала до конца не правильно. Сама концепция заявляться в дом к своему любовнику и как ни в чем не бывало общаться с его семьёй. Но бросить их на произвол судьбы с «неумными», как тактично выразился Оливер, механиками совесть не позволяет. А ещё ему любопытно получше рассмотреть дом, в котором живёт Гарри.  
И неизвестно, чего тут больше – совести или любопытства.  
В общем, он умывается, одевается, гуляет с собаками и направляется в сторону центра, по пути сообразив, что понятия не имеет, как добираться до дома Гарри на общественном транспорте. Приходится ещё раз звонить Оливеру и узнавать, до какой станции метро нужно ехать. И сообщить, что было бы весьма кстати, если бы он встретил Эггси у выхода из этого самого метро, если не хочет, чтобы его забрал к себе кто-то ещё, пока он будет искать среди этих пафосных мини-дворцов нужный.  
Умница-Оливер ловит его прямо на выходе из подземки. Испугался, видимо, что и вправду украдут. Даже куртку не накинул, стоит в одном свитере и ежится.  
-Ну привет, - улыбается ему Эггси, - ты бы хоть куртку накинул.  
-Привет. Да тут пять минут.  
-Ты просто боялся, что меня украдут, да?  
-Точно, - смеётся Оливер, - это точно ничего, что я вот так тебе позвонил?..  
-Ну я же здесь. Значит, ничего. Пойдём?  
-Пойдём.  
-Как там девушка из соседнего потока? – как бы между прочим интересуется Эггси, пока они идут вдоль симпатичных оградок с не менее симпатичными садиками за ними.  
-Вчера в кино ходили, - чуть смущенно сообщает Оливер.  
-Ну вот, я же тебе говорил.  
-Говорил, - подтверждает он.  
Эггси довольно улыбается. Ну, хоть у кого-то на личном фронте всё просто и хорошо.  
С бойлером Анвин разбирается за десять минут. За процессом внимательно наблюдает Оливер и даже Томас любопытствует. Хоть и пытается сделать вид, что он вообще тут ни при чем и просто мимо проходил. По подвалу прогуливался, ага.  
-Срочно меняйте контору, в которую звонили по поводу ремонта. Там, по ходу, оленья ферма под прикрытием.  
До Оливера доходит не сразу, а вот Томас хмыкает и даже улыбается. Он всё-таки умеет улыбаться, надо же! А потом терпеливо объясняет Оливеру, причем здесь оленья ферма. Ему явно это не впервой – объяснять брату смысл некоторых шуток. И вообще разные аспекты мироустройства.  
-В общем, незапланированный ледниковый период предотвращён и ваш доблестный спаситель отправляется обратно в свою бэт-пещеру, - говорит Эггси, следом за братьями поднимаясь обратно на первый этаж.  
-Шнурок завяжите, спаситель. А то очень геройски шмякнитесь где-нибудь, - советует Томас.  
-Не был бы ты таким засранцем – сделал бы тебя своим помощником за наблюдательность! – бодро отзывается Эггси.  
-Что, вот так вот сразу и уйдешь? – разочарованно тянет Оливер.  
-Ну мне же надо сохранять инкогнито, - продолжает нести чепуху Анвин, и, расправившись с мятежным шнурком, мотает головой, рассматривая часть дома, в которой они оказались.  
В этой «залесничной» части первого этажа коридорчик со всего-то двумя дверьми – одна ведёт во что-то вроде зимнего сада – она наполовину стеклянная и Эггси видит кучу зелени – прямо какие-то доморощенные джунгли, что прячется за второй дверью – остаётся загадкой. Ровно тридцать секунд, пока дверь не открывается и из-за неё не показывается жена Харта – со смешной цветастой повязкой на волосах, в не менее смешном безразмерном платье и фартуке, измазанном красками.  
Её появление становится той ещё неожиданностью для Эггси. Вот этой встречи он бы с радостью избежал. Не потому, что это женщина была ему неприятна, а потому, что это было невыносимо неловко.  
Матильда, если и удивлена, то ничем этого не выказывает. Разве что брови чуть приподнимает, когда ни в чем не бывало приветствует его:  
-Добрый день, Гэри.  
Анвин молча кивает в ответ и обдумывает все возможные пути к отступлению. Которых нет.  
-Мистер Анвин справился с починкой бойлера, над которой ломали головы квалифицированные специалисты, за десять минут, - сообщает Томас, направляясь дальше по коридору, в сторону гостиной, - это Оливер ему позвонил, так что отчитывать за невежество надо его.  
«Вот же засранец!» - думает Анвин.  
-Олли? Это действительно не слишком вежливо.  
-Ой, да бросьте, - тут же начинает Гэри, - он всё правильно сделал. Дел у меня никаких, а кто знает, сколько ещё ремонтников сказало бы вам, что не знают, в чем дело. Вот.  
Он смотрит на Оливера, делает страшные глаза и взглядом указывает на лестницу, явно намекая на то, что его долговязому величеству самое время смыться с места преступления вслед за братом. Правда, он не учел, что как только до Оливера доходит, и он с изяществом жирафа исчезает, они с женой Харта остаются наедине. Опять, да.  
-На самом деле, - со вздохом признаётся Матильда, - это очень кстати. У меня там два холста метр на метр, а без горячей воды очень уж неудобно потом отмывать с рук краски.  
-А ещё без отопления тут бы неизбежно стало холодать. Дом-то большой. Так что обращайтесь, - улыбается Эггси. Он, наверное, слишком любопытно смотрит на приоткрытую дверь в комнату, которая, видимо, являлась «рабочим кабинетом» миссис Харт, потому что та улыбается и спрашивает:  
-Хотите зайти?  
Да, конспирация – это явно не его конёк. Поэтому он утвердительно кивает, прикусывая губу. Следующие минут десять он ходит по большой светлой комнате и разглядывает картины – самых разных размеров и стилей, которые тут повсюду – висят на стенах, стоят на стульях, на полу, на подоконниках. Почти на всех одна и та же подпись – Эггси несколько недоуменно хмурится, но всё же решает спросить:  
-Почему… Бертран?  
-Это моя фамилия, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Матильда. Эггси смотрит на неё совсем растерянно. Он вообще не догоняет.  
-Я не брала фамилию Гарри, - мягко поясняет она, - да, я совсем-совсем не миссис Харт.  
-И вы, всё-таки, не англичанка, - наконец улыбается Эггси.  
-Так заметно?  
-Я сразу заметил.  
-Родители переехали сюда, когда мне было девять. Отец-посол – горе в семье, - посмеивается Матильда, - сейчас они и вовсе в Швейцарии.  
Матильда, как ни в чем не бывало, берётся за палитру и идёт к большому холсту, что стоит на мольберте у одного из окон. Как будто это совершенно привычная ситуация и Анвин чуть ли не каждый день околачивается здесь, пока она рисует. Из-за этого, наверное, он почти перестаёт чувствовать себя неловко и совершенно не уместным здесь.  
То, что он говорит дальше, получается как-то само собой. Он не знает, зачем говорит это. Правда.  
-Отец-военный – горе в семье. Потому что зачастую это автоматически означает, что как-то раз отца в семье больше не будет.  
-Ваша правда. Личный опыт?  
-Да.  
-Увы, в этой ситуации я куда больше сочувствую их супругам, нежели чем их детям.  
Эггси удивленно смотрит на женщину, которая, как ни в чем не бывало, обозначает на холсте ярко-синюю горизонтальную линию.  
-Думаю, это правильно, - наконец говорит он. В конце концов, он куда больше жалел свою мать, чем самого себя.  
Какое-то время они молчат. Эггси разглядывает картины повнимательнее и в один момент его приковывает к себе одна – не слишком большая, не слишком яркая и поэтому сперва теряющаяся в многообразии других.  
Но он видит её – и не может оторвать взгляда. Это то ли акварель, то ли пастель, а может и то, и то – Эггси не слишком разбирается. Бледно-серый фон, синий контур, спиной в пол-оборота - тёмный, но нечеткий силуэт. Эггси узнаёт тут же.  
-Гарри?  
Матильда отрывается от своего занятия и бросает короткий взгляд на картину.  
-Он, - утвердительно кивает.  
Анвин думает, что вот оно – точное выражение того расстояния, что есть, было и будет между ними и никогда не сократится. Близко, но далеко, коснуться, но не приблизиться. Знаешь всё – и не знаешь ничего.  
-Вы правда думаете, что прожив бок о бок столько лет, сможете вырастить детей и просто и безболезненно разойтись? – помолчав ещё минут двадцать и устроившись на подоконнике, вновь спрашивает Анвин.  
-Нет, - качает головой женщина. Абсолютно спокойно, хотя сам Анвин считает, что задавать подобные вопросы – ужасающая наглость с его стороны, - Гарри, возможно, этого не понимает. Но поймёт, если решит попробовать. А я и так знаю, что ничего не выйдет.  
И, кажется, ей самой немного грустно от этой мысли. Поэтому Эггси осторожно задаёт ещё один вопрос:  
-Это плохо?  
-Мы подводим других людей, давая им ложные надежды. Это плохо.  
-Мне он никаких надежд не даёт.  
-И от этого ты перестаёшь надеется?  
-Да, - отвечает Эггси.  
И это - ложь.  
Он не уходит из мастерской до тех пор, пока беспорядочные, казалось бы, мазки кисти, не превращаются во вполне оформившийся сюжет.

Когда Гарри возвращается и приезжает к нему через день после Рождества, заставая процесс постройки шалаша из всех стульев и покрывал, которые имеются в доме, Эггси прогоняет его на крыльцо от любопытных взглядов Линды и сестры, долго-долго обнимает и ругает самыми плохими словами. И с ужасом понимает, что он соврал.  
Он не переставал надеяться ни на секунду.  
***  
Как это и полагается по законам жанра, подстава подкрадывается с той стороны, с которой Эггси меньше всего ждёт. Со стороны Оливера. Милого стеснительного невинного цветочка Олли, который как-то раз звонит Эггси и дрожащим от волнения голосом сообщает, что только что сделал Мириам предложение, и она согласилась. Мириам – та самая особа, для свидания с которой Оливеру понадобился особый вдохновляющий пинок от Гэри Анвина. И с того свидания прошло всего-то немногим больше полугода. Поэтому Гэри настроен немного скептически. Но он, конечно же, прячет свой скепсис себе же в задницу – потому что бедному Олли предстоит наслушаться занудным речей от своего отца – и с неподдельной искренностью сообщает, что он чертовски рад за Оливера.  
Через месяц ему приходит приглашение на свадьбу. Приходится идти. В этом обществе он выглядит совсем неуместно, и, что самое главное – чувствует себя точно так же. Так что, отсидев саму церемонию, познакомившись с новоиспеченной миссис Харт (эй, на этом месте должен был быть он!), перекинувшись парой колкостей с Томасом и поболтав с Вилли, он спешно ретируется, сославшись, как всегда, на трёх жутко не выгулянных собак.  
Эта Мириам, вроде бы, вполне себе ничего. Милая и странная, как и Оливер. Возможно, они действительно идеально подходят друг другу. Два ботаника – языковая шлюшка (то есть лингвист) и англофилка, знающая все сонеты Шекспира наизусть.  
Короче, за Оливера Эггси спокоен – тот в самых подходящих руках.  
Кто же знал, что эта подстава от Олли не будет последней. Где-то через три месяца после свадьбы он, уже при личной встрече, трепеща как лист на ветру, огорошивает Анвина новостью о том, что они с Мириам ждут ребёнка. Ну вот тут-то Эггси, несмотря на недюжинные усилия, не может не выразить сомнений.  
-А не рановато ли? Вам будет всего-то по девятнадцать, когда он родится…  
-Какая разница, сколько нам будет? – только и пожимает плечами Оливер. - Возраст не имеет никакого значения. Мы хотим этого ребёнка.  
И тут Эггси вспоминает, что сам-то появился на свет, когда его родителям еле-еле исполнилось двадцать.  
-Глупости говорю, - тут же улыбаясь, говорит он, отмахиваясь будто от самого себя, - всё правильно. Никакой разницы. Рад за тебя, Олли. А всего-то и стоило сводить девчонку в кино.  
-Если бы не ты, я бы не решился, - проникновенно так говорит Оливер и совершенно внезапно для Эггси – обнимает его, - спасибо.  
-Ой, да брось, - бурчит Анвин, неожиданно-смущённый таким порывом чувств.  
-Я серьёзно, Гэри. И не отпирайся.  
-Ладно, ладно. Всегда пожалуйста, обращайся, - похлопывая парня по спине, отзывает Эггси.  
«Ну вот», - думает он уже поздно вечером, стоя перед плитой и бездумно мешая спагетти, что варятся в бодро-булькающей воде, - «вот и те самые потенциальные внуки Гарри Харта подоспели».  
На него снова находит чувство того, что он всё сделал не правильно. И снова малодушно хочется убежать и начать всё сначала ещё разочек. Но – в отличие от всех прошлых раз, когда он подавлял в себе этот порыв – сегодня он поддаётся.  
Разговор выходит короткий – спагетти даже не успевают перевариться.  
-Лин, у тебя найдётся уголок для меня?  
-Естественно. Мог даже и не спрашивать, - тут же отвечает Линда, - на сколько ты планируешь?  
-Навсегда.  
Пауза, следующая за его словами – совсем небольшая.  
-Окей. Тогда готовься ежесезонно разоряться на стрижку для своих лохматых друзей.  
Вот так вот просто. Прежде чем они прощаются, Эггси в сотый раз сообщает Линде о том, что она – чудо.  
Когда Гарри, явно озабоченный вестью о скором отцовстве сына, и, очевидно, поэтому уже месяц не обращающий на Эггси никакого внимания, уматывает в очередную командировку, Эггси пишет заявление на увольнение и лично приходит с ним в кабинет к Марку.  
Тот смотрит с сомнением, но сказать ничего не успевает. Эггси его опережает.  
-Подпишите, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что у вас есть полномочия сделать это и без звонка Харту.  
Тот смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд – пытливо и очень внимательно, совсем не мигая, как змея на кролика, примеряясь перед тем, как заглотить целиком, потом едва заметно кивает, берёт ручку и одним плавным росчерком окончательно освобождает Анвину путь к отступлению.  
-Спасибо, - не забывает поблагодарить Эггси перед тем, как направиться к выходу. А потом, уже открывая дверь, поворачивается и просит ещё кое о чем, - вы присмотрите за ним.  
Марк ухмыляется и кивает ещё раз. Анвин закрывает за собой дверь.  
Он уговаривает родителям позволить Дейзи оставить Люка. Уверяет их, что да, ему совершенно необходимо снова переезжать. Мать, отчим и сестра – единственные, кому он вообще сообщает о своём отъезде.  
Через три дня он, Йода и Йети оказываются в месте, которое никогда не видело снега.  
Всё начинается заново в третий раз.  
Квартирка, в которой обитает Линда, милая, но откровенно мала для трёх человек и двух собак. Но её соседка с незамысловатым именем (Эми? Дженни? Джесс? Джули? Эггси, к своему стыду, никак не может запомнить) на первых порах утверждает, что вовсе не против того, чтобы Эггси жил с ними. И с самого первого дня начинает оказывать Анвину недвусмысленные знаки внимания. От чего тот, надо сказать, просто в праведном ахуе. Очень уж давно девушки так решительно не подкатывали к нему яйца. Да что уж там – никогда. Эггси жалуется Линде, но та беспечно отмахивается и сообщает, что у Джулс (всё-таки Джули, значит!) навязчивая идея выскочить замуж за британца. После этой новости Анвин старается не попадаться на глаза их соседке. А через две недели соседка, не выдержав Линду и Гэри, которые живут как единый механизм с одними мозгами на двоих, съезжает. После Джули за месяц один за другим сменяются три соседа – девушка, парень, девушка. Ни один не выдерживает.  
-Ну, мы пытались, - так заключают они, проводив очередную неудавшуюся соседку и начинают жить вдвоём. То есть, вчетвером, конечно же.  
Эггси как будто бы попал в совсем другой мир. Мир, в котором повсюду растут пальмы и сейчас, в ноябре можно ходить в футболке, на улицах можно встретить людей, кажется, абсолютно всех национальностей, а если случайно повернуть не туда – оказаться в уменьшенной копии Китая, или Японии, или в том самом Южном Централе, которому не стоит грозить. Тут жутко суетно, очень многолюдно, плотность застройки просто поражает, а тишины не дождёшься ни днём, ни ночью – особенно с их хилыми стеклопакетами и весьма популярным баром на первом этаже дома – но Эггси уверен, что он справиться с этим.  
Ах да. Ещё тут очень много серфингистов. И они именно такие, как на картинках – загорелые, накачанные, с высветленными кудрявыми локонами (или нет). Большинство, конечно, слишком слащавые на вкус Эггси – но тут дело в просторе для выбора. Он – определённо есть.  
Работать Эггси устраивается в этот самый бар, что нагло устроился двумя этажами ниже. Выбор странный, учитывая то, что он почти не пьёт и совсем не разбирается в алкоголе, а ещё несколько лет назад крайне не любил общаться с людьми, но теперь-то всё совсем иначе. И он очаровашка. Поэтому его берут даже несмотря на то, что он ни черта не смыслит в барном деле, в чем честно сознаётся в самую первую очередь. Выбор ещё более странный, учитывая тот факт, что в этом городе есть американская конторка, занимающаяся выкачиванием нефти из земли, которая наверняка с радостью забрала бы Эггси себе. Вот только Анвину невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы снова совать нос в этот бизнес. В конце концов, всё заново – значит, совсем-совсем всё.  
Тем более что с финансами у него – никаких проблем - к удивлению самого Анвина, который перед отъездом, заручившись помощью отчима, решил разобрать со своими счетами, на которые весьма бесконтрольно стекалась его зарплаты, премии, проценты и прочее, прочее. Натекло, как оказалось, более чем прилично – и на тот счет, что в долларах, оставшийся с Аляски, и на тот, что в фунтах. Всё потому, что последней глобальной тратой Эггси была покупка дома в Ситке, уже черт знает сколько лет назад. Дорогостоящих увлечений у него не было, странных прихотей тоже, поэтому основные статьи его расходов – еда, кое-что из одежды, подарки на праздники – составляли смехотворно-маленькую часть его не такой уж маленькой зарплаты. А ещё Харт как-то раз порекомендовал ему обзавестись то ли акциями, то ли опционами, то ли ещё какой-то финансовой фигнёй, привязанной к их компании. Ну то есть как – порекомендовал… в ультимативной форме посоветовал выкупить определённый процент определённых бумаг на определённую сумму, пока он – Гарри, не сделал этого сам, за него. Эггси тогда заартачился, заявил, что Харт не какой-то там Брюс Всемогущий и не сможет вот так запросто оформить всё на другого человека, но Гарри покачал головой с такой выразительной улыбкой, что становилось понятно – он сможет. Ещё как. Поэтому Эггси пришлось послушаться. Харт и так постоянно тратил на него деньги, не позволяя платить вообще ни за что – прихоть у него была такая совершенно ужасная.  
В общем, у Эггси были эти самые эфемерные финансовые бумажки. И, откровенно говоря, пока Харт и его коллеги-руководители были душками и хорошо работали, Эггси мог не работать вообще – потому что из эфемерных бумажек получались вовсе не эфемерные доллары. Отчим попытался объяснить ему, как это работает, но Анвин всё равно ничего не понял. И предпочел не объяснять, откуда у него они появились, раз он даже не понимает их назначения.  
Но совсем не работать было бы ужасно скучно. А ещё, если бы он не пошел работать, он бы не узнал, что работать в баре – так классно. Приходить вечером, пока он ещё закрыт, протирать стойку полиролем так, чтобы она блестела, опускать стулья, проверять, чтобы всё было на своих местах – и всё это подпевая Армстронгу, голосом которого тихо мурлыкают колонки, или Мерил Стрип, которая поёт песни Аббы лучше, чем сами Абба, или идиотничая под Лед Зеппелин… Со сверхъестественной скоростью (Анвин не знал, что вообще так может!) менять бутылки и мешать коктейли ночью, успевая перекинуться короткой беседой с завсегдатаями, под утро болтать с засидевшимися более-менее адекватными посетителями или – чаще всего, всё же – с коллегами. И с утра снова приводить всё в порядок, закрывать двери и уходить домой, на два этажа выше, где тебя заждались собаки и сонная-сонная, а то и вовсе нагло дрыхнущая, Линда.  
Ещё работа в баре удобна тем, что можно подцепить кого-нибудь. У Эггси свои вполне закономерные критерии. Выше, чем он, желательно около метра девяносто, старше, чем он – и так, чтобы это было очевидно, худощавый, но не кожа и кости, тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза, желательно – очки (хотя очки здесь почти никто не носит). Эггси честно пытался с другими. Результаты были весьма плачевными – он мучительно-долго возбуждался, и почти никогда не кончал в процессе – только после доводил себя сам. Понятное дело, особого удовлетворения это не приносило. С девушками было чуть легче – но почему-то таскать девушек в квартиру и трахаться с ними, когда в соседней комнате спала (или не спала) Линда, ему было неудобно. Хотя та вообще индифферентно относилась к такого рода вещам.  
В общем, такая вот импотенция на фоне Гарри Харта.  
Ах да. Очевидно, что когда ёлки сменились пальмами, мысли об этом мужчине не испарились из его головы волшебным образом. Хотя, признаться честно, Эггси был бы не против.  
Потому что первое время это – самая натуральная ломка. На первые три недели Эггси и вовсе приходится отдать Линде свой мобильник и на пушечный выстрел не приближаться к ноутбуку – конечно, контакты Харта он удалил отовсюду, откуда только можно было – вот только всё равно помнил наизусть и его номер - мобильный, домашний, рабочий, и ник Оливера в скайпе, и уж тем более мог без проблем найти нужную страницу на фейсбуке, хотя свою-то он удалил в целях конспирации…  
Первую неделю его донимают только мысли – о том, какое лицо было у Харта, когда он узнал, что Гэри уволился. Что он почувствовал? Разозлился ли, расстроился, начал переживать, обиделся или остался хладнокровен и равнодушен? Попытался ли выяснить, куда делся Эггси, освободив дом, что предоставляла фирма? Пытался ли узнать что-то у Оливера? Который, кстати, наверняка расстроен и обескуражен. Эггси думает об Олли и ему становится немного стыдно – он славный малый и имеет свойство принимать всё близко к сердцу. Но у него скоро будут совсем иные заботы – так что долго переживать не получится. Этим Эггси кое-как себя успокаивает.  
Ко второй неделе к мыслям весьма закономерно присоединяется желание. Сильное, душное, мешающее думать, спать и вообще – жить. Каждую ночь Гэри снится самозабвенный секс с Гарри – каждое утро он по часу проводит в душе, после первого же такого сна благоразумно уходя спать на адски неудобном диване в гостиной – меньше всего ему хочется доставлять неудобства Линде, с которой они привычно спят в одной постели. Хотя та и качает головой и говорит, что не видит ничего страшного в том, что он тихо поскуливает в подушку. Его собаки делают почти то же самое, когда с утра пораньше просятся гулять. Эггси густо краснеет и сообщает, что предпочел бы вообще не обсуждать его состояние, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока его окончательно не отпустит.  
Где-то в начале третьей недели от них съезжает соседка и Анвину теперь хотя бы нужно бояться того, что в одно прекрасное утро он проснётся связанным у неё в постели… Сны становятся такими невыносимо-яркими, что он решает свести количество сна к минимуму. К концу недели даже Линда, старающаяся относиться к ситуации максимально-отрешённо (за что Эггси ей безмерно благодарен), смотрит на него обеспокоенно. В конце концов она заставляет Анвина выпить две таблетки снотворного и чуть ли не силком укладывает его в кровать. Засыпая, он слышит жуткий поток ругательств в свою сторону и улыбается, наверное, совершенно по-идиотски. Спит он почти что сутки. Крепко, ровно, без единого сна. Просыпается абсолютно разбитым, но зато – без мучительно-болезненного стояка. Линда сидит на другой стороне кровати, качает в пальцах бутылку пива и с крайне хмурым видом смотрит в монитор ноутбука – опять, наверное, сочиняет какое-нибудь развлечение для своих двадцати дармоедов.  
-Ещё светло, а ты уже с пивом. Тяжелый день? – хриплым после сна голосом интересуется Эггси.  
-Ой, иди ты. Нагло продрых почти сутки и собрался нотации читать, - фыркает Линда, - представь, что это лимонад.  
-Раз это лимонад, то я тоже буду.  
-Для этого тебе следует поднять свою ленивую задницу и дойти до холодильника. Заодно можешь приготовить нам еды. Я со вчерашнего вечера голодная.  
-Надо было сперва дать мне приготовить ужин, а потом уже накачивать таблетками, - закатывает глаза Анвин, вылезая из-под лёгкого одеяла и направляясь в сторону ванной, упорно пытаясь отбрыкаться от крутящихся под ногами псов.  
-Да ты был в таком состоянии, что пальцы свои порезал бы на кружочки вместе с морковью, - не остаётся в долгу Линда. И Анвин не может с ней поспорить.  
После душа он окончательно просыпается, достаёт из холодильника бутылку пива и принимается за приготовление ужина. Линда устраивается рядышком, усевшись прямо на кухонную тумбу.  
-Отпустило хоть немного? – осторожно интересуется она.  
-Определённо, - кивает он в ответ.  
-Как ты так влип, Анвин?  
-Понятия не имею. Он же меня страшно бесит и злит. Ужасный, самонадеянный, высокомерный тип. И, черт его подери, всё равно совершенно замечательный.  
-Ну… ты хотя бы его не идеализируешь. И то хорошо, - посмеивается Линда, - ничего. Прорвёмся, Енотик.  
-Прорвёмся, - кивает Анвин, улыбаясь и нападает на подругу с объятиями. Та ворчит что-то о телячьих нежностях, но всё равно крепко обнимает в ответ.  
К концу четвёртой недели он свыкается с засевшим внутри чувством какой-то животной тоски по Гарри, примиряется со снами, надеясь, что со временем все эти сюжеты сойдут на нет и ровным строем утопают из его подсознания. Позволяет себе думать о Харте – но не слишком много. Всё это по-прежнему сложно, больно и вообще паршиво – но Эггси и не ждал, что он избавиться от этого так же легко, как, например, от своей селезёнки…  
За последующие несколько месяцев (и первое Рождество в пальмах) Эггси предпринимает попытки завести отношения – катастрофически провальные, надо сказать. Линда бессовестно потешается над ним и предлагает забить на это гиблое дело. Тут Анвину приходит в голову, что он ни разу не видел её в компании недвусмысленно-настроенного парня или девушки – хотя за это время успел познакомиться со всеми её приятелями и собутыльниками. И все они поголовно воспринимали Лин как своего «бро». И называли так же.  
-А у тебя, что ли, целибат? – подозрительно интересуется Анвин.  
-Ну что ты. Я просто забила на концепцию серьёзных отношений. Найду себе кого-нибудь – а кто с тобой тогда будет нянчится? Более того – если я найду себе кого-нибудь, этот кто-то наверняка станет промывать мне мозги по поводу того, что я не должна там много с тобой общаться, не должна жить с тобой вместе, не должна спать с тобой в одной кровати, - Линда выразительно закатывает глаза, - не должна то, не должна это. Да я убью этого потенциального умника нахрен.  
Эггси фыркает, пытаясь сдержать смех – но терпит неудачу и всё-таки смеётся. Его милая, независимая, себе на уме девочка. Вот уж точно – маленькая и злая. Только посмей попытаться указать, как ей следует жить – без головы останешься, если ноги вовремя не унесешь, осознав свою ошибку.  
-Значит, это я во всём виноват? – вкрадчиво интересуется Анвин.  
-Я тебя сейчас поколочу, - на полном серьёзе отвечает Линда. Анвин в ответ на угрозу кривит смешную рожу, кидает в девушку яблоком и улепётывает от тут же начавшейся погони. Всё заканчивается вознёй на полу в прихожей, сопровождающейся громким смехом, мольбами о пощаде и веселым собачьим лаем. Эггси, подло применив щекотку, которой Линда боится просто до жути, выходит из этой схватки победителем.  
-Ненавижу тебя, Анвин! Ты грёбаный террорист! – в сердцах заявляет девушка, когда он помогает ей подняться с пола.  
-Щекоточный террорист, да. Тебе не кажется, что наши соседи рано или поздно как-нибудь отомстят нам за то, какой шум мы создаём?  
-Да брось, тут приличных людей, типа твоего Харта, не живёт. Сплошь травокуры, серфингисты, и, по ходу, свингеры, - Эггси удивленно вскидывает брови, - ага. Этажом ниже. Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю.  
-Откуда ты знаешь?  
Линда закатывает глаза.  
-Предлагали присоединиться.  
-А что же ты отказалась?  
-Да как-то не в кайф, знаешь. Я недостаточно испорчена для такого.  
Эггси тихо и крайне язвительно хихикает. Они, в общем-то, довольно много говорили о сексе, и поэтому Анвин в курсе, насколько на самом деле испорчена его подруга. Гораздо более испорчена, чем он, на самом деле.  
-Заткнись.  
-А то провернёшь со мной то, что сделала с тем парнем?.. – продолжает язвить Анвин.  
-О нет. У нас с тобой даже поцеловаться толком не получилось ни разу, о чем ты говоришь вообще, - кривится Линда и она права, - позвоню Харту и скажу, где ты.  
-Подло!  
-Ещё как, - довольно улыбается Линда.  
Эггси, конечно, знает, что она не всерьёз – поэтому тычок в бок, который получает Линда, выходит совсем-совсем слабым.  
Проходит ещё почти полгода – и это, наверное, одно из самых лучших времен в его жизни, если не брать в расчет мысли о Гарри, то и дело назойливо лезущие в голову и размышления о том, что у Олли, наверное, уже родился ребёнок. Распутье – по-хорошему, надо бы позвонить и узнать, как у него дела, кто родился и как назвали, но так же – ни в коем случае нельзя звонить, потому что это автоматически будет означать срыв. Любые контакты с Хартом и его семьёй Эггси решил считать за срыв, потому что так оно и было. Но в остальном всё волшебно. Весной становится совсем тепло, они с Линдой постоянно околачиваются по пляжам, Эггси пораженно наблюдает за тем, как ловко она управляется с этой доской на воде и какие вообще можно выделывать штуки, встав на волну. Он, едва-едва научившийся нормально плавать, искренне считает, что даже встать на сёрф – это где-то за гранью его возможностей. Линда знакомит его с ещё одной большой кучей людей, они постоянно ходят куда-то, пьют, курят, едят, болтают, плавают, катаются на детских аттракционах и вообще проводят время на полную катушку.  
Про то, что ему, вообще-то, надо бы сдать кровь, он вспоминает как-то раз. Идёт в больницу, сдаёт – и с ней все оказывается в полном порядке. Впервые со времени операции.  
Осенью Линде дают новый класс взамен того, что она выпустила в конце учебного года –Эггси никогда бы не подумал, что она на самом деле так привязана к детям, на которых постоянно ворчит.  
-Опять эти мелкие, глупые шестилетки, которых всему надо учить, - сокрушается она, - скучаю по своим разумным одиннадцатилетним людишкам.  
-Да ладно тебе. Через месяц ты уже не согласишься их хоть кому-то отдать, - посмеивается Анвин.  
Так и происходит. По прошествии уже двух недель Линда сознаётся что да, ладно, эти даже немного умнее предыдущих. По крайней мере никто из них не думает, что животные на самом деле умеют говорить, как в мультиках и не едят цветные карандаши.  
Время потихоньку подбирается ко второму Рождеству Эггси в Калифорнии, они гуляют с собаками в парке, и Линда со смехом рассказывает о том, как её дети – так она называет своей класс – сегодня ломали голову над тем, каким образом Санта попадает внутрь домов. Понятное дело, что через каминную трубу – только вот в домах в Калифорнии почти нет каминов, да и Санта слишком толстый.  
-В итоге они пришли к выводу, что Санта – талантливый взломщик, - посмеиваясь, заключает Линда, - бедные дети, столько дум в пустую. У меня никогда не было таких мыслей, потому что ёлку всегда наряжали во дворе.  
-Вот видишь, хоть какой-то плюс в жизни на Аляске всё-таки был, - улыбается Эггси, - ты так мило про них всех говоришь.  
-Как это так – мило?  
-Как будто они все – твои. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такая размазня, - бессовестно дразниться он.  
-Ой, да иди ты. Они и есть мои! Ты сейчас будешь смеяться, но если честно – я бы и своего завела. Ма всё твердила, что настанет тот ужасный день, когда я захочу детей, а я и не верила. Ну я не то, чтобы до конца уверена в этом, но понимаю, что грядет катастрофа.  
Анвин даже и не собирается смеяться.  
-А что в этом плохого? Можем вспомнить наш уговор примерно трёх-четырёхлетней давности и провернуть это дело. Десять лет, конечно, ещё не прошло, что что-то подсказывает мне, что мало что изменится.  
Линда даже останавливается. Хмурится и смотрит на него необычайно-серьёзно.  
-Анвин, это не как собаку завести. Это… ну, на всю жизнь. Вообще на всю, - по тому, как она это говорит, понятно, что её пугает сама мысль об этом.  
-Ну да. Это же даже лучше. Мне вот будет крайне грустно прощаться с Йети, когда придёт его время, - со вздохом говорит Анвин. По старшему из его псов уже было видно, что он в возрасте – и, хотя у них в запасе ещё было года четыре – Анвин уже начал заранее грустить. А вот про ребёнка (а разговаривали они именно про ребёнка) он говорил на полном серьёзе.  
-Так. Ладно. Закроем эту крайне странную тему. В любом случае, это меня раздует как воздушный шар, а потом в один прекрасный день раздвоит – так что над этим определённо надо хорошенько подумать.  
Эггси хмыкает и ерошит волосы на макушке Линды, приводя её суперкороткое каре в крайний беспорядок. И думает о том, что если они всё-таки решатся на это – он, формально, ступит на ту же дорогу, по которой когда-то пошел Гарри. Но почему-то теперь эта идея – заводить детей с человеком, к которому испытываешь множество светлых чувств, но никак не любовь - не кажется ему бредом сумасшедшего.  
На то, чтобы хорошенько подумать, у Линды уходит три дня. На четвёртый, когда Анвин с утра пораньше возвращается с работы, она, одновременно дожевывая сэндвич и натягивая штаны, изрекает:  
-Я решила. Мы должны завести ребёнка. Только замуж за тебя я выходить не буду и заниматься с тобой сексом – тоже.  
Эггси не может ничего на это ответит по той простой причине, что его настигает приступ смеха. На то, чтобы его речевые функции возобновились, требуется несколько минут. Линда с ворчанием зашнуровывает кеды.  
-Ладно. Посмотрю сегодня, к кому нам нужно обратиться, чтобы не пришлось заниматься сексом, - наконец говорит он, а потом ловит девушку в объятия и звонко чмокает в макушку, - будь умницей и передавай привет детям.  
Это слишком серьёзное решение, чтобы принимать его столь спонтанно – но почему-то Анвину кажется, что иначе бы он никогда и не решился.  
В день Х он и так психует куда сильнее Линды.  
-Пойдём, - бодро говорит она, когда они выходят из больницы, - накормлю тебя мороженым, барышня моя кисейная.  
-Позвоним родителям, может?.. – неуверенно предлагает он, уплетая пятый или шестой по счету шарик мороженого.  
-Когда будем знать точно, что получилось – тогда и позвоним.  
В начале декабря тест показывает две полоски. Они решают звонить родителям одновременно. Первый вопрос с обоих сторон был о том, когда они собираются женится.  
-Никогда, вообще-то, - отвечает Линда.  
-Да мы не планировали, - отвечает Гэри.  
Линда оборачивается на Гэри, фыркает и протягивает руку – тот улыбается и отбивает звонкую холостяцкую пятёрочку.  
В первый месяц не меняется вообще ничего. А они-то думали, что стоит только появится оплодотворённой яйцеклетке и всё тут же перевернётся с ног на голову. А вот и нет. Зато к середине второго месяца у Линды начинается токсикоз, и она думает о том, что лучше бы ничего не менялось и дальше.  
Эггси носится с ней так, как не носились родители, когда она в детстве больше недели валялась с температурой в сорок градусов. Перебирает все варианты продуктов, запоминает, от чего её воротит тут же, а от чего – нет, записывает даже, кажется. Не позволяет делать ничего по дому. Даже чашку помыть не даёт. Собирает ей еду и сумку на работу. Стирает-гладит-убирается. В какой-то момент откуда-то появляется машина и он отвозит её на работу и забирает с неё. В общем, Линда под колпаком и она бы уже давно начала возмущаться, если бы ей не было настолько хреново.  
Анвин правда дико волнуется. Потому что Лин и так совсем тоненькая, а из-за того, что с ней происходит, похудела ещё сильнее – хотя казалось, что сильнее некуда. День ото дня он надеется, что станет лучше – но день ото дня она просыпается неизменно бледной, и чтобы заставить её позавтракать, уходит от пятнадцать минут до получаса – хотя раньше её вообще не надо было заставлять есть. Он каждую неделю таскает её к врачу и тот, кажется, уже видеть их не может – но терпеливо объясняет, что состояние Линды в пределах нормы и волноваться не о чем.  
Эггси вычитывает где-то, что когда ребёнок не один, всё проходит ещё сложнее. И тут же его мысли вполне закономерно возвращаются к Гарри. Интересно, он вообще волновался, когда что-то такое же и даже хуже происходило с его женой?  
К концу третьего месяца этот ужас наконец заканчивается. И Линда начинает заметно округляться. Живот смешно торчит под обтягивающей майкой, в каких она обычно разгуливает по дому и каждый день как будто бы становится чуть больше.  
-Это так прикольно, - с совсем идиотской, наверное, улыбкой говорит Гэри.  
-Что я начинаю становиться похожей на шар? Прикольно, как же, - закатывает глаза Линда, жующая сыр, щедро намазанный абрикосовым джемом.  
-Надо переезжать, - вдруг переводит тему Эггси. Он давно уже думает об этом. Так давно, что уже всё продумал и подобрал варианты.  
-Зачем нам снимать другую квартиру взамен этой, от которой тебе до работы – минута пешком, а мне – пятнадцать на машине?  
-Не снимать. Покупать. И нам нужен дом. Меньше шума, своя территория, места побольше. Я нашел пару вариантов на западе, рядом с парком, на выходных можно будет съездить и посмотреть…  
Линда смотрит на него как-то ну очень иронично.  
-Ты же не понимаешь, да? – интересуется она.  
-Что не понимаю?  
-Ты вот жаловался на этого своего Харта за то, что он решает всё за всех, а сам только что сделал точно, как он.  
Эггси немного подвисает от этой мысли, которая даже не приходила ему в голову. Самое ужасное в том, что Линда права. Вот же блядь, он что, превращается в мудака?  
-Да ты расслабься. Поедем, посмотрим. Мне мила и эта наша помойка, но я достаточно адекватна, чтобы понимать, что с ребёнком тут будет не слишком-то удобно.  
-В следующий раз, когда я совершу такую херню – побей меня, пожалуйста.  
-О, это я с удовольствием!  
Через месяц они переезжают. К удивлению Эггси, недвижимость здесь стоит в разы меньше, чем в Лондоне. За те деньги, за которые им достался дом с четырьмя спальнями, двумя ванными, бассейном и немаленькой территорией, да ещё и со всей мебелью, в Лондоне можно было бы купить разве что пустой таунхаус… и то – не факт. Впрочем, тем лучше.  
Живот Линды всё растёт. И по мере того, как она округляется, волшебным образом округляются и сглаживаются все острые углы её совсем несладкого характера. Она совершенно внезапно становится ласковой, ленивой и постоянно обнимающейся. Маленький круглый плюшевый мишка.  
Эггси всё равно – мальчик будет или девочка, а вот Линда очень хочет девочку. Потому что три младших брата, да. Когда на очередном УЗИ выясняется, что в наличии совершенно точно имеется мальчик, Линда весь обратный путь до дома ворчит на свой живот:  
-Предатель, я так на тебя надеялась. А теперь придётся удочерять сестру Эггси.  
-Эй! Не ругайся на ребёнка, он ещё даже родиться не успел, а ты уже начала! И у моей сестры есть родители, ты её не удочеришь, - смеётся Анвин.  
-Буду наряжать его в платья.  
-Даже не думай! – в ужасе округляя глаза, говорит Эггси. – Ты же это не серьёзно?  
-Нет. Наверное, нет, - тихо хихикает Линда.  
К началу седьмого месяца ей становится тяжеловато ходить, но она упорно продолжает работать – конец учебного года, всё-таки.  
-Сегодня дети заявили, что знают, что мой большой живот – не от того, что я много ем. И даже не потому, что у меня внутри прячется Звезда смерти. А потому, что скоро у меня появится маленький человек, которого я буду любить больше, чем их. Засранцы. Откуда они столько знают? – рассказывает она как-то вечером Эггси.  
Они лежат на кровати в новой спальне нового дома – Линда – откинувшись спиной на две подушки и задрав майку на жизнерадостном круглом животе, Эггси – на боку, подперев щёку ладонью.  
-Надеюсь, ты объяснила им, что это будет здоровая конкуренция, необходимая для развития любого общества?  
-Попыталась. Но они, кажется, не совсем поняли, - посмеивается Линда и морщится, - твой сын опять пинается.  
Эггси улыбается, кладёт ладонь ей на живот и чувствует это – едва заметный толчок с той стороны, а потом – ещё один посильнее, заставляющий Анвина широко улыбаться, а Линду – тихо ворчать.  
На девятом месяце живот такой, что Лин с трудом передвигается даже по дому. Большая, очень большая Звезда смерти, да. Злоумышленник решает появится за неделю до предполагаемого срока и это, вообще-то, очень и очень коварно с его стороны. Линда запрещает Эггси даже думать о том, чтобы присутствовать при родах. Под страхом десяти египетских казней.  
Оказывается, что роды – это очень и очень долго. В сумме проходит почти двадцать часов. Анвин и не думает покидать стены больницы, ходит по коридорам из угла в угол и туда-сюда и разве что зубами не стучит от периодически подступающей паники… хотя нет, постойте. Стучит, ещё как. Когда его наконец находит медсестра – он раз в десятый перечитывает какую-то брошюру про беременность. Зачем – непонятно, ведь он это всё и так теперь знает. Сидит он, кстати, на шестом этаже, хотя должен быть на втором. Ну да ладно.  
Медсестра провожает его до палаты, улыбается успокаивающе и тактично испаряется, стоит Анвину только открыть дверь.  
-Для человека, который провел в операционной двадцать часов, ты подозрительно хорошо выглядишь. Признавайся, ты подло спала тут, пока я тщетно пытался не поддаваться панике?  
Линда показывает ему средний палец и смеётся. Она правда выглядит совсем неплохо. И без живота как-то даже непривычно.  
-Я бы тебе рассказала, как сейчас себя чувствую, особенно в некоторых местах, да боюсь ты, мой кисейных, в обморок упадёшь, - елейным голосом тянет она, - может, пройдёшь всё-таки внутрь?  
Эггси обнаруживает, что до сих пор стоит на пороге. Кивает, проходит к кровати Линды, целует её в висок и склоняется над люлькой, стоящей рядом, с удивлением рассматривая маленькое нечто, расположившееся в ней.  
-Наглец, удумавший появиться пораньше и пару раз чуть не передумавший в процессе, - комментирует Линда, с видимым усилием привставая на кровати и полулёжа откидываясь на подушках.  
-Его можно взять? Ну, я ему ничего не сломаю?  
-Не сломаешь. Только под голову держи, - улыбаясь, отвечает Линда.  
Эггси берёт маленькое существо на руки и это, пожалуй, самое странное чувство, что он испытывал за всю жизнь. И самое лучшее. У этого человечка крохотные мягкие ручки и цепкие пальчики, смешной нос, совершенно инопланетные, ещё почти что совсем слепые глаза – светло-серые и как будто подёрнутые дымкой. Он смотрит ими прямо на Эггси – но Эггси читал, что младенцы почти ничего не видят. Смешно открывает рот, издаёт странный звук и разражается удивительно-громким для такой мелочи плачем.  
-Ну ничего себе, - комментирует Анвин.  
-Кто-то в этой комнате унаследовал моё обжорство, - посмеивается Линда.  
Эггси отдаёт ей ребёнка и присаживается на край кровати рядом.  
Он сам этого пока не замечает – но мысли о Гарри, беспрестанно роящиеся в его голове в течении последних трёх лет, исчезают в тот момент, когда он в первый раз берёт сына на руки.


	11. О лисах-сводниках и прошлом в настоящем

Линда теперь называет Эггси исключительно наседкой и матушкой-гусыней. Но он вовсе не обижается – он же и правда властелин памперсов, присыпок и бутылочек. Иногда ему кажется, что весь материнский инстинкт по какому-то недоразумению достался ему. Это, конечно, не так – Линда, хоть и вернувшая на место все острые углы своего характера, с ребёнком на руках выглядела так, что ошибочность этого предположения становилась очевидна. Она почему-то не особенно сюсюкалась с ним при Эггси – но стоило ему уйти в другую комнату – как сразу заводила с сыном умилительные разговоры.  
Если бы Анвин не слышал – не поверил бы, что Линда так умеет.  
-Ты серьёзно стесняешься при мне показывать, что в тебе есть целое море любви к этому маленькому типу? – как-то раз всё-таки спрашивает Эггси. – Да-да, я давно заметил. Не делай вид, что ты предмет мебели.  
Обычно это она отчитывала его за глупое поведение. Но иногда ведь должно быть и наоборот.  
-Не хочу, чтобы ты знал, какая я размазня, - больше не пытаясь слиться со стулом, бурчит Линда.  
-Ради всего святого, я по отношению к этому ребёнку – такая же размазня, как и ты. Я никому не скажу, честно.  
-Только если никому, - насупившись.  
-Никому-никому, - улыбается Анвин и обнимает её. Сероглазое пухлое существо, сидящее у Линды на руках, смотрит на него внимательно, улыбается и цепко хватается пальцами за ворот его майки. К себе поближе тянет, маленький собственник.  
За следующие несколько месяцев дом и его ни в чем не повинные обитатели мужественно переживают нашествие родственников. Сначала – лайт-версия – всего-то мама Эггси и Дейзи, потом – тяжелая артиллерия - родители Линды со всеми тремя её братьями. Благо, Эггси с Линдой никого особо не интересуют, король этой вечеринки – смешной пухлый пупс с кучерявой головой.  
-Откуда у него кудряшки? – недоумевает Линда, как только на голове мелочи появляются первые светлые завитушки.  
-Я тут ни при чем, не смотри на меня, - пожимает плечами Анвин, - это у тебя есть один кудрявый брат, так что вопрос, скорее, к твоим родителям.  
-Стрелочник, - фыркает Линда. Эггси показывает ей язык.  
Оказывается, что дети в вправду растут удивительно быстро. Вроде бы совсем недавно этот мелкий больше напоминал инопланетянина, чем человека, а сейчас он же бодро ползает по дому, преследуя собак. Вроде бы только-только ползал, а уже гоняется туда-сюда с громким топотом. Вроде бы издавал одни только невразумительные звуки, перемежая их с плачем, а уже вовсю болтает.  
Не любит брокколи, бананы и мультики для малышей, которые вечно крутят на детских каналах. Любит синий цвет, глазеть на океан и дёргать собак за уши.  
Проходит два с половиной года, а Эггси даже и не замечает. Понимает, что что-то не так только в тот момент, когда в магазине покупает свечки Линде на торт – двойку и девятку. Думает, что ей, вроде бы, только недавно было двадцать пять. А потом думает дальше и понимает, что раз Линде двадцать девять, значит ему – и вовсе тридцать один. Какой ужас.  
Но с этим, в общем-то, легко смирится.  
Плод их с Линдой исключительно платонической любви – чрезвычайно гиперактивный маленький Маугли. И вредный, потому что возраст такой. Уложить его спать, не выгуляв перед этим хорошенько – это целый подвиг, поэтому вечерний променад до детской площадки или пляжа – дело привычное. Сегодня Эггси, оставив Линду разбираться с проверкой контрольных по математике и ворчать на тетради, ведёт маленькое человекообразное Торнадо сеять хаос в парке. Горки обкатаны, птицы распуганы, только-только зажившая коленка снова разбита. Но сегодня Торнадо утомляется быстрее, чем обычно – усаживается рядом с Гэри на лавку, забирает у него свою мягкую рыжую лисицу с глазами-пуговицами, которую Дейзи сама ему сшила, и требует:  
-Па, домой.  
-Уже? – удивлённо спрашивает Эггси.  
-Да, - уверенно кивает он. Идти ногами категорически отказывается, поэтому Гэри берёт его на руки. Тот тут же обнимает его руками за шею и устраивает голову на плече.  
-Отдашь мне лису?  
-Не.  
-Тогда смотри не урони.  
До дома они идут длинным путём – погода хорошая, только-только пришло настоящее тепло, да и Линде надо предоставить возможность посидеть в тишине и покое. Эггси витает где-то в своих мыслях, мелкий что-то тихо напевает себе под нос – неужели такие привычки тоже передаются по наследству?  
Анвин так глубоко задумывается, что не сразу понимает, что его окликают. Не слышит даже, пока кто-то не касается его плеча.  
-У вас игрушка упала, - слышит он смутно-знакомый мужской голос. Оборачивается, берёт лису, которую всё-таки уронил мелкий.  
-Она снова едва не убежала он тебя, - тихо журит он, отдавая игрушку в руки сыну, с улыбкой поднимает взгляд на спасителя лисы и… просто впадает в ступор.  
Нет, ну он точно спит. Потому что так – не бывает. Это просто почти забытый гештальт форточкой хлопает. Перед ним стоит Гарри. И выглядит не менее удивлённым, чем он сам. Они так и смотрят друг на друга, пока немую сцену не прерывает третье действующее лицо.  
-Па, - требовательно говорит он и Эггси тут же выходит из оцепенения, а вот Харт теперь крайне удивлённо смотрит на ребёнка, - яблоко.  
-Ты мне лису, я тебе яблоко. Хорошо?  
-Да, - отдаёт лису, которую Эггси запихивает в суму, получает яблоко, которое Эггси из этой же сумки достаёт, - спасибо, - говорит и, взявшись обеими ладошками за фрукт начинает увлеченно грызть его, смотря то на Эггси, то на Гарри.  
Которые снова молча прожигают друг друга взглядом.  
Когда Гарри вернулся и узнал, что Анвин уволился, первым чувством, что он испытал, была злость. Сильная. Очень. В тот день он даже сорвался и накричал на Вилли из-за какого-то пустяка – а случаи, когда он повышал на неё голос, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. И для этого обычно нужна была очень веская причина.  
Остальное пришло потом. Рефлексии, обида, даже грусть. Дом, в которой жил Эггси, конечно же оказался пуст, телефон – недоступен, все счета – закрыты. Но в конце концов он решил, что ничего плохого в таком решении Анвина и не было. Эгоистично было обвинять его в том, что он решил сбежать от человека, который своим присутствием в его жизни перечёркивал все шансы на нормальное будущее.  
Он это понял. И смог уйти. Умный, сильный мальчик.  
Харт и подумать не мог, что это так его заденет. Но всё довольно быстро пришло в норму. У Оливера и Мириам родилась дочь, и они с Матильдой – о ужас! – стали бабушкой и дедушкой, Томас начал стажировку в фирме – правда, не в отделе добычи, а в сбыте, Оливер нянчился с малышкой и переводил книги на английский, Вилли выиграла свои первые международные соревнования по выездке и Гарри пришлось сдаться и позволить ей завести собственную лошадь…  
И постепенно всё прошло - и обида, и грусть, и странное чувство потери. Казалось бы, история самой сильной и неразумной привязанности подошла к своему логическому завершению.  
Ага, как же. Прошло почти пять лет. И вот она, эта привязанность – стоит перед ним. От былой бледности не осталось и следа – ровный калифорнийский загар, светлые-светлые, изрядно выбеленные солнцем волосы – чуть длиннее, чем обычно, но ловко зачесанные назад, особенно яркие на фоне потемневшей на пару тонов кожи зелёные глаза, синие драные джинсы, белые кеды и белая майка, благодаря которой отлично видно, что тощим теперь Анвина обозвать никак нельзя. И ребёнок на руках, который только что назвал его «па». Светлые кудри, торчащие из-под панамки, внимательные серые глаза, чуть вздёрнутый острый нос, тонкие ручонки, которые так доверительно обхватывали Анвина за шею.  
И почему-то образ Анвина не стыкуется у него в голове с образом потенциального отца. Да как такое вообще может быть? Даже не смотря на то, что перед его глазами сейчас доказательство того, что может – и ещё как.  
В их гляделки снова вклинивается ребёнок.  
-Па? Надо поздороваться, - с серьёзным видом, капая соком от яблока Анвину на плечо, изрекает маленький мистер вежливость.  
-Да, ты прав. Привет, Гарри.  
Эггси улыбается ему так, будто и не было этих пяти лет.  
-Привет, Эггси, - со вздохом отвечает Харт.  
-Ты следил за нами? – хитро щурясь, спрашивает Анвин. Шутит. Конечно, не следил – это просто их грёбаная судьба – раз за разом натыкаться друг на дружку, расходясь в разные стороны по длинной ленте Мёбиуса и неизбежно встречаясь снова и снова.  
-Нет. У Ли здесь выставка.  
-Ух ты. Неплохо. Я бы сходил.  
-Дам тебе адрес.  
Как ни в чем не бывало. Анвин и не подозревал, что перенял часть невозмутимости Харта и способен выдержать такой тон общения, будто вовсе и не было пятилетнего перерыва. Правда повзрослел, что ли?  
-Па! – требовательно напоминает о себе ребёнок.  
-Ах да. Гарри, это Анри. Анри, это Гарри.  
-Мистер Гарри?  
-Просто Гарри, - улыбнувшись, отвечает Харт, а потом очень уж лукаво смотрит на Эггси. Анри, удовлетворённый тем, что все во всеми поздоровались и все всем представлены, теряет к ним интерес и, упёршись локотками в плечо Эггси, рассматривает что-то у него за спиной.  
-Что? – вскидывая брови, спрашивает Эггси.  
-Анри? Серьёзно?  
-А что такое? Английские имена мы отмели тут же, на скандинавские Линда не согласилась, заявив, что Ларсов, Йоханов и Нильсов у неё в родне и так хватает, а Анри – это не только французское, но и валлийское имя, к твоему сведению. И оно симпатичное.  
Того, что Анри – это Генри, а Генри – это Гарри, Анвин, понятное дело, не упоминает.  
-Вот как. Та самая Линда?  
-Ну да, - пожимает плечами Эггси, - боюсь, нам пора. Надо доставить Анри домой, пока он не словил вторую волну небывалой бодрости. А не то я буду обречен на сказки до полуночи.  
А ещё, надо поскорее смыться, потому что это очень, очень, очень странно и неловко. И Анвин не уверен, что взаправду.  
Харт молча кивает, Эггси ещё раз – уже совсем неуверенно – улыбается ему, поворачивается и направляется дальше по улице. Анри машет ему маленькой ручкой, Гарри машет в ответ, а потом всё-таки окликает Гэри – это получается само собой, почти против его воли.  
-Эггси?  
Он останавливается и оборачивается слишком поспешно, пожалуй - по своему собственному мнению.  
-Да?  
-Мы можем встретиться, - ну конечно, это не вопрос, а утверждение. Эггси вздыхает, отмечает про себя, что некоторые вещи в этой Вселенной обречены оставаться неизменными и лезет в сумку за листком и ручкой. У него этой сумке вообще куча хлама на все случаи жизни. И на все прихоти Анри. Отчаянно корявыми буквами выводит адрес бара и протягивает Гарри:  
-Завтра… то есть нет, послезавтра, часов в семь. Утра. Приходи, если сможешь.  
Гарри вскидывает брови и смотрит на него, явно ожидая пояснений. Но Эггси отвечает ему только вопросительным взглядом, поэтому Харту приходится спросить:  
-И как я тебя найду?  
-Очень просто. Я буду за стойкой.  
После этой реплики он эффектно уходит в закат, к своей чести оставляя Харта в некотором недоумении.  
Он осознаёт, что за последние пару лет в его голове не промелькнуло ни единой мысли о Харте. Он как будто бы остался в каком-то совсем другом мире. И вот теперь, по какой-то насмешке судьбы – они сталкиваются нос к носу на другом континенте, в другой стране, в другом городе. В совершенно другой жизни Эггси.  
Катастрофа, это просто катастрофа. Но Эггси какого-то черта улыбается от уха до уха всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома.  
Харт приходит к бару ровно в семь утра. Он не заходит внутрь – Эггси видит его через окна, в которые то и дело посматривал последние полчаса, твердя самому себе что-то про то, что Харт достаточно разумен, чтобы не делать этого. Пожалуйста, пусть он окажется достаточно разумен, чтобы не приходить! Ради всего святого, пусть он засунет свой громкий голос разума в задницу и притащит эту самую свою задницу прямо в лапы Эггси!.. В общем, когда Анвин видит Гарри, появляющегося из-за угла и переходящего дорогу, он испытывает целую палитру совершенно противоречивых чувств одновременно.  
Что до Гарри – он не знает, какого черта встал сегодня в половину шестого утра и поехал из Пасадены сюда, почти что к побережью. Ведь совершенно очевидно, что эта встреча – самая паршивая идея из всех возможных. Но черт возьми, как вообще можно было заставить себя поступить иначе, когда этот мальчишка спустя столько времени одной своей улыбкой заставляет твой голос разума заткнуться.  
Эггси весьма странно смотрится за барной стойкой. Странно, но совсем неплохо. Улыбается, машет ему и делает странный жест, который, очевидно, означает просьбу немного подождать. Через пять минут уже вываливается из дверей бара, смеясь, очевидно, чему-то сказанному ему вслед. Но как только дверь за ним закрывается, и они с Гарри оказываются лицом к лицу – тут же серьёзнеет. Ёжится, натягивает рубашку поверх майки – на улице с утра пораньше холодновато для того, чтобы рассекать в одной футболке.  
-Пойдём? – спрашивает.  
-Пойдём, - кивает Гарри. Эггси разворачивается на пятках и направляется в сторону побережья. Первые десять минут оба молчат, пытаясь справится каждый со своими мыслями, которые сейчас как никогда аналогичны. Анвин прерывает тишину между ними первым:  
-Я не должен был соглашаться.  
Гарри хмыкает и пожимает плечами.  
-Я не должен был приходить.  
Анвин кидает на него быстрый взгляд – удивлённый и благодарный, а потом качает головой и улыбается, уже не смотря на Гарри, а щурясь на низкое утреннее солнце.  
-С чего обычно начинают разговор два старых знакомых, которые давно не виделись? – интересуется он.  
-Как дела, как семья, как ты дошел до жизни такой, - перечисляет Гарри.  
-Ну, и как ты дошел до жизни такой? – посмеивается Эггси. Идиотничает, потому что так куда проще. А ещё потому, что ему хочется, чтобы Гарри улыбнулся. И он улыбается, и в уголках глаз у него собираются совершенно замечательные морщинки.  
-Это ты мне расскажи. Не про меня, про меня нам с тобой и так всё известно.  
-Нет, я не согласен, - морщит нос Эггси, как обычно не желающий распространяться о себе. Ну, по крайней мере, не вот так вот сразу. Сначала Гарри по традиции должен стоически выдержать поток вопросов от Эггси – потому что зачем нарушать такие традиции?  
Харт только обреченно вздыхает, но явно показушничает.  
-Переигрываешь, - посмеиваясь, замечает Эггси. Тем временем они подходят к пляжу, - пойдём к воде? – спрашивает Анвин и получает кивок от Гарри, - только придётся разуться, а то полные тапки песка будут.  
Харт только пожимает плечами и начинает разуваться.  
Минут десять они идут по песку в дальний угол пляжа и молчат, смотря то на океан, то друг на друга. Шарят взглядами, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого пристального интереса друг к дружке. Эггси думает о том, что за пять лет Гарри почти не изменился, а Гарри думает, что Эггси изменился просто колоссально. Вот только это всё внешнее, и поэтому – почти что не имеет значения. А внутрь ни один из них лезть не спешит. Дистанция между ними сейчас – пожалуй, даже немного больше, чем была, когда они впервые встретились. Но оба знают, что для её преодоления им нужно сделать до смешного немного.  
И оба боятся. Удивительное дело.  
Анвин решается первым. Потому что если Харту может мешать голос разума, то у него такой нудной херни в голове не водится.  
-Ты разозлился? Ну, тогда.  
-О, ты даже себе не представляешь, как, - честно отвечает Гарри, хмыкая. Эггси останавливается и смотрит на него, как нашкодивший щенок.  
-Но ты же не злился слишком долго, да? У тебя ведь было много других важный дел?  
-Точно, - с улыбкой говорит Гарри и Анвин прикрывает глаза и улыбается с видимым облегчением. Будто это действительно настолько важно. Некоторое остаётся неизменным – и приоритеты Анвина всё так же вводят Харта в ступор.  
-Хорошо, - с облегчённым вздохом говорит Гэри и плюхается на песок, вытягивая ноги.  
-Наверное, - пожимает плечами Гарри и куда более изящно устраивается рядом.  
-Я не хотел. Но это – то, что нужно было сделать.  
-Эггси, это слишком похоже на извинения, которые в нашей ситуации ни к чему. Ты всё сделал правильно, - мягко улыбаясь и смотря Анвину в глаза, говорит Гарри.  
-Думаешь?  
-Знаю.  
Эггси не может объяснить, откуда взялось это грызущее изнутри чувство вины – он жил себе спокойно, ни сном, ни духом о своей совсем неспокойной совести, но стоило только снова увидеть Гарри, и она напомнила о себе. Со всего размаху так напомнила. Но сейчас Гарри смотрит на него, Гарри улыбается ему, Гарри - ох, господи боже – протягивает руку и гладит его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Эггси закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает, а потом медленно выдыхает.  
То, что он чувствует, можно, пожалуй, назвать искуплением.  
-Кто родился у Оливера? –приваливаясь плечом к плечу Гарри, спрашивает Эггси. Ладонь Харта приятной тяжестью ложиться ему на шею сзади, большим пальцем он механически гладит выступающие позвонки и Эггси приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не заурчать довольно. Он уже давно забыл, насколько хорошо может быть от совсем нехитрого тактильного контакта.  
Чувства, которые он испытывал к Гарри, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Ощущения, которые он испытывал от его прикосновений – тоже. Гарри Харт шел отдельной графой в его картине мира. Где-то в разделе непостижимого. Потому что он мог понять свои чувства к Линде, к сыну, к матери, к сестре и всем прочим. Но вот все до единой попытки осмыслить всё то же самое по отношению к Гарри неизбежно оказывались провальными.  
-У Мириам, - с улыбкой поправляет Гарри, - девочка.  
-Ну да, у этой коварной дамы, что захомутала моего Оливера, - ворчит Гэри, улыбаясь от уха до уха, - как назвали?  
-По словам Оливера, ты там фигурировал в качестве активной моральной поддержки, так что не могу понять твоего негодования, - отзывается Гарри, принимаясь мягко массировать пальцами мышцы на шее. Эггси всё-таки не выдерживает и отзывается тихим утробным урчанием, - Меллисса Мэй Харт. Или просто Мими.  
-Так мило и так пафосно одновременно, - улыбается Эггси, - а на кого похожа? Ты что, получается, дедушка, да?  
Гарри закатывает глаза, а Анвин, довольный произведённым эффектом, тихо посмеивается. Гадёныш.  
-Именно так. Я бы сказал, что она похожа на Ли. Возмутительно рыжая.  
-Ваши гены агрессивно забивают всех посторонних собратьев?  
-Так и есть, - в голосе Харта всё ещё слышны ворчливые нотки – и у Анвина появляется подозрение, что тот действительно переживает по поводу своего возраста и обретённого статуса чьего-то деда. Что, серьёзно, что ли?..  
Эггси бы ни за что не поверил, если бы не видел этого своими глазами.  
-Да ладно, Гарри, - примирительно тянет он, и трётся щекой о плечо Харта. Забирает себе вторую его ладонь, скользит прикосновением по её тыльной стороне и переплетает их пальцы, тем самым добиваясь наконец того, чтобы Харт закончил пялится на океан и соблаговолил перевести взгляд на него, - это же не значит, что ты моментально превратился в зануду, который интересуется только охотой и… не знаю, чем там интересуются престарелые аристократы. То есть ты, конечно зануда, но никак не престарелый и охуительности твоей не убавилось ни на грамм. Может, даже больше стало.  
-Эггси, что ты несёшь? – всё-таки интересуется Гарри невыносимо-вежливым тоном, тщетно пытаясь спрятать от Эггси улыбку.  
-Словестно домогаюсь, - улыбаясь самой обворожительной из своих улыбок и смотря самым невинным взглядом, которому научился у Анри, отвечает Гэри. Не врёт, кстати.  
-Эггси, - вздыхая, и качая головой, тянет Гарри. И звучит это, почему-то, осуждающе. И вот это уже интересно. И обидно. Потому что какого это хрена?  
-Что – Эггси? – щурится Анвин.  
-Это – последнее, что стоит делать.  
-Я знаю, - кивает он и улыбается в ответ на внимательный взгляд мужчины.  
Эггси всё же, не совсем идиот – и он знает, что позволять себе идти на поводу у своего желания снова вернуть всё так, как было - одна из самых паршивых его идей. Потому что даже как было уже не будет. Но, увы и ах, случилось то, чего, как он наивно надеялся, с ним не произойдёт. Он всё ещё отчаянно хочет Гарри. Во всех возможных смыслах и всех доступных аспектах.  
Между ними – пять лет полного радиомолчания, между ними – три года иррациональной, непреодолимой, больной привязанности. Созависимости. Такое не уходит просто так – сколько бы лет не прошло, сколько бы людей не было после, сколько бы детей и внуков не появилось. Оно не уходит – оно прячется где-то поглубже, оно почти незаметно существует внутри, чтобы в один прекрасный момент огорошить тебя осознанием того, что чувак, эй, ведь нихрена не изменилось.  
Нихрена не изменилось.  
И Эггси хочет ещё. И ему не нужно много времени, чтобы убедить Харта в том, что он, на самом деле, хочет того же. Потому что так и есть. А Эггси, о, он отлично помнит, как именно нужно убеждать Гарри.  
Поэтому примерно через полчаса Эггси, чертыхаясь, стягивает с Гарри чертов джемпер лавандового цвета и не церемонясь швыряет его через плечо на пол прихожей своего дома, Харт больно сжимает пальцы у него на бёдрах, Эггси шипит и в отметку ощутимо кусает его за губу. Для здравого смысла между ними не остаётся ни миллиметра свободного пространства. Всё затопляет животный голод друг по другу.  
Кое-как они всё же добираются до гостевой спальни – оба уже в одном только белье, оставив за собой тропинку из раскиданной одежды. Эггси дышит неглубоко и часто, в очередной раз впивается в губы Харта поцелуем и вжимается бёдрами в его бёдра, трётся членом о его твёрдый стояк и дрожит от того, что это невыносимо хорошо. Так хорошо, что когда уже Гарри делает аналогичное движение навстречу – глаза заказываются и из горла вырывается слишком, слишком громкий стон.  
-Гарри, блядь, почему, твою-то мать, у меня стоит так только на тебя. Будь ты проклят, - ругается Анвин, когда Харт опрокидывает его на осуждающе скрипнувшую кровать и избавляет их обоих от последнего предмета одежды. Эггси даже не следит за тем, что делает – тело действует первее него, ноги сгибаются в коленях и разъезжаются пошире, пятки упираются в кровать, бёдра дёргаются вперёд навстречу пальцам Харта, когда тот дразнящим прикосновением скользит ими между ягодиц.  
В ответ на реплику Анвина Гарри только пожимает плечами, а сам спрашивает совсем о другом. Деловито осведомляется о наличии в доме Эггси смазки.  
-С каких это пор ты стал таким непредусмотрительным, - фыркает Анвин, ёрзая задницей по покрывалу и кусая губы от того, как Гарри гладит пальцами внутреннюю сторону его бёдер.  
-Не планировал ничего такого, - хрипло отзывается Харт.  
-Мои джинсы, правый карман.  
Гарри смотрит на него – и взгляд, хоть и мутным от желания, всё равно так и искрит иронией.  
-Вали давай, - фыркает Эггси, - быстрее.  
Когда Харт, вдоволь поиздевавшись над Анвином, невыносимо-медленно размазывая смазку и то и дело с нажимом скользя по промежности, наконец скользит внутрь него одним пальцем, вводя его плавно, но сразу на всю длину, Эггси не выдерживает, жмурится и тихо ноет. Харт и сам понимает, что поторопился – но он и подумать не мог, что Анвин будет таким узким – и скрыть удивления не может.  
-Прости, - тихо говорит он, осторожно поглаживая внутри.  
И смотрит так, будто ожидает пояснений. Эггси, только открывший глаза и тут же наткнувшийся на это взгляд, не выдерживает и закатывает глаза. Прикусывает губу, чуть толкаясь бёдрами вперёд навстречу движениям руки Гарри и поднимает лукавый взгляд на его лицо.  
-Ничего страшного. Не сломаюсь. Я очень давно не был снизу, Гарри.  
-Вот как? И когда был последний раз? – с какой-то даже мурлыкающей интонацией осведомляется Харт, несильно надавливая на вход вторым пальцем и с нажимом поглаживая.  
-Через несколько месяцев после переезда. Люди не могут дать то, что мне нужно и сделать это правильно. Они не понимают, а этого и не объяснишь. Вот ты, Гарри, ты понимаешь, - Эггси выдыхает, довольно улыбаясь, прикрывает глаза и расслабляется. Ещё раз совсем чуть-чуть толкается бёдрами вперёд и Харт добавляет второй палец. Совершенно идеально. Именно в тот момент, когда это нужно было сделать. Будто чувствуя то, что нужно Анвину – Гарри умел так – и поэтому секс с ним был лучшим сексом в жизни Эггси. Он давал так, как нужно, он брал так, как нужно. С ним всё было донельзя правильным.  
-А потом?  
-А потом я брал сам. С этим проще.  
-И никогда не делал этого сам с собой?  
Пальцы Гарри внутри проезжаются по простате, Эггси стонет, прогибаясь в спине и пропуская в себя третий палец – это больно, Харт знает, но не церемонится – потому что знает, что это ещё и очень, очень хорошо.  
-Нечасто. Но да. Делал.  
-Они были похожи на меня? – вот это уже довольно неожиданный вопрос. Эггси даже глаза открывает и сбивается с абсолютно расслабленного настроя, из-за чего тут же становится больнее, - тише, - тут же журит Харт, ласково проводя ладонью по его животу и задевая пальцами головку члена, к нему прижатого.  
-Ммм. Нашел, когда спросить, - ворчит Анвин, возвращая обратно свою расслабленность. Благо, что пальцы Гарри внутри, то и дело дразняще задевающие простату, очень и очень этому способствуют.  
-Вполне подходящий момент.  
-Нет. Трахни меня как следует – потом расскажу, - нагло улыбаясь, говорит Анвин.  
Харт кивает и начинает исполнять его просьбу. Поначалу в этом ничего приятного – по-хорошему, подготовке нужно было бы уделить ещё минут на десять побольше, Харт понимает это и старается быть аккуратным, но Эггси как всегда – подставляется, упрямо подгоняет, подмахивает навстречу, сдавленно матерясь сквозь зубы. Ничего приятного – и всё равно хорошо. Просто изумительно – потому что это чувство боли от натяжения мышц – от члена Харта. И потому что он знает, как надо – сначала, войдя до предела, короткими, редкими, отрывистыми толчками, почти не вынимая, потом – постепенно увеличивая амплитуду и вместе с ней – скорость.  
На этот раз они не срываются на быстрый ритм. Даже Эггси не настаивает – ему чертовски хорошо и так, хоть и непривычно-медленно и, пожалуй, даже немного нежно. Непривычно. Но - их не было друг у друга пять лет и, возможно, не будет больше уже никогда – и спешить сейчас было бы самой большой глупостью.  
В какой-то момент Эггси оказывается сверху – Харт сжимает пальцы одной руки у него на бедре, не давая ускоряться сверх меры, а второй рукой накрывает его член. Анвин двигается, натянутый как струна, стонет и кусает губы, жмурится – каждое движение Гарри внутри отдаётся тягучей судорогой удовольствия внизу живота, от старательно сдерживаемого желания ускорится и столь упорного стремления отсрочить оргазм уже кружиться голова. И тут Харт совсем чуть-чуть меняет угол и Эггси весь вздрагивает и всхлипывает, хрипя сдавленно:  
-Гарри!  
-Давай, мой мальчик, - тихо, низко, бархатно так говорит Харт, обводя большим пальцем головку его члена и – ну черт возьми, как тут не послушаться – Эггси ещё пару раз резко двигает бёдрами и кончает, с удовольствием осознавая тот факт, что Харт кончает секундой позже – и внутри него.  
Через десять минут, едва отдышавшись, Эггси заявляет, что намерен пойти на второй круг.  
-Похоже, стоит тебе напомнить, что мне уже пятьдесят и мой рефрактерный период уже не тот, что раньше… - лениво растягивая слова, сообщает Харт.  
-С каких это пор ты начал меня недооценивать? – хмыкает Анвин прежде чем сползти по кровати вниз и взять всё в свои руки. Точнее не всё, а член Харта. И не в руки, а в рот. В общем-то, с этим его рефрактерным периодом, который якобы уже не тот, они успешно справляются. Дважды.  
Эггси чувствует себя так, будто все мышцы в его теле разом расслабились – такая непривычная, приятная лёгкость и чувство абсолютного удовлетворения. Хочется свернуться калачиком под боком у Гарри, закрыть глаза и тихо мурлыкать. Он практически этим и занимается – пока Харт не напоминает о необходимости добраться до душа.  
-Ну Гарри, - тихо ноет он, - потом. Когда-нибудь.  
-Вынужден напомнить, что мы в твоём доме, что, кстати, довольно опрометчиво, потому через какое-то время сюда неизбежно приедет твоя жена и твой сын.  
И тут Эггси понимает, что Гарри вообще не врубается. Хотя откуда ему знать – ведь Эггси не посвящал его в детали их с Линдой удивительных взаимоотношений.  
-Какая такая жена? Нет у меня никакой жены, боже упаси, - беспечно отзывается Анвин и косится на Харта. Приходится собрать все остатки силы воли, чтобы не рассмеяться, потому что Гарри, по ходу, и правда решил, что Эггси тут обзавелся семьёй по всем правилам. Ну, нет уж.  
-То есть? – неуверенно уточняет Гарри.  
-Ну, то есть мы с Линдой по-прежнему друзья. Ну, знаешь, братаны. И уж никак не муж с женой, это же был бы просто ужас.  
-Ваш дом не похож на пристанище двух холостяков, - всё ещё с сомнением замечает Харт. Он, кажется, просто думает, что Анвин ему врёт.  
-Ну, это потому что у нас есть Анри. До него мы жили в квартирке над баром и поверь – она бы точно оскорбила все твои эстетические чувства.  
Эггси не лукавит. Он знает, что их нынешний дом и вправду похож на милое семейное гнёздышко – ухоженный сад, облагораживанием которого вплотную занимался отец Линды (а до этого он был похож на локальные джунгли), уютная гостиная, прихожая с ростомером, детским велосипедом и кучей разбросанной детской обуви (кто-то мелкий и вредный очень и очень не любит обуваться). Весь хаос этого дома был заключен в спальне Линды и Гэри и частично на кухне – а их Харт ещё не видел.  
-Ты что, думал, что у меня нормальные человеческие отношения? – хмыкает Гэри.  
-Я надеялся на это.  
-Нет, - качает головой Анвин, - но меня это целиком и полностью устраивает. У меня есть классный друг и у нас есть классный сын, - с улыбкой и совершенно искренне говорит он, пожимая плечами, а потом смотрит на Харта. И честное слово, лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что Гарри смотрит на него в ответ с некоторым недоверием и беспокойством.  
Черт подери, он беспокоится за Эггси. Ему не всё равно. И он этого даже не скрывает.  
Что-то в этом мире точно пошло не так.  
-Правда, Гарри, - вздыхает Анвин, - всё хорошо. Я даже с уверенностью могу сказать, что счастлив.  
Он улыбается и смотрит Харту в глаза, и тот, пару минут испытующе выискивая что-то в его взгляде, наконец улыбается в ответ, ерошит волосы на затылке Анвина, целует в висок, а потом встаёт с кровати и тянет его за собой.  
Анвин ещё немного ворчит для вида, но послушно встаёт следом и направляется в душ.  
Он был бы ещё счастливее, если бы в эту его жизнь можно было бы просто и легко вписать Харта. Если бы он так же просто вписывался и в его жизнь, чего никогда не было.  
Увы, в этой Вселенной не возможно получить всё и сразу. Каждый грёбаный раз приходится чем-то жертвовать. И если раньше Эггси был уверен, что готов пожертвовать всем ради того, чтобы быть с Гарри, то теперь это не так.  
Потому что раньше кроме Гарри у него никого и не было.  
А теперь – есть.


	12. Работа над ошибками

Гарри проводит в городе ещё почти две недели, почти ничем не занятый – периодически чем-то помогает Ли, естественно следит за тем, как идут дела в Лондоне, но в остальном – мается от безделья. Поэтому их встречи с Эггси довольно регулярны. Желанны для обоих, но также и не то, чтобы болезненны, но – наталкивают на некоторые размышления. А вот эти рефлексии уже не всегда приятны.  
Но оно определённо того стоит.  
По утрам Харт забирает его из бара, они каждый раз пытаются составить хоть какую-то мало-мальски культурную программу, но раз за разом оказываются дома у Эггси, и вся их культурная программа ограничивается кроватью в гостевой спальне, душем и последующим распитием прохладного пива на кухне.  
Эггси успевает рассказать ему про первые два года его жизни среди пальм, полные знакомств, тусовок, дурацких поступков на пару с Линдой и весьма беспорядочных связей, в общем - веселья (многое из этого было отчаянной попыткой забыться, но этого Эггси не упоминает. В конце концов, весело и правда было). Рассказывает, каким смешным образом было принято решение завести ребёнка. Про свой бар рассказывает и про Линду и кучку её детей – ну, то есть учеников. Расспрашивает у Гарри про всех по порядку – про Оливера, про Томаса, про Вилли. Таким образом узнаёт, что у Олли на подходе второй ребёнок, Томас – гроза отдела сбыта, а Вилли – к неудовольствию отца – поступила на ветеринарный и несколько месяцев в году стабильно отсутствует в стране по причине кучи посещаемых ей соревнований.  
-Как не от мира сего, - сетует Харт, качая головой. Они сидят на кухне, и Эггси сегодня выглядит просто до неприличия затраханным (больше, чем обычно – даже душ не исправил положения) и растекается ленивой субстанцией по столу, уложив на него руки и устроив на них голову. Босой стопой под столом он гладит коленку Гарри.  
Анвин знает, что сегодня Линда вернётся раньше, чем обычно, но вовсе не собирается сообщать об этом Гарри. Он ведь как-то раз устроил ему подобную подставу в виде знакомства с семьёй. Что ж, настал час расплаты. Тем более что Линде было до ужаса любопытно повнимательнее разглядеть «мужика, в которого можно так глубоко влипнуть». Потому что когда она спрашивала у Эггси, что в Харте такого особенного, он не мог ей ничего ответить. Потому что не знал, как рассказать об этом словами.  
-У тебя было столько лет, чтобы смириться с этим, а ты всё никак? – посмеивается Эггси, в конце концов устраивая обе ноги у Гарри на коленях. – Не всем же заниматься нудотой вроде опустошения внутренних ресурсов планеты.  
-Но кроме скачек на огромных неподконтрольных существах есть много других занятий, - закатывает глаза Гарри.  
-Она же, вроде, выездкой занималась? Этот вовсе не скачки. И вообще. Человек своё призвание нашел, а ты не доволен. Ворчливый папаша.  
Эггси получает щипок за ляжку, но возмутиться как следует не успевает, потому что из прихожей раздаётся звук открывающейся двери и в следующую секунду в доме становится в несколько раз больше шума.  
-О, - как ни в чем не бывало, с самым беспечным видом говорит Анвин, - опять что-то не поделили. Подожди, я сейчас.  
Вставать, идти и разбираться в чем дело не приходится – потому что Анвин так медлителен, что Лин появляется в дверном проёме, ведущем на кухню, быстрее, чем он успевает встать. С Анри, который зацепившись за её щиколотку, со шкодным хихиканьем волочится по полу следом.  
Эггси качает головой и закрывает лицо ладонями, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
-Анвин, забери это своё исчадие, ради всего святого! – требует Линда. – Скоро все детские сады будут запирать двери и заколачивать окна изнутри, как только он будет появляться на горизонте!  
-А по-моему, ему и с тобой неплохо, - замечает Анвин, но всё-таки подходит, отцепляет ручонки Анри от ноги Линды и берёт его на руки, - ну, что на этот раз?  
-Из сада позвонили часов в двенадцать и слёзно попросили его забрать. И вообще, сделать с ним что-нибудь, - одёргивая штанину, говорит Линда, а когда выпрямляется, замечает Харта, - о, здрасте. Мистер Харт, я полагаю?  
-Думаю, просто Гарри будет вполне достаточно, - со спокойной улыбкой отзывается тот, - мисс?..  
-Линда. Мисс я только в школе, - хмыкает Линда.  
Эггси делает вывод, что Гарри ничем не возьмёшь. Впрочем, это же совсем и не удивительно.  
-Могла бы позвонить, я бы его забрал.  
-Да ладно, я же знала, что ты занят, - как ни в чем не бывало отмахивается Линда и вот тут-то брови Гарри всё-таки ползут вверх, - у мелких всё равно было время обеда, и я его забрала. Итак, сегодня была игра в снежки из мокрого песка, подстрекательство других детей на бунт против дневного сна, категорический отказ от еды и попытка запустить эту еду в воспитателя… ну, и тапки свои он куда-то спрятал. Искать времени не было, его несчастная воспитательница была в предистерическом состоянии, - Линда подходит к Эггси и треплет по волосам сначала его, а потом Анри, - в общем, послужной список пополнен.  
-А в школе не буянил?  
-Не больше обычного. Вообще, кажется ему просто не нравится эта воспитательница. С другой-то он вообще шелковый.  
-Миссис Джейсон фу, - сообщает Анри, морщась, толкает Эггси в грудь, что означает требование отпустить его на землю, и, оказавшись на полу, целеустремлённо направляется к Гарри. Встаёт рядом с ним, смотрит секунд десять, а потом залезает к нему на колени.  
-Гарри, - устроившись, констатирует он.  
-Кажется, ты ему понравился, - наклоняя голову набок и умилённо улыбаясь, замечает Анвин.  
-Возможно, это наследственное, - хмыкает Харт. Эггси тут же алеет скулами, а Линда фыркает и смеётся, поднимая большой палец вверх.  
-Туше, - комментирует она, - ладно, я пойду надену что-нибудь менее цивильное, а ты пока заставь Анри помыть руки и организуй ему еды. И мне. В общем, как всегда, мамочка.  
-Да, папочка, - ворчит Эггси, всё ещё несколько смущённый (хотя вообще-то по плану смущаться должен был вовсе не он). Линда хлопает его по плечу, чмокает в щеку и выходит из кухни, а Эггси с тяжким вздохом смотрит на Харта.  
-Наследственное, значит?  
-Ну а что? – с самым невинным видом пожимает он плечами.  
-Да ничего. Кажется, вы с Лин на одной волне. «Как сделать жизнь Анвина ещё более неловкой» называется, - посмеивается Эггси, открывая холодильник и изучая его содержимое, - можешь помыть Анри руки?  
-Всё возможно. Но у нас же никаких дурных намерений. Вполне.  
Анри, вообще-то, совсем не любит мыть руки, но под руководством Гарри выдерживает этот процесс безропотно.  
-Это что же получается, ты хулиган? – интересуется у него Гарри, усаживая на соседний стул. Впрочем, Анри тут же переползает обратно к нему на колени. Эггси, разогревающий еду, наблюдает за происходящим и старается не запищать ненароком от умиления. Гарри и маленькие дети. Кто бы мог подумать, что это так мило.  
-Не хулиган. Ре-во-лю-ци-о-нер, - по слогам выдаёт Анри с важным видом.  
-О. Вот как, - хмыкает Харт и вопросительно смотрит на Анвина.  
-Это я его научил, да, - смеётся он, - но вообще Анри не такое уж хулиганьё, как может показаться. Немного больше, чем другие, да, но мы работаем над этим.  
-Он просто из тех, к кому нужно ещё подход найти, прежде чем пытаться заставить слушаться, - поясняет Линда, входя в кухню в уже более привычном прикиде в виде драных джинсов и растянутой майки с принтом какой-то группы годов 80-х, - вот вам, видимо, даже искать не придётся, - улыбается она, и качает головой, - кроткий, как овечка. Нечасто такое увидишь.  
-Я по необъяснимым причинам нравлюсь маленьким детям, - улыбается Гарри.  
-Это потому, что ты не нравишься взрослым, - хихикает Анвин, - чай будешь?  
-Могу себе позволить, - парирует Харт, - да, пожалуйста.  
-А есть, конечно, нет?  
-Совершенно верно.  
-Черный, холодное молоко, без сахара?  
-Точно.  
Линда только фыркает, и с ногами забирается на стул.  
Всё происходит так, будто таким составом они обедают чуть ли не каждую неделю. Гарри, несмотря на предостережение о том, что Анри ест сам, но пока ещё как свинёнок, оставляет его сидеть у себя не коленях и невозмутимо пьёт чай, ловко пресекая попытки ребёнка размазать что-то из еды по столу, по себе или по нему, разговаривает с Линдой, бросает частые короткие взгляды на Эггси, который почти ничего не говорит, с умилением наблюдая за всей этой картиной.  
Линда, которая, в отличии от Эггси, всё ещё несколько социально-неловкого, всегда и со всеми легко находила общий язык, болтает с Хартом как со старым знакомым. Они успевают обсудить систему образования в Америке и Англии, сложности воспитания детей в возрасте Анри, которые почти поголовно резко становятся невыносимы, как только дело приближается к трём годам, музыку и сорта виски (Линда явно удивляет Гарри своими обширными познаниями в алкоголе), и даже немного перемыть кости Анвину – им вовсе не мешает тот факт, что тот сидит с ними за одним столом.  
-Нут, ну серьёзно, давайте перестанем, пока дело не дошло до обсуждения того, как я говорю во сне или ещё чего похуже, - в какой-то момент не выдерживает Гэри.  
-Очень, кстати, осмысленно говоришь, - замечает Харт.  
-И более умные вещи, чем в моменты бодрствования.  
-Кстати, да.  
Эггси со страдальческим стоном закатывает глаза и легонько бьётся лбом о стол, прежде чем присоединиться к смеху Линды и Гарри.  
В общем, всё получается очень мило. В итоге на выставку к Ли они обещаются прийти всем составом.  
Вечером, уже уложив Анри спать, они с Линдой сидят на заднем дворе, пьют пиво, наблюдая за вознёй собак и молчат. Вот уже час как. Они часто так делают после сложных дней – это успокаивает. Сидение в тишине в одиночку не приносит такого же эффекта – они проверяли. А сегодняшний день явно был из разряда сложных. Но, определённо, хороших.  
-Ты же не видишь, да? – нарушает тишину Линда.  
-Наверное, не вижу, раз не понимаю, о чем ты, - отзывается Эггси.  
-Как он на тебя смотрит.  
-Как? – переводя взгляд на неё, немного удивлённо спрашивает Анвин. Потому что он, вроде бы, не припоминает ничего необычного во взгляде Харта. Но со стороны-то может и лучше видно. А ещё Линда – хороший психолог. Она, конечно, называет это профессиональной деформацией, но Анвин-то помнит, что умение видеть людей насквозь было в ней и до того, как она начала работать с детьми.  
-Как будто… как же это словами-то сказать, - Линда хмурится, задумчиво пожёвывая губу, постукивает ногтём по горлышку бутылки, почесывает бровь, - как на северное сияние. Во, - выдаёт она и Эггси смотрит на неё ну совсем недоуменно.  
-Ну же, Эггси. Когда вроде разумом и понимаешь, что это всего лишь физика, но всё равно не можешь заставить себя думать об этом как о простом природном явлении, а не как о волшебстве. Вот и ты для него какое-то непостижимое волшебство, хоть он и пытается думать о тебе как о просто человеке, каких на земле миллионы.  
-Ты думаешь? – недоверчиво хмурится Эггси потому что звучит это не только не слишком реалистично и совсем не похоже на Гарри, но ещё и слишком хорошо для того, чтобы быть правдой.  
-Поверь мне, вы оба – великовозрастные, безнадёжно влюблённые идиоты, которые никогда этого не признают, - Линда улыбается, щелкает его по носу и направляется в дом за следующей порцией пива.  
Анвин задумчиво смотрит ей вслед. И если он для Харта – северное сияние, то Харт для него – грёбаный Большой взрыв.  
***  
Неизбежно настаёт время прощаться. Гарри считает, что встреча с утра перед рейсом – это откровенно лишнее, но Эггси умеет быть упрямым, когда очень сильно чего-то хочет.  
-Плохая идея, - качает головой Харт, когда они встречаются на углу означенных улиц недалеко от аэропорта.  
-Я знаю, - улыбается Эггси.  
-И зачем же тогда? - спрашивает он, заранее абсолютно уверенный в том, что сейчас услышит в ответ. Он не ошибается.  
-Потому что больно – значит правильно, Гарри.  
Главная мантра последних восьми лет.  
У них всего-то каких-то пятнадцать минут, Эггси, последние три ночи работающий и игнорирующий необходимость хотя бы пары часов сна днём выглядит не лучшим образом, Гарри как всегда выглядит идеально, и никто из них не знает, что вообще будет уместно сказать друг другу. Поэтому они молчат.  
И теперь, вот теперь Эггси точно знает, что это – не конец.  
Потому что вытравить это из себя во второй раз он точно не сможет. Это нереально. У него просто нет столько сил.  
Поэтому, когда они прощаются, он улыбается Гарри своей самой широкой улыбкой. А тот привлекает его к себе, обнимает крепко и треплет по волосам.  
-Пока, Эггси, - тихо говорит он.  
-Пока, Гарри.  
Они расходятся в разные стороны.  
И Харт тоже знает, что рано или поздно они встретятся вновь.  
***  
Через год с небольшим Эггси появляется на пороге его дома в Лондоне. Звонок верещит весёлой трелью и через несколько секунд дверь открывается и из дверного проёма показывается жизнерадостно-лохматая кучерявая голова Оливера.  
-Эггси, - улыбается он во все зубы, - заходи.  
Эггси возобновил общение с ним незадолго после отъезда Харта. В конце концов, продолжать радиомолчание не было никакого смысла – всё равно это не спасло его от неминуемой встречи с Гарри. И теперь вот они с Оливером в преступном сговоре. То есть Олли то воспринимает это как маленький безобидный сюрприз для отца, который придёт с работы и обнаружит у них в гостях своего друга… но Анвин-то знает, что это именно что преступный сговор. Потому что что-то ему подсказывает, что Харт вовсе не обрадуется. Поначалу, по крайней мере. Потом-то уж Анвин постарается быть убедительным.  
-Привет, Олли, - улыбается Эггси, - кто это у нас? Третья по счету дама твоего сердца?  
У Оливера на руках удобно устроился примерно полугодовалый карапуз. Эггси думает, что вокруг него стало слишком уж много детей. Точно, стареет.  
-Да, это Ариадна. Третья по счету, но не по значению. Только не говори никому, - смеётся Оливер, - пойдём. Виола и Мириам увезли Мими на конюшню с утра, так что у нас пока относительно тихо.  
-О, не думаю, что твоя старшая дочь производит больше шума, чем торнадо с моим набором генов, - закатывая глаза, замечает Эггси.  
-Я думал, ты придёшь с ним.  
-Я оставил ему на съедение маму и сестру. Он устал после перелёта и из-за разницы во времени и вредничает, а вредный Анри – не то, что ты хочешь видеть, поверь. Не беспокойся, вы успеете познакомится. Привет, Томас.  
Томас, который, очевидно, перенял от Гарри ещё и привычку работать всегда и везде, машет ему рукой, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука. Эггси хмыкает, смотрит на Оливера, а тот пожимает плечами и закатывает глаза. Ребёнок у него на руках издаёт смешные звучи и тянет руки с Гэри, так что когда они добираются до мастерской с поисках Ли, ребёнок уже перекочевывает на руки к Анвину.  
-Здрасте, миссис Харт, - с хитрой улыбкой здоровается он, заглядывая в мастерскую, дверь которой открыта нараспашку.  
-Это какая-то дурная привычка – так меня называть, да? – хмыкает Ли, даже не пытаясь изобразить недовольство. – Привет, Гэри.  
-Я пытался привезти сюда Линду, но пришлось оставить её в Калифорнии. Она безнадёжно беременна.  
Линда была безнадёжно беременна четвёртый месяц, и категорично заявляла, что не-девочку она рожать не намерена, мама требовала от Эггси привезти ей внука, которого она первый и последний раз видела в двухмесячном возрасте, на работе ему чуть ли не насильно дали отпуск, и ничего не оставалось кроме как встать и поехать в Лондон, выгадав время так, чтобы у Лин уже закончился токсикоз, но ещё не начались трудности с перемещением тела в пространстве из-за чрезмерного округления спереди… Про это он и рассказывает, пока они с Оливером, Ли и Ариадной (и половинкой Томаса, потому что большая половину его всё ещё в ноутбуке) сидят в столовой. Через час с небольшим возвращаются Виола со старшим ребёнком Олли и его женой, становится шумно и весело, а ещё оказывается, что у Томаса всё-таки не монолитно-ледяное сердце – потому что Эггси видит, как он сюсюкается с Мелиссой и это явно не галлюцинации.  
-А у ребёнка не возникает когнитивного диссонанса из-за того, что его папа и его дядя – одинаковые? – тихо интересуется он у Оливера.  
-Да ну нет. Она нас различает и не воспринимает это как нечто удивительное.  
-Просто злобный брат-близнец, мелочи, - тихо хихикает Анвин.  
Виолу он даже не сразу узнаёт. Впрочем, свою сестру он вчера тоже признал не сразу. Потому что женщины – коварные создания. И они очень хитро растут. Сначала они что-то угловатое и невнятное, а потом превращаются… в женщин, да. Ну, хотя вот с Линдой этого до конца так и не случилось… Она даже после рождения Анри осталась похожа на своего в доску пацана. К счастью.  
Они всей толпой так славно сидят и болтают (даже Томас присоединяется), что Эггси в какой-то момент даже забывает об основной цели своего визита. Вспоминает только когда уже вечером их болтовню прерывает звонок в дверь. Открывать идёт Оливер, за ним вприпрыжку направляется Мими, за ней шустро ползёт Ариадна. Обратно эта процессия возвращается уже вместе с Гарри, который умудряется держать на руках обоих детей одновременно.  
-Добрый вечер всем. У нас сегодня редкая стопроцентная явка на ужин? – осведомляется он, окидывая беглым взглядом присутствующих. Слишком беглым, потому что его внимание занимает Мими, что-то быстро болтающая, и Ариадна, увлеченно дергающая его за прядь волос.  
-Я бы сказала, больше, чем стопроцентная, милый, - мягко замечает Ли и Эггси требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы подавить смешок.  
Гарри сканирует взглядом присутствующих ещё раз.  
-Привет, Гарри, - улыбается Эггси, когда внимательный взгляд карих глаз останавливается на нём.  
-Здравствуй, Гэри, - отзывается Харт, улыбаясь. Но во взгляде Эггси видит и недоумение, и осуждение. Что ж, у них будет время об этом поговорить.  
Через час они остаются наедине – Эггси сообщает, что ему пора возвращаться, чтобы проверить, не превратился ли дом его матери в руины, Гарри идёт проводить его до метро. Он не уточнял до какого, и это очень удачно, потому что они проходят пешком вот уже вторую станцию. В гробовом молчании, по сложившейся дурной традиции. Гарри всем своим видом выражает осуждение и Эггси, который сначала честно пытался отстраниться от этого его вида, начинает злиться. Фитиль короткий и кончается очень быстро.  
-Какого хрена, Гарри? – осведомляется Эггси.  
-Аналогичный вопрос. Зачем весь этот цирк?  
-Хотел тебя увидеть. И Оливера. И его детей. И всех остальных тоже. Я виновен?  
Анвин упрямо вскидывает подбородок и с вызовом смотрит на мужчину. Он знает, что Гарри просто не сможет его ни в чем обвинить. Слишком нелогично для него. И он оказывается прав.  
-Эггси, - со вздохом говорит Харт, качая головой, - зачем опять?  
-Что?  
-Возвращаться к этому.  
-Потому что мне хочется. И тебе хочется. Даже не пытайся убедить меня в обратном.  
-И что тебе мешает жить нормальной жизнью, когда есть такая возможность?  
Они останавливаются у входа в какой-то небольшой и совершенно пустынный в это время парк и не сговариваясь сворачивают в его ворота и идут вдоль ограды.  
-То, что я не хочу такой нормальной жизни? Я пробовал, Гарри. У нас был перерыв в пять лет.  
-Мне всё чаще кажется, что-то решение полететь на Аляску было самым опрометчивым в моей жизни, - обращаясь к небесам, очевидно, ворчит Гарри.  
И это, вообще-то, обидно, поэтому Эггси тут же становится колючим и язвительным.  
-Тебе бы легче жилось?  
Но своим ответом Гарри тут же сбивает с него всю эту спесь.  
-Тебе бы легче жилось, мой мальчик.  
Анвин останавливается и тянет Гарри за запястье, чтобы тот остановился тоже.  
-Ты что, совсем идиот? – проникновенно интересуется он. – Гарри, если бы всё случилось как-то иначе, и ты бы не приехал тогда, если бы ты был чуть менее упрям и не вернулся потом на Ситку, нагло выяснив, где я живу… нет, ты правда не понимаешь? Этого всего бы не было. Вообще ничего бы не было. Ни Лондона, ни Калифорнии, ни Линды, ни Анри. Только я, собаки и бесконечные одинокие вечера в заполярье. Я бы не вырвался. Я бы не смог сам. Так что нет, Гарри. Мне бы не было легче.  
Харт смотрит на него так, будто Гэри – как минимум Колумб и только что сообщил ему об открытии нового континента. Поэтому, пользуясь тем, что Гарри молчит, очевидно, переваривая услышанное, Гэри продолжает:  
-Мне не нужно долго и счастливо. Я знаю, что это не про нас, я всегда знал. Но… черт, Гарри, я хочу знать, что ты со мной. Я могу справится и без этого, моя жизнь без тебя не станет беспросветно несчастной, но… да, вот такая прихоть. Хочу знать, что могу позвонить тебе посреди ночи, если вдруг приспичит поговорить, хочу иногда приезжать к тебе и твоей странной большой семье, хочу, чтобы ты приезжал к нам с Линдой, хочу, чтобы можно было собраться и сбежать куда-нибудь вдвоём на пару недель. Мне совсем не обязательно, чтобы ты был со мной безраздельно, не обязательно долго, даже не обязательно счастливо. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Вот так.  
Он, неуверенно улыбаясь, смотрит на Харта исподлобья и протягивает руку, чтобы пальцами коснуться его ладони. Гарри переплетает их пальцы, тянет Эггси на себя и обнимает его за плечи.  
-Пожалуй, это самый длинный монолог, что я услышал от тебя за все годы, - замечает он.  
-Пожалуй, - отзывается Эггси, уткнувшись носом в его шею, - ну так? Не пытайся увильнуть.  
-Ладно, - со вздохом говорит Харт. Ей богу, будто на что-то неприятное соглашается. Эггси не выдерживает и закатывает глаза, - но только попробуем. Если я пойму, что это мешает тебе нормально жить…  
-Да, да, да.  
-Ты меня перебиваешь.  
-Потому что ты нудишь. Это не будет мне мешать. Заткнись, - просит Анвин и улыбается своей самой очаровательно улыбкой.  
Харт не удерживается от того, чтобы не поцеловать этот прекрасный наглый рот.  
***  
И это оказывается одним из самых правильных решений в их жизнях.  
Долго и счастливо – это не про них, вместе навсегда – тоже нет, созданы друг для друга – тоже мимо. В общем, все клише бульварных романов всё-таки обходят их стороной, к невероятному облегчению Анвина.  
Они не долго, не счастливо и, фактически, не вместе даже – за исключением редких моментов, когда удаётся умыкнуть неделю или чуть больше и уехать вдвоём куда-нибудь подальше от цивилизации – на Ситку, в дебри Шотландии или ещё куда-нибудь, где мало людей и безнадёжно плохая сотовая связь.  
Ну, хотя, про не счастливо – это враньё, конечно. Потому что Анвин точно может сказать, что он самый счастливый тип на свете, хоть и его счастье – немного странного сорта. Потому что он безнадёжно влюблён в мужчину, который почти на двадцать лет старше его самого, обладателя совершенно отвратительного характера, жены, трёх детей и двух (трёх – после того, как в один прекрасный момент Томас оторвался-таки от ноутбука и почти случайно нашел себе жену) внуков.  
Потому что этот мужчина, самый прекрасный и самый невыносимый человек во всей Вселенной, тоже влюблён в него – в наглого, бесцеремонного, всё ещё обожающего устраивать сцены на пустом месте и вообще самыми разными способами доводить и лишать самообладания, жадного мальчишку с совершенно замечательной улыбкой, у которого, кстати, тоже дети – целых двое, с некоторых пор (Астрид рождается на целых две недели раньше, у неё смешной пушок на голове, тёмные брови и зелёные глаза), и Линда, которая хоть и не жена, но мать этих самых детей и самый закадычный друг.  
Потому что из двух их семей как по волшебству получилась одна – большая, катастрофически шумная и на удивление дружная. В какой-то момент выясняется, что у младшей дочери Оливера проблемы с лёгкими – не то, чтобы совсем серьёзные, но неприятные - и Лондон с его климатом – последнее место, где ей стоит находится, и Оливер с семьёй переезжают не куда-то, а в Калифорнию – тут, конечно, не обошлось без Эггси и «у меня есть хорошая идея» - но Анвин настойчиво отрицает свою причастность к тому, что потихоньку перетягивает Хартов поближе к себе.  
Потому что Линда, которая способна найти общий язык даже с очень голодным людоедом, с лёгкостью находит его и с Ли, и с Виолой, и даже с Томасом, который, кажется, проникся к ней с самой первой минуты общения.  
И то, что теперь в доме у Линды и Гэри в разные месяцы года может оказаться кто-то из Хартов, а у Хартов – кто-то Анвинов (Линда уже махнула на всё рукой и перестала напоминать, что у неё, вообще-то, совсем друга фамилия), если не все сразу – это абсолютно, совершенно нормально.  
Ну, то есть, это, конечно, тот ещё балаган – как вот сейчас, когда ни в чем не повинный загородный дом Харта в Кенте терпит нашествие двух семей в полном составе. Повсюду разбросаны игрушки, под ногами постоянно мешается кто-то из детей (или Эггси – но это персонально для ног Харта и если никого нет поблизости), на ветках деревьев в одно прекрасное утро можно обнаружить широкий ассортимент детской одежды и обуви, на заднем дворе дома появился шалаш, Анри замучил всех собак в округе и научил Ариадну играть в прятки – то есть прятаться где-то в доме и не откликаться, когда тебя зовут. Первый раз едва не дошло до вызова полиции, но Эггси, благо, заметил, что его сын слишком шкодно лыбится.  
-Астрид! Не ешь траву, ради всего святого, позеленеешь!  
Гарри, вообще-то рассчитывал, что уж в семь утра у него будет возможность нормально поработать, удобно устроившись в саду с чашкой кофе, но тишина длится ровно пятнадцать минут, пока на заднем дворе не возникает Анвин со своим младшим исчадием.  
-Гарри, - констатирует он, расплываясь в совершенно-счастливой улыбке, - ты рассчитывал урвать себе кусочек тишины, да?  
-И как ты догадался… - с самым обреченным видом тянет Харт.  
-А я говорил тебе, что надо сбежать под шумок куда-нибудь в Австралию, - посмеиваясь, напоминает Эггси, забираясь на стул рядом с Гарри, - мы уже второй час вокруг дома ходим. Она не желает засыпать обратно, - со вздохом жалуется он.  
-И она всё ещё жуёт траву, - невозмутимо замечает Харт, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука.  
-Да? – Эггси оглядывается назад, - Астрид, милая, ну ты же в Халка превратишься. Иди сюда, тут есть печенье и дядя Гарри.  
Печенье ребёнка не слишком интересует, а вот дядя Гарри – очень даже. Когда дочь Анвина тянет к нему руки, явно требуя посадить её к себе на колени, Харт даже не пытается сдержать тягостного вздоха, но молчаливое требование всё же выполняет. Почему-то обоим детям Анвина он очень пришелся по душе.  
-Да ладно, Гарри. Она, может, сейчас заснёт, а я просто тихонько посижу рядом с тобой. Даже ничего говорить не буду.  
Харт недоверчиво косится на него. Эггси улыбается и коротко гладит его подушечками пальцев по ладони.  
-Обещаю, Гарри.  
От него фонит такой нежностью, но Гарри не остаётся ничего, кроме как сдаться.  
Гэри Анвин – по-прежнему его самая главная проблема. Его беда, его кармическая плата за все ошибки прошлого, его личная персональная катастрофа.  
Сидит рядом, сверкает на него своими хитрыми глазами, улыбается, донельзя довольный.  
-Гарри?  
-Да?  
-Я знаю, что я обещал молчать, но это важно.  
-Я слушаю, Эггси.  
-Ну посмотрит на меня, - канючит он. Приходится в очередной раз отвлечься от многострадального отчета и посмотреть в наглые зелёные глаза.  
-Я слушаю, Эггси, - повторяет он.  
-Я люблю тебя, - широко улыбаясь, сообщает мальчишка.  
Гэри Анвин - самая прекрасная ошибка в его жизни.  
Ошибка, которую он не собирается исправлять.


End file.
